


If This Love Doesn't Kill Me, The Sex Will

by Spideypool is my weakness (CinnabunAngel)



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Against the Wall - Freeform, Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Angst, Biting, Clothed Sex, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingerfucking, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Parks are where kids play not horny adults, Power Bottom Peter, Public Sex, Rimming, Science desk, Shower Sex, Skype Sex, Steve is a protective momma, Subtly adds angst, There's no beta reader to this, This is my first ff please don't judge too harshly orz, Toys, apha Bucky Barnes, blowjob, boxer/underwear kink, carpet burns from kinky sex, lazy morning sex, submissive top Wade, sweet/romantic sex, these tags are so not in order lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 88,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabunAngel/pseuds/Spideypool%20is%20my%20weakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things haven't always been smooth sailing for Peter, especially when it came to anything to do with love. He'd pretty much given up on it, that is until Wade Wilson popped into his life and refused to let Spidey shake him off. Peter though has the patience of a saint to deal with Wade's personality and knows how to deal with the voices that Wade hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then Came Along A Spider And A Man In Red Leather

**Author's Note:**

> -Just to help with the imagery I'm going to be going with Andrew Garfield kinda looking Peter, though acting more nerdy like the Tom Holland Peter. Aunt May is a sweet but sassy grandma kinda lady like in the same one Andrew Garfield is from.  
> Rest of the cast looks like what they do in the current movies <3

Things were finally looking up for Peter Parker, he'd been 'recruited' into the avengers. Something that he'd wanted to do since becoming Spiderman...Though the only draw back at the moment because of his age Tony Stark has kept Peter more in the science labs for the time being. That was the only thing that had made Aunt May relax, or relax the best she could when her precious nephew announced that he was spiderman, told her that he was going to be working for Mr. Stark. 

Though, Peter really didn't mind not going on the actual missions. Especially when he saw the avengers looking so ragged and worn down when they came back. Peter was more like a 'naive' freshmen while they rest of the avengers were the cool senior kids. Captain America, Steve Rogers, Mr. Rogers, was the coolest in Peter's opinion. He got to sorta hang out with the avengers when they were at the tower, but for the mean time he was kinda like the 'little brother' tagging along. 

The one thing that hasn't changed though, was his lack of love life and that he got to patrol the streets of New York City like he did in high school. When he had told Aunt May that he was going to start working as one of the avengers her worry had been that he'd end up getting hurt, and that he was brilliant and that he should be working to go to college, so when Stark had told her that he'd be learning right from him and Dr Banner she'd seemed more accepting. Sassy aunt May though wasn't a hundred percent on board, she didn't like Tony's flashy ways and made sure Peter knew that if he came home acting like that 'egotistical butthead', her words, she'd knock Petey back a notch. 

But what else made her more nervous than anything was that Peter's omega scents would attract too much attention. But he'd proven to her that he'd been able to coat his outfit in an artificial Alpha scent that covered his natural scents. Which gave the older beta some comfort, though she made sure he knew that he'd have to make sure his suppressants were to be filled every month, that he was now the one in charge of that since he was an adult. He tried to give her some relief by telling her that he had it marked on his calendar, which really wasn't a lie, though he didn't actually look at it very often. 

No, he was bad about remembering to get his suppressants refilled, though most of the time he had backup just in case. So it wasn't a current worry at the moment. 

No, what was a current issue at the moment was Deadpool. The merc with a mouth, who apparently couldn't tell when he wasn't wanted. But at least it made boring nights more interesting honestly. Like right now.

"Cooome on Peeetey," Deapool whined as they were perched on an older brick building that overlooked a less than busy street, but had been reported to have a creeper that harassed and was trying to kidnap omegas, mostly male omegas as they were more rare and since they could produce an heir faster than a female. They could be sold off in the black market for high prices especially the younger ones because their heat cycle was more frequent, and didn't need a lot of prodding to start up. Which hit home for Peter. 

"Why don't you go bother someone else, like Tony," Peter huffed as he crossed his arms trying to look more determined. 

"As much fun as Stark would be, he doesn't have a nice ass like a certain spidey," Deadpool huffed peeking down at Peter's butt, "And it looks very squeezable, and you'd like it~" At that comment Peter flushed but was grateful that the mask hid that fact quiet well. 

"How about no. I'm a damn alpha anyways, go find yourself an omega or even a beta," Peter groaned. 

_{Does he still think we can't tell?}_

_[No fuckin' way, his sweet omega scent is waaaaay too strong to be masked by that fake shit]_

 _Hush you two, it's kinda cute the way he pretends,_ He shushed the boxes. "Spidey," He whined leaning on the smaller man, his chin resting on the smaller's shoulder, his hands on Peter's hips. As much as Peter wanted to hate the feeling, it did feel incredibly good. But he tried to shrug that off to the fact he hadn't dated since him and Mary Jane...She'd been one hell of an Alpha but he'd been afraid of hurting her, especially as he had joined the Avengers. She'd been hurt but had understood why he had to. 

"You're an idiot," Peter groaned, "You don't even know my name." 

"Peter Parker," Deadpool hummed, "It's easy to read it when it's on your underwear." Deadpool snickered letting his gloved fingers trace small circles at the boy's hips. Through the thinner material of Peter's outfit he could feel the warmth of Deadpool's fingers. But hearing his name he managed to peel himself from the merc and jump from the building, shooting the web at the last minute so he could feel the woosh of air between him and the ground. His body shooting through the air, and reacting with the slight jerks of each webbing. Once he'd thrown a few buildings in between him and where the man had been standing stunned he climbed to the edge of the new building. He stayed low on the building so he wasn't noticeable from the roof tops. 

Wade stood there for a few minutes before laughing. "Spidey, don't go running," He hollered loud enough to echo over the top of the busy street. He jumped and fumbled between the rooftops but as Peter had wished, he'd become too hard to find from the top of the buildings even for Wade. "Oooh, baby boy, come out, come out," Wade called laughing. This was one of the perks, Wade thought to himself, a cute bubbly butt spider who made it fun for him to chase after. 

Peter climbed a bit further up to peek over the buildings to see if he could find the merc and web him to the side of a building, but as he got close enough to the top he got swooped up by a pair of strong arms. The white eyes of Deadpool's mask coming waay too close for Peter's face made the smaller boy yelp slightly in surprise. 

"Damn, you're cute," Wade laughed before plopping the smaller man back down so he was standing on the roof top. "Did I startle you? I mean, it shouldn't be that shocking that I could find your name out," Wade snickered, "I mean, it's my job to find people, hunt them down, all that jazz...Though with you, it's more of I wanna capture the cutie for myself." 

Peter rolled his eyes which was less noticeable than Wade's. "Have you been told before that you're obnoxious?" He asked bluntly. 

"Three times a day at least," Wade laughed as he slid his hands back onto Peter's waist, though facing him this time and slightly holding on more to keep the spider from fleeing again.

"At least you know," Peter groaned, "Okay, so you know my name. What about you? What's the merc's real name?" He reached up for a moment and placed his hands on Wade's chest more in a manner of trying to push him away rather than pull him closer. 

"Wade," Wade snickered, "I mean, again, it's shocking you don't know my name. Doesn't sugar daddy talk about me?? Or he can't because of a certain green guy?" 

_[Shut your mouth big guy, Stark's relationship with Banner isn't known....Keep it from slipping you idiot.]_

Peter raised a brow at that comment though, "What about Dr. Banner and Stark??" 

"Nothing you should worry about, I mean. I'm standing right here, your prince in shining armor, who wants to cop a feel," Wade mused with a wink, "I mean, we don't really have to do anything. A blowjob would be nice, or letting me use your thighs, or..."

"Sh-shut up al-already," Peter groaned shaking his head, his face hot red. A nice red that'd match his suite. "An-and I-I'm not an o-omega or a be-beta, so back off," He huffed but was stammering more than not. 

Wade leaned in with a devious grin, leaning right up next to his ear and whispering, "No you're not. Others might not pick up your scent but I can. It's sweet, it smells like brown sugar mixed with fresh spring rain. It's something that turns me on like hell." The more the older man talked the redder and more flustered Peter got. He got to the point where he wasn't looking up anymore, he was staring at Wade's black boots, the only thing that wasn't completely red. At some point in that Wade must've reached up because then next thing Peter knew he felt Wade's lips on his neck through the thin material of Peter's uniform. 

"S-stop," Peter stammered. Wade pulled back as much as he wanted to nip and tease the spot he didn't want to end up fucking up any chance of getting with the web weaver. Peter was chewing his bottom lip as his body started to burn. The places he felt Wade's fingers felt like they were burning. A warmth was bubbling up in his stomach from the closeness of the other man, because of his words but he wouldn't admit that. 

"Baby boy," Wade mused next to his ear again as his hands had slowly slid along the smaller boy's waist to the small of his back, pulling him in closer. "We don't have to do anything," He mused, "Not without your permission." 

Peter swallowed, his thoughts clouding more as the smell of Wade's alpha scent was smothering him. In his suite it was harder to hide the physical reaction of the scent. "F-fuck," Peter mumbled as he realized why his body was reacting like this, it wasn't because of Wade's scent, it was because he'd been an idiot and had forgotten his suppressants. "F-fuck," He repeated as he struggled to pull himself back together, pushing at Wade's chest. "Le-let gooo, I-I ne-need...I need to go home," He stammered as he struggled. Wade released him but kept hold of Peter's hands.

"Like hell I'm letting you go. You're totally going into heat," Wade pointed out, "If I let go, you'll get jumped. That group is still at large and if they get a whiff of you they'll snatch you up. Have a taste of ya' then try and sell you." He shook his head, "We're going back to my place, it's closer and I'll keep you safe. Scout's honor." He crossed his heart like he meant it. Peter squinted up at him, he didn't have much choice. He didn't want to go back to the tower in this condition. F-fuck, he didn't have any real choice.

He finally leaned in pressing his already sweaty forehead to Wade's chest, though it made it more uncomfortable for Peter considering the sweat was stuck with him on the inside of the mask. Wade let out a soft sigh rubbing Peter's back before scooping him up. "Come on baby boy, let's go," He mused softly as he carried the smaller boy, careful not to jostle him too much as he jumped roof to roof, till he found the right building and slipping in.

"Home, sweet home," Wade mused as he carried the smaller boy into the smaller apartment that looked more like a ran down motel changed into apartments. He carefully sat the boy down onto the bed and gently pulled Peter's mask off. This was the first time seeing the younger boy's face for real, and it shining with sweat, his hair spiking up from the mask, it was honestly kinda hot. Plus the omega scent was heading straight to his dick. He had to concentrate now. 

_{Come on big guy, he's literally right there. He's in heat, and he wants fucked, let's be honest now!! Look at that look!!"}_

_[He does look rather attractive. We should at least get some touching in, or more so...get some material for later]_

"Shut up," He mumbled to himself shaking his head as he turned on the balls of his feet and going to where his duffle bag of clothes were sat on top of the dresser, yanking out a top and shorts and taking them over to Peter. "Bathroom is in there, you might wanna shower...You smell, umm, rather good...And we don't wanna attract any attention while you're in this state...you know," He said nodding towards the bathroom, "Uh, I'll have to find you a clean towel." 

Peter flushed and nodded, grabbing the clothes and carefully getting up and sluggishly moving towards the bathroom. Wade watched him go in, and had to fight the urge to follow him in, strip him down and well give him what he wanted...."No, be good. Be fuckin' good. We've got spidey to at least trust us...That's gotta count for somethin," He said to himself, though found himself heading towards the bathroom. Squatting down and peeking in through the small keyhole.

Wade licked his lips as he watched the younger boy strip down, and holy chimichanga the boy was fucking hotter than ghost peppers. The body's body looked soft, yet somewhat muscular in the stomach area at least from the web weaving, but that ass looked good...And sweet baby tacos he could smell the slick that was coating Peter's thighs at this point. His pants were tight, and he reached down unzipping the leather pants, slipping his hand down to pull his harden member out, and started rubbing it. He couldn't do shit when it was hard, and the boy was in just the other room. He gritted his teeth as Peter moved in the bathroom to turn the shower on. The more he moved, the more clear the scent became.

Wade watched Peter's ass, watched all of him honestly because that boy was more attractive than any other omegas he'd come across before. Maybe it was the sassy comments he wasn't afraid to give the older man, that was a turn on. Once Peter got into the shower though, Wade finished up sniffing the air of Peter's omega scents. He wiped his hand off on the wall, low enough that it wouldn't be noticeable. 

He got up and fixed his pants before finding clean clothes, slipping into the bathroom long enough to set the towel on the sink, then he was out. If he'd stayed in there for long he would've jumped the smaller man. He left his room, redoing the sheets so they were clean, leaving giant blankets and heading to the 'kitchen', loose term for it as there was only a mini fridge and microwave. He heated a bunch of the frozen $1 burritos for them. Hopefully that'll keep the smaller boy at bay. Just get him through the night, get him his meds...Maybe this would play out nice? Maybe Petey will trust him more because of this rather than jumping his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, this was going to be a bunch of oneshots of these babes for the 30 day otp challenge but I started thinking more and more about these children and....ffffuck I love them too much orz
> 
> This is a lot longer than I meant for it to be because this is my first time using ao3 and the 'word count' had said it was only a few hundred words ;;; x ;;;; whoops  
> if you guys like it long say so and I'll keep my chapters longer <3


	2. Who Knew Leather Could Smell So Damn Sexy???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;; v ;; Thank you guys for liking this. I was really worried tbh, so the fact so many people seem to like it gives me some serious encouragement!!  
> Be prepared there's much sinning in this chapter orz

Peter took his time in the shower, the hot water actually feeling good on his hot skin. He scrubbed his body with the 'motel' kinda bottle of body wash and used what Wade had in there for shampoo. Once all the bubbles had been washed away he stayed in there for a while longer. He bit his lip, double checking the shower curtain was closed as he reached down letting his fingers wrap around his harden member. A small moan escaping between his lips as he started to rub the tense member. But that alone wasn't enough...He bit his lip as he leaned against the wall, which part of him doubted that it was very clean...

But his body was being impatient as his fingers wandered down further rubbing at the entrance of his slicked hole. That sent butterflies up inside of him, and more so as he slipped a finger inside of him. "Fuck," He groaned as his dick twitched in his hand. He didn't really ever touch that spot, he had tried to fight his omega urges to begin with so this was the first time. He could smell the Alpha's scent in the room and that made him hit his climax, moaning as the door clicked shut. Deadpool....Wade had to have just heard him...Fuck, his face was flushed as he reached over and turned the shower off. He found himself alone in the bathroom shockingly.

He wasn't upset really by that. He dried off his body and tugged on Wade's shirt, which smelled fucking good, though it hung on his smaller frame to the point that it mostly hid the shorts he had pulled on. Peter tiredly walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the bed, plopping down and curling up as he tugged the blanket up over him. He hid under the blanket. He was in a warm little 'nest', and it all smelled like that damn alpha that was starting to get to him. His head popped out though when he heard the man come back in.

He scrunched up his nose at the smell of the nuked burritos, they smell like shit honestly. But he pulled himself up slightly groaning as his body was still in heat and his thighs felt awkward as slick had started to drip again from him.

"Hey baby boy," Wade mused, "You don't have to sit up if it's too much work. Just try and relax." Wade had to bite the inside of his cheek as the smell of slick was hitting him right in the face. God, Peter smelled fucking good.

_{Jump him man!! He's already coated in the stuff so entering him would be soooo easy and feel soo good~}_

_[He does...He does smell rather good, doesn't he~? And if you mark him...]_

_[{If you mark him, he'd be ours~! Our sweet little omega~!!}]_

Wade shook his head as he plopped down on the edge of the bed. "It's not five star Mexican but it's edible," Wade offered as he held the plate. Peter shook his head. "Then you don't have to eat, but it's here when you do," He said, but his eyes grew as Peter inched closer as he laid back down, slipping his arms around Wade's waist and Peter pressing his face into the leather of Wade's outfit.

"Don't moooove," He whined, for the first time not sounding like the sassy ass Spiderman he was so used to being. He sounded like an omega wanting his alpha to just be good. Wade exhaled slowly trying to stay in control of his instincts. "The leather," He mumbled, "It smells good."

"Oooh, a bit kinky? You like me wearing the leather," Wade mused licking his lips under his mask. Peter looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, nodding his head as he mused, "I do." "Fuck," Wade muttered as he felt his pants growing tight once again. Fucking omega scents were killing him and his sorta self control.

_[Since when did you have any kinda self control??]_

_{Yeah, what he said!! We should jump him!}_

"Shut up, we're not gonna touch Spidey, not when he's like this and not in control," Wade huffed at the voices. Peter raised a brow, the voice boxes? They were talking now? He smirked as he nuzzled his side, nipping at the leather. Damn, this had to be the same kinda effect that Deadpool had been talking about before about Peter's scent. Wade nearly jumped at the feeling of the omega's teeth at his side.

"Pe-Petey, baby boy, if you keep tempting me I'm gonna end up losing self control," Wade warned.

"Maybe t-that's wh-what I want," Peter murmured, his hand slipping down from Wade's side and rubbing at the tenting in Wade's pants, "I-if i-it's just this one time...I-it'll be fi-fine right?" "

Baby boy," He groaned as he leaned back closing his eyes as he felt the smaller boy's hand rubbing at his dick, though the leather pants were making it harder to feel. "If we do this I'm not letting the spider run away," Wade warned.

"S-so it'd be like...friends with be-benefits?" He asked slightly nervous now at the idea. Peter didn't like the idea but...but it'd be nice to have an alpha who'd come in to protect him if worse came to worse.

"No more like, I'm gonna mark you. You'll be my omega, and I'll be your alpha," Wade said looking down at him. Peter's brows knitted together.

"Mark me? Why? W-we a-are j-just gonna...y-ya' know...I-it's no-not like we'd be-become a couple," Peter stammered, his hand still on Wade's crotch but not rubbing him anymore.

Wade reached down cupping the smaller boy's cheek, Peter slightly nuzzling into his hand, "Right. We wouldn't be a couple, not until you want us to be. I meant my words before, I like ya'. You have a fantastic ass, you snarky retorts, you sarcasm, and the way you fling me over the edge of roofs. Those aren't somethin' everyone can do or have." Peter pressed more into Wade's hand still unsure, but then his hand slowly started to rub again.

"Idiot. You've gotta be a fu-fucking masochist I-I swear," He stammered.

"A bit," Wade snickered, "I mean, when ya' an immortal nothing is out of the picture." He laughed as he reached down to his pants, unzipping it and not so gently pulling his member out, finally free from the leather. Peter's eyes grew, he'd never actually been this close to another guy's dick, and it kinda startled him as it was huge in comparison to his, and his wasn't small, it was average. "Scary?" Wade snickered.

"N-no! I-I've faced the Rhino an-and Dr. Oct, th-this isn't scary," He stammered, shaking his head as he moved his hand up. Peter's fingers wrapping around Wade's harden member, the tip already having a bead of precum. Peter licked his lip, the smell of the Alpha making his slick coating more at his hole. He moved his body so he was inches from Wade's dick, his hand slowly pumping his dick. Wade let out a small groan as he leaned back on the bed, his hand reaching under the cover finding Peter's perfectly bubbly ass and squeezing it.

"Wade, no," Peter moaned, "N-not w-while I-I'm doing this..."

Wade's lip curled up into a slight smirk. "Don't worry baby boy, I've gotta stretch you out a bit before we do anything so enjoy this~" Wade purred. Peter bit his lip and nodded as he leaned down licking the tip slightly, nervously. Wade groaned again, Peter Parker aka Spiderman was giving him head, that was fucking hot. But Wade regained himself and slipped his hand under the shorts, his fingers finding the slicked hole. He teased the puckered entrance which made Peter moan. With Wade's dick in his mouth already the vibrations of the moan felt amazing on his dick.

"Does baby boy have an oral fetish," Wade cooed as Peter had started taking in more and more of Wade's dick though he couldn't take the whole thing in because it was too big for that. And Peter tried not to gag on taking too much in his mouth. Peter's hand had slipped into Wade's pants a bit more so he could rub and play with the older man's balls as his tongue worked at the rest of it. Peter pulled Wade's member out of his mouth so he could moan loudly as Wade's finger had slipped inside, peter's hips moving down against Wade's finger.

"Wade," Peter moaned in between labored breaths, his body shuddering, "M-more...I-I w-want more.."

Wade grinned like the devil he was as he quickly responded by adding two more fingers. Three fingers in easily enough with the slick. "Like this baby boy~? Do you like your ass being played with," Wade teased. Peter bobbed his head as he leaned down sucking on the head of the older man's dick as his hand moved up to pump his dick, as well as using his free hand to rub his own dick that was drooling with precum.

"Who'd think Spiderman was like this? Well no one will know because you're mine," Wade mused as he pushed his fingers deeper, widening them a bit to stretch the younger boy out a bit. "Alrighty, enough prep work," Wade hummed as he pulled his fingers out to the omega's displeasure. Deadpool stood up long enough to pull his pants up enough that his dick was now free of his pants, "Strip baby boy~"

Peter looked up at him with puppy dog eyes but groaned, still slightly himself as he tugged his shirt off and pulling the shorts off. His smaller body, bright pink nipples, soft hips, and that drooling dick. Wade smirked as he leaned back down pushing the smaller boy onto his back as he tugged his legs up to his waist. "I really wasn't gonna jump you, I swear," Wade mumbled.

"Wade, shut up," Peter said looking up at him, his cheeks flushed, "I-I thi-think I know that...B-but I...I-I'm horny...An-and w-we should be g-good...I-I've been on the pill since high school...S-so I should be okay..." Wade nodded as he gently pushed the tip of his member at Peter's ass, even with just the tip poking at it it felt like Peter was sucking him in. It wasn't hard to push himself inside of Peter, in one swift movement he was completely inside of Peter all the way down to the very base of his dick.

"Oh my sweet gods, you're tight as fuck," Wade groaned as he stayed still for a moment as the smaller boy was withering and trying to get accustomed to the feeling of someone inside of him.

"Yo-you're g-gonna b-break me," Peter stammered as his nails dug into Wade's shoulders deep enough to make him bleed. "It's soo big," He moaned as it started to feel good, his body already shaking as his first orgasm hit him hard.

Wade grinned as he watched the omega cover his stomach in his own cum. "Baby boy, we're just starting," Wade mused as his hips started to buck and hit deeper and deeper inside of of the smaller boy. He smirked watching the smaller boy look like he was really enjoying this now. Peter's omega scent was smelling sweeter and sweeter and he was curious as to how he hadn't gone into a sugar coma yet because of it.

Peter reached up tugging Wade's mask off, and Wade didn't stop him. If he wanted to see the man's face who was doing him he wasn't going to stop him. Peter didn't hesitate to reach up and tug him down so their lips could meet and Peter hungrily kissed at the older man who'd been caught off guard by that.

Wade was so used to having people disgusted by his marred body, that he half expected the younger boy to freak out and shove him off. But he kissed him? Right, this wasn't a dream...This was reality..The right reality. But Wade quickly opened his mouth and started to kiss Peter the way the younger boy wanted to be kissed. Wade was nearing his climax, and could feel his knot starting to swell inside the smaller boy's body.

Wade broke the kiss as he leaned down sucking and nipping at Peter's neck, Peter wrapping his legs around Wade's waist as he could feel the older man's knot growing inside of him. As soon as the hot white liquid started to fill Peter's inside Wade bit his neck hard making sure the mark was left. That pushed Peter into cumming again, his moans echoing off the walls. This felt like fucking heaven for the both of them.

As the knot slowly went back down Wade stayed inside for a moment longer before slowly pulling out, Wade lapping his tongue along the bloody mark cleaning it off. "Baby boy," Wade murmured in a husky tone as he let his weight weigh the smaller boy down, "Feel better?"

"Ye-yeah," Peter squeaked as he wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck keeping him there. "Th-that f-felt better th-than I-I thought possible," Peter admitted quietly.

Wade looked up at him with a small questioning look, "W-was that your first time?" Peter flushed nodding. "I got your first time," Wade murmured leaning up to kiss him, "Good, now I don't have to kill anyone." Peter rolled his eyes.

"This didn't ch-change anything. You're st-still an idiot," Peter huffed.

"Your idiot," Wade corrected with a grin, "You're mine. I'm not sharing you." Peter rolled his eyes doubting Wade actually meant that. Peter yawned though. "I guess you should be tired that being your first time," Wade mused as he rolled them over a bit so he was laying on his side and Peter was curled up against him. Wade carefully pulled the blanket up covering their naked, sticky bodies. They'd deal with that in the morning...

* * *

 

Back at Stark tower a worried Steve was at the window watching below. He knew the little nerdy kid was spiderman, that was no secret to the team. But he normally watched for the boy to get back to the tower who normally got back home before 4 in the morning...Something had to be off with the younger omega...

"Maybe we should go out and check for him," Steve murmured as he leaned back, Bucky laying on the bed watching his mate at the window. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, "He's fine Stevie. He's a kid, right? It's the weekend, maybe he went out to pretend to be like a normal kid." 

"But he's not a normal kid, and he know that. He's...He's an omega, and his scent has become more and more strong...The alpha scent he wears hasn't been masking it and I haven't found the right time to tell him that," Steve said shaking his head, "Maybe I should tell Tony. Maybe he could go out and look for him." 

"So then he looks like the worried parent and not you?" Bucky asked rolling his eyes as he stretched out on the bed but getting up slipping his cold metal arm around the other man's waist pulling him in, nipping at the mark he'd left on him earlier that night. "Steve, you're a good man. I know you worry, but he's an adult, he can go and screw around. He's smart to at least use protection." Steve nodded with a small huff as he leaned into his alpha. 

"Fine, but if he's not back by morning I'm telling Stark to go find him, and I'm walking the streets. See if he's back at his aunt's. She's the one that made those cookies you liked," Steve said with a small smirk. 

"Oh, the chocolate chip ones? Yeah, those were good...I'll go with you...To keep you company," He said slyly, but if there were cookies he wouldn't hesitate to eat them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much sinning, and the moment when I'm not sorry about it orz  
> but there'll be more than sinning in the next chapter istg


	3. Russian Accent, Must I Say More?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know any Russian and I really, really don't wanna butcher the language orz So, we're gonna play a little pretend when I have our sweet Bucky talking and his words are _italic_ that's him talking in Russian, same goes with Nat.  
>  -warning; mention of previous stillborns/abortions

Bucky nuzzled against Steve's neck kissing along it as they stayed next to the window letting the blond boy watch out the window. Bucky's hands slipping from Steve's waist to his stomach, softly cupping the small bump that was hard to even notice unless you knew what you were looking for. "I love you," Bucky murmured kissing at the other man's neck back to the nape of his neck where the omega scent blossomed the best. 

Steve chuckled softly, "I love you too James Buchanan Barnes." He snickered leaning back against the broad chest of his alpha. Steve's scent hadn't changed enough for others to sense the change in the omega. At the sound of his full name Bucky shuddered and chuckled. 

"It sounds weird hearing my name like that," Bucky laughed as his hands slid under Steve's shirt. "When are you planning on telling the rest of them? I don't like you going out when..." Bucky murmured.

"That I'm carrying," Stevie sighed softly as he reached up covering Bucky's hands. "I'm not the small feeble bodied omega anymore...I'm healthy, and strong," Steve murmured but at the thought of...of previous times he did feel a rush of anxious nerves. He swallowed looking back at him, "We...We're going to have a family. I-I'm going to give you a family..." 

"Shhhh, Stevie, it's okay," Bucky mused softly rubbing the bump, "We are in a different time too. There's tech, and Banner is good at what he does...So, it's going to be fine Stevie. I promise. Don't stress, it's bad for the baby." He slid a hand up cupping the omega's cheek and softly kissing him. Steve turned around so they were face to face, his own arms snaking around his mate's neck pulling him in to deepen the kiss, Bucky's hands slipping to the fine roundness of his mate's butt. He could smell his omega's sweet scent, it was more like lilacs, spring flowers. 

That brought back memories of their younger days...Of a lifetime ago. But both men were grateful that time had changed, that they were here and now in the present. There wasn't stress from the war, though they fought some seriously big baddies time to time. But also Steve, Steve wasn't frail anymore, he was healthy, he can hold his own. He was an example that omegas didn't have to be small and weak, that they didn't have to stay at home and take care of the children. 

Steve softly moaned into the kiss, happily inviting the other man to go further. But Bucky pulled away softly kissing his forehead, "<em>Come along my beautiful lilac, let's go to bed.</em>" Steve only had enough time to just raise his brow questioning before the other man swooped him up, carrying him to the bed bridal style. He set the omega down before plopping onto the bed. 

Steve rolled his eyes leaning down kissing his alpha's cheek, "Mmm, you gotta shave, you're all prickly." 

"You're just jealous that you only grow peach fuzz," Bucky teased as he crawled up the bed and laid on his back. Steve bit his lip before crawling onto the assassin's lap, straddling it. The only thing that separated the two were their boxers. 

"I'm not jealous," Steve said with a slight smirk as he started to rock his hips, rubbing against Bucky's groin earning himself a small groan and a flash of lust in the other man's eyes. Bucky didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to get too rough and end up hurting their baby. God the thought that they were actually going to be able to...to have a child, that was wonderful considering...considering how many times they'd almost...an-and lost...

Every time the memory popped up it scared Bucky so much. The fear of losing their child, of having to see the look on his marked mate's face. That, that killed him inside every time. Twice they'd almost were able to carry to full term but had to end up terminating it because of Steve's health. Bucky had made it clear that he needed Steve, and Steve's health came first. 

But as the facts were sinking in, that this was different he let his hands slide along Steve's thighs. "You're rather assertive tonight," Buck teased as he slid his metallic hand up the inside of the man's thigh, letting a finger trace the outline of the omega's member that was starting to awaken and harden. 

"Is it too much? I kinda like this," Steve laughed as he reached down grasping Bucky's hands and moving them to pin them above Bucky's head.

Bucky licked his lips, "I like this too. I like seeing this side of you, that is aggressive and in power." That made Steve smile leaning down to nip at Bucky's lips before kissing him, his hips grinding against Bucky's a bit more needy. Steve broke the kiss before too long and moved so he was now facing down towards Bucky's tenting boxers, his own tenting boxers inches from Bucky's face. "This, I like this pose Steve," Buck teased leaning over so he could kiss at Steve's thigh, which made a dampening spot in the man's boxer briefs. 

"Buck," Steve softly moaned before leaning down nipping along the outline of his alpha's hardening dick. "You're already hard and I haven't really touched it," Steve purred, "You were being naughty even when you were trying to act like we were just going to bed. I should punish you for having such dirty thoughts." Bucky grinned, he liked this, Steve trying to be dirty when he really was such a straight laced guy in front of the others. Steve's fingers slipped down slightly pulling the man's dick out from the slit in the boxers. A slight kink they'd been exploring, underwear. Though Steve thought that Bucky in tight boxer briefs was hot, especially the camo print, something about it was hot. Well, the man was hot anyways. And as much as Steve teased the other man about the stubbly beard, he did find it sexy especially when it's at the five o'clock stage. 

Steve leaned down licking and teasing the tip of his man's dick. But it wasn't long before Steve had it down his throat, working at hitting all of Bucky's sweet spots in the process. Bucky groaned licking his lips, fuck that felt incredible. Steve didn't have a gag reflex...Did he have to say anything else?  "Fuck Steve," He groaned nearly losing his composure to lean up and do something to make his omega melt. No, he had to listen to the omega's commands. "Stevie, can I...please," The alpha pleaded. It was nearly unheard of role reverse when it came to who had dominance between the omega and alpha, but Bucky thoroughly enjoyed letting the omega have control. 

Steve slowly pulled his head letting Buck's dick pop out of his mouth with a loud popping noise. He peeked over at Bucky, wiggling his hips, "Is it getting to tempting for you Bucky~?" 

The alpha bobbed his head licking his lips, "Yeah, it has." The omega nodded with a slight smile, "You may." That was all Bucky had to hear before reaching up and pulling Steve's briefs down enough that he could see the pink hole. He leaned up licking the hole, his tongue slipping in with ease from the slick. With the way he ventured his mate's ass it earned him moans, Steve forgetting that he was just blowing Bucky. He shuddered as his dick drooled more and more precum. "Buck, deeper," He moaned.

Bucky grinned as he worked his tongue inside of the omega as he reached up slipping two of his cool metallic fingers inside of the man. He leaned back watching Steve's ass clamp down on his fingers as Steve came moaning, ruining his boxers. 

"Ready Stevie," Bucky purred as he listened to his omega's sweet panting. Steve nodded his head feebly but clearly wanting more. Buck grinned as he rolled the man over onto his back, kissing at Steve's neck and down his chest. Buck made sure to get his omega to forget worrying about the younger omega, and would sleep well into the morning to give the younger boy extra time to get home. 

* * *

 

Peter on the other hand had been good after one round as he'd been a virgin before that night...At least when it came to being with an alpha male, and being marked during it, that was a first too. Peter groaned and nuzzled into the warmth of the older man when the morning sun started to peek in through the cheap curtains. 

"Mmm," Wade groaned as he moved more onto his side, pulling his newly marked mate to his chest, "I've got ya' baby boy." Those few words were enough to jolt Peter awake. 

Now with the heat not clouding his thoughts he started to push at Wade's chest, "Wh-what? L-let go!" Peter managed to fall off the edge of the bed as Wade opened his eyes, tired still and that was very clear. 

"What's wrong," Wade groaned as he sat up rubbing his face. Peter shuddered as he felt the sticky goo that was left over from the night before, he hadn't cleaned up...Neither of them did. But then Peter felt the tenderness in his neck. He shook his head, the alpha scent was so strong. 

"L-last night," Peter mumbled then squinted at the man who had his uniform pretty much still on asides from his mask and boots, but still wore socks. "Why the f-fuck a-am I st-stark naked and you're dressed?!" Peter stammered as he reached up and yanked the blanket and cocoon himself with the blanket. Wade groaned shaking his head. 

"Well, most people flip out when they see the scars," Wade answered bluntly. 

_[And we didn't want to scare the jumpy spider]_

_{Yeah, we wanted to be the ones jumping the spider, not scaring him!}_

Wade rolled his eyes at the voice boxes, "Yeah...I didn't wanna scare you last night. And! And before you yell at me for marking you, you agreed to it!! I was gonna be good but then you went and started rubbing my dick!" 

Peter's eyebrows knitted together...Yeah, h-he could remember that...He could remember his brave front, his 'seductive' advances. His face flushed a tomato red as he chewed his lip looking around. "S-so...you m-marked me," Peter repeated reaching up and softly touched the mark on the crook of his neck and shoulder. Yep, it was there...Fuck. 

"Yeah...You're my omega, and I'm your alpha," Wade said softer than his normal booming voice. 

_{Fuck, we haven't had a real mate since what's her face!! Uh, Ellie's baby mommy...}_

_[You mean Carmelita...]_

Wade swallowed trying not to let the boxes get to him. He sat there waiting for Peter's reply. But Peter just nodded. 

"We're mates," Peter repeated, "B-but...you don't have to stay...I mean, I'll smell like your alpha scent...and people will believe I'm claimed so, they'll leave me alone..." He looked up at him, confused and lost. Deadpool...He didn't actually want Peter, right? This was one of those, chase, mark and abandon type of things...right?

Wade shook his head, "I'm not leavin' you Petey...I meant it last night, you're more than just an omega. You're gorgeous, you're smart, you're bad ass. You can go from snarky as fuck, to fluster, to throwing me off the side of a building." As Wade talked he crawled to the edge of the bed reaching out to cup the smaller boy's cheeks, "I mean it all. I'm not fuckin' with you. I might be a serious fuck up but I'm going to try for you baby boy."   
  


_{He means it!! He's a serious fuck up, like number 1, numero uno.}_

_[But he's got a heart of gold!]_

_{Eeeeeeh, probably not....}_

_[{But we're gonna try for our baby boy!!}]_

"Will you two seriously shut up for one damn moment," Wade practically yelled as he looked in the general area of where the boxes 'popped' up. Peter bit his lip, yep, Wade was a nutjob. But he surprised himself as he reached up cupping the older man's scared face and tilting his head so he had to look back at Peter.

"Wade, shhh," Peter softly shushed him, leaning in to kiss his now mated Alpha, "I knew you were a nut job since the first time we met. You were screaming at those voices, talking about your origin story. You're a doofus, a basket case, a creep...But you're mine...right? You're mine, so it's fine..." Peter bit his lip nervously. Wade searched the younger boy's eyes for doubts...And came up empty handed. 

"Yeah, I'm your's," Wade murmured softly leaning down to kiss him. His arms slid down scooping him back up and holding him on his lap. "You and me. We're...We're a couple," Wade murmured softly.

"A couple of idiots? Yeah, I can agree to that," Peter laughed but leaned into the alpha. The leather scent, and maybe alcohol, but he could smell ceder wood too...Was that his alpha's scent? It smelled good and calmed his nerves. "Aunt May is gonna be pissed...She wanted me to be with a doctor," He laughed but shook his head, "But she'll be happy....I'm happy, and that's what she'll look for. She wanted me to be with someone I loved rather than for money, you know?" Wade nodded kissing the smaller boy's soft brown hair. 

"She sounds lovely...Should we...Um, visit her? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to but I'd like to meet my sweettum's family," Wade murmured rubbing the smaller boy's back. Peter laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, we can go to her place for lunch...I don't really have to be in on the weekends...I doubt Mr. Stark will care that I'm not at the tower," Peter said unaware of the mess that was brewing back at the tower because of his absence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did I do today, write smut....lots and lots of smut...not of just sweet Peter and Wade, but of the capt and his ruggedly sexy man~
> 
> Also, I don't know spanish or any other foreign language so I can't post this in any other language, but if anyone wants to translate it to another language they're welcome to as long as you clearly credit me for writing the story. u v u


	4. Cookies and Cream

Peter had to take another shower to clean himself up, wash the smell of sex and a certain alpha's scent off so it wouldn't knock Aunt May over. It was a quick shower, clean himself up and hop out letting the alpha shower too since he smelled just like sex. Peter was out in the bedroom and had tugged on a pair of the other man's sweatpants, and found a smaller shirt that didn't hang off him so much. 

Once the both of them were out and dressed they headed off to aunt May's. "So, don't talk about killing, or the fact that you've already marked me," Peter started as they were walking down the sidewalk. He hadn't noticed before that this side of town was really shitty honestly. 

"Yeah, yeah. So, no talk about what my profession is," Wade snickered and smacked the omega's ass, "And no giving her details of what we did last night, or this morning~ Got it baby boy." 

Peter rolled his eyes but nodded, he did a quick knock before entering aunt May's home. The smell of chocolate chip cookies hit the two of them in the face making them both happily sigh. "She's already became my favorite old lady," Wade snickered kissing his omega's ear before they headed to the kitchen where the older lady was pulling out a batch of fresh cookies. She smiled back at the two boys but eyed up the red and black clad man. 

"Peter? This is," Aunt May asked raising her brow. 

"Wade. This is Wade," Peter said elbowing the older man. 

"Ah, it's nice to meet you ma'am," Wade managed. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you too...Can you, uh, take the mask off while you're inside?" May asked with a small chuckle. Wade chewed his lip and nodded. 

"Yeah," He managed. Peter stuck a bit closer to the alpha as he took the mask off for Aunt May. Her eyes grew as she saw the scars that covered his head but smirked. 

"You're one of the super friends," She mused, "Not a looker but I bet you make that up with other things." Wade smirked and nodded.

"Well that's a nice way of putting it," Wade laughed but took a spot at the table, Peter following him. 

"What's your intentions with my nephew," The woman asked rather bluntly as she moved a platter over that had roast beef on it, then sat a bag of bread down so they could make roast beef sandwiches. Wade bit his lip kinda shocked and Peter flushed shaking his head. 

"Aunt May," Peter started but she gave him a look of 'Don't even try to lie to me'. 

"I-I, um...I like him. I like him a whole lot ma'am," Wade said softly. This beta woman was the first beta he'd come across that tripped him up. 

She nodded, "My husband and I have raised him since he was a child, we did everything we could to make sure he was safe from reckless alphas." Wade nodded and looked down as Peter's hand found Wade's, giving it a small squeeze. 

"I know ma'am, Peter told me. I might be reckless as far as work goes, but with him, I won't be. I'll protect him, love him, and make sure he doesn't get hurt," Wade said. That seemed to settle the beta woman, a soft smile crossing her lips as she sat down across from them.

"Good boy," She said with a slight smirk, "I might be a beta, I might not have powers like you two, but I would've kicked your hiney if you hurt my baby." Peter snickered as he let go of Wade's hand so he could make his sandwich. "So, before you go and ask for his hand, I'll give you my permission now," May said peeking over at her nephew as he flushed and coughed. 

"Well, I'm glad I got your permission ma'am," Wade said with a small laugh. 

"Now, quit calling me ma'am. Call my May or auntie," She laughed shaking her head. 

"Yep, I like this lady," Wade said with a laugh as he elbowed the younger man. Peter rolled his eyes, but he looked at aunt May and she seemed happy that her nephew was happy. 

"Though, I did expect my little Petey to have ended up with someone in the avengers, I didn't expect someone who looked like he..." Aunt May murmured as she started making her own sandwich. 

"Like I went through the blender, got chewed up and spit up and ran over like four times," Wade offered. 

"Exactly," Aunt May laughed. Peter finished up his sandwich as Wade was just picking the roast beef off the plate and eating it. 

"I'm gonna run upstairs real quick. I forgot a few things," Peter said before getting up. Just before he left Wade grabbed his hand, kissing his knuckles before letting the very flustered man stumble back and hurry off. 

After a minute of silence Aunt May finally spoke up, her voice stern, "And when were you going to mention you've already marked him?" Her eyes sharp on him with that look of 'Don't you dare try and lie' look once again in her eyes. Wade actually choked and coughed on the roast beef he had in his mouth, totally caught off guard. 

"I-I, u-um," Wade stammered, "I really wasn't going to...I mean, I didn't mean to mark him...I was going to be good, and he." He shook his head, swallowed, cleared his throat and tried again, "I've liked your nephew for months now. At least since the first time I'd met him. He threw me off a building and it was love from that moment." May raised a brow and for a moment looked exactly like her nephew, same expression on her face. 

"You're an odd one Wade. My nephew is strong, and he's independent. Ben and I made sure he knew that this world was going to be tough, that alphas would attack him when he went into heats. He made sure to learn how to defend himself...and, and when he got his powers, and I found out...It did give me some relief. That he'd be able to defend himself better. But I was glad about how smart he was, he'd been able to figure out how to make a fake alpha scent," She smiled softly, "My nephew can kick your butt if you hurt him. But he's not the one you should be scared of. I will protect my godson. I won't let an alpha break his will." Wade sat back taking the woman's words in, nodding. 

"I promise you May. I will not hurt a hair on the boy's head. I'm going to protect him with my life," Wade said softly, "I've...I've had a previous mate before....And she had gotten hurt because of me. I'm not going to do the same stupid mistakes. Not with Petey, he's my anchor." She softly smiled and nodded.

"Good," She said softly before getting up and taking the empty plate to the sink and stacking the cookies up on a plate and handing them off to Wade. "Go upstairs and give him some cookies. He loves them," She said softly with a small smirk, "Get on his good side and you'll be on mine." 

A small smirk crawled onto Wade's lips as he nodded, "I got it." 

_[Peter get's his attitude from her]_

_{No shit! That's one hell of a beta. Be careful big guy, she's scarier than Logan on his bad days}_

Wade got up and took the plate before heading to Peter's room. He didn't knock before slipping in and whistling at his omega who wasn't wearing pants but still had Wade's shirt on. "Damn, that's hot," Wade purred as he came closer, setting the cookies on the nightstand before pushing his omega onto the bed. 

Peter rolled his eyes, "What are you doing. My aunt is down stairs and we're not quiet." Wade wiggled his brows and winked up at him.

"Baby boy, I know how to make you melt," He purred as he moved down to the floor, on his knees in between Peter's knees. Peter's face flushed shaking his head. 

"Don't you dare," Peter said on a shakey breath and not fast enough as the alpha kissed along his dick which was getting harder with each of Wade's touch. Peter shuddered biting his lip as Wade's lips opened up and took the omega's member in his mouth. 

* * *

 

Steve had managed to sleep in closer to noon from the previous night's events taking out a lot of his energy. But his mind snapped back into parental mode after getting the tiredness off his face. He sat up shaking Bucky to get up. "Come on," Steve huffed as he got out of bed and went to pull on some clean clothes before heading out to the kitchen where Clint, Nat and Tony were sitting eating lunch. 

"Oh, look sleeping beauty is finally awake," Tony snickered wiggling his brows, "Active night~?" 

Rogers flushed and shook his head, "Idiot."

"Oooh, someone is testy," Tony laughed. Nat rolled her eyes at Tony's comment while Clint snickered but tried to look away and not look so amused. 

"Did anyone notice if Peter got home? He didn't come back from his normal patrol last night," Steve said.

Tony leaned back in his chair and said loudly, "Javis is Peter Parker in the building?" 

"He is not. He left at 10 pm  yesterday and has yet arrived home," Javis said in his polite accent. Steve frowned as he got his cup of coffee. 

"I'm going to go out then and look for him. Tony you should fly around and see if you can find him too," Steve said shaking his head. Bucky came out fully dressed with his cap on and his hair pulled back in a bun. He walked up and slid his arms around the waist of his omega. 

"And the beast has arrived," Tony mused. 

 _"Fuck you too,"_ Bucky muttered in Russian which got a slight snicker from Nat. Steve rolled his eyes leaning back into Bucky. "Little spider boy will be okay," Bucky said softly nuzzling the nape of Steve's neck. 

"Well, either way, Buck and I are going to go see if Peter's aunt has see Peter," Steve said with a huff. 

"Alright, Clint and I will stay here and keep an eye out for the kiddo," Nat said. Clint nodded in agreement as he was leaning back in his chair. With that Steve and Bucky went down walking the streets of NY in their street clothes that got a lot less attention. 

"You remember where she lives?" Buck asked glancing over to Steve. The scents of the busy street covered both of their scents and it annoyed the soon to be father alpha that he couldn't smell his mate's scent.

"Yeah, she's sweet and I actually visit her since she's only a few decades younger than us," Steve snickered as he lead them up one of the little houses, knocking on the door. The alpha sticking close to his omega when the door was answered. "Hello May," Steve chirped.

"Hi Stevie," Aunt May said happily holding the door open for the two men. "And this must be that alpha you talk about all the time," She teased. Bucky huffed but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, this is Bucky, Bucky this is May," Steve hummed happily.

"So what can I do for you two boys," She asked softly.

"Have you seen Peter," Bucky asked.

"Oh? Yeah, he's upstairs with his friend. You can just head up there," She chirped happily heading back to the kitchen. Bucky watched her leave but then followed the omega upstairs and came to the door of Peter's. They both could hear grunting and panting. The two men exchanging a look before opening the door in time to find Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool with Peter Parker's dick as deep in his throat as humanly possible.

Peter was on the verge of cumming, his fingers holding the back of Wade's head, pulling him down as his hips jerked up cumming in the back of the older man's throat. Bucky closed the door just as Peter was finally noticing that they were being watched.

"SH-shit," Peter stammered as he let go of Wade's head. Wade sucked and cleaned Peter's member as he pulled back up, swallowing it all.

"It was good huh," Wade purred with a wink. Peter was red as humanly possible from flushing.

"St-Steve though...H-he s-saw," Peter stammered looking towards the door. His idol just saw him  cumming into the merc's throat. Wade smirked laughing. 

"Oh this'll be fun," Wade laughed as he wiped his mouth off and getting up. He grabbed Peter's pants and tossed them to the younger boy. "Alright baby boy, let's go tell the capt I'm your new tag along," Wade snickered. Peter shook his head getting his pants on and quickly following the older man out where Steve and Bucky kinda stood together, Bucky wearing a poker face while Steve looked worried. 

"Hey ya' Captain stars and stripes," Wade snickered, the only one in the group that was anywhere near joking. Bucky rolled his eyes at Wade's comment, the merc was still obnoxious as ever.

"Peter..." Steve softly murmured which made Peter bite his lip. Wade noticed how his omega was getting nervous and gently slipped his arm around the smaller boy's waist. 

"Yeah," Peter murmured quietly, "It's what it looks like..."

Steve nodded and softly went on, "Is...Is that where you were last night? I didn't see you come back so I got worried." Peter looked up at Steve, the guy he'd seen as an idol for almost all his life had been worried about him? 

"I-I'm sorry. I was o-out on my normal patrol...B-but something came up," Peter stammered. 

"And that smartass marked you," Bucky said sniffing the air. Wade instinctively pulled the smaller boy closer and had a deadset look of 'try and fuck with me' kinda look on his face. 

_{Is that smug bastard judging us?! He's fuckin' judging and gonna talk shit about us being a shitty alpha!}_

_[Keep calm big guy, we shouldn't fuck with baby boy's friends]_

"He's my mate. I let him mark me, it was a mutual choice," Peter said standing back up and not letting the omega inside him let his alpha take the blunt force of this. "I'm an adult, I made an adult choice. I don't regret it," Peter said squaring his shoulders and straightening up. That brought a small smile to Wade's lips. 

"That's fine, as long as you know what you've gotten yourself into. I think we're going to move you up to the same floor as the rest of the avengers," Steve said, "You're not a kid, right? You're just as strong as we are." Peter swallowed as he felt like a kid again. Fuck, his idol was treating him as a fucking equal.

"Th-that's am-amazing," Peter said with a grin, looking up at Wade, "I'm gonna be part of the avengers for real" Wade snickered and picked the smaller boy up around the waist spinning him.

"I'm so proud of my baby boy," Wade snickered kissing the omega's neck, softly kissing the mark on the smaller boy's neck. The mark wasn't that noticeable from the front, Wade made a mental note of that. He set him down though after a moment. 

"We really should head back," Steve said, "I kinda...got worried about you and..." 

"And now the whole team is on look out for you," Bucky said shaking his head, "He got worried when you didn't pop back up. He'd said something about your scent hiding thing.." 

"Yeah, I had meant to tell you yesterday that your fake alpha scent was wearing down and you needed to recoat it...but I guess you don't now," Steve said with a slight smirk, "I mean you've got alpha scent all over now." Bucky snickered nodding, which was the most emotion he'd shown since the previous night's events. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, there wasn't too much smut in this one...Just some lol


	5. Science Daddies Are Not Amused Daddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony might not act mature ever, but he's a protective parent over his spider child.

After standing in the hall and finally getting things sorted, that Peter was now a marked omega so his alpha should move in with him to keep the pair together at least to help them both relax, they started out. Peter had gone back in to grab the plate of cookie and carried them as they walked. Bucky of all people snatched most of the cookies before they even landed from the stairs. Aunt May had packed up the remaining cookies for the boys to take back and share with their friends like they were a group of children more than crime fighters, world defenders. 

"So it's settled, I've got the best in-law," Deadpool snickered as they'd left, his mask pulled back down to hide his face once again. Peter snickered rolling his eyes at his mate's comment. 

"Well, Steve's and mine both dead," Bucky pointed out rather bluntly as he reached over and grabbed the bag full of cookies from Peter. He liked those chocolate chip cookies a lot. 

"Touche," Wade muttered as he slyly slipped Peter's hand into his own, his gloved fingers filling in the space between the smaller boy's. Peter glanced down with a slight smirk and raised brow looking up at the older man who looked away like a kid with his crush. That got a snicker out of Peter but he didn't say anything. 

The walk was rather quiet, Bucky munching on the cookies, other than that it wasn't eventful. They made it to the tower and went up the elevator to the communal living room of the building. That's where Natasha and Clint were both sitting sipping at the drinks and watching some true crime program. Both looked up when they heard the little ding from the elevator, 

"He was at his aunt's," Bucky huffed as he wadded up the bag and threw it away while the others followed them in. Both Natasha and Clint stood when they saw Deadpool next to Peter. 

"What's he doing here?" Natasha asked nodding towards Deadpool.

"He has a name," Deadpool huffed shaking his head before looking down at Peter, "Soooo rude, she's not nice." Peter rolled his eyes before tugging Wade further into the room.

"Well, at least you know who he is so I don't have to do introductions," Peter said with a small shrug. As the pair came in closer it was more noticeable their hands were together. That made Clint raise a brow. 

"I might be a bit slow but why are you two so touchy," Clint asked, though he could smell the answer. He just wanted to hear it out loud. 

"They're mates," Bucky said as he came back in, slipping an arm loosely around Steve's waist, letting his hand gently rest on the omega's hip. Peter flushed at the bluntness but nodded.

"He's my omega so you can back up," Wade huffed pulling his omega in closer, rubbing Peter's back. Clint rolled his eyes as he fell back onto the couch. 

"Jarvis, tell Tony that we are back and we've got Peter," Steve said loudly to the A.I. 

"Very well sir," Jarvis replied. Then a few moments later he replied, "Mr. Stark and Banner will be in shortly." 

"Oh this'll be fun," Wade muttered quietly as he rested his chin on Peter's soft brown hair, his arms around the smaller boy making it very clear that they were an item. Steve tried not to watch them too intently as the other avengers were doing just that. 

"How long had you guys been going out on patrols together?" Steve tried to make light conversation. 

Peter smirked, "He'd tag along with me before I came here. But those were more rare." 

"That's because you'd been underaged. You're still young, but adult enough to make choices," Wade pointed out. 

"Yeah, but that didn't stop you recently," Peter huffed. 

"Not my fault. You were all over me," Wade snickered nipping the younger boy's ear. But that was when Tony came busting through the elevator doors, Bruce following behind his mate. As Wade could catch the scent he let Peter go as Tony got near enough to pull Peter away, hugging him like a worried mother. 

"You hurt? Did Jarvis do a body scan yet? And is that a damn mark on your fucking neck," Tony asked tugging the shirt down to see the mark that Wade had left on him. Tony's head whipped around to look at the merc and in three seconds flat the shorter man had punched Wade hard enough to make Wade fall on his ass. "You couldn't not touch my protege," Tony huffed, "He has a whole future ahead of him and you couldn't just keep it in your pants!" Peter had been stunned for a moment before moving in between the older men. 

"It's not his fault M-Mr. Stark. I-I kinda s-started it," Peter stammered a bit nervously. Wade swallowed as he rubbed his face where the man had punched him. Bruce came up and tugged his mate back so he couldn't hit or kick at Wade. 

"Tony, calm down," Bruce said rubbing Tony's back. Tony looked back at Bruce huffing. 

"The fucker marked Peter, how am I suppose to calm the fuck down," Tony pointed out. 

"He's an adult. He made a choice, he's not regretting it now is he?" Bruce said calmly. 

Tony looked back at Peter then waved his hand, "Come on. You and me, we're talking." Tony shot a look to Wade, "You stay here. And try not to break anything." Tony started to walk, Peter looked at Wade for a moment before following his mentor. Steve tagged along to keep the peace between the two men. That left the alphas alone in one room. 

Tony lead the two omegas down a hall and into what looked like a conference room, closing the door so the three omegas were left alone to talk. Tony looked at Peter with a small sigh, "Explain to me what happened last night. What led up to you getting marked by that alpha." 

Peter sat down and fumbled with his sleeve for a moment. "I went out on my normal patrol...And I forgot to get my heat suppressants...A-and well...He took me back to his place," He murmured and was about to go on when he was cut off.

"I fucking knew it! That ass jumped you because you were in heat," Tony huffed shaking his head.

"No! That's not what happened! He's not as bad as you guys think...or well, he is but isn't. He was nice...He let me take a shower, and was going to help me get through the heat without touching me..." Peter said looking down as he continued, "I was the one that initiated it...I knew what I was doing...I wanted him to hold me...I mean, we'd been sorta kinda flirting for months on end...And it got to me, and after he confessed I...I let him hold me...A-and i-it wasn't as bad a-as I thought...He was gentle and th-the bite made me feel happy.." Unconsciously he reached up softly touching his bite mark as he talked about it. Tony glanced at Steve before the two of them sat down. 

"You know what kinda choice you've made right?" Tony asked softer than before. 

"Yes," Peter said softly nodding. 

"Just because you're an omega that doesn't mean you have to start acting like what they portray us as," Tony said. Peter looked at him, it was the first time he'd heard Tony actually refer to himself as an omega, and he usually smelled more like an alpha, probably because of Bruce. 

"You're an omega," Peter said softly and Tony nodded. 

"I am. I don't act like one, and neither does Steve. We are showing the world that omegas don't have to stay at home, watch children and that stuff," Tony said. Steve bit the inside of his cheek as he hadn't told anyone yet that he was pregnant but figured this wasn't the time and place to do that. 

Peter looked between the two of them, they both were just as strong as their alphas, they both could do it. "Alright. I wasn't going to start changing just because of Wade," Peter said softly.

"It is nice though, having an alpha there. They're more supportive and understanding than the average alpha," Steve said with a smile, "Well, that's to be expected though as they know we're not just omegas." 

"I mean, Bruce get's all worried when I get all into science but as soon as he falls in suite we both just work," Tony snickered, "Though he did mention something about kinda wanting a child. I don't want to go out of commission though to carry." Tony leaned forward setting his chin in his palm. Steve looked down fiddling with his sleeve as if picking lint off. "What about you and Bucky?" Tony asked peeking over at the blond omega. Steve bit his lip for a moment thinking. 

"Bucky and I would like to have a child..." He admitted, "I couldn't before....so we hadn't tried...But with the new me...We have hope that I can carry." Tony looked more at Steve, scanning his face but Steve had more of a poker face than he let on. 

Peter smiled softly though, "Good luck captain. If you guys do, I can babysit. I did some babysitting when I was younger." He was more supportive to the idea of a baby running around the tower. Steve smiled over at Peter though, the kid was good at heart. That's why Steve worried about him. 

"Thank you Peter. You really can just call me Steve, you know," Steve said with that smile still playing on his lips. Peter smiled and nodded with a slight pink tint on his cheeks. 

* * *

 

While the omegas were in the other room Wade walked around before plopping down in one of the lazy-boys and kicked the feet up. He glanced over at the others who were peeking over at him. Wade groaned as he stretched out, "So what do you loser do while there's no crime to fight?" 

Clint rolled his eyes, "Practice. Or flirt with co-workers." 

Bucky rolled his eyes, "There's a gym down a few levels down that has a machine that Stark built a thing that we can use to fight made-up scenarios. It's interesting." Bruce watched the other alphas before moving closer towards the kitchen to work on the ipad he'd brought up with him. He was working on formulas to help omegas during their heat cycle because of Tony's last couple cycles were rougher. The omega was stubborn and fought for control but when it came to the bedroom he was submissive to the point it made Bruce wonder if Tony swapped out with a fake during those moments. 

This serum if it succeeded then it would keep omegas from losing themselves during their heats. As much as Bruce thoroughly enjoyed the submissiveness Tony he liked his smart ass omega better. Plus he imagined it'd help a lot of omegas that didn't want to be controlled by their heat cycles. It'd help mellow out the heat, though not suppress it like a normal suppressant. 

Wade was growing more restless as he waited for his baby boy to come back out. Eventually he got bored with playing with his knife, he slipped it back into his belt before getting up and going over to where the good doctor was. He plopped his upper body onto the table groaning. 

Bruce raised a questioning brow but didn't say anything, just went back to what he was doing before stopping again as Wade let out another annoyed groan. 

"Doesn't Tony ever get to be too much? He's sooooo demanding," Wade huffed, baiting the other alpha. 

"Nope, never," Bruce said sarcastically, "He's always a good boy for me." Bruce smirked to himself, but he tilted his head up as he smelled his omega's scent coming back into the room. 

Tony and Steve had given Peter the suppressants so he could catch up, and hopefully keep him from getting knocked up...Peter hadn't told them that Wade had...Well not been too safe about what they did. How could he tell the two men who he looked up to that because of the heat and being totally in the moment he'd forgotten to make the alpha wear a condom. Tony raised a brow at how close Wade had gotten to Bruce, huffing though he knew neither of them were compatible with the other. Bruce snickered at his mate's reaction. 

Bucky slipped over recollecting Steve, rubbing against his jaw. His lips next to the smaller man's ear whispering, "We should tell them while they're altogether..." That made Steve fidget a bit and press into Bucky more. 

"Let's wait till our first visit....make sure it's...it's not a false positive," Steve mumbled leaning into his alpha more, he was so scared that this wasn't really happening. That this was just a misreading of a pregnancy test and he didn't want everyone to be expecting a child and then...not having the baby. 

"Alright," Bucky softly murmured kissing his mate's ear and straightening up. Both men watching as Wade went over to Peter. It was already clear how much more clam the obnoxious alpha became when he was near his omega. 

"So baby boy, we're staying here?" Wade asked. Peter nodded nuzzling into the broad chest of his alpha, the scent still stronger than normal as the heat was mostly over but still lingering a tiny bit. 

Tony's nose scrunched up at the idea of the obnoxious man living in his tower. "Peter is living here, you are more so staying the night," Tony huffed as he leaned against the table that Bruce was sitting at. Bruce reached up rubbing his mate's back up to his shoulder blades. 

Wade look over at Tony, "We're a package deal. I mean, I might not've been on the list before but him and I are mates. You can't be a dick and try to separate mates." 

"I'm not being a dick, ass. I mean, you go on your little mission trips and don't that keep you away from home more than not?" Tony pointed out. 

"No. It doesn't take me that long, and now that I've got an omega I'm going to be here more," Wade said as he straightened his shoulders, "You might think I'm incapable but I'll show you that I'm better than that." Peter couldn't help but smile a small bit. He liked the way Wade was, he was protective and caring, even if he was rough around the edges.

Tony scowled though, "Fine. Fine. Just, don't break shit while you're here. You have a tendency of breaking shit when you get mad...or bored."

"Well, I have someone that'll keep me from getting bored," Wade said cockily glancing down at Peter who flushed a bit at that.

"And this is why all the rooms are sound proof! Superheros, more like super bunnies," Sam called as he had came in just in time to hear the end of Deadpool's comment. He raised a brow as he saw Peter all nuzzled up to the merc, he leaned on the couch that Natasha and Clint were still sitting at but had turned around so they were looking over the edge to watch the couples in the kitchen area. "I was gone and I come back to see the baby of the group all nuzzled up to the loud mouth merc," Sam shook his head, "Look away and I miss everything, damn."

"That's what I was thinking," Clint murmured, "I'm here when my wife and kids are out having fun."  

"Well, you can't blame me for wanting to have fun with Petey. I mean, look at him," Wade snickered looking back at his baby boy, "He's cute as fuck, sassy as hell, and he's got a pretty fine bubble butt~" 

Peter flushed like crazy, "Will you shut up about my butt! Seriously..." Peter pouted. 

"Fine, fine," Wade laughed kissing his neck, "Come on show me the bedroom."

Peter rolled his eyes but nodded, "We'll back out for dinner." 

"If he can walk that is," Wade said slightly rubbing his hips up against Peter which made the younger man flush and shove the alpha back. 

"Seriously, stop it. These are people I work with," Peter pouted as he stepped over towards Tony and Bruce. 

Bruce finally stood up with a small sigh, "Wilson, you shouldn't be too rough on Peter. He's still young, and he's new to having a mate, let alone one who's so.." 

"Well endowed," Wade supplied. 

"Eer, I was going to say clingy, or so physical," the doctor said more so bluntly.

"Fine, fine," Wade sighed slightly annoyed, "Alright, I won't be rough on him. Is that better daddy Bruce~"  Tony shot the assassin a glare for back talking Bruce. 

Bruce nodded and softly patted Peter's shoulder, "If your alpha ends up hurting you, I'll let the big guy treat him to the same thing he did to Loki." That got Peter to chuckle before going back over to take Wade's hand and lead him down a hall, it wasn't too far from the door that led to Steve and Bucky's room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to slow down on posting so often, don't wanna burn out too fast.  
> But I've got a tumblr under the same name that I'm going to start doing my one shots if you guys want to send me prompts. I'll post anything from over there here too in another little collection.


	6. We Put Fun in DysFUNctional Family

The apartment was a spacious room that could work as a living room, then a kitchenette that branched off in one corner that had a mini fridge, stove, microwave, and a sink to do dishes. A small bathroom for what could be guessed for guests, then the master bedroom which was huge and had the biggest and fluffiest pillows. The bed made the other one that Peter had been using look like a kid's bed. Then the master bathroom that had a tub that would be big enough to fit both men comfortably, then a step in shower with a glass door. It was just kinda shocking at first, it just didn't seem possible for the young man and assassin to have something so nice. 

 They'd managed to get a few steps inside the 'apartment' before Wade slipped his arms around the smaller man's waist, rubbing up against Peter's ass making the smaller man moan slightly. "Baby boy, we should christen our little nest," Wade purred before nipping along the man's neck before making it to the mark, kissing at it. 

"Mmm, maybe tonight," Peter murmured though his body was rubbing back against Wade, not quite hiding the fact that he wouldn't mind doing it. To make it smell like Wade, it'd give the omega that small bit of comfort. 

"Is that really a no for now though," Wade teased with a slight snicker, his hands slipping under his omega's clothes, one going up to fondle Peter's chest, which wasn't fluffy like a female's chest but firm with slight muscle, but that pink little bundle of nerves poking up under Wade's finger. The bundle was more sensitive now with Wade's teasing, something the smaller man still wasn't used to. Wade's under hand slipping under Peter's sweatpants and boxers, wrapping his calloused fingers around the semi-hardon. Peter licked his lips leaning back against the alpha, his scent smelled so fucking good. 

Peter looked back up at Wade, biting at his lip before murmuring, "Kiss me." That made the merc smirk under the mask. 

"Take my mask off, my hands are a little occupied with a cute spider," Wade teased that made Peter flush slightly, nodding though as he reached up and pulled the red mask off. 

"You're handsome," Peter murmured softly. He figured the older man had issues on how he looked so he figured this could help him. Wade slightly flushed as he was caught off guard and instead of fighting with the younger man Wade just kissed Peter, deeply as his hand that was on Peter's dick started to pump it more. The smaller man moaning into the kiss as he started to buck his hips to meet with Wade's gloved hand. 

"I-I'm gonna," Peter muffled. Wade tightened his grip at the base of the omega's member, before slipping on a cockring. 

"No you're not," Wade mused. Peter groaned and whined and rubbed back against the Merc. 

"Wade, don't stop now," Peter whined as the merc's hands slipped out from under the boy's clothing. The omega turning and looking at him, a bit desperate look in his eyes. 

"You said we should wait till tonight," Wade pointed out, "I'd have slipped in a plug or something of the sort but I don't have any here~"

Peter groaned rolling his eyes as he walked away from the man and went to the bedroom, peeling off his top before plopping onto the bed. 

"Tempting but I'm a man of my word," Wade teased as he followed the other man into the bedroom. "This room is huge," Wade snickered, "We'll have enough space to try a little of everything." 

"Is sex really all you can think about," Peter muffled as he rolled onto his side looking down at him as Wade crawled into bed. 

"Mmm, no, I get hungry too," Wade laughed. He let out a long sigh, "I'm gonna bring some of my stuff here but I'm going to keep some there...in case anything happens. Never be too safe." Wade rolled to his side so he could look at Peter with a soft expression.

Peter nodded with a small smile in return even as his dick annoyingly poked and rubbed against his boxers while still hard. "You're smarter than you act," Peter teased, reaching over to touch Wade's chest, splaying his fingers. 

"Mmm, don't give me too much credit," Wade laughed. He pulled his gloves off before softly cupping Peter's cheek as if touching a small animal. "You're amazing baby boy," Wade said softly, "I never imagined in my wildest dreams that an omega, or anyone as perfect as you would want me." 

Peter softly nuzzled against Wade's hand giving the older man some relief. "You are fantastic, I mean you do incredibly stupid shit all the time, act like a know it all," Peter said looking off thinking about what he was getting himself into before looking back at him, "But you've got a good heart. You're more caring than you let on." 

Wade smirked leaning in to kiss his nose, "Baby boy you're delusional if you think that...But I like the idea..." Peter rolled his eyes before scooting in closer, Wade's arm slipping down to gently drape over the younger one's waist. Wade gently kissed Peter's forehead. "Petey, I gotta tell you something...I want you to learn from me just in case anyone tries to tell you first..." Wade softly murmured. 

Peter peeked up at him with a questioning look, "What? It can't be that bad...I mean, I know what you do for a living...Not much can top non-aliving someone Wade."

Wade laughed softly but shook his head. "A different kinda bad..." He murmured pressing into Peter's hair. He was silent, Peter slipped his arms around Wade before rubbing his back. After a moment Wade softly murmured, "I have a daughter." 

Peter froze and looked up at Wade confused. He hadn't known that...There was a lot he didn't know, right? "You've got a daughter," Peter repeated. 

Wade nodded biting his lip before going on, "Her name is Elanor, Ellie. She's sweet, and smart, and kind and loving...But I'm not a good father...So she's living with Emily Preston. She's not her mother...Her mom is dead. And...And it's my fault..." Peter frowned leaning up and kissing Wade's jaw softly showing him that this wasn't changing anything. "I visit her when I can...Ellie understands why she's living with Emily....But one day I'd like to be able to be one happy family, you know," Wade said softly, his voice cracking. 

Peter leaned up kissing Wade's lips softly, "Wade...She can come live with us if..if that's possible..I'd love her, she's your daughter. My alpha's daughter." Wade looked down at Peter, slightly confused, he didn't think Peter would be reacting so well at the news. "What? You're older than me, I figured you'd have a life before me...though I didn't think you'd have a child," Peter said softly. 

Wade nodded softly kissing Peter's nose, "Yeah. You're smart...But I don't think I'd bring her back...She's happy now with her new family..." 

"But what about when we....if we," Peter mumbled feeling his cheeks flush, "If w-we d-decide...to have kids...." Wade stopped breathing for a moment before blinking a few times and nodded. 

"Kids....Petey and mine," Wade mumbled. He smiled leaning down and kissing him, catching the omega off guard, Peter's arms snaking up to wrap around Wade's neck pulling him down to be able to deepen the kiss himself. Wade's hand cupping the younger man's ass, giving it a squeeze as he tugged him closer. Peter eventually got them to roll over so Peter was on top of Wade, straddling his lap. Wade's hand slid down to hold onto Peter's thighs. 

"Do you want children with me that badly," Peter teased with a slight panting. Wade snickered as his fingers teasingly played along Peter's thighs. 

"Well, it'd be nice. Our babies would be super powered," Wade said with a nod and slight awe look in his eyes. 

Peter rolled his eyes leaning up kissing at the alpha's neck, nipping down along his shoulder as his fingers went to Wade's belt unsnapping it so it fell along the bed, his fingers tugging at the hem of Wade's top. The tight leather not giving him much to grab for. "I want to see you without the uniform," Peter huffed. 

"No you don't baby boy," Wade murmured which made Peter sit back, rocking his hips. 

"Why am I the only one that ends up naked?" Peter pouted. Which gave Wade enough time to roll them over and be in between the younger man's legs. 

"Because you're gorgeous, and I'm, I'm a mood killer," Wade said. Peter shook his head while he tightened his grasp around Wade's hips with his legs, pulling himself up against the merc. 

"You're handsome Wade, in more ways then one," Peter said softly as he snaked his hands up the back of Wade's neck, even where he felt the dips and raised skin of Wade's scarred body. "You're Wade Wilson, an alpha that doesn't ever shut up or back down," Peter murmured before kissing at his jaw, "And for some fucked up reason, I've fallen for you...You're an asshole, but you're mine." Alright, alright. Tonight I'll let you see my whole body," Wade sighed all dramatically, "We'll be like a newlywed, christening our bedroom~" Peter rolled his eyes as he let go of Wade, falling back onto the bed. 

"I'm holding you to that," Peter said sitting up before slipping off the bed. "I'm going to get my stuff and move it up here...I've got stuff still at Aunt May's....but maybe I should let you take some of my stuff to your place....you know, in case we end up going there for one reason or another..." Wade nodded getting off the bed, but grabbing his belt and snapping it back on. Wade followed Peter down to the much, much smaller apartment. Peter packed a duffle bag full of clothes and some things to send off with Wade. Wade headed out after promising he'd be back in time for dinner. Peter shoved at him telling him just to hurry his ass up. After that Peter ran between the floors to move his stuff, Steve and Bucky helping carry stuff to help cut the time. 

Once everything was moved up to the new apartment Peter moved to the little communal living room. Where Sam was stretched out on the lazy boy snoring. 

"Clint went home, he doesn't live here," Steve said to Pete

 

Wade grinned as his fingers ran along Peter's sides. "

r while Natasha was in the kitchen. Though she came out to sit with the others while they were back in. 

"The nerds are upstairs, no offense," Nat teased with a slight smirk towards the youngest member. "So, you and Wade...Didn't think I'd see that," She said as she sat down on the couch next to Peter. 

Peter nodded slightly flushing, "Yeah...I know. But he's kinder than he let's on. And he's not that bad. He's just rash and doesn't think sometimes..." Natasha nodded watching the omega boy, he seemed to be defending and protecting Wade's name. Of course, they're newly marked and protecting each other. 

"It's alright," She chuckled softly, "I'm not judging. You two seem like a good fit. You're always so shy but with him you seem to be coming out of that more." Peter's lips twitched into a small smile, he liked that. 

"He does, I've noticed it too," Steve said coming out with some coffee and sitting between the two. "He's, um, quite the character but he seems more calmed with you," Steve pointed out. 

"Is he? Really," Peter murmured softly fumbling with a string from his sleeve. He gently put a hand to his stomach as he felt butterflies fluttering inside of him. Steve smiled at the younger omega, he reminded him of himself. He remembered how nervous he'd been when Bucky and him had gotten together. They'd been friends since they were kids, and they'd kept their relationship out of public's eye. But the way that Peter looked all fluttery and happy was what reminded Steve of his feeling for Bucky, for the first time they'd been together. He glanced over just in time for Bucky 'accidentally' bumping the lazy boy that Sam was laying in hard enough to jolt the man awake.

"Seriously man?" Sam huffed shooting a look at Buck that made the alpha snicker.

"Yeah," Steve murmured looking back down at Peter. "You both are giving off that happy aurora of the newlyweds and all of that," Steve laughed softly. Peter grinned more and nodded, he hadn't even wanted to have a mate, at least not yet but Wade....Wade wasn't like other alphas. He knew that Peter was strong, that he didn't need to be babied, that he was just as strong as him.

* * *

Footsteps echoed as a man in jeans, a simple blue shirt and a lab coat walked down an empty hall. Though screams could be heard, screams of suffering and tortured. A twisted smirk crossing the scientist's lips as he hummed to himself, "Sweet sounds so early in the morning."

He slipped into the conference room where a man was on a screen. "Progress report?" The scientist demanded in a booming voice.

"Our targets have successfully mated. We'll keep an eye out on Mr. Parker and if things go as suggested we'll bring him to you Mr. Ajax," The man said. Ajax smirked nodding.

"Good job. The moment he starts showing, or his scent changes we're going to go ahead with the plan," Ajax grinned as he leaned on the table.

"As for now, Mr. Wilson is moving his stuff into the tower, Mr. Stark has allowed the mercenary to stay with his mate. So, the plan will more than likely be sooner rather than later," The man continued.

Ajax nodded laughing, "Good." With that the screen went black as Ajax sat down in his chair, pulling up Peter Parker on the screen, data on the web weaver popping up along the profile.  The young man was an interesting choice for the obnoxious mercenary. It was a wonder why the young man hadn't tried to kill him yet. 

Ajax rubbed his jaw though, he couldn't wait to see the look on the alpha's face when he loses the web weaver. 

* * *

 

Wade ruffled through his his belongings, he'd stored Petey's bag between the wall and side of his dresser. 

_{Something is waay too fishy...}_

_[I agree...Things are going too smoothly, you know that big guy...We got the Boy]_

_{And Iron dick is actually letting us live with Petey too...}_

"Can't you two think positively?" Wade growled at the voices as he stuffed his bag full of clothes and another bag full of weapons. "Remind me to teach Baby boy to shoot one of these," Wade said, "He doesn't want to ever kill but he needs to learn how to use one in case need be..." 

_[I hate the idea of Peter shooting a gun]_

_{Yeah, he's suppose to be the good guy, the one that trusts the justice system. We work good with him because we're opposites.}_

"I know, I know...I'm going to do everything possible to keep him from having to do something like that," Wade sighed. He got his stuff together and headed back to the huge tower. He got back in time for dinner, dropped his stuff off in their little apartment before slipping out to the dining room. He kissed his mate's temple before plopping down next to him.  _  
_

"Look at this, we're like one huge very dysfunctional family," Wade snorted. Nat had gone out for the night leaving the group with the three couples. 

"The only dysfunctional one here is you," Tony said nonchalant. Bruce rolled his eyes and sightly sighed. 

"You shouldn't flirt in front of your mate," Wade snickered with a wink as he ate. 

Peter sighed, "Wade, be nice." Wade looked over at Peter. 

"Baby boy, you know who you're talking about right?" Wade teased with a wink which made the omega roll his eyes. Dinner went over rather nicely...or the best you can imagine this group could...A bunch of sassy comments and retorts. Peter and Steve walked together down towards the apartments. Their alphas having gone down to the gym to see who could bench more. 

"How do you like your new little apartment?" Steve asked with a soft smile. 

Peter smirked, "It's better than the last one. A lot more space." 

Steve chuckled, "Yeah, I imagine so. If you need anything you can always come across the hall. And I'll come help you." 

Peter smiled more, "It's weird. I've always looked up to you...Uncle Ben too. And now, w-we're on like first name basis." He laughed softly. Steve laughed nodding. 

"I never thought I'd become a hero. I was some kid in Brooklyn, barely making it," Steve chuckled, "All I had as a constant was Bucky...He was a good man had a rough childhood too but he still came through for me. He's always been kind and funny, and even if he got grumpy he always put me first." 

Peter smiled softly listening to the cap talk. "You two are like a real fairytale, just, y'know add some serious fight scenes and all," Peter murmured as he leaned on the wall. Steve laughed shaking his head. 

"Mmm, maybe a small bit," Steve snickered, "Come on. You can come and sit for a while. Our guys are gonna take forever." Steve opened the door to his little apartment and led Peter in. Peter smirked, the place had the same setup as his own, but it was clear that Steve had put a lot of time and effort into making it a home for him and Bucky with old photos of pre-serum Steve and Bucky, when they were younger. Just little trinkets here and there from a life time ago. Peter followed the other man into the small kitchenette. 

"It's nice in here. Nice and cozy," Peter said softly looking around as he sat at the small table as Steve started a pot of coffee, it wasn't one of the newest machines but something more simple and old school for Steve to not feel overwhelmed with. 

"I try," Steve laughed as he sat back down at the table. "If you wanna go out and shop around to make your little apartment more cozy I'll go with you," Steve offered with a small smile. 

"I'd like that," Peter said happily. Steve happily sighed. 

"It's nice to have you up here rather than down with the other scientists. I mean, you're more like us than them," He said softly, "Though you are brilliant and could help them."

Peter softly laughed, "You guys fighting over me now?" 

"Yeah, and now we've got to add Deadpool to the mix," Steve laughed. "But he's proving to be a better alpha than I had imagined. It's clear how much effect you have on him," Steve teased. Peter softly flushed but sighed nodding. 

"He's better than I had imagined. He always acts like this giant ass and does whatever he wants to do and doesn't ever listen when I tell him anything," Peter complained, "But since....since the other night, he's listened to me more. He still does what he wants to half the time but that's Wade for you." Steve snickered nodding. 

"I know that feeling, Bucky is just like that," Steve snickered but got up as the coffee was done. He poured himself and Peter a cup of coffee, bringing over sugar cubes and some creamer. Peter dropped a couple of the cubes into his coffee while Steve only added some creamer. "Peter, can I tell you something and you promise not to tell anyone, including Wade," Steve softly murmured. Peter looked up with his brows knitted together.

"Y-yeah, w-what's up Steve?" Peter asked sitting back as he stirred the coffee. 

"Um, Bucky...Bucky and I...w-we're expecting....B-but we haven't told anyone yet because we wanted to make sure...b-before we tell anyone. Before the serum...Before all of this, him and I had tried for a baby a few times....But my body always rejected it because I was sick and weak but we think because of the serum, and that I'm stronger now that we...We can have a child," Steve said softly looking at the younger man, "I, I just wanted to tell someone...And I trust you to be quiet." 

Peter smiled and reached over squeezing the older omega's hand, "Congrats Steve. When we go out to get stuff for my apartment we can grab stuff to help decorate for the baby. D-do you know when you're going to see the doctor?" 

"This friday, we're going to find out for sure," Steve said softly squeezing the boy's hand in return. When the door opened both men looked over and smiled softly as they saw their alphas coming back in. Both looking like they'd gotten into a fight but were both in good spirits. 

"What've you been doing," Peter said as he pushed himself up and going over to Wade, softly touching his puffy cheek. 

"We got into a bit of a tussle, don't worry baby boy," Wade said even as he slightly hissed from the sting of his bruised cheek being touched. 

Steve sighed as he sipped the coffee, Bucky walked over leaning down and kissing his omega's forehead. "You shouldn't be so rough on the youngsters," Steve teased. It still was hard to believe the pair were actually closer to hundred than the mid twenties they looked to be. 

"He started it," Bucky said taking the coffee from Steve's hands and taking a drink before scrunching up his nose, "You still can't drink it black?" 

"Noooo, it's still gross," Steve laughed. 

"Well, I'm going to take Petey home," Wade hummed, but Peter snaked his way out and moved back towards the table getting his coffee. 

"You can take that with you, just bring the cup back over the next time you come," Steve said with a happy smile. Peter grinned cupping his drink and nodding.

"Thank you Steve," He chirped before him and Wade were heading back over to their empty-ish apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, super long but at least I got the ball rolling. I hope you guys enjoyed it <3


	7. Sore Hips

Peter was actually in a very good mood as him and Wade walked across the hall back to their own little apartment. Wade watching the younger man sip at his coffee as they entered their already messy apartment.

 

"You and Cap getting all buddy, buddy?" Wade asked as he closed the door. Peter nodded as he slipped onto the couch, folding his legs underneath himself.

 

"Yeah," Peter mused happily as he sipped at his sweeten coffee. "He's actually really helpful….I mean, as far as talking about omega stuff," he said looking up at him. Wade plopped down next to the younger man before moving so his head was on Peter's lap.

 

"Ahh, I see. You trust him?" Wade asked looking up at him seriously as he reached up and softly tucked a brown curl behind Peter's ear. Peter softly leaned into the small touch, kissing the scarred fingers. The first couple times Peter had seen Wade's face, or fingers, any bare skin he did flinch at the marks but now he'd grown accustomed to them.  Grown to love those features that made up the merc.

 

"I do," Peter said without hesitation. If Steve trusted him with his secret than he did so in return.

 

Wade nodded and softly murmured, "Than I do too. If someone can slip past those spidey senses than they're rather talented." He winked up at him. Peter softly laughed rolling his eyes.

 

Peter  leaned over setting his cup down before leaning down kissing the alpha's lips. "You made my spidey senses go off like a fire alarm the first time you popped up," Peter snickered, "it still goes off around every once in a while."

 

Wade wiggled his brows as he leaned up kissing at Peter's neck, "Mmm, are you sure that was the spidey sense or butterflies?"

 

Peter laughed and giggled at the light kisses and the air blowing on his neck. "Hard to tell now," Peter snickered kissing Wade's forehead, "I'm sure that was my common sense telling me to flee. But something about the leather and the way you didn't get discouraged even when I flung you over the side of the bridge."

 

"How could I get discouraged, my baby boy touched me then," Wade teased as he wiggled more onto Peter's lap till he was laying across the smaller man's lap and resting his head up on his chest. "You're gorgeous Petey, good heart even when dealing with someone who doesn't have one," He said softly, "I feel guilty for stealing you away."

 

"Don't feel guilty," Peter softly sighed as he slid his arms around the broad shoulders of the other man, kissing the top of his head, "I hated the idea of being snatched up. I hated the idea of letting an alpha take me, break me, degrade me to nothing more than their omega that stayed at home and…and did all the house work. I didn't wanna lose the spiderman part of my life…And with you I can still be spiderman. I can still fight crime and swing around on top of buildings."

 

Wade softly smiled listening to the other boy, he could never clip the other's wings. He wouldn't ever be happy if his baby boy was broken like that. "You're so happy swinging around, shooting web, how could anyone want to take that from you? You're the most gorgeous when you're smiling like that," Wade said softly before he started kissing along Peter's jaw.

 

"Wade," Peter softly moaned between giggles at the feeling of the older man's lips on his neck and jaw.

 

"Mmmhm?" Wade mused before leaving a nice sized hickey at the corner of Peter's jaw. He leaned back before pulling the other man down a bit so he could kiss his lips. Peter happily replied with another soft moan into the kiss. Peter's heartbeat picking up speed as Wade's fingers slid under Peter's shirt tracing up to Peter's chest. He pulled his lips away so he could lean down pressing an open kiss to the pink bud.

 

"Wade," Peter slightly gasped as Wade teased the bundle of nerves between his teeth. Wade could feel the poking at his side as Peter's body was obviously reacting to the touches.

 

_{Peter's fucking moans though! Those have to be the hottest thing we've ever heard.!}_

 

_[I'm in agreement to that…Those moans and soft whimpers, those are delightful]_

 

Wade smirked around Peter's nipple peeking up at him. Peter's eyes were starting to glaze over as his cheeks were flushing a light pink. "Wade," Peter moaned before biting his lip, he didn't want to sound needy but the ring was defiantly not helping the fact that he was starting to get hard once again.

 

"Yeah baby boy," Wade hummed as he trailed kisses to the center of his chest before pulling back and tugging Peter's shirt off him, his lips happily twitching up into a grin. "God, the sight of you shirtless leaves me breathless," Wade hummed happily as he licked his lips. Peter moved a bit away though.

 

"I, I don't wanna do this on the couch," Peter whined slightly. Wade raised a brow but smirked before slipping his arms under the boy and slipping them off the couch and onto the carpet in front of the couch.

 

"Fine, though I imagine the couch would've been softer," Wade teased and not giving the smaller boy enough time to whine as he tugged Peter's pants off. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at him as he saw the erection pressed against the boy's stomach. His fingers wrapping around the member and slowly and teasingly pumping it while his other hand slipped down and gently slipped two fingers inside. "You're starting to get more adjusted to this," Wade teased happily.

 

"Shut it," Peter huffed but happily moaned as Wade's fingers found Peter's prostate making him whimper and push his hips upwards to meet with Wade's fingers. His own fingers clawing at the carpet. "Harder Wade," He moaned as he tried to meet the older man's fingers harder.

 

"You still in heat?" Wade asked raising a brow but adding a third finger easily. Peter shook his head sure he was able to calm down after that first night and the fact he got the pills back in him.

 

"I-I don't think so," He moaned. But he looked up at him, "Take off your clothes Waaaade! I don't wanna be the only one naked!" Wade couldn't help but snort at that.

 

"You know I need my hands for that right? I'll have to stop playing with you to do that," Wade tried to persuade the web weaver to drop the idea.

 

"I don't care," Peter panted looking up at him demandingly. Wade sighed but pulled his hands away from Peter's body. Peter's own hand moving down to pump his dick harder but not taking the ring off. His ass twitching at the lack of touch too.

 

Wade stripped out of his clothes at his omega's demand, but grinned at the sight in front of him. "I think this is hotter than any fuckin' porn I've ever watched," The alpha said licking his lips. Peter's face flushed a dark red as he looked away.

 

"Shut up Wade and fuck me," Peter huffed but looked up at the feeling of Wade pushing his hand away from his dick. The bigger dick rubbing and pressing against Peter's as Wade closed the space between them.

 

"Mmm, you're a total romancer," Wade mused kissing at Peter's jaw as his hand moved in between them pumping both their members together, using Peter's precum as a lube before moving it down to Peter's sweet entrance. Peter let out a loud moan as his back was pushed into the carpet while Wade pushed his dick deeper and deeper inside of Peter till he was all the way inside.

 

"No matter how many times we go at it, this is the best feeling ever," Wade groaned happily, "It still feels as tight as the first time, swallowing me whole~"

 

Peter moaned as his nails dug at Wade's forearm and shoulder. Peter's lips tilted up into a grin as he panted, nodding. "I'm glad you like it," Peter snickered breathlessly before leaning up and nipping at the older man's jaw. Peter started to move his hips needingly to show that Wade should start to move. Wade gripped Peter's waist as he started to move back to thrust back inside.

 

Peter let out a slight groan as he could feel the carpet burning against his back but the feeling of being filled up by his alpha made him forget about the pain that'd loom over him later. Wade's lips found Peter's lips hungrily kissing him deeply as his hips were on a sporadic pace, hitting harder here and there on Peter's requests.

 

It was a good thing these walls were sound proof or the whole tower would be able to hear Peter moaning and begging for more. At some point Peter was rolled over onto his stomach with his ass up. Peter was leaning hard against his forearms but his cheek was partially laying against the carpet as well as his hips were being dug into by Wade's nails.

 

"Fucking hell," Wade gasped as one hand moved down in between Peter's shoulder blades, grunting as he hit harder and harder as Peter's ass sucked harder on to him. His knot was starting to swell inside of Peter. The older man knew Peter had to be in some kinda heat, Wade knew he was feeling the effects of a rut. One of Wade's hands slipped down past Peter's waist as he rolled the rubber ring off of Peter letting him cum easily.

 

"Wade," Peter moaned as his hips jerked back harder against Wade's thrust as Wade's knot hit its width. Wade's lips found a spot on the nape of Peter's neck, biting down hard as he came. Wade's arms slipping around his waist and holding the smaller boy to him leaving no room in between them.

 

Eventually Wade's teeth pulled out of the mark, softly licking at the bloody mark. He hated how hard he bit, it looked a bit painful but at the licks Peter softly moaned. Once the mark was cleaned up Wade kissed at it while his knot shrunk enough for him to pull out. Peter was still panting, his ass twitching not quite wanting to be done.

 

"Baby boy," Wade softly mused kissing along Peter's spine.

 

"Mmm," Peter groaned before carefully sitting back against Wade, slightly grinding back against Wade's member. Peter's breathing was still rather labored as he leaned back and kissed Wade's jaw with hungry nips.

 

"Mmm, you think you're really ready for a second round?" Wade teased but didn't hesitate to slip his hand down to start pumping Peter's swollen member. "To be young and wild," He teased nipping his neck as Peter continued to grind against him, Wade's dick hard once again.

 

"Wade, fuck me till I don't want to move tomorrow," Peter moaned.

 

Wade licked his lips nodding, "With pleasure~"  His arms carefully swooping Peter up and carefully carrying him to the bedroom. But they didn't quite make it to the bed as Wade had the smaller boy's chest pushed against the dresser as his hands had Peter's ass spread as his dick rubbed in between the cheeks.

 

"Wade," Peter panted slightly begging for more.

 

Wade smirked and relaxed as he once again slipped inside of Peter's ass. His dick buried once again deep and making the omega cry out in pleasure. Peter's thoughts were incoherent anymore, only wanting more of this that brought waves of endorphins. How the hell had he'd gone so long without this kinda thing?

 

They did manage to make it to the bed after Wade let a second round off inside of Peter's ass, while the smaller boy came on their dresser. Once in bed though Peter was in control, riding his alpha as he'd used a rather devious looking pink fuzzy handcuff that'd been on their dresser on the alpha.

 

Wade watched with a grin as the finely toned omega ride his dick, and would surprise the omega by bucking his hips rather hard against the smaller boy's movements. Peter covered the older man's chest with his sticky white goo, grinning that could steal fans from any porn star.

 

"Fuck baby boy, you're sexy as fuck," Wade panted licking his lips as his knot was growing once again inside of Peter. Peter leaned back holding onto Wade's thighs as his hips grinded against Wade's. But as soon as Wade started to grunt Peter leaned forward undoing the handcuffs. Wade's hands holding Peter's hips as he leaned up kissing him just as hard as Peter was kissing him. This though was the final round of the night. Neither one having enough energy to do much asides from collapsing.

 

It was a miracle that Peter had enough strength to pull the dick out of him then collapsing on top of the broad chest of his alpha. Wade yanked the blanket up covering the both of them. They were both dead to the world even as the sun raised high enough to peek through the closed curtains. Peter groaned and just nuzzled into the chest of his alpha, the scent making him sigh contently.

 

Wade on the other hand was in and out of sleep, gently rubbing Peter's back and running his fingers through the boy's hair still wondering how the smart and sassy omega had become his mate. He smiled softly as he nuzzled the boy's hair, the scent of a happy omega making Wade grin.

 

Eventually Peter finally sighed and yawned peeking up at the alpha. "How long have you been awake?" He asked kissing the alpha's jaw.

 

"For a while now," Wade mused, "I couldn't bring myself to move you. You're too cute when you sleep."

 

Peter huffed but slowly sat up groaning at the feeling of dry cum between their chests. "Ewww," He groaned shaking his head, "This is seriously gross…I'm going to take a shower." He went to move but groaned and decided against it.

 

"Did I do a good job at that request of yours,"   Wade hummed as he rolled to his side kissing the boy's hair.

 

"What?" Peter questioned looking up at him.

 

"Fuck you till you couldn't move the next morning," Wade teased with a wink. Peter groaned just nodding.

 

"Take responsibility and carry me to the bathtub please," Peter mused softly. Wade sighed nodding, kissing Peter before going to the bathroom to start to fill the tub, slipping some bubble soap into the tub as well, before coming back for the younger man. He scooped Peter up and carried him into the bathroom.

 

Peter giggled at the sight of the bubbles filling the tub, "Really?"

 

"Only the best for my baby boy," Wade hummed, "There's some bath salt in there too. Help relax my sweet omega~" As Wade started to put the younger boy into the tub Peter gripped onto Wade's neck whining.

 

"The tub is big enough for us both," Peter mused quietly. He wanted his alpha, the scent gave him the most comfort. Wade grinned nodding as he slipped into the tub and holding the smaller boy to him.

 

"I never would've assumed you to be the type that liked cuddling after sex," Wade mused.

 

"Neither did I. When I was with MJ the most we did was some heavy makeout," Peter said with a sight huff, "I never got with either of the girls. Just a big brute that never shuts his mouth." Peter peeked up with a playful grin.

 

"Mmm, but you love me," Wade teased. They relaxed in the tub, actually enjoying the warmth and getting clean rather than making a mess. No, Peter had sore hips, plus rug burn on his back and forearms, and a sore cheek.

 

After the bath Peter was carried back to the bedroom where he was dried off and dressed in one of Wade's hoodies and shorts, then carried out to the living room. Peter searched how to remove cum stains from the carpet and instructed Wade to do it. Wade pouted but did as he was told before crawling onto the couch and pulling the smaller man into his lap, wrapping the two of them with a big blanket then turning the tv on and finding some stupid old movies they could watch and laugh at.

* * *

 

The man that'd been working as Tony's assistant slipped out of the lab for a quick lunch break. He made his way down a hall to a restroom that was one of Jarvis's blind spots as Bruce had talked Tony into at least giving people the damn courtesy to go to the bathroom in private.  _Stupid man, gullible man_ , The man thought to himself as he yanked his outer shirt off and stuffing it under the door of the bathroom so sounds were muffled. He reached up pressing buttons on his phone to type up the current situation. It was an accident but the agent had found out that Steve was pregnant, and typed in that Peter Parker was a MIA for the day which hinted at a very active previous night. 

Ajax smirked as he received the message. He leaned back in his chair and hummed to himself amused, "Two male omegas, both carrying. This is perfect. Both will have products of very strong genes, so I better start working on the serums." He snickered as he pushed up from his seat and walked down towards a lab that had many, many vials, jars of god only knows what, and what looked like a fetus that didn't look quite human. 

"Wade Wilson, you'll truly know what pain really is soon enough," He mused as he carefully mixed chemicals that puffed smoke as they were added together. The liquid looked like a sickly green, something similar to the liquid he'd given Wade. 

"Mr. Ajex our mutants will be ready on your command," A woman said as she stepped into the lab and looked over at the fetus with disgust, "You should really clean up if you're not using that. Shouldn't keep failures, your words." 

Ajex groaned shooting the beta a look to keep quiet. "Good. We'll find an opening soon enough, once we do we'll send them out," Ajex said sternly, "How is the girl?" 

"Miss W? Perfect doll," The beta woman grinned, mimicking Ajex's proud smirk. "She's retained the memory that's useful and lost all that's of no interest," The woman said looking at her clipboard and smirking at the notes, "It's amazing what a bit of torture can do to someone." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's commented, added a kudo, and bookmarked this <3  
> Every comment adds to the fuel and makes me more determined to get that next chapter out for you guys <3


	8. Out On The Town

The next couple of days were rather mellow. Whatever the first couple of nights together Peter seemed to have gotten whatever had been in his system out. Wade wasn't sure what it had been, whether it'd been an actual heat or maybe the effects from the bite. He was actually kinda worried but as soon as Peter started going back to his normal behavior it settled that worried feeling.

Peter was back to working in the lab under Tony and Bruce. Though more so under Tony, as if he went to help Bruce the older omega got rather snippy and more snarky. But Peter just sighed and followed what Tony wanted.

"You're so much more useful like this," Tony mused, "Better than the other guy that'd been following me around." Tony shook his head with a slight huff.

"Is that so," Peter snickered, "Sounded like you missed me."

"What was that Jack?" Tony asked looking at him with a slightly disinterested look. Peter rolled his eyes at that remark. "I'm kidding Peter," Tony laughed, "I know that I really couldn't drag you away while you two were having all that fun."

Peter flushed at that and shook his head with a slight huff. "You still remember what it was like for you and Mr. Banner?" Peter asked in a coy voice, poking fun at their ages.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, so funny webhead." The two worked on project they'd been working on before Peter getting marked, Tony hadn't worked on the project with the other assistant. He didn't trust many people especially when it came to things such as trying to improve his Iron Man suites.

As lunch time came around Peter hung his lab coat up and told Tony he'd be back after lunch. He headed down the halls till he found where the tall blonde omega was standing talking with a few betas. Peter grinned, the man always seemed rather cheerful and so optimistic.

Steve looked away from the betas towards Peter, waving towards the younger man, at that point the betas left to go back to work. "How was work?" Steve asked cheerfully as the two fell into step, heading out of the tower and onto the busy street.

"Eh, you know Tony. I went to go help with Mr. Banner and you'd think I was flirting with the man by Tony's reaction," Peter groaned bumping the other omega with his shoulder.

Steve chuckled as he nodded, "Yeah. Tony has a bad habit of getting possessive with that man. Back before the two became a couple Nat had flirted with Bruce, and Tony shot her angry glares. It was kinda funny as long as I stayed out of the range of fire."

Peter snickered shaking his head. "What's his is his, and if anyone get's too close without permission is likely a deadman," Peter sighed shaking his head. The two headed along the street till they found the little café, Steve had found the flyer for the place and had insisted on them going together since it was hard to get either Bucky or Wade out and keep them from either making a scene or scaring someone.

Peter had gotten himself a chocolate frappe with a ton of whip cream. While the older omega had gotten a vanilla bean frappe with just as much whip cream, without Bucky here to tease him about it he of course took the chance. They decided on sitting out side at a small table near the building, angled so they could watch the pedestrians.

"Bucky is always teasing me on the sweet stuff I like," Steve said with a slight smirk, "He tries to act all macho but he likes it too." He snickered slightly at it.

Peter smiled happily, "You two are sweet. True romantics." That got a laugh out of Steve. "I mean, you two were in love before everything. That's more romantic than my love story," Peter laughed, "In high school I'd gotten a girlfriend, and I was careless and…and she was a victim. But then there was Mary Jane, who was smart and beautiful and so caring. She knew my secrets and she still loved me….But I let her go. I told her it would be safer…" He shook his head.

Steve chewed his lip before murmuring, "You loved her?"

Peter flushed and nodded, "I did. I did a life time ago…Wade…I.." He looked flustered as he peeked at the other man. "I love him…I think," Peter murmured, "I love him, he's sweeter than he let's on. He's been taking real good care of me. He's a good alpha. He's a good man." Peter felt more confident as he talked about the man he'd been bonded with. "I'm happy, he doesn't tell me I can't do what I've been doing since high school. He's okay with me still being well, y'know," He said with a soft smile.

Steve smiled more as he listened nodding. "It wasn't perfect for Bucky and me, not when we started. People treated omegas, especially males like we were a pain in the butt," Steve shook his head, "I was sick all of the time, so I was that much more of a less wanted omega….Bucky was always my friend so as I grew into…into being an omega he was their protecting me. He protected me when I did go into heats, and he'd comfort me the best he could…We were both scared of what it'd mean if we did end up becoming mates. Afraid to lose our friendship…But we did, we ended up together, bite marks and everything….I just, I couldn't carry…" He looked so sad at the memory, which Peter couldn't blame the man.

"I tried to get healthy for him, so I can give him a child, that was the least I could do for him," Steve said shaking his head and stirring the whip cream in. Steve shook his head, "When we first got together, I thought he was doing it more out of pity, out of wanting to protect his bestfriend….but then he said those three soft words, and I melted. I had been in love with him for years. But nothing in my life had worked, but he did…He loved me." He laughed shaking his head looking at the younger man, "This isn't anything you wanted to hear, huh?"

"No, no, I like this," Peter beamed brightly, "I love it. You're smiling and everything like you're reliving the happy parts" Peter reached over softly squeezing his hand.

Steve smiled and nodded musing softly, "You really are a good guy. You're so kind and cheerful even with wade. You might not notice it but you get that look when he's around, the one that shows just how much you care about him."

Peter flushed shaking his head huffing but a small smile betrayed him, "Really?"

Steve nodded grinning brighter, "And he does too. He has this love that's present when you're around. I've worked with him before and he's always reckless and careless, but he looks like he's so gentle when it comes to you." Peter grinned more and he flushed happily.

Peter slightly rocked in his chair as he ate the whip cream off his drink. "So…any news on you know what?" He asked softly peeking downwards to be the slight nudge to what he was talking about. Steve smiled softly looking down and putting his hand over his stomach. It wasn't visible at all but Steve could feel the bump, feel the little bubble of life inside of him.

"The doctor said it came back positive," Steve said looking at Peter happier now. "I'm going to tell the team soon, or Bucky might do it. He doesn't want me to be active while I'm carrying…And I'm with him on that," He said chewing his lip, "I don't want to lose this…"

"It's alright. Everyone will understand, and if they don't, I'll support you and Bucky's choice. So will Wade," Peter said more determinedly. That made the older man laugh softly but nodded.

"Yep, you're a good kid with a heart made of gold," Steve hummed as he leaned back sipping his drink, "This weekend we can go look at baby stuff…I mean, if you're free and up to it."

Peter laughed and beamed, "Yes! I'd love to help you pick baby stuff!" The omega in him wanted to look at all the baby stuff, imagine what his own babies would look like…Then he flushed at the thought, that if he had babies that'd they'd be with Wade. The thought worried him but at the same time gave him happy little flutters in his stomach.

Steve grinned happily, "Great, we can go for lunch then shop around. We won't know the gender for a while so we'll stick to gender neutral stuff."

Peter grinned nodding, "Good idea. Are you and Bucky going to find out the gender when you can or is it going to be a surprise?"

"We're going to find out as soon as we can," Steve answered happily, "Though, honestly I don't care what gender they are as long as they're healthy and happy." Peter nodded, of course that'd be Steve's first priority.

The two chatted a bit more as they finished up their drinks. Once they finished they got up and started back towards the tower. "Tony won't be too mad if you don't go back right away," Steve mused, "We can swing through one of the baby shops on our way back to the tower."

Peter grinned nodding, "Yeah, sounds good to me." Peter was more giddy than he expected himself to be about getting to look at baby stuff. But the pair slipped into one of the more frilly shop to look at the baby stuff.

"Oooh, look at how small this outfit is," Steve cooed as he held the small outfit for a newborn. Peter beamed as he felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach. Unconsciously he put his hand to the spot, softly rubbing it.

"That's so cute," Peter chirped. "These booties are just so tiny too," Peter laughed as he held up the booties for Steve to see. The older omega was glowing happily, the pain from earlier was long gone now. The two cooed and giggled as they went through the baby stuff. Steve did end up buying a few things, a teddybear, some bottles as neither were really set as a boy or a girl item. Peter had decided to carry the bags as to be helpful.

Just as they were leaving someone called out, "Peter? Peter Parker?" Peter jumped as he heard his name, he slightly froze as he watched the red head jogging towards them. It was Mary Jane?

"Hey," Peter managed to get out before the female alpha wrapped her arms around Peter's shoulders for a moment, her scent rubbing onto him. Peter bit his lip as MJ didn't let go right away but eventually did. She raised a brow looking confused.

"You're marked," She noted then glanced at the baby bag then at Steve. "You're having a baby?" She asked confused.

"I-I'm marked but this isn't mine, this is my friend's," Peter said looking up at Steve then at MJ, "This is Steve, Steve this is Mary Jane."

"Oh, hi," She said though slightly dismissed him as he nodded towards her. "But you're marked? I thought you weren't…you weren't going to get marked and all of that," She asked rather confused and hurt.

"I-it wasn't like I planed it…He's a bit hardheaded and determined," Peter noted, "And…and he's in the same field of work as I am…so he knows how to protect himself too…"

Mary Jane chewed her lip looking confused. "Oh," She quietly murmured.

"But what about you? You're back? I thought you were in school," Peter said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I am, I'm just on summer break," MJ laughed, "I'm back visiting family. May said it would probably be easier to call you then to look for you. This was just lucky."

Peter laughed and nodded, though he felt his spidey senses tangling in the back of his mind. But had to dismiss it as there was nothing around that should be setting that feeling off. "I see. We'll have to find time to hangout while you're visiting. You should meet Wade too," Peter said softly, "He's kinda loud and obnoxious but a good guy."

"Your mate?" She asked and Peter nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to meet him, make sure you're not being bullied."

Peter laughed rolling his eyes, "He might a bit but it's nothing major."

Steve grinned, "You bully him back just as much though." MJ laughed watching the two boys.

"Yeah, but he's a big kid so he can handle it," Peter laughed then softly said, "Well, we have to head back now or Mr. Stark is going to be more snippy. I'll text you later. I still have the same number, you do too right?"

"Yep," Mary Jane grinned and started to walk away and called over her shoulder, "I'll see you around~"

Once the two were left alone to walk back towards the tower Peter sighed. "She's still energetic," Peter said softly.

"She seems delightful though," Steve said as Peter nodded, "Her scent is on you, just so you're aware in case you know who smells it."

Peter nodded with a slight groan, "I'll have to take a shower before I go back to the apartment." Steve chuckled and nodded.

"You might be lucky, he might be out and about," Steve offered. Peter groaned as the two men headed inside the building. Steve went towards his apartment while Peter went back up to the lab. Maybe Wade wouldn't smell Mary Jane's scent, hopefully. Wade did kinda strike as the possessive type.

Peter just sighed every once in a while and that eventually got onto Tony's nerves. "Alright, your shift is over," Tony said shaking his head, "You need to settle something out, go do that because the sighing is getting annoying."

Peter looked up at him confused as he hadn't realized he'd been sighing, "Oh…Okay, I'll be better tomorrow. A friend from high school showed up today. Just some stress." He laughed it off as Tony just nodded.

Peter went back down towards the apartment he shared with the mercenary. He held his breath as he opened the door and slipped inside. The place was empty asides from the few things they'd brought into the apartment. He was alone? He went to the little kitchenette and found a piece of notebook with a scribbled note in a pink crayon.

Went out for a mission, B back 2nite or tomorrow morning ;P

Don't stay up late, eat dinner, and I'll text you l8r 3

Love daddy D

Xoxo

Ps I love you spidey baby~

Peter raised a brow as a smirk crossed his lips, he wasn't sure if the other man was really older than him or not. Maybe it was a incredible ruse and Wade was younger than him. He laughed shaking his head and setting the note back down before heading towards the bedroom, grabbing one of Wade's baggy shirts and a pair of shorts then headed to the bathroom.

Peter took a quick shower, just long enough to make sure the scent was off him. He liked that no matter how clean Wade's clothes were they still smelled like him. It gave him some comfort as he crawled into bed under the thick comforter and inching into the spot that Wade's body usually was sprawled out. It still smelled good, just like Wade.

Peter grabbed his phone in case his alpha called or texted he didn't want to miss it. He sorta missed him, the constant touching but he'd managed. He was Spiderman, he'd manage. Though he smirked at the words playing in his words, he'd probably go out on a patrol to help keep him from worrying about the other man…No, because it was his job to keep people from getting hurt.

Either way he sighed shaking his head and texting Steve, who surprisingly was alright with texting, better than Bucky. Asking if he wanted to go out later to shop for stuff for his apartment, and telling him that Wade wasn't home so he hadn't gotten caught with another alpha's scent.

A good ten minutes had passed before Peter had gotten a message back. Peter laughed to himself, he still found it funny how Steve texted as if he was writing a letter. But bottom line was that he'd happily go with him to shop for stuff for the apartment.

Peter once again changed so he was wearing a pair of jeans but kept Wade's shirt on, he wanted people to know he was taken, that he smelled like his alpha. He hopped up once he was changed and jogged out of the apartment where he met up with Steve and Bucky.

"He's going with us," Steve said as he saw Peter look at the brunette. "I told him about what happened earlier because the bag had her scent when she hugged you," He continued.

"Ah, that's fine. The more the merrier right?" Peter asked laughing. The three headed out down towards the store where Peter shopped, picking out nice little things that'd make the apartment more like a home. Steve had told him that he'd help do a few crafts that he'd learned back before the serum that'd make the home more cheerful, and was cheaper than some of the stuff Peter was looking at. Bucky ended up carrying a lot of the things, and what he couldn't Peter did. Neither of them wanting Steve to be carrying heavy things while he was pregnant.

Once back at the apartment they set up the living room so it was more cheerful and bright, hanging up a few strings of the paper lanterns along the walls. It felt more cozy with the warmer lights rather than the brighter lights. The two left after they had a small dinner. Wade was still not home and that sorta bothered the web weaver but he shook the worry off as he cleaned the dishes before heading to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. u.u 
> 
> But at least another chapter will be up soon <3


	9. Phone Sex? Phone Sex.

As soon as Peter headed towards the bedroom that's when he got a text message that made him smirk.

 

Hey bootiful booty~

-Wade

 

Peter rolled his eyes before texting back, I take it you're not going to be home tonight?

 

Sadly, I know you miss me bby boy I miss u 2

-Wade

 

Peter smiled softly as he plopped onto the bed. He chewed his lip before typing his text, it's so weird not having you here with me…kinda lonely. I might have to comfort myself if u know what I mean. ;)

 

Wade's reply came in rather quickly, hot! What are u wearing bby?

 

Peter laughed as he flushed leaning back and replied, Just your shirt and some booty shorts~

 

Peter could imagine the look on Wade's face as he got the reply, Fuck that's hot babe! Ur getting me horny and I'm on a fucking stake out

 

Peter laughed rolling his eyes as he plopped back the rest of the way as he pulled his knees up a bit. He grinned as he texted back Good, I'm getting all hot and bothered and I'm all alone~

 

Fuck, send me a pic!! Peter laughed at the text, shaking his head. Wade was such a pervert, but part of Peter liked it. Peter had never in his life ever sent a nude or somewhat dirty pic, but he kinda wanted to be a bad boy and do that for Wade. He got up and went to the bathroom, stripping out of his pants but keeping Wade's shirt on.

 

"Fuck it," Peter muttered, "He wouldn't dare send it to anyone else." Peter tugged Wade's shirt up just enough to show his slightly tenting boxers, he angled the camera so his face wasn't showing but part of his jaw was, showing him nipping at his lip in a devious way. The picture showed the goodies but kept his face out of it.

 

Your eyes only~ Then hit send on.

 

Peter held his breath as he waited for the reply. It was a bit longer of a wait than he expected but then got a pic of Wade's pants where there was an obvious tenting going on.

 

Peter snickered reading, Babe ur seriously hot in that. When I get home ur only allowed to wear my shirts and ur boxers around the apartment!! Show me that precious booty please, something to help the tenting issue ;>>

 

Peter rolled his eyes but turned around pulling the boxers down just to show off his ass before taking another picture and sending it to Wade with I'm seriously getting wet now, you going to miss out tonight~

 

It didn't take long for a reply this time. Fucking hell, that's hot! I've got a toy for you in top drawer of our dress ;> I hope u enjoy yourself, take a few pics for me babe~

 

Peter bit his lip as he pulled his boxer briefs up and walked back to the bed room and pulling the drawer open. His whole face turned cherry red as he shook his head at the sight of the vibrator in the box. Clearly brand new, thank god. Peter licked his lips though as he fumbled to get the vibrator out of the package and holding up his phone. He took a rather lewd photo of him with the rather dick looking vibrator, the head in his mouth. This time it had his face in it. He looked up at his phone as if he was looking up at Wade as he gave him head and snapped the picture.

 

He sent that with a text sayin When you get home I'll do this for you daddy~

 

Peter's face was flushed but he moved over to the bed grumbling to himself. He'd masturbated before, he was an adult, he'd done it as a teenager just like many others, but he never once played with his ass. He'd tried everything in his power to act like a beta at least so using his ass had never crossed his mind.

 

Peter rolled over to his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Wade was bad about forgetting to use it but it made things a lot easier on him when he was alone. He was in the process of lubing the vibrator up when his phone started to go off scaring the shit out of him for a moment before Peter fumbled to answer it with his clean hand.

 

"H-hello," Peter stammered out but could hear slightly heaving breathing on the other end.

 

"Babe hit the face cam please, I wanna see your face," Wade's slightly husky voice made warmth flood inside of Peter.

 

"B-because you said please," Peter stammered slightly as he pulled the phone from his ear and hitting the front camera button. His own face popping up in the bottom corner, revealing just how flushed he was to himself. But what made him smirk was seeing Wade's dark brown eyes that showed just how lusty he was.

 

"Baby boy, fuck you look hot," Wade purred in that slightly husky voice of his, licking his lips and glancing down clearly looking for the most he could with where the camera was showing. "Baby boy show me more," He murmured.

 

Peter's face burned as he nodded and slowly pointed the screen down towards his tenting boxers. "Wade, I'm so horny," Peter tried to be quiet about it but it didn't help he was already slightly out of breath.

 

"Me too," Wade mused, his shoulder moving in a suggestive motion that he was already rubbing his dick. "Why don't you turn on that toy and tease your cute dick with it," Wade suggested with a wink.

 

"I-I wanna see yours too," Peter moaned slightly as he fiddled with the vibrator and turning it on to the lowest setting. He gently touched the tip of his dick with the vibrator and moaned at the sensation, precum dampening the front of his boxers.

 

Wade groaned and bit his lip watching his spidey, "Wanna see what those cute moans are doing to me?" A slight smirk crossing the older man's lips as he tilted his phone down to show his cock that was hard as rock out of his leather pants and in his other hand. "My hand doesn't feel nearly as good as your ass Petey," Wade pouted.

 

The sight of his alpha's dick made slick coat in between his thighs. Peter licked his lips and moaned more as he lead the tip of the vibrator down his shaft, between his balls that made him moan and shudder and finally teasing his ass with it. "Daddy I'm gonna put it in," Peter moaned nipping his lip a bit.

 

Wade grinned, "Daddy? I like that." But he grinned more and hummed, "Daddy wants you to pull those boxers down to your knees. I wanna see your dick and ass~"

 

Peter flushed but nodded and quickly did as he was told. "Wade, I wish…I wish it was yours, this won't be the same," Peter whined looking up at the phone's camera pouting at him.

 

"I know Petey, but this is the next best thing right? I get to see you play with your ass at least," Wade tried to calm the younger boy, "When I get back, I'll kiss and nip everywhere on you. You'll have my scent covering you, and I'll cuddle you and everything you want. I'm making sure we've got cash."

 

Peter nodded and sighed before moving his hand back down to show a rather lewd view of himself to the older man. He set the phone onto the blanket, having it propped up so he didn't have to hold onto it. He held his balls, pulling them up a bit so the view of his pink hole was prominent for Wade. "Waaade, watch okay~? Watch because this is what I wanna do with your dick when you're home," Peter purred with a wink. Slowly Peter inserted the vibrator, making him gasp and moan until the thing was as far inside as possible. "Wade, do you see how deep it is," Peter panted rather labored.

 

"Fuck baby boy," Wade groaned as his hand was working roughly on his dick. "Fuck, that's hot," Wade continued, "How long is that?"

 

"Mmm, at least 7 inches? I don't know, you bought it not me," Peter moaned as he spread his legs more. His free hand moving up to his nipple and teasing and playing with it while he started to move the vibrator in and out of his ass. "Wade," He moaned almost closing his eyes but trying to focus on the screen, watching his alpha's expression.

 

"Turn it up," Wade commanded, "Up at least to middle setting Petey." Peter swallowed as he reached down to the base and pressing the button so it sped up making the omega clench down around the toy. "Don't cum yet," Wade commanded, "If you do I we won't do it anytime soon~"

 

Peter let out a moan and whine, he had to focus on Wade's face to keep himself from hitting climax. He started to move the toy though careful not to hit his own prostate knowing it'd be all over if he did. "Wade, I want you," Peter moaned as he arched his back.

 

Wade licked his lips as his hand was rubbing himself harder, "I'm going to make it hard for you to walk for a fucking week. You're going to want nothing more than to lay in bed."

 

Peter bobbed his head panting harder, "Fuck me Wade, I want you to fill me up! I want you to make me nothing but a puddle." Peter squirmed more as he was already getting ready to cum.

 

"Fuck, hit high and you can cum," Wade groaned watching the brunette's body shudder. Peter already was moaning as he fumbled to hit that high button and press it deeper to hit his prostate and that was the end as his dick swelled and throbbed as he came. His cum hitting his stomach and chest.

  
Peter was panting and watched in a haze as Wade groaned and had tilted the screen down so Peter could watch the hot white liquid bead and squirt out of Wade's dick. God Peter wished he could have had that inside of him or be able to lick Wade's cock clean. But he grinned watching the older man try to regain his breath.

 

"Wade," Peter moaned as he pulled the vibrator out of him fumbling to hit the off button, "You owe me~"

 

"I do," Wade snickered as he finally caught his breath, "I'll eat you out, and let you cum right away~" Peter laughed flushing at that.

 

"I…I'd like that," Peter mumbled as he grabbed the phone and holding it up closer to him so he could see his man better.

 

Wade grinned at that, "You're getting more comfortable with sex. I like that. It's better when you do." He bit his lip and continued, "I love you Peter, and I like it when you enjoy it too. It's much better that way."

 

Peter smiled softly nodding, "I love you too Wade Wilson. I love you a lot. So, hurry up and come home, okay? Try and stay safe, and don't die."

 

"I can't die Petey," Wade chirped, "I'll just regenerate if I do."

 

"But what if you lose your memory," Peter pouted.

 

"Yeah, but I'll always remember my cute spider," Wade teased with a wink, "Nothing can make me forget you."

 

Peter laughed rolling his eyes, "Fine. Fine, but seriously try to come back in one piece."

 

"Aye, aye captain," Wade snickered but winked at him, "I'll be back as soon as I can, promise."

 

"I'll be here, I'll keep our little nest all cozy," Peter said softly, "I love you."

 

"Love you too Peter," Wade said before hanging up. Peter sighed as he once again crawled out of bed and went to clean up the mess on his stomach and chest. Then just decided on passing out in the bundles of blanket rather than going out as spiderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love some phone sex~?   
> Sweet Wade, Sweet Petey, my little nerds


	10. A Change In Plans

Wade groaned as he hung up, he hated not being there with his sweet omega, his sweet little Peter. And holy fuck hearing that sweet boy calling him daddy, that was just the fucking icing on the cake. Wade had managed to at least aim somewhat so his cum hadn't landed on his body. He rearranged himself and zipped the front of his pants back up.

 

"Alrighty, back to work," Wade hummed as he rolled onto his stomach looking out the window, watching people enter and leave the small door. It looked like a trap door that lead to some underground facility.

 

[I wonder why…Hmmm]

 

{OH! I know, you're being sarcastic!! It is a facility duh!!}

 

Shut up you two, Wade hushed at them as he pulled out a pair of binoculars. "So dish soap man, you think you've got the upper hand?" Wade mused watching an older looking man come out of the building.

 

"Show time boxes," Wade mused as he pushed himself up off the nasty floor of the abandoned building. He rather stealthily climbed the side of the building out of view of the door he'd be going through. He skipped down the alley just in time for the man to start crossing the threshold. "Good timing," Wade snickered which made the man look up. The color draining from his face as he saw the red masked man, everyone that worked under Francis knew this man, Deadpool.

 

"D-Deadpool," The man stammered stepping back but that didn't give him any chance of escape as Wade yanked the older man right into the alley way. The man yelped and struggled to get out of his grasp.

 

"Sooo, you know who I am. I bet Francis is looking forward to seeing me again~" Wade hummed as he took out his hunting knife from its hiding spot. The man was trying to scoot up against the wall looking up at Wade in horror. "So, I imagine you know what's going to happen. You work for the man I'm planning on killing, I need your name badge, coat, clothes. Probably your eye and a finger, everything is super hardcore password kinda protected," Wade said as he hit the flat side of the knife to his palm walking closer to the man.

 

"Ya' wanna tell me any secrets before I, y'know, unalive you?" Wade asked as he squatted down. The man just shook his head.

 

"Y-you k-know this is useless right? My death. It's not going to mean anything, you should just let me go," The older man stammered, "An-and even if y-you man-manage to get to him, it won't stop anything! He's always a step ahead of you!"

 

Wade smirked, "Alright, time's up." He didn't hesitate to take the tip of the blade and stab through the older man's jugular then pulling it out as he tipped the man to the side, carefully pulling the jacket off the man, and taking the shirt and pants off. He shimmied into the clothes that covered his red outfit. It didn't make Wade cringe in the least as he severed a forefinger off the man's left hand and plucking out an eye.

 

He slipped the eye into a ziplock bag, and the finger inside another packet. Wade dropped the baggies into his lab coat. In his pack he pulled out a brown wig, tugging it on. At least he wasn't too noticeable…

 

"Like hell am I gonna let this fucker hurt my baby boy," Wade huffed kicking the dead man in the stomach, kicking him behind a dumpster and out of site.

 

[Yeah, no one is going to hurt Peter.]

 

{Damn straight!! Petey is our baby boy, no body get's to lay a finger on him!}

 

[{Let's end this big guy!!}] 

 

Wade smirked and nodded before heading out of the alley and towards the door. He was kinda surprised that the first door opened so easily. But once inside the small entrance the finger and eye both came into use, using the two to slip into the first checkpoint. Wade kept his head down and avoiding drawing attention, which felt like a first.

 

He could hear the screaming, the god awful screaming. The smell of distressed omegas hitting him like a brick wall as he walked the hall. It almost made him stop in his tracks and run to go make sure his Peter was home and safe. But he kept going.

 

The smell only got stronger the further he went, it was mixed in with the smell of forced heats. Wade could smell the heat, and it slightly effected him, wanting to go once again call Peter and see him…Fuck, focus Wade! He thought to himself and kept walking.

 

He could hear a man's voice, a familiar voice at that. Wade shook his head and kept going, he kept his head down and stopped when he came to a door that was ajar. He peeked in and could see a rather tall man in a lab coat, though it looked like it was coated in blood and sweat.

 

Wade stayed silent as he saw the familiar shape looming over a smaller man who looked so fucking distressed and in tears, begging to die, to see his alpha, to go home. The omega just wanting to be anywhere but here. He looked in so much pain…And the scary part was how similar he looked to Peter, the brown hair though it was matted with sweat, the soft pale skin.

 

"Looks like this one is a failure," The familiar voice rung out.

 

"He's losing a lot of blood, should we get a blood bag?" The female assistant asked.

 

"No. He's clearly not making strong enough offspring to what we need," The man said looking down at the man who was strapped to the bed. The man was looking more and more pale, but the look in his eyes didn't seem to fade like the color of his skin.

 

"B-but…I-I w-wan-wanna go home," The man's words were nothing more than whispering pleas. The scientist's lips curled into what only someone could describe as a grim and twisted smirk.

 

"You believed that? You really are a pathetic omega whore," The scientist snickered, "All we had to say was that we were able to allow you to carry an offspring. We never said it'd be your precious alpha's, or that you'd be able to keep it, or you'd even be allowed to leave here. You blindly signed your life away. More so your womb."

 

The words made the blood in Wade's veins boil. Ajax, the king of douchebags. But Wade practically jumped as someone started talking behind him, "Sir, you're not allowed back here unless you're called for." A hand grabbing onto his shoulder.

 

Wade didn't hesitate, grasping hold of the person's wrist and flinging them over his shoulder, through the door and at Ajax. Ajax practically screeched as he stumbled into the table and looked back as Deadpool pulled the wig off, tossing it to the floor, flinging his lab jacket off and tearing the man's clothing off his body.

 

"Fucking hell," Ajex laughed as he stood back up taking a scalpel off the table as he turned around to look at Wade. That twisted grin never leaving his lips as he purred, "Mr. Wilson, we weren't expecting you so soon."   
 

"OH MY GOD HELP! PLEASE, HELP!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!" The man on the table screamed, seeming to have that last burst of energy begging to be saved, to be able to see his alpha again. Wade felt bad for the man, if he had the time he'd try to help him…

 

"Fuck you Francis," Wade growled, "What the fuck were you even planning? Haven't you fucking learned to leave me the fuck alone? It doesn't matter. You tried to hurt Peter, and therefore there won't be a next time. You're fucking dead." As Wade talked he pulled out his pair of katana walking closer to the man.

 

Ajex smirked as if this was part of his cocky ass plan.

 

{Fucking stab him already!!}

 

[End it! He deserves to be unalived!]

 

[{Fucking do it!!}]

 

And just as Wade came into swinging range the man pulled out a gun from his belt and held it up point blank range and shot right between Wade's eyes. As Wade's body collapsed in front of Ajex the man snickered and broke out laughing.

 

"Why do you always fucking try using fucking swords? Don't you ever learn, don't bring a fucking knife to a gun fight?" Ajex laughed.

 

A few grunts came in to collect Wade's body, dragging the man out of the room. Ajex smirked though as he noticed a phone on the floor that had to belong to Wade. The phone started to vibrate and ring as a text came through.

 

Ajex hummed as he scooped up the phone and leaned on the table with the dying omega. But Ajex waved to his assistant who'd hidden in one of the corners, "Get the blood bag. Change of plans." The assistant nodded and did as told, running to get the blood bags and hook the boy up.

 

Ajex finally flipped the phone, reading the message.

 

You okay Wade?? I had a bad dream…you're okay, right?

 

The scientist smirked as he texted back, Of course babe. I'll be home by morning.

 

"Mmm, Mr. Parker you're in for a bad time," Ajex snickered as he turned and chucked the phone into the trash before looking down at the pale man. "Adrian, you're not going to go home to that alpha of yours but you're gonna live luckily for you," The man hummed as the omega groaned and struggled against his bindings.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter's body jerked up right, right out of dead of sleep as a scream vibrated through his lungs and throat. He felt like part of him was dying, like he was being shot through the head. Tears welling and spilling over.

 

Peter's body shuddered as he gasped and sobbed. His head killing him with a horrible migraine originating from that point between his eyes. The sobbing not helping his head. He fumbled as he found his phone in the darkness of his room and managed to pull up Wade's number and texted him.

 

You okay Wade?? I had a bad dream…you're okay, right?

 

Peter sobbed and held the phone to his stomach waiting for the text back. He begged the gods to get this man to text him back quickly. Usually Wade would've texted back sooner. But he slightly felt better as his phone vibrated.

Of course babe. I'll be home by morning. 

 

Peter nodded trying to catch his breath. "S-see…h-he's coming h-home, i-it was j-just a nightmare," Peter hiccupped but it felt off. It felt extremely off. His spidey senses going off like crazy. But he tried to ignore it curling up in a ball and pulling the blanket over his body.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that are curious if I have a method to my updating, I really don't. It's based on what's going on irl.   
> Right now things might be slower because of certain things, if so don't fret. I've got a program up and I'm writing every time I have free time <3 These nerds are my life so trust me, I'm going as fast as I can.


	11. Days

The next day came and gone, though Peter stayed in the apartment texting Tony that he wouldn't be in the lab today because of a killer migraine. But it was the following day that Peter had his first dose of getting sick in the morning. Actually it was the middle of the night and Peter stayed on the floor of the bathroom as he threw up nothing but bile as there wasn't anything on his stomach from the previous day.

Eventually Steve had wandered over and slipped in and partially freaked out when he found Peter laying on the floor in the bathroom. He looked so pale and frail. Steve had gone and got Bucky to bring the boy over to their apartment, laying him on the couch. Peter didn't move, didn't wake up. He just laid there, breathing barely.

 

Steve leaned on Bucky who had an arm around the blond. "D-do…do you think this is just a withdrawal from Wade," Steve asked quietly. Bucky chewed his lip, Wade had said something to him earlier, just before Wade went off on the 'job'.

 

"I don't know Steve," He said softly, "I hope you're right…I don't know, but he's…he's starting to smell like you." Steve looked up at him confused so Bucky continued, "He doesn't smell like you but like he's…you know…I mean, for almost a whole week they'd gone at it, so…?"

 

"You think," Steve murmured as he realized what Bucky was hinting at. Steve looked at the boy that was laying on their couch. "If he's…Then Wade better get home soon," Steve sighed shaking his head.

 

"Steve…We need to talk," Bucky said softly as the man lead the omega over to their little dining room, sitting the omega down and sitting next to him. Steve looked worried as hell.

 

"W-what? Yo-you look like you're actually worried," Steve tried to tease the man. Who didn't falter his emotions.

 

"Wade…Wade had overheard something he just happened on…There's someone in…in here, not our room but the building…He's working for Ajex…A Hydra official scientist. He heard him talking about Peter, and that's where Wade went…He went to find Ajex to make sure Peter was safe….But he heard the man say your name," Bucky said softly as he found Steve's hand. Steve looked horrified.

 

"WH-what?! Y-you're kidding! You've gotta be," Steve shook his head.

 

"Steve, would I lie to you about this?" Bucky asked softly. Steve looked down shaking his head. "I promised Wade that I'd keep an eye on Peter. If that man doesn't show up in a month or two, I'm taking you and Peter, and we're leaving. Wade gave me instructions on finding one of his friends. He said that he was strong too, so we could use the muscle…"

 

Steve nodded looking over to the weaken omega on the couch. "Poor Peter. Wh-what should we tell him?" Steve asked softly.

 

"Nothing right now. Wade might come back today, or tomorrow, or in a week…We're going to wait and see. In the mean time, we're staying with him. We'll keep an eye on him," Bucky said. Steve nodded chewing on his nails nervously, a tick he'd had since he was a boy. "We'll figure it out, we'll be okay Steve, I promise," Bucky said pulling his hand up and kissing the blonde's knuckles, "I promise you Stevie. You and our baby."

 

Steve moved over, crawling onto Bucky's lap as if he was that small teenage boy once again, frail and sick. He hid his face into the crook of Bucky's neck, Bucky's hand rubbing Steve's back.

 

"I love you Steve Rogers," Bucky murmured, "You know, when…When we were young. When we took our own little oaths to love and cherish each other, I meant those. I knew what we were getting into, and I couldn't have been happier to have your love. I still feel that way Steve Roger-Barnes."

 

Steve softly sighed nuzzling into the brunette. "I love you too," Steve mumbled into his neck. He slowly leaned back looking at Bucky, "Why…Why didn't Wade tell Peter?"

 

"He didn't want to stress his omega out? If I was in his place, I…I think I wouldn't want to tell you…I'd want you safe and at home, and I'd deal with it," Bucky said softly, his fingers drawing soft shapes on Steve's back. "For now, we just do what we can, okay?"

 

Steve nodded and leaned in softly kissing Bucky's nose. After a while Steve did get off Bucky's lap and started on lunch. The smell made the small omega groan, the smell not settling on his senses very well.

 

Peter peeked an eye open, softly smiling as he noticed Steve in the kitchen. He tugged the blanket up around him, he felt safe here…Here with Steve, and he imagined Bucky was around too. Peter eventually sat up wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and looked over at Steve with a small whine.

 

Steve heard the noise and smirked softly looking back at the boy on his couch. "Hello sunshine," Steve teased happily as he flipped the grilled cheeses. When they were done he plated the two sandwiches up, cutting them diagonally. He put some tomato soup on and as soon as it was done cooking split it into two bowls, bringing them both out and giving Peter one of the plates and bowls. Then he sat down next to him with his own food.

 

"How…How'd I get over here?" Peter's voice was barely a whisper, a scratchy one at that.

"I found you in your bathroom on the floor…I freaked out and had Bucky bring you over. I figured with Wade not being home," Steve said softly.

 

"Wait! He's still not home?? It's been a few days…He said he'd be home the next day, why isn't he home? Is he okay? Is someone out there looking for him? W-we've gotta g-go find him," Peter started as he pushed the food off his lap and onto the coffee table as he feebly tried to get up and leave but only managed to fall back onto the couch as he lacked any real energy from not eating the day before.

 

"Shhh, Peter," Steve said softly as he slid his arms around the younger boy's shoulder, pulling him over and rubbing his back. "Buck is looking into it…He's looking to find him now, okay?" Steve tried to sooth the distressed omega. The scent the worried boy was giving off made Steve even worry, but he could pick up that slight difference that Bucky had pointed out.

 

"B-but h-he should be home," Peter hiccupped as tears started to prickle at his eyes, "He said he'd be home…why isn't he home? I-I had a n-nightmare th-that he…he got shot…and died…bu-but he doesn't die…He regenerates and r-rather qui-quickly! He sh-should be home…"

 

"Shhh," Steve hushed softly as he softly ran his fingers through Peter's soft brown hair, trying to calm the omega down. "Peter, we'll find him. He's going to come home soon, don't worry," Steve tried to calm the boy down. Steve hoped that they'd be able to find the mercenary quick so Peter wouldn't have to face this alone. That his alpha would be here to keep him safe through this.

 

Peter's sobbing slowed to small hiccuping, he didn't try to move away and just stayed leaning into the older omega, curled up and wishing his alpha would come home soon.

 

"Peter," Steve softly mused as he nuzzled into his hair, "Do you wanna try and eat? You look really pale."

Peter nodded and slowly reached for a half of his sandwich, Steve grabbed it and brought it to Peter's hand. Peter just nibbled at the sandwich, willing himself to eat the sandwich. Peter gagged on it though, no because it was bad but it just wouldn't settle on his stomach.

 

"I can't," Peter hiccupped.

 

"Shhh, you've gotta get something on your stomach…" Steve said softly rubbing the boy's back. Peter shook his head as tears bubbled, he felt weak and useless and just…not himself. He felt a heaviness in his stomach and felt sick. Something was wrong, something was wrong with Wade, and he could feel it. His mark felt like it wasn't holding, that it was starting to heal and it'd eventually go away completely…The thought made Peter hiccup as tears bubbled over and slowly ran down his cheeks.

 

Steve felt horrible for the boy, he didn't know if Peter knew or not about…about the child. He was afraid that'd stress him out more…"Peter," Steve softly mused, "Do…do you know something?"

 

"Something's wrong…I can feel it…We need to find Wade….he's in trouble…He would've at least texted or called if he knew he wouldn't be home," Peter said as his free hand went to his stomach, softly rubbing at it unconsciously.

 

Steve bit his lip and shook his head, "That's not what I meant Peter…I know that Wade would've tried to contact you…But, h-have you, um, noticed any kinda changes to you? Your body…Scent, feelings? Like sick in the morning kinda change?"

 

It took a couple minutes for Steve's words to sink into Peter to get the boy to realize what he was hinting at. The color drained from his face as he shook his head. "I-I'm on the pill…I've been on the pill since I was a teenager, since my first heat. I-I should be okay…I-I've only missed a few pills…But then I got home and took them…I should be okay?" He stammered and stuttered, fear seeping in. The idea of having a child with Wade didn't scare him, he liked the idea…It was the idea of going through all of that alone, without Wade there with him.

 

Steve pursed his lips together in a tight line shaking his head. "If you miss a couple…it could restart it…You've gotta be on it for a month for those pills to work, if you miss one or two you've gotta restart," Steve said softly. Peter's head dropped down as if Steve was sentencing him to death. "It'll be alright Peter, we'll get Wade back sooner rather than later, okay?" Steve tried to sooth the younger man once again.

 

Peter just curled up on the couch pressing into the back of the couch. "It'll only take a few days…right? He'll come home. I know he will…He loves me, and he probably sensed it right? I mean, he's my alpha, he has to have good enough nose to pick up that kinda change in my scent," Peter tried to rationalize it. Steve nodded rubbing the boy's knee. "I'll…I'll try and keep myself busy with work," Peter said softly.

 

"We can spend time together. I'll teach you things I learned from when I was younger," Steve offered trying to cheer him up.

 

"That'll be nice," Peter said softly, he tried to smile. He could tell the older omega was really trying to cheer him up. "Thank you," He mumbled softly.

 

"Of course Petey, you're my friend, my family," Steve said softly, meaning his words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a quick follow up chapter u v u   
> I was going to post the two together but then it'd be super loooong ;;


	12. To Weeks

Days to weeks, and not a sign of a certain alpha. But a certain omega was getting more and more numb to that feeling, of losing his alpha. It was like Wade had just fallen off the map altogether. Bucky wasn't even able to get a sign of the man.

So, when it came to the doctor visits Steve and Bucky would tag along, or he'd go with his aunt May. When…When Peter finally had told May that Wade went missing and hadn't come home, or hadn't gotten a hold of him, he was in tears and it killed May on the inside. Her sweet nephew, her light was hurting so badly without his alpha around.

Though Peter tried his hardest to stay busy, to stay in the lab with Tony who had learned to keep his mouth shut on the topic of the mia alpha quickly when the boy who normally was quiet went off on him. Peter had torn into the older omega like it was nobody's business when Tony remarked on Wade being a typical player type. Peter had told Tony off rather…not Peter like, and told him that if he ever uttered another negative thing about Wade while he was gone Peter would vanish.

There'd been a few times that Peter had thought about running away in the middle of the night. To go back to Wade's apartment, get their shit and run. Wade had left money and stuff for him in case something went down…He'd gone to the apartment a couple of times but only to go somewhere that smelled like the alpha. The apartment didn't smell like Wade enough to comfort him, and the scent was wearing off rather quickly, so Peter would bring a few of Wade's shirts, or something that smelled like him to give him that comfort.

But a certain redhead was putting up with Peter's crying a lot recently as well. Peter felt horrible after a while, going to Steve all the time to cry his eyes out. And Mary Jane was there, she'd told him that it was fine to cry, he had told her about what was going on after a week of Wade missing. And she helped comfort him.

He felt incredibly guilty every time but at the same time it gave him that comfort. She seemed sure that Wade was still alive…Just maybe busy? But that didn't stop her from trying to court the pregnant omega. MJ had told him that she didn't care that he was carrying for another alpha, that if he wanted she'd help raise the child as theirs.

Peter softly smiled as MJ sat down a cup of hot chocolate in front of him, chirping rather lively, "One hot chocolate for a sweet Peter~"

Peter rolled his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks. He didn't like this but the longer Wade was gone this was becoming more…okay? "Hush MJ," He laughed shaking his head as the girl sat down across from him, "You really are an amazing best friend."

Mary Jane laughed happily, "Yeah? Well I've known you for years so I should be." She shook her head happily sighing, "This is nice though, this is how it should be…You, me, a nice calm summer day. We look like a happy couple, y'know?"

Peter looked away shaking his head before sipping his drink. He hated that, hated that she kept trying to get him to go out with her. He wanted Wade, and was going to wait for that man…Or maybe he might break…But that'd be at the last minute…

"There's a new movie coming out, we should go see it," Mary Jane said changing the topic. Again something that felt like it'd be a date, but two friends could just go and see a movie together. That's normal.

"Yeah, maybe. Depending on the day we should be able to go check it out," Peter said with a small smile.

"See, that's the Petey I know," MJ smirked, "Smiling and happy, you're too adorable to be always upset. We should go out more, make happy memories. I mean, it's not good on the baby to be always upset."

Peter sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'm getting better though." He laughed trying to prove his point. He did look better than that first two weeks. It was…just becoming more and more numbing, the pain hurt too bad to really focus on it. But his phone went off and he peeked at it.

"What's up?" MJ asked curious as Peter looked confused.

He shrugged, "I just need to head to the lab? Don't get upset but I'm going to have to call our little outing done for today. I'll text you tonight, okay? I'll stay up late and talk to you on the phone, okay?"

MJ huffed pouting for a moment but nodding as the two got up. She slipped an arm around him, just for now acting as his alpha so others would leave him alone. The two talked as they walked, nothing major just some flirting on MJ's side and some fluster comments in return. Peter always felt super guilty when she did this but it was nice…He missed Wade's constant touch and flirting.

Once they reached the tower MJ kissed his cheek and chirped, "I'll pick you up for the movie tomorrow around three~"

Peter rolled his eyes with a slight smirk, "Fine. See you then." With that he headed inside the lobby and in the elevator sent Tony a text saying he was coming up now and be there in seconds. Once the elevator dinged and opened he headed down the hall and into the living room but stopped dead in his tracks as the red leather alpha scent hit him like a brick wall. His lips turning into a smile and his anger at this alpha dissolved into just joy as he practically ran towards the red leather clad man not noticing the other avengers giving Wade a look of absolute 'what the fuck?!' kinda look.

His arms just wrapped around the alpha as he nuzzled his face into his chest muffling in, "Where the hell have you been? I've missed the fuck out of you! You didn't even call once while you were gone!"

It was a moment later when he caught the smell of an omega on him, and hands on him pushing him away. He looked up to see the confused look on Wade's face…? He swallowed and tried and smirk as he asked, "W-why do you smell like another omega?"

"Umm, spiderman? I'm not sure what timeline you think you're in but I'm Deadpool, y'know the merc with a smirk…? The guy that pisses you off all the time," Wade started glancing to the side and murmuring, "I'm sorry babe. I don't know what's in his head but I've never touched him." That's when it dawned on him why Wade smelled like another omega as he looked where Wade was looking. His face a mix of rage and hurt as he saw the boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"What the fuck?" Peter asked, looking over the extremely timid looking omega, "Who the goddamn fuck are you? And why the hell does my alpha smell like you?"

That's when he felt the hands on his arms, Tony and Steve both holding one of Peter's arms as the scent of anger and possessiveness was rolling off Peter like a fog. "Peter, something happened to Wade while he was out," Tony murmured, "Jarvis is checking that now."

But as soon as the timid omega stepped behind Wade, his hand holding onto Wade's bicep Peter's face grew hot red as he shot Wade a look of 'I'm kicking your ass'. Peter was half tempted to yell at him that he was carrying Wade's child but bit his lip hard enough to draw blood instead.

Wade squared his shoulders at the look and said sternly, "I don't know what your deal is, but if you hurt my omega, I'll break every bone in your body." Peter could feel his whole body freeze, that comment had been aimed right at him.

Peter shook his head as he felt the tingle of tears as he just leaned back and against the two older omegas for support. "What happened? Where did you go? Who is that," He asked shaking his head needing answers though part of him knew this Wade wasn't his Wade, or not the fully aware Wade.

Wade shook his head rubbing the back of his head clearly confused as to why the web weaver was worried or acting like this. All he could remember about Spider-Man was that for months he'd flirt with the younger man and tease him, help him kick ass but nothing making them a couple. "I've been with my omega. I've been with Ben, holed up somewhere safe since…since we had found out he was pregnant," Wade said a small smile reflecting the joy. That was the tipping edge as the tears rolled down his cheeks and he nearly collapsed there.

"No, no, no," Peter repeated over and over shaking his head looking between the older omegas who looked pissed off and ready to kill Wade. "Th-this is a nightmare! Th-this has to be! Wade, Wade please," Peter's voice trembling as he hiccuped.

Wade looked conflicted before sniffing the air and looking down at Peter, "You don't even smell like me. You've got an alpha's scent on you, and you're carrying there child? Why are you trying to push the baby onto me? You don't even like me."

Peter shook his head nearly falling to the ground if it wasn't for the two omegas holding him. "That's Mary Jane! I was going to tell you that day you left but you weren't home. An-and you ca-can't even remember…Th-the phone c-call…O-or the texts t-that had lead to th-that call? Wade pl-please remember. I need you wa-Wade," Peter cried, "Wh-what are the boxes sa-saying Wade?! Th-they have to be te-telling you so-something.."

Wade shook his head looking complexed. "They've been quiet for once…they've been quiet since I got with Ben…He can keep them from bothering me," Wade said shaking his head. Peter shot Ben a broken heart look.

"Please, please stop wh-whatever yo-you're doing to him. I want my Wade," Peter practically begged. It was heart breaking, it was nothing like Peter Parker. He just…He wanted his Wade, needed his Wade to hold him and tell him everything would be okay.

But Ben pressed more into Wade and whimpered, "I don't kn-know what y-you're talking about! He..He loves me! He ma-marked me!" Peter felt a wave of nausea wash over him, he stumbled back away from the scene in front of him, shaking so badly. Bucky had managed to get behind the trio of omegas and caught the youngest member from falling.

"Wade! Wade please stop joking like this! I-" Peter was full on sobbing and losing it. Bucky glanced at Steve who nodded and therefore Bucky scooped up the smaller boy bridal style and started to walk away, Steve following close behind.

Steve and Bucky had to try and calm the sobbing omega, Peter wasn't okay and this wasn't good for the baby…

Tony on the other hand spun and glared daggers at Wade, Bruce close by now as there was nothing stopping Tony. "You god damn moron," Tony growled, waves of anger rolling off him, "You fucking strung that boy out. He's been waiting for your ass to show up for over a month. What you did to him was heartless. I was giving you the benefit of the doubt for Parker. But this is crossing the line." He motioned towards the small omega. "Who's the fuck is this kid? Did you just get bored and pick up the first omega you could find," Tony shook his head.

Wade stood there confused as to why he was the one getting chewed out…What the hell had happened? He shook his head confused, "Why is everyone saying I strung him out?! I don't even know what his name was! I only knew him as Spiderman! I didn't even realize that was spiderman!"

Tony glared, "How the fuck can you say that with a straight face. He's pregnant, and he's been with one alpha. He's been loyal to the king of dumb fuck."

Wade shook his head throwing his hands up, "I've never had sex with him! I've never even seen him out of his suit!"

"You really did get messed up while you were gone. You were all over him for a damn week straight, he couldn't even come to the lab and when he finally could be reeked of you," Tony said crossing his arms because he knew he'd end up punching Wade at this point.

Wade just stood there honestly confused looking at Tony then Bruce, and finally his sweet and innocent Ben. Ben was the most like him, a mutant. Something none of the others would honestly understand…including Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh ;; x ;;   
> I'm sorry babes for hurting these nerds. And idk how many will pick up on who Ben is but he's one of the new mutants.


	13. Memory is a Fragile thing

Even in his broken state Peter had managed to beg to let Wade stay in the tower, and for once Tony agreed without being pestered. Tony was highly concerned even if he didn't show it all that well. He knew that this wasn't normal Deadpool attitude. Something had happened and Tony was going to get to the bottom of it, so in the mean time he'd decided to keep Wade and…that boy in the other side of the tower, another floor altogether for Peter's sake.

 

Tony was in his office, leaning back against his desk. "Jarvis, what does the scans say?" Tony's booming voice asked.

 

"Mr. Pool's brain seems to be in one piece but scans show there's been tampering, and there's something lodged in his frontal lobe that might be partial fault to his memory loss of the previous month," Javis informed and a moment later added, "The scans to Ben has concluded his body is acting as if he's about a month pregnant but there is no sign of life. The boy might've miscarried but the body believes its still carrying. Or the child is very underdeveloped."

 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest nodding, "Do a thorough search on this Ben person."

 

"Yes sir," Javis said. Banner slipped into the office looking over at Tony with a weary look.

 

"Deadpool wouldn't let me give Ben a checkup, see how the pregnancy is doing," Banner said as he slowly walked over and leaned on the desk next to Tony. "He's giving off the scent of a pregnant omega…But I don't think that's really the case," He said softly.

 

"Jarvis said that he thinks the boy miscarried and the body still believes he's carrying, or so on," Tony murmured. Tony ever slightly closing the space between them, leaning against the other male, his head resting on his shoulder. "He also said that there was something in Deadpool's head. I'm going to see about getting him on the table, between us we can dislodge the item," Tony said.

 

"Yeah," Banner said as he gently rubbed Tony's back, "We'll do that. I feel bad for Peter…It's already has been bumpy month for him. His blood pressure is higher than it should be, but the child is starting to take form nicely…"

 

"God, he's smart but he should've held out for a smarter alpha," Tony groaned.

 

Banner was quiet for a while, "His ex girlfriend has been hanging around. I did a little research on her, she's going to the school out in Los Angeles that is funded by Stark Industry….It might be a good idea offering her a job if things don't work out for Peter and Wade. We just need to think of the options…"   
 

Tony chewed his lip, for the first time he was hoping that Wade was back to normal, for Peter's sake. He thought he'd probably like this girl but he knew that Peter would be more upset and more unstable if he didn't have his alpha. Tony looked up at Banner looking conflicted, "I think we should use that as a last option. Peter is holding out hope for Wade, and…And as much as I hate Deadpool, I'm happier to see Peter smiling than broken like he was earlier."

 

Banner nodded, "I understand. I'll see about getting Deadpool to go in to get his head checked." 

* * *

Peter sobbed as he was carried back to the room with Bucky and Steve. He finally saw Wade but…But that wasn't his Wade. That was a look-a-like. It had to be. But it smelled just like Wade.

 

"Peter," Steve mused softly as he curled up with Peter on the couch. The brunette had gone to get blankets for the two omegas, wrapping them up snuggly before sitting on the coffee table in front of the two.

 

"Wh-what hap-happened to him?! Why i-is he like tha-that? That's no-not my Wa-Wade," Peter sobbed as he burrowed into Steve's shoulder, holding onto him like he was the only person keeping him from drowning in an endless abyss.

 

"Peter…" Bucky murmured reaching out to rub the sobbing omega's back, "Peter, Wade…Wade had told me where he was going. I was told to keep it a secret because he was worried about you. He…He went after Ajax. He'd overheard someone talking about you…He overheard they were planning on waiting till you were pregnant for Wade's child…And Wade went out to put an end to that."

 

Peter looked at the alpha brokenly. Wade had gone out because he'd been trying to protect him and the baby? Had Wade known he was pregnant and left?

 

"D-did h-he kn-know I was p-pregnant already?" Peter's voice shook so badly it was barely audible.

 

"No. He didn't think you were or he'd have taken you away, hid you from the world, and I'd have followed and hid away Steve with you," Bucky said honestly. Peter nodded tears still rolling down in plenty before pressing back into Steve.

 

"I think it's Ajax's doing that Wade is like he is now. I'm going to see what I can do to try and get him to recover his memory," Bucky said softly.

 

That night Peter once again slept in Steve and Bucky's living room, partially laying on Steve for comfort while Bucky stayed awake watching the two. He was annoyed with Wade. How could an alpha who'd been so loving and dedicated to his omega go and lose all of his damn memories?!

* * *

For a whole week straight Wade tried to avoid running into Peter, tried his hardest to avoid the man he'd plagued for months straight. He did notice that the monolog boxes that appeared almost out of nowhere was nowhere in sight…That was odd, but maybe…Maybe it was a sign he was becoming more normal?

 

But his luck ran low while he was running through the living room to talk to Bucky because out of the whole cluster fuck of people that hated him that man would still talk to him…And he was trying to help him rather than damn him.

 

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Peter on the couch adjacent to Bucky. Wade stepped back ready to turn tail to avoid the emotional pregnant omega. He didn't understand why Peter Parker was getting so clingy, so emotional over him. He didn't understand why the boy's pregnancy was any of his concern.

 

Peter looked up but looked away as he pulled into a ball on the couch. He felt like shit, he hated that Wade had lost his memories. Though he hated himself more, he let MJ get too close and it covered Wade's scent up…though it would've only taken some time before the scent would've left on its own.

 

"You don't have to run away. I'll be leaving soon anyways," Peter said in a rather monotone voice. Wade swallowed and walked nearer though leaving a lot of space between him and the pregnant omega.

 

"S-so h-how are you," Wade stammered trying to act normal, wanting to still be friends with the omega. He still wanted their friendship they had before…They were the red duo, red crime fighters.

 

Peter looked up at him, his weariness evident on his face. His skin was pale almost ashen, dark circles under his eyes to the point he looked like a panda. He just look so tired and for some reason Wade felt a wave of guilt.

 

"Tired, sore, and sick. My alpha marked me, got me pregnant then went on a mission and hasn't returned," Peter said bluntly as he looked down at his phone. He was just waiting on MJ to show up to go out and try and remember how to smile and have fun.

 

"Oh, I’m sorry," Wade murmured, "He'll be back, I believe that. You're the amazing Spiderman, he'd be nuts to give you up." Wade plopped down next to Bucky.

 

Peter felt a pang of hurt and the edging prickle of tears threatening to fall. He shook his head and murmured, "I hope you're right. I miss him, a lot. I have his shirts but they don't really smell like him…And it's lonely in the big apartment. I wish I would've stayed in the smaller one…"

 

Wade chewed his lip, he really did hope that Peter's alpha would come back. He hated seeing the small boy so torn up like this. But...But that's only because they were friends…Wade looked to Bucky who sat silently watching the two.

 

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Wade asked him curious.

 

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you if you'd found anything out with…you know, Ajex?" Bucky asked softly, "I mean, you had said you went after him…? And then you found Ben in his lab?"

 

Wade sat back a bit rubbing his face as he tried to remember what had happened a couple weeks back. With his hands still covering his face he started to talk, "I remember, I went in looking…Looking for Ajax but I can't remember why…I guess he'd taken Ben, and I was there to save him…I think…I fought Ajax and the fucker pulled a gun on me."

 

Peter was quietly listening, watching Wade as he talked. He bit his lip at the mention of Wade getting shot…Maybe that was why he couldn't remember anything? But the man had gotten 'killed' before and never seemed to forget anything.

 

"I remember waking up in the middle of my head being cut up and my brain mixed like a damn milkshake," Wade went on, "But I really can't remember much just, felt the pain…I woke up I don't know how long after that in just an empty room. I could hear Ben whimpering and crying out for me…And I went to him, but he didn't sound right…He sounded like someone else," Wade said, peeking over at Peter for a moment. Ben had sounded…Had looked like the web weaver for the first five minutes. He didn't know why, or mentioned that. He didn't want to upset Peter… "I broke out, got him and made a mad dash out of there. I got us out and holed up for a couple weeks," He explained, "I came back here with him because I know that this place is one of the safer places that I could take Ben."

 

Peter swallowed as he curled up more. He couldn't understand why this man had forgotten him and thought that this fucking Ben was the right person…The right omega. He looked down though as his phone went off, Mary Jane text telling him she was out front. He texted her back saying he'd be down.

 

He slowly got up. "Mary Jane is here," He said softly, "Can you tell Steve that I'll be back home later…I'll go to my apartment, give you the privacy you want." Peter tried to smile jokingly but it didn’t feel right.

 

"I-I'll walk you down," Wade said looking up at the omega, "I-I mean, if you don't mind. I gotta go shop for somethings anyways…"

 

Peter bit his lip but nodded, "Ye-yeah…You can walk me out.." Bucky gave Peter a questioning look, as if asking if he really was alright with that and he just replied with a soft smile.

 

Quietly the two men headed towards the elevator. They got in and Peter leaned as far back away from Wade as he could. The scent of his alpha being his Achilles' heel. God, the smell was incredible and at the same time alarming. He could smell the other omega on his alpha, and that pissed him off greatly.

 

But what he hadn't expected was that as soon as the elevator door closed the alpha cornered him in the small room. The older man's mask up just far enough his lips were showing, and that's all that was needed as he was pressing them roughly against Peter's lips. Peter struggled for a moment, but his grasp quickly becoming more holding onto the taller man's shoulders as he melted into the kiss, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

But the kiss ended just as soon as it started and the omega slid along the corner to the floor looking up at the alpha confused and hopeful and scared, and just a mess of feelings.

 

Wade just stood there for a moment before quickly backing up in the furthest corner shaking his head. "I-I do-don't know," He stammered shaking his head, "I-I don't kn-know, I-I'm sorry! I-I don't know…I'm sorry!"

 

Peter's breath caught in his throat as he quickly pulled himself up and closed that space between them, his hands moving up to hold onto the back of Wade's neck, yanking him down so he could kiss him again. His lips demanding the older man's open, tasting all of him, the most he could. But he felt those warm palms on his waist and they felt so good there. But quickly he regretted feeling those hands as Wade pushed him away though held him within arm's length.

 

"S-stop," Wade breathed out, his voice husky from arousal, "I-I'm wi-with Be-Ben…H-he's pregnant! I sh-shouldn't be kissing you…I don't know why I kissed you.."

 

"Because I'm your mate Wade! I'm your mate! Look at my fucking bite mark, those are your teeth," Peter shook his head begging this man to realize what was going on, "You left! You had called that night and said you'd be back in the morning…I trusted you Wade Wilson! I felt it when you got shot! I felt the pain of the bullet here!" He reached up pressing his finger tip against the space between the man's eyes just above his nose.

 

"No…Th-that's n-not right," Wade struggled.

 

_[B-big guy??]_

 

  _{Ca-Can yo-u he-hear us?}_

 

_[{Ben! It's not right!}]_

 

Wade shook his head confused and horrified at hearing the voices, seeing the boxes. He thought he had lost that. "St-stop it! I di-didn't hear them before! Ben was able to shut the-them up!" Wade shook his head as he stammered afraid.

 

"Wade! What are they saying? What are they saying?" Peter tried to sooth him, reaching up to hold the man's cheeks softly.

 

"Ben…It's not right?" Wade repeated shaking his head still unsure.

 

_{Ajax fucked you up!!}_

 

_[Ajax should've been undead that night.]_

 

The doors dinged as they opened. Wade let go of Peter and slipped out of the elevator pulling his mask down over his mouth once again. Peter chased after him but didn't say anything as he saw MJ waiting for him. He couldn't do this…Maybe this was the best he could get from Wade…That he'd never truly be back to himself, and keep believing…Believing that Ben was his omega…

 

Peter stopped chasing after Wade and headed towards MJ. MJ raising her brows as she softly asked, "What happened? You look heartbroken…?"

 

"Because I am," Peter hiccupped shaking his head. Mary Jane slipped her arms around the omega, nuzzling into Peter's hair.

 

"Shhh, Petey, it'll be alright, I promise," Mary Jane mused softly, "My apartment at the school is big enough for us both. And I have a spare room we could make into a nursery…And we can raise your baby together."

 

The sight of the alpha female comforting Peter for one reason or another enraged Wade. He stopped and watched them, he could feel himself getting irrationally angry…Why was he getting angry?

 

But either way Wade's legs started to move on their own and soon he had grabbed the omega and tugged him away from Mary Jane. The small boy yelping in surprise, tears rolling down his cheeks. Peter looked up at him, in a brief moment of hoping his alpha had come back but soon realized that wasn't the case.

 

"You can't go cheating on your alpha! That's not the Peter Parker I remember," Wade said in a rather judgmental tone.

 

Peter froze for a moment but quickly stood up and pull himself away from Wade's grasp and stood closer to Mary Jane, trying to give him a cold glare. "Coming from the man that kissed another 'omega'," Peter said coldly, "I can't cheat on my alpha if he's forgotten me. If he's fucking left me for another omega even after he said he loved me…After he'd showered me with so much love and attention…What the hell Wade, this isn't fair! Quick looking at me like that…Quit giving me hope that you remember me when you don't! You can't get mad at me if you can't remember me…" He was hiccupping as fat tears rolled down his cheeks shaking his head.

 

Mary Jane slipped her arm around Peter's waist and silently lead the sobbing omega away from the scene. "Shhhh, Peter, I've got you babe," She softly mused looking back at Wade. Her eyes darkening as a devious smirk crossed her lips. Her lips mouthing, "You've lost."

 

Wade just stood there, angry and ready to break shit but he couldn't move. He couldn't chase Peter. But he wanted to, he wanted to chase him down, and pull him in and hold him protectively. He wanted to kiss him and apologize but he still didn't understand any of this. But seeing that bitch mouth him that he flipped her the bird and headed up. He was going to talk to Bucky, listen to everything he said.

 

He believed honestly what Bucky would say. Bucky wouldn't have anything to really gain for lying to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I hate being a bully but I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. 
> 
> And note, that Banner isn't being a dick, he's just pointing out an option to try and help Peter.


	14. Whiskey Please

"God I need a fuckin' bottle of whiskey for this shit," The husky voice said as he watched the younger alpha demonstrating how angry he was by shooting out damn golden balls from his body. Logan shook his head with a long groan, why did he have to always deal with the dramatic alphas and their whiny asses?

 

"Get me one too," A female voice said as she plopped next to him. Rogue, looking up at the other beta. "He's been like this for a damn month Logan," She whined leaning against the man though making sure there was no bare skin touching, "Where the hell did Ben even go? I thought he was running to get some snacks but then he never came back…"

 

"I don't know, but I have this awful feeling that I'm going to run into a certain Merc," He groaned shaking his head, "I'll look into finding where he's been kidnapped to."

* * *

Tony felt bad for the younger omega but that didn't mean he had to drop and act like it all the time. He was on Banner's lap, kissing him rather needingly so, his fingers in Banner's hair. Banner's hands on Tony's waist rocking the omega down against him.

 

No, the thing with Peter and Wade subconsciously did screw with Tony, made part of him afraid of losing his alpha. Tony's lips moving from Banner's lips and moving to his neck, nuzzling more than he normally did.

 

Banner sighed softly as he slid his hands around to hold the omega's back, holding him protectively. "Let's…let's stop here for now," Banner said softly.

 

"No way, I can smell the arousal," Tony purred as he rocked his hips rougher down against the alpha's groin. "I want you to hold me," He purred nipping at his neck edging him on.

 

"No," Banner groaned though his hips moved up to meet Tony's, "No. It's still in the middle of the day, we're in your office. We shouldn't tempt fate."   
 

Tony groaned but crawled off Banner's lap and sat in front of the other man onto the desk. He smirked spreading his legs and musing, "I'm horny, I think I'm nearing a heat~"

 

"You don't even want a child. You shouldn't tempt me like that," Banner said with a warning tone, "I might end up losing control and hold you down and…"   
 

"My god Banner, you are perverted," Tony teased with a sigh, "Fine, fine. I'll wait only till tonight then I'll ride you till you're dry."

 

Banner swallowed and purred as he trailed his fingers along the inner thighs of the other man, "Sounds good Tony~" Tony shuddered and looked at the other man as if ready to ride him now.

 

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner," The ever polite voice of Jarvis interrupted, "Scanning all data of Benjamin Deeds has finished. Would you like to hear the info sir?"

 

"Yes," Tony said before moving down to sit on Banner's lap once again but more in relaxed fashion with his feet up on his desk.

 

"Mr. Deeds is 20 years old, former student at Texas University, current student under the New Mutants. He's a shapeshifting mutant," Jarvis said.

 

"Fuck," Tony murmured, "We…We could send him back easy enough, right?"

 

"It's a matter of Deadpool letting us…We should inform someone over there though," Bruce said softly.

* * *

Wade was on his way up stairs. He had to find Bucky Barnes, he trusted that man. He didn't trust many but he didn't have any reason to lie. He came storming from the elevator towards Bucky. Bucky hadn't moved but Steve was now curled up against Bucky. He was at the point in the pregnancy that it was showing in the small bump.

 

"Bucky! What was it, what was the relationship between Peter and me…? B-before I had gone on that mission…You mentioned it before that him and I were close…hinting at what it was but not out right saying, what were you going to say?" Wade asked as he came in. Only when he was a few feet from the man did he notice that Ben was sitting across from Bucky and Steve. That was why Steve looked annoyed and more than just protective over Bucky.

 

Steve looked up at Wade then glared at Ben who only curled up more and looked up at Wade confused and scared. "W-Wade? Wh-why does it matter…You're my mate, right? You're going to protect me and our baby," Ben said quietly, rubbing his stomach, "I'm scared…I don't like it here…"

 

Wade hesitated and moved to sit next to the small brunette. "You two were mates. You were the most protective alpha I'd come across, though you gave Peter space…You gave him it because Peter is strong and independent and you had said you loved that about him," Bucky said bluntly only looking at the mercenary, "You wouldn't have left if you'd known Peter was pregnant. We'd only found out a couple days after you'd left. He was sick as a dog those first few days without you. He'd slept on Stevie's and my couch and will still sleep there on bad nights. He's afraid, he's afraid of having this child without you."

 

Wade sat down and stared at his hands before looking at the smaller brunette that was shaking his head as tears welled up. His face didn't look…didn't really look like his own, it…It looked rounder, and soft…Peter's facial features…He could see them now…But it wasn't Peter, it was Ben's.

 

"Who are you really?" Deadpool asked softly and the smaller boy sat up as he wiggled away from Wade.

 

Ben shook his head with fat tears rolling down his cheeks, "No! No! No! H-he sa-said if I-I did th-this h-he'd make i-it so I co-could carry! Pl-please don't ha-hate me!" The omega sobbed, his own features resurfacing. He grew a bit taller, taller than Peter, and more wiry.

 

Wade watched in horror, wait…What was the truth? He got up moving back, moving away…He still couldn't remember but was trying his best to remember but he only came across a head splitting migraine that made him drop to his knees. Tears welling under the mask.

 

"Peter, what have I done to Peter," Wade gasped shaking his head as he dropped down onto the floor holding his head. Bucky was the one that had moved to the man, looking back at Steve.

 

"Call Banner. Something is seriously wrong with him," Bucky said sternly. Steve nodded and moved to the phone calling the extension to Banner, the shape shifter sobbing as he held his stomach knowing very well there wasn't anything living inside of him.

* * *

Mary Jane had coaxed the broken omega to come with her to her apartment. Peter was in tears and shaking as he thought that his alpha, his Wade was coming back…But he hadn't chased after him. He'd let Peter go, let him go with another alpha.

 

"Shhh, Petey, he doesn't deserve you," Mary Jane softly mused as she lead him by the elbow up the steps to the small apartment building. She got him into the apartment and got him to sit down.

 

"Bu-but you sa-saw it! He re-remembered for a mo-moment!" Peter cried shaking his head.

 

"Peter! Listen to yourself. You're so amazing, he doesn't deserve you," She said softly, "He's nothing but trash. Let me take you. Let me mark you…"

 

"No! No! I'm still Wade's! I'm in love with him MJ! I appreciate you trying to comfort me but I'm not leaving him! I know what I saw! He even kissed me," Peter had this heartbroken smile on his lips but he still looked like he had hope.

 

MJ's lips flattened to a tight line shaking her head. "I tried to be nice like I was told. But I was also told I could go to any measure I thought was necessary," She said, the tone she'd been just using had dissipated into nothing but bluntness now.

 

Peter's brows knotted up questioning, "Wh-what? Wh-what are you talking about??"

 

"You were suppose to be heartbroken and then come running to me, and I was going to take you back. Ajax would've been really happy," She mused coyly, "He's a real Alpha. If I could be an omega, I'd be his in a heartbeat."

 

Ajax. That name was familiar, that was the man who Wade had been after. He shook his head and got up, running to the bathroom, locking the door and leaning against it as soon as the realization hit him.

 

"Th-the fuck," He panted as he felt a pain in his stomach and the tears welled up again. He fumbled to get his phone and called Tony Stark.   
 

"To-Tony! Help me," Peter got out as soon as he heard the click of the phone being picked up.

 

"Wh-what?" The older omega asked confused.

 

"I'm with Mary Jane," He managed to get out before a large pounding started coming from the door.

 

"Fuck," Tony said under his breath, "Stay where you are. She's….She'd gone missing a few months back Peter. I just found out that she'd been MIA and I was going to tell you that something seriously wrong was going on…Fuck. I'll be there soon. Don't let her take you anywhere."

 

Peter nodded and gasped as the pounding increased making him yelp. "Hurry!"

 

Though it didn't matter how much Peter yelled because soon the door was broken into nothing but wooden shards while Peter balled himself up in the tub. Practically begging for the woman to leave him alone, to not mess with the babies.

 

"Don't worry Petey, the babies are what we need alive," She said with a grin. Though she was no longer alone as two men scurried in and quickly injected something into Peter's neck knocking him out almost instantly.

* * *

Wade screeched like a banshee holding his neck as if he could feel where Peter was getting a needle stabbed into his neck. He had been nothing but a ball of twitching before so it had made almost everyone in the room jump.

 

"Th-the fuck is wrong with him?!" Ben screeched looking between the two avengers.

 

"Peter," Bucky said looking at Steve who looked ashen.   
 

"Mary Jane. He was going to see her," Steve said softly shaking his head.

 

"I-I le-let hi-him go," Wade gasped in pain, blindly looking up at Bucky, "I-I let hi-him go cr-crying! Wh-what ki-kinda al-alpha am I? I couldn't even save him!"

 

"You didn't know, just…Just hold on, we'll save him," Bucky said softly.

 

Banner was down  in record time. He had a bag of medical supplies. "Tony is headed out to get Peter," Banner said looking over at Bucky then Steve before dropping down next to Wade, tugging the mask off the scarred man. Banner bit his lip quickly debating before pulling out a small white towel.

 

"You've got something inside your frontal lobe, we're going to play quick surgery to get it out because I'm sure that's what's screwing your memories up," Banner said looking at Wade.

 

"Wait! You're doing that now?! Hell no, I just need some pain killers! I'm going to go fucking save Peter fucking Parker! I don't remember anything but I remember my feelings for that omega! I'm saving him," Wade screamed looking rather deadly, "Pain killers and whiskey! That's all I need right now, and I'll deal with that shit wh-when I'm back." Wade pulled himself to sit up, panting and gasping looking at the two alphas. "If your omegas were in danger you'd go after them, not deal with your own issues, I'm like that but I know I won't fucking die over some bullet inside my brain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter of a chapter but hey the plot is a rollin' ; w ;


	15. Hot Chase

Wade had managed to get a hold of the pain killers and whiskey he needed to numb the pain in order to move. His body still aching but he could at least move now as he made leaps and bounds up the steps to the top of the building, throwing himself off the roof and aiming towards the closest building.

 

_[Hurry up big guy!!]_

 

_{Get your ass in gear and gooooooo!!!}_

 

_[{Petey is in trouble and we're going to fuckin' save him!!}]_

 

Deadpool bobbed his head to the voices in his head, hitting the roof hard with a grunt. His body ached, and felt like it was pulling apart at the seems but he ignored the pain as he hopped and skipped on the tops of the building towards where the scanner said Peter was, or at least his phone. As the red blinking light started to move he started to move faster.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Wade growled, his memory was still shit but he was getting bits and pieces back now. Peter…Peter was his omega…? That's why Ben had taken on more physical traits that mimicked Peter's, why he could smell so intoxicating. But as memory was coming back he at least could reaffirm that he never marked Ben.

 

"I need to be quicker," Wade growled shaking his head and a if answering his prayers he was plucked off the top of the building by beautiful metallic hands. Wade looked up in awe at metallic god.

 

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm doing this for Peter's sake," Tony huffed through his mask.

 

"I owe you," Wade said anyways. They got to the end of the street and Wade pointed to a moving jeep, "There! Peter is in there. Drop me on top of it!"

 

Tony nodded zooming down and dropping the red antihero on top of the Jeep. Deadpool pulled out his knife out of his boot, jabbing and roughly cutting the top of the jeep open. "You fuckers messed with the wrong couple," Wade growled as he flipped the top up. But to his dismay he found two men, both smirking clearly leading the man on as Peter's phone was on the back seat.

 

"It'll be worth it! Knowing you're getting what you deserve is good enough for me," The man in the shotgun said as the driver started to take off at high speeds, nearly throwing Wade right off the top of the car. Wade managed to pull himself into the car from the hole he had carved from the top, sinking his knife into the back of the driver's neck. The car swerving into incoming traffic.

 

Wade managed to pull the knife out, slip out of the car and jump from the top before the car ran into incoming traffic. He hit the ground hard but pushed himself up waving Tony down to pick him up. Tony noticed the mercenary quickly and swung around and scooped him up climbing high into the sky so they could scan the cars below.

 

"He wasn't fucking in there. His phone was, but not him," Wade growled pissed off that he couldn't find his omega. Only now slowly remembering the truth.

 

"Any other leads…?" Tony asked as he was scanning the cars but coming up short.

 

"No," Wade growled completely pissed off.

 

"We'll go back…" Tony started.

 

"Fucking drop me and I'll fucking search for him," Wade yelled.

 

"Calm down. I didn't mean we'd give up on him," Tony shot back angry that Wade would honestly believe he was actually giving up. When it was clear that Tony wasn't going to drop the mercenary Wade started to wiggle and fight Tony's grasp. "Quit throwing a fit, we're going to keep looking for him," Tony hissed but his grip loosened as the man was struggling and eventually Wade managed to drop out of Tony's grasp.

 

Wade didn't care as his body hit the ground hard, feeling and hearing a few bones crack. Wade didn't care how badly his body might've felt as he raced down the street trying to pick up his omega's scent. He'd managed to knock some guy off his motorcycle, hop on and tore down the street. Anything in order to get to his omega quicker.

 

With panic and worry pulsing in Wade's veins his alpha senses were in hyper drive. He managed to catch a glimpse of Peter's face against a window of a truck. Peter was knocked out, he looked weak and broken, and that made the alpha in Wade want to break and destroy everything in his path to get to his omega.

 

Wade leaned forward on his motorcycle as he sped up. It took everything in him not to shoot the wheels to slow the truck down, he couldn't risk it if it ended up hurting his omega and…and their child. He could remember parts now. He could remember finally marking the younger man. He could remember the way Peter curled up against him at night.

 

Teeth gritted as he leaned as forward as he could on the motorcycle, practically laying between the handles. "Fuck, fuck," He repeated as he got closer and closer to the truck. He could slightly make out just how weak the omega looked. "Petey, baby boy, I'm going to save you," He muttered as he was finally catching up and almost even to the window Peter was pressed against.

 

The driver must have realized Deadpool was right there as he veered the truck slamming against Wade nearly knocking him completely off the motorcycle but he managed to stay on. "Motherfucker," Wade hissed as his leg got serious road rash, he was grateful his suit wasn't completely torn up.

 

Peter managed to open an eye groaning as he felt the truck swerve, his face smacking the window hard. The moment he glimpsed Wade he snapped back to. He started slamming his fists against the window, though he couldn't hit too hard as his body felt weak and he had nearly no energy left. The only thing giving him the will to fight was the fact he was carrying their child. He needed to protect their baby inside of him.

 

"Shit, he's a wake," The man in shot gun grunted looking back at Peter, "Just fuckin' shut up. You ain't going anywhere asides from the lab."

 

Peter's attention switched from trying to desperately get through that window to the man in front of him. "Lab," He soundlessly mouthed. He wasn't going to let them take him into some lab to poke and prod him or at the babies inside of him. His tongue flickered over his bloodied and bruised lip just before he pushed himself from the seat wrapping his arms around the man's neck and yanking back hard, trying to choke the man.

 

"Fuck," The driver grunted as he swerved trying to help his buddy get out of the choke hold. But to Peter's surprise that actually worked….But that didn't matter as an explosion went off not far from the truck.

 

Peter couldn't hear anything past the ringing in his ears as he was pressing himself hard against the floor of the backseat. Desperately trying to protect his stomach, protect the baby inside of him. Tears welling up as he could now feel the ache in his body from both before and after the explosion.

 

"Wade, Wade," Peter cried quietly to himself as he could still feel the truck moving further and further away from his alpha. This had to be some sort of nightmare…It had to be…His world slowly was engulfed in darkness as he passed out gripping at his stomach hoping they'd be safe. Even there though he was still in agonizing pain both physically and emotionally.

* * *

 

The moment the grenade flew out the window from the truck Wade swerved the motorcycle to avoid being hit with it. But that didn't save him from the actual explosion. No, he was flown off the motorcycle hitting the pavement hard, rolling between other cars, just nearly getting hit. Eventually his body stopped moving altogether.

 

Wade was gasping as he struggled to pull himself up, looking frantically around but…but…he lost the truck. He lost the god damn truck. "Wh-what the fuck," He gasped out as his body thudded back to the pavement. He struggled to find his phone, struggled to text the one person he could trust to help him before finally passing out from the struggle of staying awake. His last passing thought was, "I'm the worst fuckin' alpha, my poor omega.."

 

* * *

 

_Peter has been taken by Ajax. I'm on side of road, look for a green rusted truck_

 

Bucky inhaled sharply as he read the message on his device. His fears confirmed as he was already heading towards where the dot had been blinking before it had completely disappeared. It wasn't hard to find the disheveled red leathered man.

 

Tony had already beat the alpha there. Tony was down scooping the man up before looking up at Bucky. He was grateful that he was wearing his helmet that hid his face as he could feel the worry playing out on his face. "I lost the damn truck that he was following," Tony said shaking his head, "Take him and I'll go back up to se-see if I can find him. I have the best chance at finding it…"

 

"Okay," Bucky said taking the alpha in his arms, letting Tony shoot off the ground and back into the air looking for the truck, zooming to find the said vehicle. Bucky couldn't see Tony's face but he could imagine the worry that the omega felt, the scent had leaked through the suite he wore. Bucky was able to get Wade to sit behind him on the motorcycle, then headed back towards the tower.

 

* * *

 

Banner had met the Wade and Bucky at the front of the building, leading Bucky up to the operating room. "I don't have my assistants so you'll have to help, it won't be hard." The doctor said glancing back at Bucky who just nodded.

 

Once up in the operating room he was able to get him under anesthetics Banner started the process of taking out whatever was put inside the man's brain. It wasn't really a hard procedure, whoever had put the block in Wade's brain had been sloppy and it was actually kinda interesting that it actually managed to block the thoughts out. Once that was finished Banner fixed the stuff that was critical, but left Wade alone since he could heal on his own rather fast on his own. 

 

"See, wasn't that hard," Banner said as he stepped away from Wade looking at Bucky, "Let's see if Tony has made any progress, alright?" Banner was trying to be cheerful, though…He felt the impending doom just looming above them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not having touched this in forever!! Q A Q   
> I actually had to look back and reread what I had already posted before I could continue. I'm apoligizing that this chapter was so stupidly short. I swear the next one will be longer have more content, as well as posted sooner orz
> 
> I'm going to make some one-shots for these two so if I don't have the next chapter up at least I can give you those. They'll be in another collection but at least there's that haha.


	16. Finding the Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //lame ass chapter title I'm so sorry orz

Wade's scent, warmth surrounding the fragile man's body. Peter couldn't help but smile looking up as he saw his alpha's sleeping face, his slight snoring making him snicker slightly as he moved so he could curl into the much larger man's side.

Wade moved slightly, just pulling the smaller man in closer with a content sigh. "Is it mornin' already?" The husky voice of the merc played almost musically to Peter's ears.

"Mmm, no," Peter said with a slight smile on his lips, he had no idea what time it was, just that he was in the man's arms. It must've been a nightmare, he rationalized.

"Good," Wade laughed softly nuzzling into Peter's hair, "I wanted to sleep some more." Peter laughed slightly at that. He felt a movement behind him, he glanced back to see another male in bed with them. Peter almost yelped as he felt arms slip around his waist as the other man moved to spoon Peter. W-was that Eddie? The blond hair was pretty much a dead give away.

Wade glanced over and let out a small chuckle. "He must've gotten tired of waiting," He snickered, "He should be glad I don't mind sharing ya'. It's not like he can get you pregnant." Peter looked up at Wade questioningly.

"I-I thought…We were..?" Peter stumbled over his words.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that asked if he could join our little home," Wade said with a huff before pressing his face back into Peter's hair. "I didn't want to share you but you wanted another man, I only agreed since he was a beta," Wade muffled into Peter's soft brown hair.

No, this was wrong. Peter knew this was wrong. He had no desire to be with the blond man, he didn't want anyone asides from Wade. He racked his brain trying to figure out how and when Eddie made the couple into a triad.

But as he was racking his brain the world seemed to melt away…? For a moment he thought he was falling back to sleep which wouldn't be bad, maybe it'd help him remember what was going on. But as a painfully brilliant light was blinding his eyes he realized that he was just now really waking up.

"Wh-" He groaned as he went to rub his eyes only to find his wrists were bound at his sides, his ankles were bound too. Peter shook his head groaning more as his eyes adjusted to the light. The first thing he noticed asides from his body being in pain was that his stomach was now bloated, enlarged and obviously pregnant.

Wait, how'd that happen? He wasn't even really showing the last he knew. "Wa-Wade," His voice cracked and he realized just how dry and sore his throat felt.

A chuckle filled the room as a man in a lab coat walked closer to Peter. His shaved head, his weasel like eyes, the stubble from not shaving after a day….Who was this man? A name fluttered through his mind, a name Wade had mentioned before.

"Well the all mighty Spider-Man has finally is waking up," The man sung with a slight smirk, "It's been long enough. You shouldn't be tired any more, sleeping for nearly three and half months straight." He chuckled more as he watched the reality sink into the younger man. The memories of the kidnapping. Mary Jane.

"My, my, such a precious emotion. It almost brings joy to my heart," He taunted to Peter's fear. "And yet, your prince charming hasn't come to save you. He's probably forgot all about you by now. Ben being a suitable replacement for you, though I imagine his real alpha has gotten him back leaving that useless trash to be all alone. Maybe he does remember you and he just doesn't care enough for you," He went on. 

Peter just glared at the other, pressing his lips closed. He knows Wade, he could very, very faintly feel the bond. It was still there. Instead of answering the man he focused all he had on that bond, trying to scream through it to Wade, give him a signal that he was alive…But that would only work if Wade did finally remember him. If he didn't….He'd only think it was a head ache or something, right?

Ajex's expression soured as he leaned down running his nails along the mound where the baby was. "Mmm, fine don't talk. But just so you know while you were dead to the world, I played with the sweet children. The babies really are something else," He taunted, only that made Peter cringe and struggle against the bounds to try and move away from Ajex's hand. "Mmm, there we go, that's a beautiful response," He hummed, "They're incredible though, really. Did you know you were carrying twins? Well…It was originally going to be triplets but one of them ended up not taking the new serum very well. I had to remove that one early."

A cold washed over Peter at that. His throat tightening up to the point of not being able to make any noises including even a whimper. Triplets? Was triplets? One…One…One died? The cold was replaced with anger, hatred, the desire to kill this man for hurting his children. "You fucker," He growled through gritted teeth.

"Aww, the sweet baby boy," Ajex started but ended up getting spitted on.

"Don't you fucking dare call me by that name," He hissed, his eyes filled with the desire to kill him. Peter Parker never really wanted to kill anyone, he wanted to serve justice without that. He was a hero, but this….This broke that mentality. He needed to kill this man.

Ajex snickered and snorted until he looked over at the door with a grin as a woman walked in. A certain redhead holding herself high and smiling as she saw Peter.

"Oh, the incubator is awake?" She asked bemused. Peter's look didn't change as he looked at her. Once a friend, once a lover, once so close and now nothing but an enemy.

Mary Jane's cold hand moved to cover the top of Peter's stomach as she purred, "My babies are doing well, right Mr. Ajex?"

Ajex laughed but nodded, "Yes they are."

"Go to hell," Peter hissed as he struggled against the bonds, "You won't touch my children. I'll kill you."

Mary Jane looked him with a steel cold gaze, "Shut up you pathetic omega scum. All I had to do was flash some kindness your way and you raised your ass up like a bitch in heat for me."

Peter squinted at her in disbelief, what kind of reality was she in? "That is not at all what happened," He pretty much screeched at the red head, "They're not even yours. They're Wade's and mine. You were a friend that I shouldn't have trusted."

Mary Jane rolled her eyes at him and huffed as she dragged her nails up Peter's body sending chills through his body. They weren't good kind of chills but made him feel sick and gross. But all thoughts were cut off as her hand wrapped around his neck, the air becoming harder to breath as she tightened the grip but not fully stopping his breathing.

"You're just an incubator. Don’t be cocky, that's the only reason you're still alive you whore," Mary Jane hissed leaning down, "At one point I did think about claiming you against your will. Just covering that ugly mark from your previous owner and just inducing a natural abortion and starting from scratch, but you were already so far along. No point in starting over if I could have babies sooner."

Peter struggled as tears prickled at his eyes, he didn't want to die, he wanted to live and see Wade, to raise their kids together. But all of that was starting to become harder to imagine as the world dimmed.

"Lighten up or the babies will get hurt," The scientist said swatting at Mary Jane's wrist, "Once he gives birth you may kill him." Ajex kept his face neutral, that was a lie. They were going to keep the man alive and use him to create more super children. The amazing things he found while snooping through Peter's body was very interesting.

"Fine," The redhead huffed letting go, but she snickered watching the brunette gasp and heave as he could breath once again. "Well enjoy being alive. It's needed for the children, that's all."

Peter growled giving her a deadly glare shaking his head. He was going to find a way out before then, he refused to let either of the other two kids suffer here. He watched as the two walked out. He only relaxed for a moment though. His body hurt so bad, tears rolling quietly down his cheeks as he struggled at his bonds.

* * *

 

Wade was exhausted as his body felt ready to collapse. For three months and nearly a half he'd turned every stone, inspected every nook and cranny he'd known Ajex had once occupied and places like those. He was going to find his omega and save both him and their baby. Frustrated tears blinded him as he wiped at his eyes trying to regain himself.

His memories back completely in tact. He felt like shit for going off to try and kill Ajex only to end up playing a puppet for the twisted man. Ben had been returned to his alpha, though that was more so Wade could con Logan into helping search for Peter. Between them, Tony, the other avengers, no had been able to find the omega. From what Wade learned from Steve was that his omega was already a third if not further into his pregnancy.

"On the Canadian boarder," A voice in his ear piece echoed. Wade was only half listening as he pressed his face harder into his palms. He was sitting on the edge of a building, who knew how many levels there were to the building. If he just leaned a bit further he'd be able to fall to his death. Well, that wasn't true, he'd only be out for a while before his body was back in one piece and his mind once again agonizing over the fact he lost his Peter in the worst way he could've.

Once again though a thick husky voice echoed in Wade's ear piece, "Wade, someone has sighted Ajex on the Canadian boarder. We've got a team heading there now, but it looks promising."

Wade sat up with a frozen look, worry and hope playing on his features under the red mask. "Wait, repeat that big guy!"

"We've finally have a good chance of finding your omega, Peter Parker," Logan said softer this time knowing the alpha was already on the edge. "The professor is sending the concordance to Stark tower to let them send out a team too. We figure it's safer to send in two teams, better chance of getting in, destroying what should be destroyed and saving Peter," Logan continued.

"Oh fucking lord thank you," Wade barely managed to get out before pulling himself off the edge and making leaps and bounds to get back to the tower. Wade pretty much made a normal Deadpool entrance by crashing through the glass window into Stark's huge office. Tony in his iron man suite, Bucky in his own body armor, even the doctor looked suited up. Clint, Natasha and even Thor was there standing.

But it was Steve with a wide grin that he noticed first. Maybe it was because it was clear as day that the omega was already past half way through his pregnancy and that reminded Wade of his own pregnant mate. "Th-they found him, you gu-guys are going to be able to bring him home," The omega hiccuped wiping at his teary eyes, "I-I want to go with you guys...I'm going to be able to stay on the jet bu-but I can't go in...S-so you guys will have to make sure to bring him back safe and sound."

Wade managed to choke out a laugh nodding his head, "Yeah. We're going to bring him back don't worry about it." It felt weird comforting the omega when it was his own mate that was missing.

"Alright, time is of the essence we need to go," Banner spoke up looking at Wade, "Let's save Peter." With that the team headed up the roof, climbing aboard the jet. Though most of them headed for the huge open space Steve had to go further in to a safe middle space between the open area and the cockpit. It would be safer for the pregnant omega. Bucky followed him into the safe room, staying with his omega, soothingly rubbing his palm.

"Peter will be safe soon," Bucky murmured as he could feel the worry rolling off of Steve. "We'll be there in record time, pick up Peter, destroy the lab, kill Ajex and be back for supper," Bucky murmured leaning in towards the omega's neck, rubbing against it, leaving kisses as he scent marked the omega to try and calm him.

Steve nodded as he enjoyed the hand rub and the calming words. He was so worried for the omega he'd bonded with, the omega he felt a maternal instinct to protect. He was a bundle of worry to the point that up to now he'd been stuck in bed on bed rest due to his stress levels.

The ride was eerily quiet, the only real noise asides from the jet engine roaring was the sound of Wade's footsteps as he walked back and forth, back and forth. He was worried for the state he'd find his omega in. Wade was worried he'd be more drawn to Peter that he'd forget to kill the man that had locked up his omega, though he knew there'd be others there to help destroy that man. No Ajex deserved worse than death. He deserved to be tortured and kept alive. He deserved to be cut up into pieces and forced to eat them.

Wade's thoughts were cut short as the jet landed neatly between the surrounding trees. As soon as the back latch was open the mercenary fled the jet, he couldn't smell his omega but he felt a pang through the bond. A pang that screamed that he was alive, scared and pissed off. His Peter was alive and that was what mattered the most right now. He could hear the noise of the rest of the avengers following him as he ran towards the other jet that held the x-men team. The group was gathered around the back of their own jet.

Wade first noticed the beta male, the only beta man that screamed alpha without the actual title. "Finally got here," Logan huffed, "Any other time I don't want you near you pop up quicker." His team consisted of himself, Nightcrawler as he could scope out the inside of the place and report back, Goldballs ((Who Deadpool only snorted very loudly when his name was mentioned)), the Stepford Cuckoos, and two others that Deadpool didn't really care for or really knew. He'd only met Goldballs when he returned Ben, it ended up that Goldballs was his alpha. The other alpha nearly attacked Wade when he returned the omega but ended up just pressing into his omega protectively, scenting him before taking him back to their room.

Though the others were working out their attack plan Wade slipped away and made it towards the small hill that barely was noticeable but had a door. Like hell was he going to wait for them to make up their minds, he was going to fucking save the omega he loved dearly. The alpha managed to slip into the facility, listening hard to his surroundings and killing whoever spotted him before following the scent that was clearly the omega's. He stopped at the door that lead to a small room. He could peek in and saw the fluff of brown hair of a certain spider.

A smile broke across his lips under the mask as he shoved through the door, heading straight to the table that held the very obviously pregnant omega. He didn't say a word as he reached his hand towards the bloated stomach. He nearly jumped when the body moved away and screams started to fill the room.

His eyes shooting towards the face of Peter Parker, he looked horrified and ready to fight all in one go. But the face the younger man was making slowly fell away as realization hit him.

"W-Wade? Wade," He repeated as tears welled in his eyes and his body relaxed.

"Yeah baby boy it's me," Wade said softly leaning down kissing his omega's sweet lips very gently, almost like a feather's touch. But the smile fell as he felt a searing pain pelting at his back and legs. He wasn't even able to look back as his face crashed down onto Peter's chest, his body reacting faster than his mind, trying to cover the omega who was now screaming.

Through those screams he could hear the gun shots that were the cause of the pain he was feeling. All Wade could manage to do was shake his head, his lips moving quietly, "Th-there's a group coming to save you. Stay strong Peter, I know you. Keep surviving, I'll be fine. Always am..." His smile faded as the darkness engulfed him and Peter's screams and sobs filled his nightmarish limbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously grateful to all my readers ;; o ;; I'm sorry I've neglected this story but I do plan on continuing it to the very end. <3
> 
> I feel like the last chapter was kinda awkward, more so choppy. I had started that one right after the chapter before it and hadn't touched it in months. This one should be a lot smoother. u v u <3  
> Please don't hold your breath that the next chapter will be out as quickly, I'll try to get it out as soon as I can though!! <3


	17. Going Back Home

Peter knew that Wade couldn't really die but having his mate shot and "killed" right there in front of him, that was one the most traumatizing thing to happen to a pregnant omega. Peter's throat was raw as he screamed, the feeling of his alpha protecting his bloated stomach, the pressure of the dead weight, the warmth of blood. It drove Peter over the edge making him break further than any enemy had been able to do to him.

Everything was a blur from that moment on till he got to the Stark jet. The moment his wrists had been freed he'd just moved to grasp onto his alpha, screaming for the man to wake up, to come back to him. He hurt so bad that he couldn't register that Wade was in the process of healing, that he was unable to really communicate.

After roughly thirty minutes Bucky was able to get Peter to understand that Wade needed a bit longer before he was okay, that they needed to get Peter out, to check the babies, to check him. Eventually though Peter finally let the older brunette carry him out to the jet. But the omega watched as Wade was carried by another brawny looking man with sideburns that could put any bad boy motorcyclist to shame.

Once on the plane though he was greeted by Steve and Dr. Banner. Peter was too weak to stand on his own so Bucky ended up carrying the young and very clearly pregnant omega. Steve moved so he was between Peter and everyone else, though he wasn't in much of a better shape to protect the younger man.

Any time someone who wasn't Steve or Bucky tried to get close Peter would flinch away and try to cover his stomach. Ajax's words still haunted his mind, that one of his children died because of him. The mentions of the cuckoo floated in the back of his mind, he couldn't remember if it had been in the nightmare or in real life, something about how the bird replaced it's host's child. It sent a shudder through the omega.

"We're almost home Peter," The older omega murmured softly as he ran his fingers gently through Peter's matted hair. "You've been so brave, being able to withstand all of this. Wade will be so proud of you," Steve softly said as he curled partially around the smaller boy that sat between him and Bucky on the plane in the same little room they had been in earlier when they came to save the omega.

Peter curled into Steve, leaning into the gentle touch, something that he was familiar with. The smell of the two older men, it gave him more comfort. Words though, they weren't something the smaller man could really make at the moment, just small whimpers or sighs.

The ride was mostly quiet asides from the occasional words from the older omega, the man was trying to comfort Peter, give him the peace he didn't have through this pregnancy. There wasn't much left to the pregnancy as Peter looked like he was about to give birth at any moment honestly. He was past the halfway mark, if Steve was right, Peter was only a month behind him and he was coming up on his own due date.

Once they'd gotten back home Banner found Peter as quick as he could. He was partially out of breath as he'd basically dashed from point A to point B as fast as he could. "Pe-Peter," The man panted as he stood in the door way that the group had to go through to get off the plane. "Peter, we should really let me check on you, your health and the health of your babies," Banner said as he stood up right, regaining his composure as he caught his breath.

Peter was only now able to stand on his own though still leaned slightly on Steve. His hands going to his stomach, splaying his fingers over the thin sheet that covered his body. Peter looked down worriedly at his stomach. "Bu-but Wa-Wade," Peter managed out, his throat raw still and very much in pain.

"He'd want you to do this Peter. He's healing but will come when he can," Banner said softly in his fatherly tone.

Peter shook his head tears welling up, "No, no, no. I-I'm no-not going until h-he's ba-back. I-I ca-can't. I-I wa-wanna g-go to my room pl-please." Banner looked between the two older men clearly full of concern. The two shrugged their shoulders, though they knew that if Peter really didn't want to they couldn't force him, that'd only cause problems and stress to the babies.

"Okay," Banner said softly but looked down to Peter, "But only if you promise that if you don't feel okay you call for me. If you think you or the babies are not okay, don't hesitate to call."

Peter swallowed hard as he bobbed his head, causing himself to get dizzy. "Ye-yes s-sir," Peter choked out.

"Alright, go rest up Peter," Banner said softly before moving out of the way and letting the trio leave. He watched though, flinching as he saw just how bad Peter was limping, unaware to the fact that the boy had spent most of the time strapped down, drugged up, and oblivious to what happened to his own body.

Peter didn't look at anyone, just at the ground in front of him, remembering to pick up his feet and not drag and trip. He heard the mumbling of others in the hall but not what exactly what they were saying and he preferred it that way. He couldn't acknowledge them, he didn't have the will power to keep together if they were talking about him. Steve had went on a head to get the bed ready for Peter to crawl into to be comfortable so when they did get back to the apartment that Peter shared with Wade everything felt that much better.

Steve gave Peter a soft smile as Bucky sat Peter down on the edge of the bed before slipping out of the room. Steve brought over an overlarge shirt that belonged to Wade, and thankfully smelled like the alpha.

"Here Peter, I'm going to help you change, alright?" Steve asked softly and soothingly, already gaining the maternal instincts. Peter nodded dully, he trusted Steve more than anyone else asides from Wade and aunt May. "Alright, we're going to take off the gown now," Steve said softly as he untied the back of it and slowly pulled it off. It was scary how thin the omega had gotten, it made the already large stomach look that much more unhealthy for him. Though another sign that Peter had to be closer to giving birth than they'd thought was that Peter's chest had actually swollen up with breast milk, which wasn't common for omegas to be able to do in the first place if they were male. Some could if they were having maybe one or two but only for a short amount of time

"Peter, is your chest sore?" Steve asked softly, there really wasn't anything sexual about the actual question that made the other feel the urge to cover his chest but only made him look down.

"A-a little? K-kind of te-tender b-but it d-doesn't hurt," Peter answered as he gently reached up to touch his chest which did send a warmth through him that wasn't something he was used to. It felt sore but not that bad to worry about.

"Okay, if they do end up hurting tell me and I'll get you some pain killers," Steve said softly as he gently tugged Wade's shirt over Peter's head, helping the younger man into the shirt.

"S-so…Wa-Wade rem-remembers m-me n-now?" Peter stammered, still scared that the alpha still wasn't fully himself yet.

"He remembers you Peter. He remembered not long after you had left to…to meet up with your friend," Steve said softly once the shirt was completely on the younger omega. Peter nodded curling in on himself, protecting the babies inside of him. Without realizing it tears started to well up at the idea of having lost one of the babies. M-maybe he should go see Banner now…See if he could tell him if th-there had been a third child really, and if he had lost them.

He shook his head softly pushing the thought back down before mumbling, "Th-thank you f-for everything S-Steve…I-I want to be alone f-for a while…I-is that okay?"

Steve chewed his lip for a moment before nodding, "Yeah. I'll come back when I have dinner ready and bring you over and we can all eat together, okay?"

"Y-yeah," Peter managed to give the other omega a reassuring smile. He laid down in the bed as Steve got up to leave, he made sure that Peter knew if he needed anything not hesitate to call. Steve told him that he was going to contact Aunt May and let her know that Peter was back, that once they got him all checked up that they'd run over to her place.

It was eerily quiet when Steve finally did leave. The silence slowly ate away at Peter, making him antsy. Slowly and carefully Peter drug the blankets and all of the pillows towards the spacious closet that he shared with Wade. Never in all of Peter's years had he ever made a nest, or had a drive to make one. But he was sore, he was still scared no matter how calm he was on the outside. For fuck's sake he had just witnessed his alpha getting shot at repeatedly, collapsing on top of him, the bond hurting from that though not shattering considering he wasn't really dead. But the feeling, all of that, it took a toll on the smaller man.

Peter burrowed into his nest of blankets, pulling one over himself before curling into a ball around his very pregnant stomach. His arms protecting his children as he finally broke down in tears and sobbed harder than he'd imagined, just as bad as he'd cried when he'd lost Wade the first time. He hurt so bad at the idea of having lost one of his children, having lost it due to a madman.

Peter was so worn out, so dead tired that he didn't respond when there was shuffling in the bedroom. The closet door had been closed so the omega couldn't see who it was but practically jumped when he heard the voice call out to him. But he couldn't believe it so he didn't move a muscle.

"Peter?" The voice called again, "Baby boy? Where are you?" Peter's swollen eyes opened begrudgingly as he popped his face out of his nest just in time to be blinded by the light from the bedroom as the door was opened. The familiar outline of the man he loved standing right there in front of him.

"Wa-Wade?" He croaked out. He watched as the man dropped to his knees before crawling over to him. Wade shoved the blanket off the omega before pulling the man into his lap, pressing kisses all over his face, rubbing his face against Peter's neck, cheeks and shoulders.

"Peter, my baby boy," Wade murmured, his lips still pressing kisses into Peter's hair. He carefully lean back so he could look down at the bloated stomach, a wave of warmth and love washed over the alpha seeing his omega and the fact he was still carrying their baby.

"Wa-Wade," Peter hiccuped, pulling Wade attention back to the smaller man's soft face. The alpha's heart breaking at the sight of his omega looking so torn up, so distraught. The scent of the omega's worry flooded his senses.

"It's okay baby boy, I've got you, I've got you Peter," Wade murmured softly kissing at the omega's temples, "I'm so sorry I left you, that I went without telling you. I went to try to avoid this. I'm so sorry Peter. I love you so much, you're so incredibly strong."

Peter sobbed as he pressed into the crook of Wade's neck, his hands grasping tightly at his shirt. He couldn't form a comprehensive sentence. Peter did feel more at home being in Wade's arms, knowing he was alive, feeling the warmth radiating from Wade. Eventually though he ran out of tears and was softly hiccuping, but somewhat calmed down. His face gently resting against Wade's chest, Wade's hands rubbing at Peter's back.

"Wade," Peter hiccuped as he finally peaked up at him, "I missed you." A sad laugh escaped him, he couldn't believe he finally had his alpha back, through this pregnancy he lost Wade, had to watch his alpha when he did come back with another omega. Peter snaked his hand around and pulled to his stomach. "Our babies missed you too," Peter mumbled with a sad smile.

Wade chewed his lip, he felt incredibly guilty for this boy's tears, for his heartbreak. "I missed you too, both you and our baby," Wade murmured softly as he splayed his fingers over Peter's stomach. The alpha inhaled sharply when he felt a movement under his palm, his eyes lighting up as he looked at Peter.

"Th-they're happy too. They're happy that their daddy is back with us," Peter murmured as he placed his hand over Wade's. "Th-there's a-at least two," Peter managed to get out around the growing knot in his throat. He wasn't sure how much he could actually believe Ajax, he was after Wade, wanting him to suffer and knew he could make him suffer through Peter.

"At least two?" Wade asked looking at Peter, clear as day he was relieved to know the children and Peter were okay, which added to Peter's guilty feeling.

"Yeah," Peter reaffirmed quietly. He chewed his bottom lip for a moment before murmuring, "Wa-Wade I w-went you to re-remark me…I want you to bite me, to str-strengthen the bond…Please?"

Wade nuzzled Peter hair softly, "Yeah, I want to remark you anyways." Peter wiggled slightly in Wade's arms so his back was pressed against Wade's chest. Wade's hands softly cupping at Peter's stomach as he leaned down pressing hungry kisses to Peter's neck right over the fading bite mark.

It had been months, almost a full pregnancy since Wade marked Peter. The marks were still there though clearly fading only due to the lack of attention. Wade's teeth gently grazed against the scars, Peter slightly gasping and rubbing back against Wade.

"Wade," Peter slightly panted as his own hands covered Wade's, "Bite me." It didn't take anymore than that to give Wade the confidence, he sunk his teeth into Peter's skin. Blood filling Wade's mouth as Peter's moans filled his ears. Once the mark was made, the bond strengthened Wade released hold. He licked the bloody spot clean before pulling Peter to him once again.

"You want to go back to the bed?" Wade asked quietly. Peter nodded his head, too tired from crying and bonding again. Wade softly laughed but scooped Peter up, carefully taking the boy out of the closet and into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. He moved quickly to grab the blankets and pillows back to the bed so he could crawl into the bed, pulling the omega up to his body. Well the closest he could get as Peter's stomach was rather big at this point. By the time Wade got comfortable he realized that Peter was already out like a light.

"Wow, that tired," Wade teased with a soft laugh before leaning in to kiss Peter's forehead softly, his fingers tracing along Peter's stomach. Wade was so grateful that Peter was okay though, at least he was alive and so was their babies, unaware of the turmoil in Peter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //dies  
> Sorry for the delay, I've been away but I'm working on the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I love seeing the reviews/comments. They make me really happy and inspire me.


	18. Peanut Butter and Pickles

Peter slept through dinner, Wade had no will to wake the boy up when he was sleeping so soundly and from the looks of it he deserved it. But he wasn't surprised when in the middle of the night Peter woke up groaning at how hungry he was.

 

"Wade, I'm huuuuungry," Peter groaned as he wiggled closer to the alpha. Peter yawned as he peeked an eye open though not able to actually see Wade. His eyes were so swollen they hurt.

 

"Does momma have a certain craving or is a simple PB and J okay?" Wade asked as he slid a hand over to hold his waist softly. It was like a dream to the older alpha, he finally had his omega in his arms, pregnant and carrying their children. Things have calmed down, and it was just…just perfect.

 

"Mmmm pickles with peanut butter sounds reeeeaaally good," Peter whined, though softly sighed when his face was finally pressed against Wade's chest. Peter's arms snaking around Wade in the process, wanting the warmth of his alpha.

 

"Ew, but if momma wants pickles and peanut butter that'll be what momma gets," Wade sighed as he rubbed Peter's back, pressing small kisses to his forehead and cheeks. "Do you want to let go so daddy can go get ya' the food you crave," Wade teased which earned him a groan and a head shake. "Do you want me to carry you to the food," Wade continued as he slid his hands under Peter's shirt softly tracing up his back making the omega shudder softly.

 

"Yeah, carry me please," Peter mumbled into Wade's chest, peeking up at him. "Wade I'm staarving, take me to the fooood," Peter whined. Part of Peter doubted this was real, after how many times he thought things were almost normal something ended up going wrong.

 

Wade chuckled as he slowly sat up, getting out of bed and coming around the bed to scoop up Peter up. Peter couldn't help but giggle quietly as he nuzzled into Wade's shoulder. The scent of a happy pregnant omega filled Wade's senses and it sparked up inside him the need to continue to make his sweetheart happy like this.

 

"I love you," Wade breathed out into Peter's hair, softly nuzzling into the brown fluff before he walked to their little kitchenette. Only setting him down on the small counter top long enough to fish out the peanut butter from the cabinet and find a jar of pickle spears in the fridge.

 

"The things I do for love," Wade sighed as he brought the two jars over to Peter.

 

"Thank you," Peter managed out before popping the lids off, fishing a pickle spear out and dipping it right into the peanut butter jar. Wade shook his head as he moved in between Peter's legs.

 

"You really like that stuff?" Wade asked as he moved down to kneel so he was able to rest his head on Peter's very round stomach.

 

"Yeah," Peter said around his bite of peanut butter covered pickle. It was a weird combo even to Peter, but god did it taste so good in the moment. "I'm just glad it's not peanut butter and chimichangas, that'd be soooo gross," Peter laughed shaking his head. A grin playing on his lips as he watched his alpha pressing against his stomach.  

 

Wade snickered at that combo shuddering at the idea. "That'd be seriously gross and that's coming from me," Wade teased, "I'm not sure I'd be able to kiss you after that." Wade glanced up to see Peter getting teary eye and sniffling. "Sh-shit, what's wrong?" Wade moved from Peter's stomach up to Peter's face where he pressed gentle kisses at his cheeks.

 

"Wa-Wade," Peter hiccupped, "Af-after e-everything y-you'd jo-joke like that?" Peter knew he was being oversensitive but the idea of having Wade in front of him but not willing to kiss him just because of something like that? It just sent tears running down his cheeks.

 

Wade shook his head before pressing his forehead against Peter's. In a soft voice he gently murmured to the other boy, "I'm sorry Petey, I didn't think. I'm sorry, I'd kiss you no matter what. I mean, I've kissed you after you swallowed my cum, I'd kiss you after anything you ate." Wade gently just rubbed at the other's back while he pressed kisses to Peter's face and jaw, down his neck and to his chest, and down until he was back in front of Peter's stomach, back on his knees.

 

"I love you Peter so much, you have no idea. I love you and our babies. I love our little family Peter," Wade gently purred as he rubbed at the sides of Peter's stomach, just trying to sooth the upset and very pregnant omega. Peter's pheromones were sending him the message that the omega was starting to calm as the boy's tears started to subside. 

 

"Baby boy I love you and the babies inside you. You know that right? I love us," Wade murmured as he pressed a kiss to the boy's stomach, his hands gently moving from where he was rubbing down to the top of Peter's thighs. "Our babies are going to be  precious, between having such a wonderful momma and me," Wade softly continued, he worried though that the babies would be screwed up like himself but didn't voice that to Peter. Wade's fingers gently brushed at the hem of Peter's shirt as he softly hummed up to the other boy, "Do you mind if I pull your shirt up a bit?"

 

Peter chewed his lip as he wiped his tears. He wasn't skinny like before, he wasn't just barely pregnant now, but nearing his due date and his body reflected it. He felt self conscious about his size but knew that Wade understood that it was only due to their children that he was so round. "Y-yeah, go for it," The younger man said softly glancing away still not really wanting his alpha to see him like this but knowing it did make Wade happy. That…Knowing that this made Wade happy, that he remembered him and their babies, that made Peter the happiest.

 

Wade smiled softly as he grasped the hem of Peter's shirt and gently tugged it up to the top of Peter's stomach. Peter gently took hold of the shirt keeping it up so Wade could softly palm at the sides of Peter's stomach. A warmth filled Peter, a happy feeling of his alpha's strong big hands pressing against the soft skin that protected their children. Peter gently gasped as he felt one of the babies feet make contact against Wade's palm. Wade gasped and looked at Peter like it was Christmas morning, he felt that. He felt his child moving inside of Peter.

 

"Our baby," Wade mumbled over and over as he looked back at Peter's stomach. "Hello babies, daddy is here," Wade softly murmured to Peter's stomach, "Daddy is here to protect you guys, you know that? Daddy already loves you babies more than I knew was possible." Peter smiled so brightly, the pheromones rolling off the omega made Wade grin and press kisses to Peter's stomach gently moving more south with each kiss till he was just passed the curve.

 

"Wade," Peter purred, "Momma loves daddy so much." That made Wade softly chuckle as he started to move back to look up at his beautifully pregnant omega, he was glorious, but something caught his eye. There was a faint white scar along the bottom half of Peter's stomach, against the crease between his stomach and just above his pubic bone. It looked like Peter had already given birth from the looks of the scar but here Peter sat, round and glorious. The scar scared the much older hit man, he'd seen death, he lived and died all in the same hour at times but this scar scared him more than all of that.

 

"Peter," He gently said, he wasn't going to worry the omega he decided but he was defiantly taking him to see Banner as soon he could. "I can't believe how far we've come," He continued, finding Peter's hand with one of his own, lacing his fingers in between the omega's, "I love you Peter Parker, you know that? I love every bit of you, from the Spider-Man who was happy to just chuck me off the side of the building tops to the very seductive in heat spidey you become, to this beautiful and glowing pregnant Petey. There's not a part of you I don't love. I regret a lot in my life, but meeting you and falling in love with you, that's not one of them." Wade wasn't the type to be cheesy, and this kinda killed him inside at how cheesy it was, but it was true. He loved him more than anything he'd ever loved in his life.

 

Peter was blushing, glowing, and had tears bubbling up as he tugged his alpha up to his feet so he could wrap his arms around the older man's neck, pulling him to his lips and kissing him deeply. He was so happy, beyond happy to have his Wade back. He loved this man more than life itself. He went through hell to survive to this point. He was just happy to have his Wade back. There were parts of his life he wanted to return to normal, such as going on patrols as Spider-Man but he knew that had to wait a while still and after he had the babies he'd have to make sure someone he trusted was watching them before he could go out.

 

They stayed like that for a while, Peter forgetting completely about his cravings, letting the peanut butter and pickles sit next to him while he drowned himself in kisses from Wade, his legs hitching against Wade's hips as he slowly leaned back.

 

As much as Peter wanted Wade to do very dirty things to him, he wasn't sure if that was the best thing to do while pregnant…He'd ask Banner at some point since he was a doctor, he should know. But for now this was fine, just kissing, being embraced by the man he loved. This was perfect, though he was starting to grow tired once again.

 

Peter pulled back looking up at him with a tired grin, "I love you Wade, I wish I was small again so you could carry me."

 

Wade chuckled kissing Peter's nose softly before tugging the boy off the counter and then swooping him up bridal style. "What do you mean you wish you were small? If you weren't pregnant you might be able to rival a twig in size. You're still pretty light to me," Wade teased as he carried the pregnant omega towards their bedroom, pressing gentle kisses all over Peter's face making the omega giggle lightly.

 

But soon enough they were back in the bedroom and cuddled on the bed. Peter's back pressed up against Wade's chest, Wade's arms around Peter, his face smushed into the soft brown locks of Peter's hair. The two drifted off to sleep, sleeping much better like this than when they were spaced out facing each other.

 

* * *

 

It was later in the day when Peter finally let Wade talk him into going to see Banner to get him and the babies checked out. Peter was just wearing a pair of sweat pants and one of Wade's shirts that smelled just like the man, which gave Peter some comfort.

 

Peter walked with Wade's hand in his own and the other arm wrapped around Wade's arm, pressing his face into the other man's shoulder anytime someone walked past them. The only time he didn't was if it was someone he actually knew like Steve and Buck. The walk wasn't too bad as Peter could just lean on the taller man when he needed to, and was short enough of a walk. The longest part of the walk was taking the elevator up a handful of floors, stopping to let people on and off, but soon enough Peter and Wade were on the right floor.

 

It was clear Peter was worried, Ajax's words still playing in the back of his mind. That his babies were played with and…and one….and one had died in the process. The thought scared the hell out of the young omega. Peter took a deep breath as him and Wade walked into the little room that Banner had told them to head to.

 

Banner didn't really have a big work floor when it came to his little hospital wing of the tower but it was well equipped. Of course accidents happened in the tower and it was just easier to have their own little hospital and this way it kept the public out of their business as well.

 

"You okay?" Wade asked softly as he helped his omega up onto the table, the little cushioning did help.

 

"Ye-yeah…Just nervous, you know?" Peter said softly with a nervous laugh. Wade nodded, pressing gentle kisses into Peter's hair.

 

"You'll be alright baby," Wade gently murmured to the man, rubbing his back to try and sooth him. Wade knew the younger man was worried but not to what extent.

 

"Yeah, I've got you so I know I'll be okay," Peter smiled up to the other man trying to shake his own fears off. Maybe if he didn't think about it then it didn't happen.

 

It didn't take long before Banner came in, washing his hands before rolling gloves on. "I'm really glad you decided on coming to see me," Banner said softly looking at Peter, carefully walking closer. He asked a few questions as he poked, rubbed and felt around Peter's stomach. He found it weird at how big Peter was as he shouldn't be this big yet. Yeah, he was shy a month and half to his due date from what Banner knew but he shouldn't be having more than maybe triplets but with the measurements he'd gotten it looked like he was due for four babies instead but he knew enough about Omegas' and the fact that with their first birth is usually twins or triplets, more than that was very rare.

 

"I'm going to go bring in an ultrasound machine, we'll see just how big the babies are, okay?" Banner asked, disappearing for a few moments before bringing in a small machine. Banner set it on the table next to Peter before grabbing up to pull in a flat TV monitor from the wall, hooking the two up with a thin wire. "Please lay back Peter," Banner said, which Peter complied. Now the boy was both anxious and excited to see the babies inside of him. Peter carefully pulled his shirt up just over his bump, then pushed his sweats down just below his stomach. For a flash of a second Banner caught slight glimpse at the white scar but didn't say anything.

 

"Alright, the gel is going to be really cool against your stomach," Banner warned before squeezing some liquid onto Peter's stomach, making the omega gasp quietly. "Yeah, it's cold huh?" Banner asked with a soft smile as he pulled out the hand piece of the ultrasound machine, carefully smearing the gel around Peter's stomach as the TV's scream slowly lit up and in grey tone the form of a baby's head showed. He slowly moved the smooth piece along Peter's stomach, finding one, two….and a third baby that was hiding behind the first one.

 

"Looks like there's three babies," Banner said softly. It was very clear one of the babies was much larger than the other two, and the one that had been hiding looked under developed. A worried look crossed Banner's features but Peter was too interested in seeing his babies to notice, but Wade did. Wade noticed and he chewed his lip biting back questioning the doctor. He wouldn't worry his omega and would ask when he got a chance.

 

"Three babies?" Peter repeated, tears welling up in his eyes as Ajax had lied. He had three babies inside of him, they were all alive or Banner would've said something, right? By the time Peter looked back at Banner the look of worry was no longer on much older man's face.

 

"Yeah, three babies. Do you want to know their genders? I could try and figure that out," Banner said softly.

 

"No, I want it to be a surprise," Peter laughed softly but grasped Wade's hand, looking up at him so happily in love with this alpha. He was carrying three babies and they all belonged to them, to Peter and Wade. Three healthy babies.

 

They sat there as Banner checked a few things out, writing the things onto his notebook before finally cleaning Peter's stomach up. Banner was in the process of putting the machine away as Peter rolled his shirt back down and chirped up though staying kind of quiet as he sounded very shy, "U-uh, M-Mr. Ba-Banner, I have a question…With m-me being this far along i-is sex so-something that's okay? O-or should we ju-just wait till after I have the babies?"

 

Banner slightly flushed at the question as he hadn't expected Peter to ask him something like that but looked back at the omega then to the alpha that stood in front of him. "Very carefully yes. If you two plan on being sexual, I'd suggest Peter being the one in control of the movements as he's the one that'll feel the impact if it hurts the children. As well as the fact you should wear a condom Wilson. It won't hurt the children but being an alpha the amount of sperm might leave Peter cramping and leave him very uncomfortable," Banner warned looking at the two of them, "In short, just be very careful and don't push it too hard."

 

Peter nodded blushing but it did feel good to know they could, well be intimate. After that Wade walked with Peter down to the apartment where Steve was waiting for them, excited to know how Peter was doing, how the babies were doing. He looked like he was about to pop just as much as Peter.

 

The two omegas went into the little living room of Peter and Wade's apartment, but ended up heading to the kitchen where the two found their craving items and started to chat while munching on what they wanted the most. On the other hand the two Alphas stayed near the door.

 

"I'm going back to Banner. Keep an eye on Peter, will you?" Wade asked, he still trusted Buck more than anyone else in this building that was for sure.

 

The brunette nodded looking in towards the two omegas that seemed off in their own little world. "Is Peter okay?" Bucky asked quietly.

 

"That's what I'm worried about. Banner said he was doing okay but he looked worried, and….and I'm worried about that," Wade admitted rubbing his face.

 

"Yeah, I'll watch them, you go ask him what ya' need to," Bucky said softly. Wade thanked him before he darted back down the hall and the way he had come from not long before. He found both Tony and Banner as they were walking out of the elevator. Both men were wearing a worried expression, and Banner practically jumped when he found Wade right in front of him.

 

"Doc, I've got a few questions," Wade said tugging the other alpha into a near by room, the omega following suite. Once the door was closed he looked at Banner. "What did you see that made you look that worried?" Wade shot before anyone could say anything.

 

Banner brought up his notebook as he quietly and hesitantly started, "The baby…The big one…It seems foreign, as in it looks like it's ready to be born now. Which…Which in turn might end up inducing Peter sooner rather than when he's meant to. It's like a case of a cuckoo, putting a baby inside and letting the parents believe…believe it's theirs'."

 

Wade felt a pressure weigh down on his shoulders, he looked down. "Like…it's not ours'…Then…Then only two out of the three are ours, then who does the third one belong to?" Wade asked shaking his head confused and panic filled.

 

"I don't know that. I'm worried that if we try to do anything to the baby that at this point Peter might freak out and that will induce his labor and will have the children too soon," Banner said softly looking at Tony who didn't have much better news for the alpha and just stayed quiet for now.

 

"It's…It's Ajax's fault, right?" Wade said quietly, his voice not wavering, sounding more like a fact than a question.

 

"He'd know, if that's the question," Banner said smoothly.

 

Wade clenched his teeth and unclenched looking at the omega, "And that will be easy right? You've got him locked up somewhere right?"

 

Tony glanced away not saying anything for a moment. That right there was enough to answer that question.

 

"You've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me!" Wade screamed.

 

_Are you shocked?! These asses talk big but can't do shit!_

 

_{Now, now. There was so much action that it's not hard to believe that Ajax got away. If yo-}_

 

"Fucking shut up," Wade hissed at the voices but then shot the two a glare that could kill, "You two better figure this shit out before Peter has the ba-" Wade was cut off as Banner's phone went off. Banner looked down and his face went ashen grey.

 

"Peter…Peter is heading to the operating room," Banner said breathlessly. Wade just stood there dumbfounded at the words the man had uttered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter though <3


	19. Ready or Not, Here They Come

Peter was laughing at something Steve had said when he felt a slight kick to his stomach. He huffed and rubbed at the spot, "Hush baby, momma is still talking." Peter chuckled and Steve lit up at that.

 

"Oh? Is one of the babies kicking?" Steve teased laughing, "My baby girls have been doing nothing but jumping on my bladder. But it's fun, huh? Feeling them moving and all that."

 

"Yeah, it makes it feel more real," Peter laughed but felt another kick and grunted in return. "Does it ever hurt?" Peter asked as he actually felt sore  where the foot kept contacting with.

 

"Eh, not really? I mean, I nearly peed myself just because of the twins jumping right on my bladder," Steve said as he leaned closer on the table, worry playing on his features. Peter offered him a weak smile and shrugged.

 

"It's fine. He's Wade's baby anyways, of course they'll be strong," Peter laughed as he rubbed at the spot , but once again grunted as he felt more kicks at his stomach and pain surging through him. Peter bent forward so fast that he practically crashed his face into the table but even the stinging pain he felt against his nose was still not as bad as he felt down by his groin area. He was left gasping and the pain made the sounds around him seem muffled. Steve moving around the table as fast as he could, calling for Bucky, trying to get Peter to respond.

 

Tears were making Peter blind to his surroundings but he felt arms lift him up, a familiar set of arms. Not his Wade's but more of a fatherly figure's set of arms. He was gasping for air but choking on sobs, calling for Wade, calling for his mate to come to him as he felt his sweats soaking wet. He wasn't suppose to be having the kids now, what was this? He still had a month left, even Banner had said that! Did they miscalculate? No, Peter knew even in this hazy feeling that Wade and him had only been together just a while before they found out that he'd gotten pregnant.

 

Peter didn't notice when he was laid onto a table, until there was no warmth around him but a hand grasping at his own. He managed to look up at the blond omega who looked panic, his lips moving but Peter couldn't make out the words over the pain of the contractions.

 

Peter struggled against the cold table, memories flooding back to being in Ajax's lab. Fear for his children mixed with the pain he felt made the omega more distressed. But soon he felt a warm hand on his free hand, a warm hand pressing and pushing Peter's matted hair.

 

"Shhhh, baby, I've got you. You're okay, I love you so much," Warm words against his ear gave him a slight calm, Wade. His alpha, the love of his life. Peter sobbed as he reached up, letting go of Steve's hand, reaching for the back of Wade's neck to pull him in closer so he could kiss him. He needed the cool press against his hot and sweat covered skin.

 

Seeing Peter like this, curled up and in so much pain. The pheromones of his distressed and in pain omega made him want to go and protect him, to keep everyone far, far away. But…But he knew that Banner had to be there, he had to help deliver the babies…The babies that shouldn't be born for another month. Shit, Wade worried that this was his fault, that being fucked up was messing with Peter and their babies.

 

"We're going to roll Peter in now," Banner said, Wade looking away from Peter but nodded. "I'm going to give him an IV and some pain killers that'll hopefully help soothe his pain," Banner explained as he neared the bed that Peter was lying on. Wade had to fight the instinct to growl at the nearing alpha but he allowed it, what other choice did he have.

 

Wade looked down at Peter, pressing soft kisses to his sweaty skin, "Petey, we're going to be moving, okay? I'm staying right with you. Our babies…Our babies are coming now." Peter bobbed his head and pressed into Wade as he felt the bed lurch forward and start wheeling away and down to what looked like an operating room.

 

The process was long, sweaty, and involved a lot of tears. As Banner was starting to cut was when he noticed the white scar along Peter's pubic bone. It looked as if someone else had went in and already cut Peter up but nothing in the process seemed to have been taken or moved. That concerned the man more than if something was missing.

 

But as the third baby, the underweight baby was taken out Peter's complexion was paling more and more with every second. His heartbeat monitor slowing down. Banner had to order Wade out as the babies were rolled out and more nurses and another beta doctor came in. Peter was losing too much blood during the procedure, as if a leech had been placed inside of the young boy.

 

Out in the waiting room Wade, Wade was destroying the waiting room. Chairs flipped to the sides, tables broken. It looked more like a tornado went through it.

 

* * *

 

When Peter, Wade, and Banner disappeared and left Steve and Bucky alone, the two shared a look. Steve going to Bucky, burying his face into the other male's shoulder as Bucky rubbed at his omega's back trying to calm the other.

 

"I-Is he going to be okay? D-do you think something happened?" Steve poured out, his own tears rolling down his cheeks and into Bucky's shirt. He felt so bad, he couldn't help the others when they were searching, he was pregnant. Steve had been pulled off the field since it was confirmed that he was pregnant.

 

Steve was a bundle of worry and nerves, he'd been so careful throughout this pregnancy out of fear of repeating what had happened when they'd been younger. When Steve had been too weak to carry it out to even the second trimester.

 

"I don't know. What I do know is that Wade won't let anything happen to Peter, and Banner is very smart. Between the two they'll be alright," Bucky said calmly as he gently lead the other man over to a couple of the chairs. Steve was about to sit next to Bucky when the brunette pulled him onto his lap.

 

"I-I'm not l-light, you sh-" Steve started to protest.

 

"Shh, you're still light to me," Bucky teased kissing his omega's neck. His hand gently rubbing at Steve's stomach. "It won't be long before we have our babies too," Bucky said softly, "Our little Ava and Stella, our little girls." Hearing Bucky talk about their babies did calm Steve down, letting him nuzzle into Bucky's chest. They just cuddled and Steve would mumble his worry every so often as they waited.

 

Steve's worry escalated as Wade was escorted out into the waiting room. The look of an enraged alpha playing on the man's features. That's when Bucky ushered his omega out of the room, out of danger, walking him down the hall into another room where Tony was sitting looking worried just as bad as Steve was.

 

"Did Peter have," Tony started.

 

"He's not out," Bucky answered, "They just had Wade come out…He didn't look too good. I'm going to head back there and calm him down."

 

Tony nodded as he watched Steve make his way over to the other omega, sitting down next to him. Tony patted the other man's back gently before talking, "Alright. I'll keep an eye on Steve then, make sure he doesn't come running to help you."

 

Bucky just nodded before slipping out of the room and down the hall, back to the waiting room where Wade was thoroughly destroying. Bucky stayed by the doors watching for a moment before he stepped in.

 

"What's going on? Is Peter okay?" Bucky broke the silence, or well over the grunts of the other alpha. Wade snapped around to look at the other alpha, baring his teeth as if he'd jump him if he got closer. It took a minute for Wade to register who was talking to him.

 

"Buck," Wade quietly muttered as if trying to put facts together and weed out what was made up. "Peter…Peter gave birth to the tr-triplets. The smallest one was taken to a special nursery? Yeah, special nursery. Peter… Peter lost a lot of blood…He's…He's being worked on now…" The alpha slowly collapsed down on himself to the floor, his knees pressed to his chest. He knew the pain of losing his omega, of having an offspring and being the reason that they don't have a parent. He…Couldn't do that again, not to his children.

 

"He'll be alright, right? We're talking about Banner, he can fix him right up," Buck said as he carefully stepped around the mess to get to Wade. He carefully squatted next to the alpha that was having a serious break down.

 

"Yeah, he's gotta be…He'll be alright, yeah…" Wade muttered shaking his head looking more human than he'd ever in the time Bucky knew him. Bucky just let the man go on, mumbling and muttering, sputtering out his worries, just letting him get it all out. By the time Wade was running out of steam was when Banner finally came out.

 

Wade jumped to his feet when he heard the steps coming out of the door he'd been forced out of. His eyes finding Banner and his legs closing the space between them. Bucky in tow to keep Wade from hurting anyone, especially Banner at this point.

 

"Peter," Wade said looking at the man, "He's okay?"

 

Banner nodded, "Yeah, we got him stable. He wants to see you, you and the babies…I want to talk to you before we go in." He glanced at Bucky who looked at Wade. Wade nodded and Bucky walked back towards the door to give them privacy.

 

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the babies?" Wade asked worried.

 

"Sort of…I was right to worry about the big one…He was pushing the nine month mark. He's twice the size of the smallest one. The smallest one…He's only five pounds and his lungs seem to not be fully functional yet on their own. We've got…We've a tube that is helping the baby to breath for now. I-I don’t believe the baby will need it for longer than maybe 48 hours but you should just prepare yourself now. On the other hand the middle baby is healthy. It's a healthy 7 pounds, he's a bit early but he seems okay," Banner explained. Wade swallowed, now he was suspicious of the bigger baby, worried that it was the cause for the early birth and hurting the smallest one.

 

"Okay," Wade said with a nod, "I'm ready to go in. He's waited enough." Banner nodded and started to take the other man into the hall and into the room that Peter was resting in. During that time Bucky had slipped out to go tell Steve and Tony.

 

Wade sucked in a breath as he saw Peter sitting up a bit with the iv in his wrist, but the babies around him. He only had one baby in his arms while the bigger baby was in one cradle and the smallest one pulled up as close to him as he could. Peter looked worn out, like he'd gone on a bunch of patrols and didn't stop till he crashed.

 

"Peter," Wade breathed out as he walked, almost ran to the bed. He carefully crawled onto the bed with Peter smiling at their babies. "You did fantastic Peter," Wade finally said looking back up at Peter, pressing kisses all over his face. "Look at our babies, they all are so precious," Wade continued, gently brushing the hair out of the one in Peter's arms face. Wade carefully reached down to the much bigger baby, gently cradling him in his arms, still in awe that they made life, had created the most wonderful babies.

 

The one in his arms was heavier than he'd expected….But he did smell like Wade and Peter, it was their baby. But something was clearly off but he still pressed a kiss to the child's forehead, "Hello baby boy, daddy is so happy to finally meet you and your brothers."

 

Peter tiredly laughed as he rubbed the baby's back, "Yeah, they were ready to come out." Though he looked over at the one that's still laying in the bed but watching his chest raise and fall gave him hope that the baby would be okay. "They're so happy to finally see daddy too," Peter teased, leaning up to kiss the older man's jaw, "I'm so happy I was home though…To have them…Can you call Aunt May for me? I want her to see them too, she deserves to see her grandnephews." He laughed softly as he nuzzled into Wade.

 

Wade pressed more kisses into Peter's hair, scenting him some more as they cuddled with their babies in their arms. One of the downers to having the babies so soon was that they didn't have any names picked out for any of them…But both men were just happy to have their babies alive.

 

"Wade…The smallest one…I want to name him Ben…I-Is that okay?" Peter mumbled up to the older man who smiled softly and nodded.

 

"Yeah, we've got baby Ben, and then baby one and baby two," Wade teased. That earned him an eye roll but looked down at the two other babies with a soft smirk. "What about Jude in my arms and Ryan in your arms?" Wade offered. Peter looked between the two babies and nodded.

 

"Baby Jude and Ryan, and our little Benny," Peter smiled softly, pressing little kisses along the two babies. Then with a free hand he gently reached out and touched Benny's little fingers. He got a small reaction, the baby's hand weakly closing around Peter's finger that got the man tearing up.

 

"Our babies, Wade, they're our babies," Peter murmured around a hiccup of a soft sob, "I can't believe they're actually here. I'm so happy Wade." He looked up at Wade who's eyes were filled with so much love and pride in having such gorgeous babies and the most wonderful omega, no, not just an omega. He had Peter fucking Parker, aka Spider-Man. He loved this spider with everything he had and promised to himself to protect his little family over all else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was shorter, I think I added enough angst and feels to make up for that haha. Please enjoy <3
> 
> I know, Ben isn't very original buuuuut I had to! And Ryan was perfect as well x'D


	20. Visit

The last couple days had worn out the small brunette omega, feeding the triplets was proving to be more difficult on his body and Wade had ended up going to get a handful of big cans of baby formula. Jude being the most needy of the trio, crying when he wasn't being held, just slowly draining Peter, and that worried Wade the most.

 

Peter was finally getting some sleep in his old bed room that he'd grown up in. Aunt May was caring for Jude and thankfully keeping the chubby baby happy while Wade was busy doing work on the laptop one handed while he held Ben. Ryan was napping in the bed with Peter, Peter seemed able to sleep better with one of the babies sticking with him.

 

"Peter is looking much better now that the babies have been born," May hummed as she bounced Jude on her lap.

 

"He is doing better now," Wade reconfirmed. Wade's eyes flickered over the content that was in front of him, he was looking for any sign of Ajax since Tony's employees were incompetent little fucks who couldn't even watch one bad guy and keep him imprisoned. Ben started to fuss slightly making Wade sigh softly and glanced at the baby making the man smile.

 

"It's okay Benny," Wade softly hummed pressing gentle kisses to the smallest baby, "Daddy loves you so much little boy. You're okay." This made the older woman softly chuckle, she loved watching both Peter and Wade interact with the babies, they both had much more parental instincts than May would've guessed. Though she knew her nephew would make for a great parent.

 

"I still love that you let Peter name him after his uncle," May said with a soft smile. Wade laughed softly nodding, he knew it meant the world to Peter so of course he'd be on board with it. "But on another note, is Peter actually doing better? I know he looks better, but he'd been gone for so long. Did the doctor even get to see him before Peter actually had the babies?" May asked, concern dipping in her voice now.

 

"Yeah, he got to see Peter just before he had the babies. I was in the process of talking to Banner by myself when Peter went into labor. He looked very concerned when I brought up the fact that the baby on your lap was so much bigger than the other two. He barely even saw Ben because of Jude," Wade said turning in his seat. There wasn't any evidence of the bastard popping up anywhere, it was like chasing after a ghost at this point and that pissed the alpha off greatly.

 

"He is a big baby," May noted looking back at the baby on her lap that it was easy to mistake to be older than the other two babies. "How much did he weigh when he was born?" May asked.

 

"Ten, ten. He was the biggest baby Banner had seen as far as newborns go," Wade said as he got up and moved to sit down next to May. He did love the big baby as much as the one he was holding but it worried him. He knew Ajax had messed with Peter, there'd been a scar to prove that but they hadn't had enough time to figure it out. Wade gently reached out and brushed the baby's chubby cheek with the back of one of his fingers.

 

"He does look like you though, same eyes," May said and smiled as she watched the baby grasp his father's finger and making soft coos. He was the most vocal of the three babies that was for sure.

 

"But he acts like Peter," Wade chuckled as he leaned down kissing the baby's fingers. "But so does Ben. Ryan is a little punk like me though," Wade laughed as he glanced down at the baby in his arm. "I still can't believe it, even with all three of them here as proof. I truly did fall in love with your nephew long before he even gave me a chance. You know how long I had to work to even get his name? It was at least four months. Than another two to get him to move his mask up enough to eat with me." That made both adults laugh.

 

"Peter had mentioned about a man, though referenced you as a kid in his class. That you were annoying and wouldn't stop pestering him. But even then it was clear that you'd captured his eye," May let on as she gently pressed back Jude's dark brown hair behind his ear, "He did let on at one point that there might be an alpha that he liked, but with him being an omega it scared him. You scared him because you actually were enticing to him."

 

Wade was quietly watching the two babies, Jude was trying to get the smaller baby's attention, and Ben wasn't having it. He was content on watching their dad. "He scared me too. I didn't realize he was an omega, the pheromone thing he had used on his costume hid his scent perfectly. I thought I had the hots for another alpha. End up getting my heart crushed, all that, y'know. I was so taken back when…When, um, you know…He ended up going through a heat…I went weak, and couldn't help myself to him. But I did try, I fought against the urge to jump him because I did love him then too," Wade admitted, "I wasn't going to, and we would've missed out on having these sweet babies."

 

"Shh, Wade I know what happened, how it happened. Peter did tell me all about it," May said which seemed to shock the alpha. Though he calmed down a bit, it wasn't that far-fetched that Peter told May about it. He was so open to his aunt, to the woman that had raised him. "Here, give me the baby and you can go check in on Peter," May offered. Wade nodded and gave the woman the other baby to hold. Somehow the woman was able to multitask with the babies in her arms.

 

Wade though headed upstairs, and the further he went up he could smell something very sweet. When he pressed the door open he was enveloped in the sweet as honey scent and found his omega covered in a light layer of sweat and flushed cheeks. Wade raised a brow as he stepped closer, the sound of the floorboard creaking made the omega open his eyes.

 

"Peter?" Wade softly whispered out. Peter pushed himself up on an arm, though he looked down at the sleeping baby next to him.

 

"Wa-Wade," Peter croaked, "I-I feel hot…"

 

Wade licked his lips, it wasn't a mistake, he could smell the pheromones rolling off the omega. He was in a heat. What the hell, he just had the triplets about a week ago. Heats shouldn't start back up this soon. Wade had to push himself back towards the door but took a step when the baby started to cry.

 

Peter glanced down at his baby, pulling him towards his chest. "Shhh baby boy, mama is here," Peter panted tugging his shirt up enough to show his swollen chest off, but focused on getting the baby's lips to latch on to his nipple.

 

"Shh, shh, Ryan momma is okay," Peter continued as he finally got the child to latch onto his nipple. He looked at Wade who was holding onto the door frame. "Wade, I-I ca-can't b-be in a h-heat, right?"

 

Wade licked his lips and shook his head, his throat tightening up. The smell of his marked omega in heat was too much for him to think logically. "Peter, I-I g-gotta go," He managed finally before falling past the door and back into the hall, skipping steps to get down to the first floor.

 

"You okay?" May asked looking at the frantic alpha. Wade shook his head rubbing his face before looking at the concerned beta woman. "What's wrong?"

 

"P-Petey is in a heat? How can he be in a heat? He just had the triplets," Wade asked shaking his head, "I'm calling Banner."

 

"I'll go get the baby, so he doesn't have to stress about him," May said as she gently laid the two sleeping babies down on the couch before going up the steps, unaffected by the pheromones.

 

Wade numbly walked over to the babies, sitting down on the floor right in front of the couch as he pulled his phone out. He dialed for Banner and pressed the phone to his ear, as soon as he heard the phone picked up he started talking, "Banner, something is wrong with Peter. He's in heat. That shouldn't be possible…?"

 

There was a brief pause as Banner thought this through. "It has to be something that Ajax did then. Naturally, yes Peter shouldn't even be capable to be in heat this soon after giving birth. For now just try to calm Peter down until it passes. It wouldn't be wise to try and move him while in the middle of his heat, it'd attract other alphas. Just sooth him and let his aunt watch the babies. I'll send Tony and Clint over to help you move Peter and the babies back to the tower," Banner said a lot calmer than Wade felt. "Just be careful Mr. Wilson."

 

"O-okay, thank you," Wade managed before clicking his phone off. He looked up just in time to see May walking back down with Ryan in her arms. He seemed to be struggling to get out of her arms. Wade pushed himself up and walked over to the two.

 

"Hey bud, daddy is going to go help your momma so you've gotta be brave," Wade chirped before kissing the baby's forehead which seemed to calm the child down a bit. The baby though looked up at Wade with red and puffy eyes from crying and looked ready to continue, Wade grasped the baby though and held him to his chest. "Baby boy, it's okay I promise. Momma just isn't feeling good, and daddy is going to make him feel better, okay? You're my big boy," Wade hummed and rocked the baby till he finally calmed down before handing him off to May.

 

"Peter was asking for you," May said softly looking up at Wade as she rocked the baby, "I'll watch the trio. Make sure he's okay."

 

"Of course, thank you Aunt May. Tony and Clint should be here not to long from now," Wade said before he headed up the stairs to Peter's old room. He couldn't enjoy the sights of Peter's room, the walls that had his memories posted on as all he could focus on was Peter.

 

Peter's room was honey sweet from the heat, Peter was laying on his stomach with his butt arched up, waving it around as he rubbed against the bed trying to feel some friction to his aching dick. He'd gone from wearing sweats and Wade's shirt to ass naked in the time that May had left and Wade had gotten back.

 

"Peter," Wade's husky voice rumbled as he closed the door before closing the distance, but not crawling on the bed yet. Peter though moved and crawled on the bed till he was up against Wade, his arms wrapping around his alpha's neck, rubbing his chest and perky dick up against Wade.

 

"I'm so hot Wade, I-I don't kn-know why," The omega purred. Peter nipped and bit at Wade's neck, dragging his teeth against the man's broad shoulder. "I need y-you Wa-Wade," Peter moaned, "I ne-" His words fell from his mouth as he felt the man's calloused fingers rubbing along the length of his ass till he found the puckering hole. Wade licked his lip as he heard the moan and the warmth that pressed against his stomach where Peter already came.

 

"I don't even have my finger inside you and you're cumming," Wade teased playfully as he nuzzled the boy's hair. "Tilt your head Petey," Wade hummed and the omega did as he was told. Wade's teeth grazed against the soft pale shoulder before sinking his teeth into the skin. Moans filled the room from just the bite alone, but it amp-ed up as he pressed two fingers easily inside of Peter's slick covered hole.

 

"Your ass is so greedy," Wade finally teased as he unlatched from Peter's shoulder. His fingers curled and pressed against the inside of Peter making the younger man purr out moans and press against Wade's fingers.

 

"Wade," Peter moaned looking up at him with a needy look, "Yo-your fingers aren't enough Wade. Please." It honestly was taking everything out of Wade not to jump the boy. He knew that this was more or less playing with fire. Ajax did this to Peter, and knowing that ass he probably had reasons behind this. Was that bastard planning on impregnating Peter as soon as he had the babies? That enraged the alpha.

 

"Turn around, stick your ass up high," Wade commanded a little harsher than he meant to, the anger at the idea of the bastard touching his omega still pulsing in his veins. Wade slid his fingers out of Peter letting the other man turn and do as the alpha had commanded.

 

"Wade?" Peter croaked, slightly afraid the alpha was angry at him for this. Did Peter make Wade mad? Peter was very worried at the idea of getting hurt by the man he loved so much, but he knew Wade wouldn't hurt him on purpose so in the end the omega was more confused than anything.

 

"It's okay baby boy," Wade soothingly hummed as he reached down rubbing Peter's butt and pressing a kiss at the small dip before Peter's ass. "I love you Peter Parker," He said softly before kissing down till he got to the slick and already twitching ass. His tongue slipping inside of Peter's ass as his hand reached around, pumping Peter's still hard dick.

 

"Wade, oh my god your tongue," Peter moaned as he leaned back pressing into Wade's tongue. That's when Wade's tongue found Peter's sweet spot, pressing and rubbing against the spot making Peter moan like crazy, his dick twitching and coming on the bed and yet remaining hard as before.

 

With Wade's free hand he found his pocket and fished out his wallet where he'd stuck a condom. He hadn't figured he'd use it this soon but he knew that neither of them would be up to having more kids this soon. Wade expertly rolled the condom on with one hand as he continued to eat Peter's ass. It wasn't long before he pulled back leaving the boy panting and gasping in pleasure.

 

"We're not done Petey," Wade cooed but gently rolled the omega over onto his back so he was looking up at Wade.

 

"No?" Peter smiled licking his lips as he happily spread his legs for Wade, letting him see his happy dick standing at full attention. Peter's stomach hadn't gone flat right afterward, it was still soft and pudgy which the older man had expressed before leaving Peter confident with his body.

 

Wade licked his lips eating up the view of his omega spread out like this. "God how did I get this lucky? You're fucking hot," Wade cooed as he let his fingers trace either side of Peter's sides down to his hips.

 

_[I agree with the big guy, daaaaamn! Our little spidey looks more like a seductive little fox~]_

 

_{He does look incredible. Be careful big guy, don't go hurting our Spidey}_

 

"I wouldn't ever hurt my spidey," Wade mused to the voices more than to Peter. Peter just smiled as he reached up pulling Wade down, hungrily kissing the much bigger man. Wade purred into the kiss as his fingers hooked on the underside of Peter's thighs pulling him up a bit just so he could line up his dick to Peter's ass. Peter let out a very pleased moan and arched his back as Wade's dick not so gently pushed as deep as he could.

 

"Oh fuck Wade," Peter moaned, his nails digging into Wade's shirt. "Fuck me," Peter purred looking up at the alpha demandingly.

 

Wade smirked and didn't hesitate to pull almost completely out before shoving harder inside of Peter making the man howl in delight and slight pain from the feeling. But it was clear that Peter wanted more as he moaned out Wade's name, begging for him to move faster or harder, to make him unable to walk. Peter was more kinky now than ever before. Fuck, Wade was losing himself to the pleasure of his omega tightening around his dick that he didn't feel his knot growing inside of Peter's walls. Peter on the other hand could feel it and was begging him to fuck him harder, to hit deeper now.

 

"Wade, Waade," Peter moaned as he hooked his legs around Wade's hips refusing to let him pull out at the last second. Wade's eyes grew as he finally felt his knots thickness stuck inside of Peter's ass.

 

"Fuck," Wade growled but remembered the condom he'd managed to get on. Wade feeling more relaxed leaned down biting Peter's collar bone and leaving a dark purple hickey there before finding his lips. Peter's nails were digging deep in Wade's back, leaving perfect crescent moon shapes even through the shirt. They hadn't been able to be intimate since Peter's return and Wade's memories finally resurfacing. It had been roughly half a year since they'd been this close, to have time to do anything like this.

 

Wade broke the kiss but kept Peter in his arms as his knot was still puffed up. "I love you so much Peter, more than I've ever loved anyone," Wade softly murmured to the other male.

 

Peter's cheeks were flushed but he was smiling, "I love you too Wade." Peter leaned up nuzzling into Wade's neck physically telling him to scent him which Wade didn't hesitate to scent mark him, rubbing into Peter's hair, against his neck and shoulders, pressing kisses in his wake as well.

 

As Wade's knot finally shrunk down the man started to pull out making Peter moan and hook his legs around Wade's hips tighter. "No! Don't pull out, continue! I don't want to stop, I'm still horny!" Peter begged moving his hips on his own. That made Wade groan and on instinct push back inside of Peter, his hips bucking once again.

 

"We can't Peter," Wade's husky voice was being drowned out by Peter's moans once again. Peter looked needy and begging the man not to stop. Something really was done to Peter, during Peter's first heat together he'd even been okay with taking breaks. Peter's scent thickened and sweetened making Wade's dick throb inside of Peter's ass. The scent blocked the man's thoughts, making him move on instinct more than anything.

 

Wade's hands grasped Peter's hips tightly as he leaned up looking down at the other male as a hungry alpha, which both scared and excited Peter. Peter closed his eyes and arched his back as he came on his stomach while Wade's hard cock rubbed against the omega's sensitive prostate. Neither of them acknowledged the fact that they were no longer in Peter's bedroom and in the apartment they shared at the Stark tower.

 

Wade's hands traveled from Peter's hips to his thighs, pulling them up and letting Peter's legs rest against Wade's chest, Peter's resting on the man's shoulders. It hit so much deeper making Peter arch his back and moan even louder. Peter's body was burning up and the alpha could feel it which worried the alpha but his thoughts were muddled with sex and the pheromones his omega was producing.

 

But this time he felt his knot growing and was pulling out. "Please don't Wade, I want you to stay inside," Peter begged but couldn't stop him in this position.

 

"We can't, the condom will bust this time around," Wade finally managed to slip out of the fog he'd been in. He'd managed to pull out of Peter and move away long enough to roll the already ballooned condom, that's when he finally realized they'd been moved to their bedroom at the apartment. He managed to grab the small trashcan that sat under the nightstand Peter had on his side of the bed, cumming inside it and feeling incredibly gross towards himself for this.

 

"Wade," Peter whimpered rolling onto his side, curling around Wade. He looked up still sexually frustrated clearly, "My body is still hot, I need more. Wade wh-what's wrong with me? Th-this isn't no-normal.."

 

Wade frowned as he cleaned himself up, slowly moving on the bed so he was laying down with Peter. "It's okay, it's all going to be okay," Wade softly murmured to Peter, nuzzling into Peter's hair. Peter's body heat was almost burning even against Wade's skin.

 

"Your body feels so cool," Peter mumbled as he pressed his face into Wade's cool chest. The alpha's body felt like a cooling pack against Peter, he wanted the cool touch to cover him and yet his body was demanding for him to continue riding and milking Wade's cock. Peter eventually peeked up at Wade, Wade looked gorgeous to Peter. He wanted to kiss him again and again but he could see the worry on his alpha's face. "Thi-this itchy fe-feeling is worse than th-the first heat," Peter stammered and without any hesitation he crawled on top of Wade, pinning him down. His whole face having changed from the worried and normal Peter to an omega in the middle of his heat.

 

"Wade," Peter purred as he rolled his hips down against Wade's. It wasn't fair to expect Wade not to react to his omega's touch and pheromone. "Wade why'd you slip out of me? Don't you want me to carry all your babies?" Peter asked dragging his nails down Wade's chest and teared the front of the shirt to reveal the older man's chest.

 

"Mm, my sexy alpha," Peter purred and moaned as he felt Wade's dick throb and twitch against the underside of his own dick. "My alpha's cock is wide awake again," Peter moaned happily as he lifted his hips and grasped Wade's cock getting ready to line it up to his still slick covered hole.

 

"Wait," Wade managed to growl and flipping Peter off him and under his body. The alpha wanted to ravage Peter's body, leave dark marks all over his body, and the primal part of him wanted to impregnate the omega, but he knew better. Peter had just given birth, his body would suffer more if he ended up getting pregnant again.

 

"Wade please, please," Peter begged and groaned wrapping his legs around Wade's waist, moving his hips to gain some kind of friction against his aching dick and his alpha's cock. "Why are you denying me? Do you not love me? You don't want me," Peter started, he wasn't being himself. Wade knew that Peter wasn't himself but hearing those fall out of Peter's mouth did break his heart.

 

Wade nuzzled and kissed Peter's neck, murmuring against the soft pale skin, "Baby I love you, I love you so much and you know that. I tore this world apart trying to find you. Don't ever doubt that, you're the only person that can get the voices to stop talking all the time."

 

Peter whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Wade's neck, his whole body shaking against Wade now. "I-I'm sc-scared Wade," Peter's voice just barely came out, barely understandable, "I-I don't kn-know why I f-feel li-like this Wade." Wade could feel the growing wet spot against his shoulder where Peter's tears were collecting.

 

"It's okay Peter," Wade softly murmured, "Peter, I promise we'll figure out what's wrong." Wade gently pulled back looking down at Peter, he looked caught between a heat and having a breakdown. "Come on baby boy, let go and we'll go check on the babies," Wade gently murmured.

 

"Br-bring them he-here, please," Peter quietly whimpered as he let go of Wade, "I-I want m-my babies." Peter hiccuped, tears beading in the corners of his eyes. Wade gently pressed kisses to Peter's temple as he wiped the tears away before he moved off the bed. Since they were back in the apartment he just grabbed a fresh uniform out of the closet, even grabbing a mask out of the top drawer of their dresser.

 

He headed out to the living room to find the triplets with a few of the avengers. Steve had Ben in his arms, though he had to hold him over his stomach as it was clear that he was about to have his own kids soon enough. Ryan and Jude were both in Bucky's arms, which was fine with the alpha. He trusted Steve and Bucky to hold the triplets, he didn't have the urge to fight the alpha or the omega.

 

But he glanced over to see Thor holding a little girl with shoulder length black hair and was just as pale as the other Asgardian god that was standing not far from the blond. Wade raised a brow as he crossed his arms sizing the two up. He knew Thor well enough and heard the stories of Loki.

 

"I am glad to see that the young omega is back with you," Thor said with a grin as he bumped the girl up on his waist making her giggle. She looked roughly about five.

 

"Yeah, but it's clear he's not okay. But what about you two? Why are you two here?" Wade said slightly on guard against the two. "And I take it that it's you two that moved us?"

 

"We're here because this moron demanded we came to 'visit' his friends. And of course, how else would you two just magically appear here," Loki said clearly disgusted with the situation. The slender man moving to the blond and easily taking the girl from the blond's arms. "It didn't help that he wanted to show Torunn off," Loki rolled his eyes but pressed a soft kiss to the girl's forehead.

 

"Daddy and papa like to argue and wrestle, especially at night," The little girl blurted, that made Wade snort out laughing.

 

"Oh my gods," Wade laughed shaking his head, watching Loki flush. "Gotta love children, they're so pure unlike their parents," Wade teased.

 

"Yeah, the same could be said for you and your children," Loki shot back glancing towards the bedroom that Wade came from. "He's not very quiet you know," Loki continued before walking to the edge of the couch to sit down with his daughter on his lap.

 

"Yeah, well that's just proof I'm good at what I do," Wade shrugged it off before looking towards the others, "Where's Banner?"

 

"He's on his way down. I just called him to tell him you guys got here safely," Steve said. Wade nodded as he walked over to Steve, happily scooping his child up in his arms before managing to handle the other two as well.

 

"Sounds good. I'm taking my babies in with Peter, when the big guy shows up have him come knock on the door," Wade said as he started back towards the bed room before looking back at Thor and his family. "And it's good to see that you've managed to tame Loki," Wade teased with his signature smirk, "Nice to meet you little lady." With that though he slipped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

Peter had managed to pull his shirt back on and Wade was unsure if his beautiful omega had gotten pants on or not as he was under the covers. Peter gave a weak smile as he saw his babies and alpha enter the room. Wade carefully laid the babies down before laying on the other side of the babies. Wade carefully pulled the blanket up so the babies were partially covered.

 

"I love you Peter Parker so much, and I love our babies," Wade said softly as he gently reached over to cup Peter's tired face, Peter gently nuzzling into the man's leather covered hand. "You've given me the best gift ever, three beautiful babies and your love."

 

"Shhh, I'm weak, I can't handle your cheesy lines," Peter softly laughed but pressed a kiss to Wade's palm as he reached up and gently covered the man's hand. "I was so scared to have kids, so scared of getting marked. It was the only thing I was scared of, but now I have you, I have our babies. Now the only thing I'm afraid of is losing you and our babies," The brunette softly admitted, "You're the only alpha I'll ever love." Wade smiled softly and Peter could see it easily. "I love every bit of you, you're perfect in my eyes Wade," Peter continued.

 

"And you're perfect in my eyes, you and our babies," Wade murmured as he rubbed Peter's cheek with his thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //quietly screams  
> I had to rewrite this a couple times before I got a version I actually liked orz   
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	21. I love you now and forever

Wade quietly watched his family as they slept. The triplets curled together with Ben in the middle, it was one of the very few times that Jude actually looked like he belonged with the other two. They all clearly looked like Peter in some way or another, and a dash of Wade with it. Well pre-fucked up faced Wade that is. Though he still felt bad for his tired and clearly worn out omega. Peter looked like shit, though he looked a bit better while he slept. A small groan escaped the alpha's lips as he heard the knock at the door, Bruce had finally shown up to check on Peter, to see if he was really okay.

 

Very carefully Wade rolled out of the bed, propping a pillow up to make sure Ryan wouldn't roll out of the bed without him there. Maneuvering around the room, careful not to step on any squeaky floor pieces in the process before slipping out of the room.

 

"He finally got to sleep, you know that?" Wade huffed as soon as he was in the living room, leaning back against the door that he'd just come out of. Bruce look rather worried and in turn that made Wade sober up, pushing himself off the door and placing his hands on his hips.

 

"I'm sorry but I had to collect some, uh, data that was recovered from the lab Ajax had been using…I imagine that he planned on destroying or sending it to someone else before we found his whereabouts," Bruce said trying to not let his worry seriously drip into his words. Tony crossed his arms standing next to his alpha, as if he was worried Wade would go into a blind fit, though if anyone would be able to stop him asides from Peter would be Bucky honestly, well physically be able to stop him.

 

_[Shit, the green guy looks worried as shit…Fuck, we might honestly have to kill Ajax asap]_

 

_{Oh god, our little Peter…He better be okay…}_

 

"What did you find?" Wade said through gritted teeth, keeping his voice even, "Tell me what you found."

 

Bruce looked down chewing his lip before looking up, "Ajax…He injected Peter with a serum similar to what he'd given you, but it's aimed towards omegas, specifically Peter alone. And…And you were right to assume Peter was cut up prior to coming home. Ajax had kept a journal of all the experiments he'd done on Peter. The biggest baby, the one that looked like he was already older than the other two had your serum, your DNA with the new genes directly infused with his own. He's physically stronger than the other two, and was to full term honestly before we even saved Peter. If we had gotten there any later that baby would've killed the other two, not on purpose but it would've expanded and more or less have accidently killed the other two by suffocation."

 

Wade felt like someone had punched him in the stomach hearing that his children were being experimented on. His Peter was being experimented on. Fuck he wanted to kill Ajax.

 

_[Fucking asshole! Shit, that fucker needs to be unalived! He's going to die]_

 

_[That piece of scum touched Peter, touched our children, he needs to be taken care of]_

 

Bucky watched as Wade tensed, stepping forward ready to restrain Wade if need be. "Is that it?" Wade asked, his voice trembling slightly with rage making both Bucky and Tony both ready to jump in if Wade started moving.

 

Bruce looked away once again sighing as he shook his head, his fingers running through his hair, pushing it out of his face. "No," He said quietly, "From the entries in the journal he was planning on removing the smallest child and replacing it with a child he'd created via test tube. It would've been a combination of his own and Peter's…He wasn't sure if it'd hold but the child would've been able to get rid of both Ryan and Ben, leaving both Jude and the lab child to survive. But from the entries it seemed he had an inkling of our attack. He still has that baby, he has a child that technically belongs to Peter, and that's got the serum that he'd injected into Peter. In other words, it's of equal power to Jude."

 

Wade rubbed his face with his palms. "And the way you're talking…I assume the bastard really did get away. Do we have any idea where he is?" Wade asked looking at Bruce as if the other two weren't even in the room anymore.

 

"No we don't," Bruce admitted evenly, "That's why we requested the two Asgardians. Between Loki and Thor I believe we can find him. For now though, I think it might be best to isolate Peter from the kids and you until the, uh, forced heat fades."

 

"Wait, isolate? Hell no first off, I couldn't do that to Peter," Wade shook his head then looked at Bruce with a raised brow, "Wait, forced heat? What's that about?"

 

"Part of the side effect of the serum that was forced into Peter. It makes him more susceptible to falling into heat while around an alpha and considering that you've already marked him that'd only make him easier to go into heat," Bruce informed the merc, "Isolating you from him would make it easier for his body to calm down. If you continue sticking with him it will only prolong his heat, it'll wear down his body and end up hurting him. As for now…The only thing to calm his body down would be…um, to impregnate Peter, which will also hurt him."

 

Wade shook his head, "So, basically either I'm suppose to deny Peter the comfort of his alpha or to knock him up and either way it would be detrimental to Peter…What the actual fuck?"

 

"It's complicated…We can let in the omegas to help Peter calm down and in the mean time I'll be creating a formula to help suppress these side effects of the serum," Bruce said knowing the other alpha was on the verge of losing his temper.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Wade nearly screamed as his voice escalated with each word, "No! I'm not going to leave Peter's side. I have fucking control, I won't jump his bones."

 

"You've already jumped his fucking bones! That's part of the reason Peter is in this situation," Tony finally spat at Wade, annoyed that the other alpha was aiming all his rage at his own alpha.

 

Wade's glare migrated from the alpha to the tough omega in front of him. "Fuck off," His growled, "It wasn't what either of us planned. I…I wasn't going to touch him, but he asked…" Wade shook his head before collecting himself, "And I don't have to fucking explain myself to you. He's a consenting adult, he didn't need you mothering over him. He had his aunt who had done wonderfully to begin with an-" Wade's voice stopped immediately as his head spun downwards, small and yet calloused fingers gently wrapping around his forearm.

 

"It's okay Wade," Peter gently said. He looked like absolute shit once again, his hair matted, his skin flushed, his eyes glassy, he looked on the verge of throwing up. Peter looked towards Tony with a look that spoke more than any of his words could. "It's okay Tony…Wade's right, I consented. Yeah, I was in heat but I knew what I was doing. I had feelings for Wade way before our first night together, I wasn't going to admit to them but I ended up doing exactly that," He explained, "He didn't jump my bones. I felt alive when he actually touched me, it felt so good that it made the whole world melt away. I…I don't regret it. I regret not telling Wade I liked him sooner actually. I'd rather have been able to plan for our babies, but I don't regret having them."

 

"Peter, baby boy," Wade's whole rage had subsided as soon as his omega had touched him. The older man gently pulled Peter closer, into his arms protectively. "I won't leave him," Wade said again looking at Bruce.

 

Peter looked up at Wade with gentle eyes before quietly murmuring, "Wade…I think it might be better if we…We listen to Dr. Banner…I think, I think it's best if I go to my aunt's and you stay here with the babies…" Wade looked panic at Peter's words but seemed to calm some as he felt the boy's hands on his cheeks. "Wade, I'll be okay. Aunt May has taken care of me through all of my heats, been able to fight off anyone who dared to try and enter our home. I'll be okay," He said gently as he nuzzled into Wade's neck, "If it makes you feel better I'll take someone with me, okay? Someone who'll help Aunt May and everything, okay?"

 

Wade nodded, quietly sighing as he nuzzled into Peter's soft though sweaty hair. "Fine. I can't even fight against you, it's not fair," He quietly protested, "My pick though, alright?  Someone I trust."

 

Peter gently laughed but nodded, "Fine, you can pick." Wade pressed kisses into Peter's hair as he rubbed the boy's back. As he took a deep breath of his omega he could smell those sweet pheromones of the boy's heat. His slick that was drenching his back side down his thighs.

 

Wade pulled his face from Peter's hair and looked at Banner begrudgingly, "I'll listen to you this one time only because Peter agreed to it…If anything happens to Peter I will not hesitate to make the big green guy get hurt."

 

"That's fine," Banner sighed. With that Wade helped Peter back into the bedroom, letting the other three see themselves out. As the door clicked closed he let out a groan, watching his omega walk back towards the bed. He noticed the three babies were now in their actual beds instead of the pair's.

 

"Thank you for not killing anyone," Peter teased as he sat on the edge of the bed looking up at Wade. He could feel himself succumbing to the heat. "Wade," Peter bit his lip.

 

"Fuck you smell good," Wade laughed as he leaned back on the door, "I-I'm, uh, going to call Logan. He's the one I choose to watch you…I trust him, he's a beta, he won't be attracted to your scent." Peter nodded as he flopped back on the bed. It took literally everything for Wade not to tackle the boy who's smell was making his pants tent obviously. "Shit, check and see if we've got any condoms left," He grunted as he walked towards the dresser, finding his phone on top.

 

"We've got three," Peter announced, clearly excited at the ideal of being touched by his alpha, "You think you can remark me before I got to my aunt's? I really want to be able to feel the bite mark…"

 

"Shit baby boy, if you keep talking about it I might not be able to let you go," Wade admitted. Wade sent a text to Logan, explaining the situation and to show up at the Stark tower to help Peter get to May's house. He was shocked to get a quick reply, Logan actually agreeing rather easily.

 

With that taken care of he headed towards the bed, kicking his pants off with each step, his shirt easily peeling off. "Come here cutie," Wade purred making Peter laugh before rolling onto his back, his knees spreading open. It was easy to see the wet marks of the boy's slick. Wade licked his lips as he crawled onto the bed, then stooping down between Peter's legs.

 

"I don't think I've really given you a proper blow job, have I?" Wade purred, his words heating up against the boy's shorts, making Peter shudder.

 

"N-no," Peter stammered, "I-I think you sorta did when w-we first got together…While you s-stretched me out.." He let out a moan as he felt Wade's warm mouth pressed against his tenting shorts, traveling down at the wet  shorts. "Wade," Peter moaned, his hands blindly grabbing the back of Wade's scarred head.

 

Wade chuckled at the boy's responses, taking a deep breath of the sweet scent before pulling Peter's shorts off. "You look delicious Peter," Wade purred as he watched Peter's hard dick bounce up, smacking back against Peter and already leaking with pre-cum. Wade didn't hesitate to run his tongue up the twitching member to the very tip, cleaning the precum off. Its salty taste didn't bother him as the sweet scent covered it up more than anything. His fingers didn't hesitate to press into Peter's wet hole as he slid Peter's dick into his mouth. The mercenary easily deep throating the throbbing cock, his fingers finding Peter's sweet spot but not touching it.

 

"Fuck, Wade, there, that feels so damn good," Peter moaned as he shuddered, his hands grasping once again against Wade's head. "Your throat," Peter hiccuped not being able to control himself as he came inside of Wade's throat. Wade didn't hesitate to swallow Peter's whole load and then continuing sucking and bobbing his head to take Peter all the way into his throat. Wade had four fingers inside of Peter's sweet ass, spreading the boy out and leaving the omega at loss for words. Literally Peter was only moans now, it only drove Wade over the edge. Once again he found himself swallowing the boy's whole load. He carefully pulled up off Peter's dick, licking his lips as he pulled his fingers out of Peter.

 

"Delicious, you really do taste sweet," Wade teased before licking his slick covered fingers.

 

"Wa-Wade y-your dick please, please," Peter panted and begged, his hands moving down to hold his thighs open. "I need it now, I want your dick inside meee," Peter moaned. Wade had to remind himself to pull out a condom and roll it down his hard cock.

 

"We're only doing one round," Wade warned.

 

"O-okay, one round," Peter repeated nodding his head. "Th-then I want you to mark me here," Peter quietly hummed, pointing to his collar bone, it'd show if he wore a low cut shirt.

 

"I don't mind, just don't give your aunt heart failure," He teased. The man let out a long and happy groan as he felt the warmth of Peter wrap around his dick, slowly until he was completely inside of the boy's ass. "Holy shit Peter," He groaned as he leaned down pressing a kiss to Peter's mouth. His tongue exploring Peter's whole mouth, Peter's nails leaving marks up the man's back.

 

This wasn't like their other sexual endeavors, no this was a lot sweeter. Peter's legs wrapped around Wade's hips while the man slowly pulled back and pushed deeper, gently exploring the inside of Peter while he kissed the boy. He wanted this to be what Peter remembered, the truth and the love he held for him. Wade wrapped his arms around the boy's body keeping him close, keeping him protected.

 

Peter could feel the warmth of his own tears rolling down his cheeks while he kissed Wade. He didn't want to go to his aunt's alone, he didn't want to leave him or their babies. He finally had their family altogether, he didn't want to lose it now. Peter's body burned from the heat, but he was filled with the love of his alpha, the love they shared. The love he had for their babies, their family. He was able to give this man who was broken a real family, something he deserved. Wade made him so happy, so, so very happy.

 

Wade broke the kiss to press kisses to the omega's flushed and wet cheeks. Pressing kisses to the tears as he continued to whisper 'I love you', 'I love you so much' to the boy's cheeks. His lips finding the spot Peter had pointed to, brushing his teeth against the pale skin, sending shivers up Peter's back.

 

"I love you Peter Parker, my Spider-Man, my whole world, and my gorgeous omega," Wade said gently against the soft spot, "One day I will marry you, I'll take you away from all of this and give you a safe home for us to raise our kids, our family. We'll grow old and everything. Together." With this proposal his teeth pierced the boy's skin, sinking deep into the flesh as his knot swelled inside of Peter's ass.

 

Peter full on cried, his tears rolling down his cheeks as he choked on moans and sobs. "I love you, I love you," Peter repeated as he hugged onto Wade with all he had, his body burning as if he was really on fire. As he felt Wade's knot shrink back down Peter watched Wade pull back, the two of them really did love each other, through all the trials and fights, they were finally together, but had to face another in order to be together without Peter being in a constant state of heat.

 

Wordlessly Wade pulled out of Peter, leaning down to kiss the boy's lips as the strong hand very gently wiped the tears away. Wade slowly sitting up and pulling Peter into his lap, not ready to let the boy go. Wade nuzzled against Peter's hair while the boy cried into his chest. Wade's hands resumed to rub Peter's back gently as he comforted his omega the best he could.

 

Eventually Peter was only left hiccupping as he held desperately onto Wade. "Love," Wade gently murmured kissing at Peter's face, "We gotta get you dressed. I need to get dressed too. We will get some cuddles in with our babies too before you leave…"

 

Peter hiccuped looking up at Wade, his eyes silently pleading to not make him go.

 

"It's only for a short while okay, and we'll still talk on the phone, okay?" Wade gently soothed the worked up omega. Peter eventually nodded and crawled off Wade's lap. The two of them getting dressed, though Wade would help Peter get dressed, leaving small kisses along Peter's body as he did help. Eventually though the two were fully dressed, cuddling with the triplets.

 

"I think, while Bruce is working on the formula I'm going to take our babies back to my apartment…I think that's the safest place," Wade said gently as he pressed kisses to Jude's forehead. He was honestly relieved to know that this child really was his, that the bastard had only scared him. He should've known that Ajax was fucking with him, trying to egg him on. Peter had Ben and Ryan both in his arms, peppering the two with kisses.

 

"If you think so than I do too," Peter gently replied looking over at the alpha, "I trust your instinct Wade." Those simple words filled the man with joy, nodding.

 

"I've got it set up so no one can enter unless I give the go ahead. I'll be alerted with enough time to get our children out and far away," Wade said leaning over to press a kiss to Peter's temple, the omega leaning into the touch.

 

"If anything happens you let me know," Peter said looking at Wade with a serious look.

 

"Of course Peter," Wade murmured as he rubbed at the boy's back pulling him in so the babies were in their complete view.

 

"I really was worried about Jude…About him not being…" Peter quietly admitted.

 

"Me too, but he is ours and that’s all that matters. He's our baby, he belongs with the other two," He said gently smiling down at their boys. He smiled towards Peter, "I think after everything, and our boys are older we should try for a girl. Give them a little girl to protect."

 

Peter blushed, rolling his eyes but not saying no. "Maybe after you marry me," He teased.

 

"I will marry the shit out of you," Wade teased kissing at Peter's face, making the boy laugh as well as their babies. The trio lit up laughing as they watched their parents play like this. But the dreaded knock came. Peter flinched but carefully laid their babies down, pressing kisses to each of their foreheads till he got to Wade, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

"I'll call you every night," Wade promised, "I've got enough formula to feed the three for months, and clothes for them all to grow into. I'll hold our fort down." Peter nodded before heading towards the door where he found Logan.

 

"Logan, please," Wade said as the man looked at Wade.

 

"Of course. I hate cha' but I can't just let this boy get hurt," Logan huffed trying to be a hard ass, "I had to even help save his ass, of course I'm fuckin' invested now."

 

"Thank you," Wade said looking at the mutant with a serious look. He only got a nod in return.

 

* * *

 

The travel to Aunt May's was quiet and it didn't feel very real honestly until he felt his aunt's arms wrap around him. The boy melting into the woman's hug, sobbing once again hard enough to shake. May helped him to his room, comforting him the whole way as well as that night. She never left his side.

 

By morning though the small boy was completely drained to the point of passing out. Which made May's heart break. She did cover the boy up before heading out, only after locking the windows to make sure no one could open it without her knowing. She looked at Logan though as she got back into the living room. The man was relaxing on the couch dozing.

 

"Ahem," May coughed.

 

The man peeked at the elderly lady, "Yeah, ma'am?"

 

"I take it you're one of Peter's friends?" She asked.

 

"Nah, I'm more of the boy's alpha's acquaintance. Wade hangs off me whenever he get's the chance…And he requested me to help him keep his omega safe so," Logan explained with a slight shrug, "I'm Logan. I'll be staying here as long as Peter is. I'll make sure no one hurts either you or him."

 

"Is there a chance someone will try to hurt him?" She asked.

 

"Yeah, it's part of our life," He said closing his eye, "Being a hero sucks lady. It might look like fun but we always have a target on our back. But that's something we know and agree to when we accept the job. Peter is a good boy, and that's because of you lady."

 

May sighed knowing the man was speaking from experience, but honestly that only worried her further.  "Well, thank you for your help," She said softly before heading towards the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Watching Peter go broke Wade's heart, broke it to pieces. The only thing that made him stay whole was the babies that were cooing and looking up at him. He forced a smile to his lips looking at his babies.

 

"It's okay baby boys, momma is sick right now and he's going to go get better, okay? Daddy is going to protect you three and keep you guys all happy," Wade chirped as he laid Jude down with his brothers. The man carefully squatted down in front of the trio. "You squirts really do look like Peter. I'm glad though, that you guys do, if you looked like me you'd be scary," He laughed and that seemed to make the trio giggle as the grasped at each other while watching him.

 

"Okay baby boys, we're going back to my apartment, and out of this cookie-cutter kinda apartment," He laughed as he got up. He found the diaper bag and stuffed it full to the brim with the babies' clothing, including all the formula and bottles, diapers. After a while though he had everything packed and thankfully Bucky was willing to help move stuff to the apartment.

 

"You sure this is the best idea?" Bucky asked as they'd gotten into the apartment.

 

"Yeah, I feel like I can actually breath here. Something in that tower just…it rubs me the wrong way you know?" Wade said looking over at the brunette, watching the man set up the last of the baby stuff.

 

"Yeah, kinda. I might be paranoid but I think there's still someone in the tower working for Hydra," Bucky admitted, "I hate leaving Steve there but he's about to bust with our babies. I don't want to tempt fate."

 

"Yeah, I get that…If anything happens you two and the babies are more than welcome to come here. I can make room for you guys," Wade offered.

 

"Thanks," Bucky said softly, "Once Steve has the babies, I'll check on Peter to make sure he's still okay."

 

"Thank you. If anything happens to him, I'm holding it against Stark and the green guy," Wade huffed as he put Jude in the bouncer, the other two in the play pin. "Something is definitely wrong in that tower. Someone let Ajax go, he didn't escape," Wade said rubbing his face.

 

"That's what I'm thinking…They purposely left the notes from Ajax too. That girl that was Peter's friend, we've got her. It seems she was thoroughly brain washed into believing that Peter is no good and the babies he's carrying should belong to her and instead he stole from her…" Bucky told him what he knew about the girl.

 

"Any idea if there's any saving her? I don't know if Peter cares one way or another at this point about her," Wade asked softly.

 

"No idea. They don't tell me everything," Bucky shrugged.

 

"Okay, well thank you for helping me move back here. We'll probably go back after Peter is better, unless I can talk him out of that," Wade laughed. He walked the man to the door but didn't leave the apartment. Like hell would he let there be a chance someone tries to take his children, his and Peter's.

 

He locked the door behind Bucky, turned on the cameras that watched the whole building and down the block in any given direction. The mercenary walked towards the bed room long enough to pull out his bag full of guns. "Don't tell your momma," Wade snickered but he made sure each gun had the safety on before setting them up out of the children's reach. He did keep a pistol within arm's length just in case. But for the time being he enjoyed spending time with the babies that he helped create. It was breath taking and hard to believe that between him and this beautiful and wonderful man they made such amazing babies. 

 

"I love you guys so much," Wade said softly watching his babies as they kept busy playing. He couldn't help but chuckle, these babies were a complete surprise as Wade really did believe he'd been infertile considering he'd been killed countless times, losing almost every part of his body. But honestly he was glad he'd been wrong, he loved these babies, he loved having a family with the man he'd fallen so hard for. Peter Parker really was an incredible man. "I hope you guys get his sense of morals," Wade whispered as he moved onto the floor so he could play with Jude and was in arm's length of the play pin that held the other two. It made his heart break that for a while there he really did believe that this child wasn't really his. But the more he looked at Jude he could see his own features, Jude had the same eye color, the same nose and cheeks he'd had before getting his face fucked up.

 

"Look Jude," Wade chirped, as soon as the boy looked up at his daddy he smiled and laughed. "Daddy loves you," He hummed before pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead making the baby giggle and coo. Though it worried him incredibly so just how big Jude was, and worried at just how far the serum effected him. Jude looked normal aside from his size honestly.  


	22. PS I miss You

The first week was the longest week of Peter's whole life. He clawed at his bed, at his door, the window frame. His nails looked like shit and so did the rest of him. Though the boy could fake it during a phone call to his alpha knowing very well that Wade would break down and come to him in a heart beat if he knew what was really happening to Peter. No, Peter wouldn't do that…He'd listen to Dr. Banner, he trusted the doctor.

"I think we really are close to finding the cure, or for the time being suppressant," Banner said gently as he was sitting on the chair across from Peter's bed. "It'll work as a type of insertion, under the skin of your upper arm or in your outer thigh region. It'll suppress the serum's heats, though it won't effect your normal heats so it won't hurt your cycle and damage your reproductive organs," Banner continued.

Peter nodded, "I'll be able to see Wade and the babies…I want to see them so bad…" He brought his hands up to cover his mouth and try to calm down as he had said his lover's name and just that at this point was enough to drive the boy up the wall. He really was in bad shape, Banner noted.

"Asides from that, how are you feeling? Any, uh, other side effects? I'm still curious as the serum seemed identical to what was given to Mr. Wilson," Banner softly spoke.

"Basically curious if I hear voices and talk to a 'camera'?" Peter laughed trying to act like himself, "No. Nothing out of the normal…Though I'm getting serious cramps that even bananas don't help or heating pad."

Banner chuckled and nodded, "Well that's good."

"So, off topic, how's Steve? Bucky and him had called when he'd given birth but I haven't seen the girls yet," Peter chirped sounding more like himself, "I heard Thor's daughter has taken a liking to them too."

"Yeah, which annoys Loki a lot," Banner laughed softly. The two went back and forth a bit longer before Banner left. Peter got out of bed and found Logan at the door, sitting on a chair that May had given him.

"Feelin' better kid?" Logan asked though knew that Peter was far from feeling better. Wade must've rubbed off on him as he rolled his eyes not even trying to hide it. Peter looked feverish and honestly it was a miracle to see the boy upright and moving. Wade really did catch a strong omega, someone who could actually fight back, Logan thought to himself.

"I've definitely been better," Peter sighed before tottering out of the room and down the hall, Logan in toe. It annoyed Peter almost as badly as when he had to listen to Wade talk to the voices. The boy once again rubbed at his face before continuing his walk to the kitchen, leaning heavily on the wall to continue staying up right.

"Oh, hello my sweet nephew," May chirped watching Peter as he came in and plopped down on the chair at the table, "You're just in time, lunch is ready." Peter didn't have enough strength to hide his groan, curling up against the table with his face pressed into his arms. Food still wasn't sounding very good to him.

"Thanks May," Peter managed to get out as he shoved himself back up in a sitting position to let the woman set a plate down in front of him. Any other time fried bologna with cheese, a dab of mayo and a little ketchup and mustard would smell amazing but now it just made his stomach turn over.

"You've gotta eat sweetie," May tried to sound soothing as she sat down across from him. She leaned over grabbing one of Peter's hands, running her thumb over her nephew's knuckles.

"I know," Peter quietly replied, he had to get stronger so he'd at least be able to see his babies. "You went over earlier today, right? How are they…? My babies and Wade?"

"You talked to him last night on the phone didn't you?" May asked raising a brow. She knew he did, she could hear him on the phone through the old and thin walls of the home.

"Ye-yeah, but it's different. You can at least hold them," Peter whined, he really was going through withdraw from not seeing his children or Wade. Of course, he'd just given birth not long ago after carrying the babies for a little under nine months, just gotten his Wade back after fighting to get him.

"You will see them soon, don't worry so much Peter," May softly spoke, "I know it's tough, but Dr. Banner is working hard, even Mr. Stark is helping him. But on a happier note, Steve and Buck are planning on bringing their girls over to visit later today. The girls look just like Buck, dark brown hair and even his nose." Peter smiled hearing about Steve and Bucky's babies, he was glad the two had given birth to healthy little girls, but that didn't replace the fact he was missing his own baby boys.

Peter managed to gag down most of his sandwich and a few crispy fries before migrating to the couch in the living room. May covered him up with a quilt when he fell asleep, taking up a spot next to him to help keep his hair out of his face and sooth him as he started to tense up. It was like watching Peter go through his first heat, just broke the old woman's heart. It was even worse knowing the boy's alpha would've fought anyone and stayed with him to comfort him and keep him content.

May let out a small sigh as her slender fingers ran through Peter's hair once again before glancing at Logan. "I never did ask about you. How do you know Wade?" She asked softly as to not wake Peter up in the process.

The man let out a small groan, stretching in the lazy-boy before looking over at May and Peter. "Mm, he sorta popped up," Logan shrugged, "We've fought, I've kicked his as-butt a handful of times. But the weirdo sticks to me. He's got that kind of personality. Plus he does that weird thing, talking to himself like people are watching him." The man shook his head before leaning back in the chair, prepared for the elderly woman to continue asking questions.

"That is very true, he has an odd personality. I'm not quite sure what Peter sees in him but I'll support my nephew and the mate he's picked. Ben and I raised him and when we found out he was an omega we made sure to drill it into his head that he wasn't to be treated like others. That he is smart and not to take crud from alphas just because of the other gender," May huffed before smiling down at Peter, "He's always been tough and strong willed so I never thought that Peter would just become another submissive omega. I'm glad that Wade doesn't make him submit like other alphas would." There was a moment of quiet before the woman once again glanced over to Logan asking, "You're a beta right? Do you have another beta waiting at home for you?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah. I've got myself a woman at home." He glanced away, he'd always had a soft spot for Marie though he'd left her alone long enough to grow up like she deserved before having to put up with his grumpy ass. "She's a very patient woman, gorgeous too," He chuckled softly.

"I imagine so," May laughed gently. The two went back and forth for a while before Peter eventually woke up to the sounds of knocking at the door. At first Peter was panicked, worried someone was here to attack him, or kidnap him, take him back to the lab where Ajax had…had done horrible things to him. May had to calm him down before answering the door and letting in the couple.

"Peter," A familiar voice chirped. Peter smiled, letting out a soft sigh as he watched the blond man walk in and towards him, sitting down next to him on the couch. "You're looking better," Steve smiled as he rearranged the girl he was holding.

"Oh my god, she's so small," Peter chirped smiling as he looked down at the little brunette girl in Steve's arms, "Which one is she?"

"This little missey is miss Ava," Steve hummed, pressing a light kiss to his youngest daughter's forehead. The baby opened her eyes, her eyes were identical to Steve's bright blue eyes, looking around until she found her daddy's eyes, giggling up at Steve. "She's the smaller of the two, she only weighed 6 pounds while her sister Stella weighed 9 and a half pounds," Steve chirped, looking over and watching Bucky come in, taking the chair that Logan abandoned. Logan figured he wasn't as needed when there was the alpha, so he took up residence in the kitchen, out of the way.

"I've got Stella," Bucky said softly as he brushed the bigger girl's hair out of her face, "Don't let her appearance fool you, she acts just like Stevie does. She wants her papa's attention all the time." Steve rolled his eyes but smiled lovingly towards his alpha.

"And Ava acts almost identical to Bucky, tries to act tough but as soon as she hears her sister crying she's in tears too. They're both little piggies too," Steve teased back, "I've ended up having to rely on formula more than my own milk. The formula is actually more healthy than mine, more so due to the serum, I guess." He shrugged.

"Lucky, since…I can't actually feed my babies, I've ended up getting all tender and having to use a pump. Aunt May at least can take the bottles to Wade," Peter groaned but leaned closer to the other omega, smiling down at Ava. "She's so precious, I kinda wanted to at least have one girl," Peter laughed, "Though I wouldn't trade my boys for the world. They're too precious, just like their dad."

Steve laughed softly, nodding. "I was over there not long ago, letting the babies try and get used to each other. I hope they can end up all friends, they'd be such cute little friends," Steve laughed, he really did glow, he looked so happy and that actually made Peter really happy. His fever lowering, his appearance reflected that as well. "Your babies are looking more like you every day, though Jude looks the most like Wade, well without the…skin condition," Steve said softly, "Ben looks so much like you though."

Peter smiled, he loved hearing about his babies, if he couldn't see them he wanted to hear about them. "I can't wait till I get to see them again," Peter sighed as he reached down towards Ava, playing with her small hand, "By the time I do get to see them, none of them will be small anymore. I hope they at least remember me when I finally get to go back to them."

"Trust me Peter, they won't forget you. Wade has pictures of you all around the apartment and from the sounds of it he talks about you to them a whole lot," Steve said softly, "Do you want to hold her?"

Peter looked up at the other omega excited and tried to sound calm and collected, "I-if you don't mind."

"It's you so I'm fine with it," Steve laughed as he gently handed his child to Peter, who held her delicately and carefully.

"She looks so much like Bucky and you. She's so precious," Peter chimed as he held the baby girl. She was light but not as light as Ben, closer to Ryan's weight. He hoped that this would at least calm his rocky nerves and it did some. The two omegas chatted a while before Bucky brought over Stella who was ready to be fed. The alpha left the room long enough to heat up a bottle for the babies, because the two knew that as soon as Stella started eating her twin would want to be fed as well. Ava went to Bucky when he came back, the parents fed their babies.

As the sun started to set the pair left with their babies, Peter went back upstairs towards his room. Peter begrudgingly locked his door, his windows, anything that could be broken into. The omega curled up on his bed under his covers with his phone in hand.

* * *

 

The first week was the longest for Wade. He'd gone months without seeing Peter before, it drove him up the wall, and he'd only agreed to this because he knew Peter was sick and would only get more sick the longer he stuck with him. Though that didn't make it easier. The only thing that made this a little easier was being a full time father to the triplets.

Over the course of the two weeks he'd gone without Peter he'd learned so much about these babies, about their personalities. It was amazing honestly. Before this he'd thought all babies were mostly alike give or take something. But the three were so, so incredibly individual like it blew the man's mind.

Ryan was the most independent out of the three, he didn't seem to mind being in the play pin or bouncer by himself. He only cried when he was hungry or had to be changed, he would whimper when he wanted to be held or make grabby hands towards Wade when he wanted to be held. Ryan reminded the alpha so much of Peter, the way he didn't cling to anyone, the independent nature, though the stubbornness definitely came from Wade.

Jude fussed a lot, he wanted to be held or feed almost all the time. He gained weight but it didn't really show now. He looked the most like Wade, same eyes, same nose and cheek bones, the similar attitude. The boy was very competitive with the other two, wanting most of Wade's attention, but Wade had learned to let Jude cry for a while. Banner had explained that the more the babies cried the stronger their lungs would be, that it was actually healthy for them to cry. Though Wade did end up giving the baby a binky to suck on, which he imagined Peter would chide him for letting the baby use pacifiers so much.

Ben, Ben was the quietest out of the three most of the time. But when he did cry, he was very, very loud to the point of waking the other two if they were asleep. Ben was still very small in comparison to the other two but looked healthier than he did when he was born. Ben looked the most like Peter but didn't act like the omega, well he did when Peter was sick or when he was needy. Ben either wanted to be held or be with his brothers. He hated the bouncer with a passion, spit out pacifiers when given them, and would cry like he was being neglected if left alone in the play pin by himself. Wade had broken down and bought one of those slings that held a baby to him and left his hands free solely for Ben. Ben ended up sleeping in the bed most nights rather than with his brothers, he needed to be held to be able to fall asleep. Most of the time, Wade would talk about Peter to Ben while trying to get the baby to fall asleep.

Wade really did love his sons, he loved each one of them. He loved them and Peter, he loved his omega that had given him these babies. He loved Peter so damn much that it hurt to be away from him when he could easily go see him. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't. He wanted Peter to be healthy, he wanted to see him become the man he was once. Wanted to see Peter act like he used to, sarcastic, blunt and not afraid to throw Wade right off the building they were on. He loved the feisty side of Peter with all of his heart, it made Peter, well Peter. His Peter, no one else's Peter.

The man's attention though was brought back to his reality as he heard Ben fussing in his arms. "Whoops, did I stop talking? It's hard for me to actually stop honestly," Wade laughed as he leaned back on the couch, letting his baby lay on his chest, rubbing the baby's back. "You know, your momma, he's super feisty. Him and daddy didn't always get along this well. You want to know a secret though?" Wade spoke softly watching Ben's soft brown eyes watch his mouth while he talked, "Daddy had a crush on your momma long before I even met him in this reality. I'd seen him in a comic book once and oh boy did I know that I had the hots for the Amazing Spider-Man…I had to fight in order to even let me get his name the proper way, I got lucky to kiss him…I got lucky honestly, I don't know what he sees in me."

Wade let out a sigh before leaning forward to kiss Ben's forehead. "You and your brothers all remind me of him. It's honestly driving me crazy not to go to him right now," Wade admitted, "You know your momma misses you a whole lot. He's strong though, he's staying strong for you and Ryan and Jude, all of you boys and even daddy too. He's staying strong so we've gotta do the same even if it's really hard on us. Peter always had you in his arms so I imagine it's the hardest on you, huh? But you're a real trooper, I've gotta work my butt off so you don't beat me." He laughed as he gently rubbed Ben's soft cheek. "You look so much like him, eyes that stare up at me like I'm something amazing," He softly hummed, "Though it's more like you and your brothers and momma that are the amazing ones, I just got lucky to score such a good family." While Wade continued to talk the boy slowly drifted to sleep. Wade couldn't help but smile as he watched Ben sleep, he was too precious. He carefully walked to the bedroom where the other two were fast asleep already, gently laying him down next to the other two in their extra wide crib.

Stealthily Wade walked towards his bed after locking the door and window. He slipped down into his bed, he could see the boys' sleeping faces from the spot or he'd have moved the crib closer honestly. But Wade got comfy as he fished his phone off the nightstand. He didn't hesitate to press the recall button that took him straight to Peter's phone.

One.  
Two.  
Three.

Three rings and a click. "Wade," A breathless simple word slipped on the phone. Wade let out a happy sigh hearing his mate's voice. "I got to see Steve and Bucky's babies today…They're so small, not as small as Ben was but smaller than Ryan and Jude," Peter's heavenly voice sounded so soothing to the alpha though he could practically see Peter's flushed expression, trying to hide the fact he wanted Wade as much as Wade wanted him.

"Yeah? They've visited a couple times. Ben really likes being around Ava, Stella is good with Jude, and Ryan likes both girls. He's a little player," Wade laughed softly, keeping his voice down as to not wake the sleeping babies. "How are you though?" The question that always came up in their conversation.

"I'm doing better. I don't sleep all day anymore, I can eat and keep food down. Dr. Banner has been giving me some tablets that help with nausea and keeps my fever down too, which is nice. I can actually walk straight now," Peter laughed before just smiling as he heard his alpha's voice. "He said this weekend he might have the medicine ready. The way he made it sound it'll be an insert under my skin either at my bicep or outer thigh. It won't actually stop all my heats, just this kind. Meaning…uh, later on if we want more it won't hinder that…" Peter chewed his lip as Wade lit up on the other side hearing that Peter would actually want more kids. Neither of them came from a big family and quietly they both wanted one at some point.

Peter was about to say something to change the topic when Wade finally spoke up. "That's fantastic! Peter, we could actually…y'know plan next time," Wade laughed brightly but hushed himself as he heard the babies move, "I love our little surprises but it'll be better when we can actually plan them. And we can wait till you're actually healthy again, till Spider-Man is ready to have more babies."

Peter flushed at Wade's words, smiling like the true love-struck puppy he was. "That'll be great. We can plan our family. We'll wait till the boys are older. They'll be big brothers," He giggled excited to have more kids in the future now, "I can't wait to see you Wade."

"Same, the boys too. They've missed ya' but I think I can keep them calm with the stories I tell them," He chuckled softly at the end of that.

"Oh no," Peter groaned but giggled, "What stories have you told them?"

"Almost all of them. How their cute and feisty momma threw their daddy off buildings countless times, or how you played hard to get and how I had to work to get your name," Wade teased.

"Oh, come on, I pushed you off one building and that was because I was trying to save your ass," Peter huffed but was still smiling, "I didn't want you shot at."

"No just splattered on the side walk," Wade teased.

"You only broke your left leg," Peter rolled his eyes, "I even helped you back to your apartment and reset your leg too. So I wasn't that mean."

"No but you slapped me when I asked you to wear a nurse's outfit for me," He pointed out.

"Yeah, because I was still trying to act like an alpha too," Peter defended himself, "I didn't want to get jumped by my look alike who acted the opposite of me. I still think you stole my outfit, I had the red and black first."

"Nuh-uh," Wade huffed, "Mine is black and red, and leather so it's bad ass."

"Oooh, that leather does look good on you, both in the front and back. You've got a nice ass," Peter hummed, "But when you get hard it's kinda obvious, and actually kinda hot." Peter laughed, grateful Wade couldn't see his face as it was cherry red from the topic, not even his fever now.

"Oh, well I'm glad someone's being very honest tonight," Wade teased playfully, "I won't hesitate to show that off to you more now. But you like it more when I strut around in just a wife-beater and boxers, huh?"

"As much as it turns you on for me to wear just your big shirts," Peter retorted playfully, "Next time May comes over let her take some of your shirts for me to wear. I need my daily dose of Wade one way or another~"

Wade inhaled sharply as he leaned back more. "Is that right? You missing your daily dose of Wade, baby boy?" Wade hummed, licking his lips, "Well, I miss you too cutie."

Peter bit his lip knowing he couldn't masturbate without slipping into the heat. "Wade," Peter warned slightly.

"Sorry," Wade was quick to apologize knowing better. The more sexual Peter got right now the more frustrated he was. Banner had explained that to the both of them, that from the notes that he'd found the only way to calm that down really was to impregnate Peter and they weren't ready for more babies. "Hey, on the positive side the good doctor almost has the cure this fast. That's great," Wade hummed, changing the topic for both their sake, "Soon we'll be a happy little family. You'll fight crime, I'll kick some ass. It'll be like we were before, but now we can come home and be a merry little family."

"Mmhm, we'll get Steve to babysit, he seems really happy being a parent now. I'm glad him and Bucky were able to finally have kids," Peter said softly.

"Same," Wade replied smiling, "They both make for good parents. Bucky has a clearly proud glow about him." Wade chuckled softly before sobering up a bit, "It is good to hear your voice though. At least it makes me feel more relaxed and this will be worth while, y'know."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish he could hurry up so we can cuddle up and I won't jump your bones," Peter laughed lightly, "I want to be with my family. I want to watch our babies grow up. I'm afraid that by the time I finally can be with you guys they'll no longer really be babies."

Wade frowned knowing his omega wanted to be closer to the rest of their family, that he could easily bring the babies over to Peter drove him crazy. "They'll still be babies Petey, they'll be so happy when they see you again. Just take it easy, okay baby boy?" Wade tried to keep his voice soothing and soft to help relax his worrying omega.

Peter took a deep breath and curled up more under his blanket. "I know," He murmured quietly, "I just worry. I worry that something might happen and prolong this. That I won't be able to see them or you."

"I know," Wade said quietly, "It'll all work out, don't worry." The two did wrap it up and eventually hung up. Wade did another check on the locks and cameras before heading to bed. Peter just curled up more and let himself be pulled into sleep.

It was only a matter of time that they'd be a happy family again, right? Peter just continued to think over and over again until he did drift to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lame chapter title. How does one even name chapters??? 
> 
> But on another note, I'm going to be updating more on a regular basis. Like actual schedule haha. It'll be Sunday/Mondays and Wednesday/Thursday. It'll go back and forth between the Sundays and Mondays as well as the Wednesday and Thursday. So look forward to that -finger guns at you guys-  
> Love you guys, and thank you so much for all the support!! <3


	23. The Amazing Spider-Man

As it was the weekend and Peter was finally looking more like himself Aunt May suggested to take him out for lunch to their favorite diner. It was a nice and cozy little diner, it gave Peter the same feeling of being in May's warm kitchen and it smelled like it too.

 

Peter was actually kind of giddy and excited when he walked into the familiar diner, seeing the familiar face of the hostess that sat the customers. She was that motherly older lady type, the kind that had the fat curly fake blond hair and so much hairspray that there was a personal hole in the ozone layer from it. But it was okay because she would treat any customer like they were her very own child, telling them how wonderful it was to see them. Peter and May enjoyed their lunch, enjoyed chatting with the happy go lucky waitress, even Logan seemed to enjoy this. Though he sat at the counter, trying to give the two their space but close enough to protect them if need be.

 

They just were actually having a good day. Peter's fever had completely subsided to just a little over the normal body temperature. He didn't look all flushed nor was he giving off pheromones that an omega in heat would. When they got home Peter went into the kitchen with Aunt May, laughing and joking about the different things they'd seen around as they had walked home. Logan of course did a quick sweep of the house, nothing seemed out of place so he quietly took up his residence at the edge of the room, paying no mind to the two that were chattering away. Eventually though May had to go back out for something for supper while Peter decided on taking a nap. The omega headed upstairs with the beta male following behind him.

  
"You know you don't have to stick to me like glue," Peter teased as he headed down the hall and closer to his bedroom.

 

"Huh," Logan grunted, "And if something does happen to you, Wade would try to kick my ass."

 

Peter snickered as he nodded, "Yeah, that's true. He's sorta protective over me, huh?"

 

"Sorta? More like if he could keep you at home with the babies he would, he'd make you the stay at home mom while he goes out and about," Logan actually joked with the boy.

 

"True," Peter laughed as he headed inside his bed room, closing the door behind him though not fully closing it so it didn't click shut. It gave him just enough privacy and yet let Logan peek in on him if need be. Peter went over to his bed, plopping down and turning his phone on, finding his music and hitting play. He'd gotten into listening to nature sound tracks, it seemed to calm his body down a little at least. It didn't take long for the omega to start drifting into that state in between being awake and sound asleep. When he felt a pressure against the bed next to him he wrote it off as part of his dream like state.

 

"Baby boy," A slightly familiar voice purred next to his ear, the warm breath brushing against the back of his ear made it clear as day that he wasn't dreaming. He was about to turn around when the arm slipped around his waist, keeping him from doing exactly that. "I've missed you," The voice continued as he felt the other man's free hand brush down against his back.

 

"Wa-Wade?" Peter breathed out relaxing against the man's chest. Though it sounded and felt like Wade…it felt different. This wasn't the same feeling he felt with Wade and he couldn't smell his scent.

 

"Yeah, baby boy~?" The man hummed, "I couldn't help myself from sneaking over to see you. I could smell you from miles, you know? It's amazing that another alpha hasn't tried to mark you."

 

Peter swallowed, glancing around without making it obvious. He noticed that the closet door was wide open now, where else earlier it had been closed. He knew it was closed when he came in. Had this man been hiding in his closet? How had Logan not notice it? "I've missed you Wade," Peter managed to get out, figuring it was safer to play along with this. He knew Logan normally peeked in to check on him frequently.

 

"Me too," The man purred as he slid a leather cladded hand down the back of Peter's pants making Peter gasp slightly. His hand tightly grasping the bed sheets. This felt gross, having another alpha touching him. "I've missed this," The man continued until his finger tips brushed against Peter's ass. Nope, this wasn't happening. Fuck it, he'd fight him instead of letting another alpha touch him.

 

In a fluid motion, almost in what felt like slow motion, Peter's fist clenched tight and he threw his body around so his knuckles would make instant contact against the man's cheekbone. Peter's eyes were narrowed, barring his teeth like an animal ready to kill.

 

"Just because I'm a fucking omega doesn't mean I let anyone just touch me," Peter growled, throwing himself in a sitting potion. The man was stunned, looking up at Peter, clearly having thought he'd fooled the younger man. "Logan!" Peter screamed, not once looking away from the man as he threw himself on top of the alpha wannabe, throwing punch after punch down against the man's face. "You fucker thought I wouldn't know my alpha's scent? Do you think I'm that stupid?" Peter growled between each punch. He was tired of people trying to take advantage of him just because he was an omega. If the fever had been full blast he wouldn't be able to do this but as it had subsided so much he was more like his usual self.

 

Peter felt strong hands grab his arms, nearly lifting him up like it was nothing. He almost started to throw punches but he heard the familiar voice. "It's okay kid, I'm here. You did good," Logan said before putting him down. Peter immediately ran out, down the stairs and into the kitchen. His aunt wasn't home yet, so he just hid down below the counter. He stayed there for what felt like forever, but soon enough he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. It was a man's foot step so he blindly reached up, opening a drawer and grabbing a butter knife out of it. As the steps got closer Peter threw himself up, clutching his knife tightly ready to fight someone if need be.

 

"Woah, woah, kid, it's okay. I took care of that man," Logan said with his hands up, palms facing towards the omega, "I got rid of him. You don't need to worry about him."

 

Peter stood there for a few moments before finally relaxing, dropping the knife back into the drawer. "Okay," He quietly murmured, leaning against the counter rubbing his face. But now he worried that if Wade caught wind he'd end up coming straight over and not even listen to either him or Logan. He looked up at the taller man and quietly asked, "Would you mind not telling Wade? He'd go off the deep end…"

 

Logan looked complexed, on one side he agreed with Peter and that Wade would end up making it a bigger deal and blowing it out of proportion. But then again, if they didn't tell Wade and he found out later he'd end up having to deal with Wade, and honestly it was a hassle. The man was a hassle to deal with, and that in itself made Peter look more like a saint for putting up with it. He huffed but nodded, "Fine. But if he does find out and then gives me shit about not telling him, I'm telling him you said not to."

 

"That's fine. I'll deal with it if I must," Peter said softly. Though Logan had agreed to not telling Wade they made a deal that unless Peter was changing he had to keep his door open. It annoyed Peter but at the same time he really couldn't fight it.

 

* * *

 

By the following Wednesday all of the effect of the ever lasting heat was finally gone, and things were looking up. Banner had found the right mix and perfected the suppressant and it was finally the day he'd be able to get it inserted and then finally go see his family. So he was already bouncy when Banner and Tony finally showed up, practically jumping them through the door.

 

"Finally, I thought you said you'd be here by noon," Peter huffed but was still all jittery.

 

"It's only ten after," Tony pointed out as he lead the way into May's home. May watched from the dining room, keeping an eye on the two men as they walked in. Banner was setting up in the living room. It wasn't a messy procedure, all Banner had to do was make a small cut, insert the small sponge looking thing and put a bandaid on the small cut. Simple.

 

"But that feels like eons after having to already wait a month to see my babies and alpha," Peter pouted as he moved over to Banner, watching him set up the few things that were needed.

 

"Do you want it in your arm or leg?" Banner finally asked as he rolled on his gloves. Peter looked up at Banner as if he was Santa Claus and in a sense he was for this omega. He was almost in the home run.

 

Peter gleamed as he chirped, "My thigh. I figure it'll get hit less in fights, ya'know?"

 

Tony snickered and nodded, "So even though you have kids and an alpha you're going to be the amazing Spider-Man?" Tony was honestly excited about seeing Peter look so happy and excited. Peter glanced over with a smile.

 

"Of course. Who else is gonna take care of my enemies? Wade? How about no, he'd end up killing them," Peter laughed, he remembered the one time he'd been out of commission and the mercenary had tried to cover for him. It was disastrous. But the boy pushed his pants down on one side, letting just the part that was necessary show. Banner carefully wiped the area with one of the small square alcohol pads.

 

"This will sting a bit," Banner warned before he made the small cut. Peter slightly hissed in pain but it wasn't too bad compared to somethings he'd already endured. "And here's the suppressant," Banner noted as he inserted the small sponge like thing. "I figure this will work for at least five years roughly before needing to be replaced," Banner continued as he carefully placed a bandaid over the spot, making sure that the sticky parts didn't actually touch the cut.

 

"Okay, so in five years, we'll just have to do this again," Peter laughed, pulling his pants back up. "Thank you so much," Peter beamed, "I'm not gonna wait, so-" He laughed before he ran up the stairs towards his room, thanking Logan on the way as well for helping out so much. Peter found his extra costume, slipping into the familiar spandex that fitted to his body that gave off the scent of an alpha. The smile played on his lips as he pulled the mask over his head, hiding behind the soft material before carefully slipping out of his window.

 

He took a deep breath before shooting his web towards a building, easily getting into the groove of it once again. It felt like he was spreading his wings as he swung from building to building. People looking up and cheering as it was the first time in months that they saw Spider-Man. Peter reveled in the notice, it felt good to be out and about as Spider-Man. It was a different kinda pleasure than being a parent, he couldn't really compare the two. But he didn't prologue the adventure too much. He slipped up above the building tops before finding Wade's apartment building. Easily scaling down the building side till he got to Wade's window.

 

Wade had been watching as soon as he'd seen the feed of Spider-Man swinging towards his apartment. Wade shoved the window up letting the wall climber inside. As soon as Peter's feet hit the ground he spun and threw his arms around Wade's neck, nuzzling into Wade's chest, kissing where he could.

 

"Peter," Wade breathed out, nuzzling against the top of Peter's head, only moving back long enough to pull the boy's mask off his face. He nuzzled and kissed at the boy's soft brown hair, murmuring 'I love you'-s into the soft brown hair. The alpha was marking the omega, scenting him so he smelled only of the alpha.

 

"Wade," Peter laughed as he glanced back up at the man in front of him. The two just smiling like idiots in love before they both went in for a kiss. The kiss though didn't last long before they heard a trio of giggles coming for a playpen. Peter pealed himself away before darting towards the babies. The three were watching in awe as they saw their mother.

 

"My babies," Peter chirped as tears bubbled up and spilled over as he laughed, just so excited to see his babies once again. "You three have grown soo much," Peter laughed as he reached down touching each of the babies, "My sweet babies, momma has missed you three so much." The babies giggled and leaned into the touches the received from him.

 

"Our family is finally altogether," Wade said softly coming up behind Peter, slipping an arm around the younger man's waist. Peter smiled up at Wade then back at their babies.

 

"Yeah," Peter chirped, leaning into Wade's embrace. "None of you guys have forgotten about me, right?" Peter teased as he reached down picking up Ben and Ryan, Wade grabbing for Jude and holding him in his arms. The three weren't tiny anymore, though Ben was still the smallest out of the three, but Jude didn't look that much bigger now with Ryan catching up in size.

 

"Our babies," Peter softly murmured smiling down at the babies, "They're so adorable."

 

"Just like you," Wade said softly stealing a kiss from his omega's soft cheek. "Look babies, your momma is a super hero. The amazing Spider-Man. The amazing Spider-Mom."

 

Peter laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and so are their daddy," Peter hummed getting a raised eyebrow from Wade.

 

"I'm no hero, Petey and you know that," Wade said softly.

 

"That's not true. To me and our babies, you're the best super hero there is," Peter retorted, "You're definitely our hero and you can't tell me I'm wrong." Peter wore this proud smile that dared the other man to try and fight him.

 

But Wade softly laughed, loving that his feisty little spider was back to his normal behavior, his cute remarks. "Fine, fine. I'll be your hero if it means I can swoop you off your feet," He murmured playfully.

 

"You already do though," Peter purred, pressing a kiss to his lover's jaw, "Every time I'm with you I feel like that."

 

"Well you better get used to it then, I'm going nowhere," Wade teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, woot sticking to the schedule. Meaning the next update will be this coming Sunday. I feel so adult like now haha.  
> Also, I'm up to doing ficlets if you throw me some hc/prompts/whatever my way. You guys can find me over on @ Spideypool-ftw.tumblr


	24. Torunn and the Tots

It felt like a miracle honestly, finally being able to lay in Wade's arms without being forced into a heat. Being able to relax with the babies all sleeping in their actual cribs. The first week of being back together the pair just took things nice and slow, not jumping into bed right away. They actually spent time like a family and that felt so good for the two of them.

 

"I don't wanna go back to the tower Petey," Wade whined hugging onto Peter's waist as the boy fed Ben.

 

"I know but we've gotta Wade," Peter sighed, looking past Ben and at Wade who was laying across the couch, partially into Peter's lap. "Our friends are there. Steve really wants the girls to play with our boys, and he wants to be able to connect to another omega parent, which I don't blame him for. I want to too, and you get along with Bucky too," He pointed out as he pulled the bottle out of Ben's mouth, moving him up to burp him. The other two were playing on the blanket they'd spread out for them earlier. The other two were starting to crawl more, it was cute and made both parents excited but at the same time Jude was into everything he shouldn't be getting into and Ryan kept trying to escape. They were spitting images of both Peter and Wade, it was almost scary. But Ben was at least a sweet baby who didn't try to escape unless he was following one of his brothers.

 

"But baaaaabe, we've put up with so much shit from Tony and all the drama that's sprouted from there," Wade whined pressing his face into Peter's stomach now that the baby had been lifted up.

 

"Okay, but think of it this way. If something happens it's better have more people to team up with. Therefore if we are with them there's more protection for our babies," Peter pointed out, "Plus if you're out on a job and I have to go Steve can watch the babies or even Bucky can. People we trust will be there."

 

Wade let out a sigh peeking up at him, "You're sooo stubborn Petey."

 

"Oh my god, Wade that's the pot calling the kettle black," Peter huffed rolling his eyes, "Wade, please just listen to me. I plan on continuing to be Spider-Man, and if you're going to continue being DeadPool, we've gotta have someone watch our babies. I trust Steve and Bucky to watch and be able to fully protect the boys. If I knew Aunt May would be able to protect them I wouldn't have a problem staying here. But we both have enemies that could easily hurt her. I won't be the cause for her death too. I refuse." Peter was looking down at him sternly, not about to let this alpha dictate where they were staying. Peter might be an omega but he was still Peter Parker and he wasn't going to let his alpha tell him what he can and can't do.

 

"Fine," Wade huffed, pulling his arms away before crawling down to the ground to lay with the babies. "Your momma is a huge bully to daddy," Wade complained to the two babies. Jude had started to crawl for the edge of the blanket, Wade reached out and gently pulled him back towards him earning him an annoyed look and a grunt. Ryan watched and seemed to talk to Jude in a grabbled baby talk, Jude looking over and looking just as annoyed and huffed again. Peter just rolled his eyes as he stretched out on the couch with Ben on his chest.

 

"Your daddy acts more like a baby than you do," Peter mused to the baby. Ben was a huge momma's boy that was for sure, he loved being with Peter, he could go from throwing a tantrum to being the world's best baby as soon as Peter picked him up. Though he did calm down with Wade as well, just not as well as Peter.

 

"Even though your daddy acts like a baby sometimes he really is a good dad, huh? He made sure you and your brothers were all safe and happy while I couldn't. That makes him a really good dad," Peter sighed softly as he played with Ben's light brown hair earning him giggles from the baby. "And momma does really love him even if I do bully him," Peter said glancing towards the alpha on the ground.

 

Wade couldn't help but smirk at Peter, only glancing away when he felt Ryan start to climb onto him. "Hey there squirt," He laughed as he scooped him up and sat him up right on his chest. Though the baby couldn't stay that way without the support it was very cute. Ryan was such an independent baby that it was so damn cute when he acted all needy. "Daddy does love mama a whole lot too," Wade chirped in return.

 

The two might bump heads but they were still in love. They just no longer were in that brand smacking new honeymoon phase, but were still very much in love. Peter carefully moved down so he could lean against Wade, though he pulled Jude up onto his lap as well. Jude looked at his brother and seemed to beam looking at the much smaller brother.

 

"Jude has really gotten to be very nice to his brothers," Peter noted, "Both him and Ryan seemed to become very protective over Ben too, but him and Ryan seem to act more like rivals."

 

"Well that's cause those two are more alike," Wade added in, "Two trouble makers and a good boy. I'm kinda worried about that kinda set up." Peter laughed nodding.

 

"We just got our jobs cut out for us," Peter laughed. The took the rest of that day easy but as soon as night fell and the babies were in bed they started to pack their things, or more so packed what they needed for the babies. The next day they started the long return back to the tower. Thor surprisingly was more than willing to help, mostly because he could get the stuff back to the tower the fastest.

 

"How old are the babies?" Torunn asked, she was sitting on the blanket in the group living room. Her black hair pulled up into ponytails, something her father must've done because the thought of Loki doing that just didn't fit quite right with Peter.

 

"The boys are about a month and a half old almost two," Peter answered. He was sitting on the couch with Steve, Loki was standing against the glass window that over looked the city but was watching his daughter interact with the babies.

 

"Wow! They're so tiny though," Torunn giggled, "But still smaller than the other babies. I'm still the oldest though!" Torunn looked exactly like Loki asides from the blue eyes, yet acted almost like Thor. It was quite amusing to the youngest omega.

 

"She's so cute," Peter laughed leaning back against the couch. Though he did glance at Loki every once in a while, still weary of the god that had created so much havoc in the city before.

 

"Of course she is. She's my daughter," Loki said rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms, "She's a goddess."

 

"Mother, please be nice. Daddy said you'd be nice," Torunn pouted and that seemed to soften the god up.

 

"I am, I was just saying the truth," Loki huffed but didn't add any other remark. He just watched quietly as his daughter played with the babies. She acted like a big sister to the younger children, taking an interest in the babies and not wanting to leave when Loki suggested they went back to their own room. Torunn really did get her father's personality and her mother's attitude and stubbornness. Though eventually she did go with Loki, but made a point to say she'd be back after her nap time.

 

"She is really like Thor," Steve chuckled looking at the small omega.

 

"Yeah, no kidding," Peter laughed, "But she really is cute. Hopefully she just doesn't turn out like Loki."

 

"Yeah," Steve sighed, "But I doubt it'd happen. She's already too much like Thor to let it happen to her. Thor seems to be getting along with our men, which is nice too."

 

"Yeah, surprisingly he doesn't find Wade too weird like most would," Peter laughed, "He's an odd one but he's mine nonetheless."

 

"I get that," Steve smiled, "Bucky might seem all normal and stuff but he's got his own set of issues…He get's nightmares of what he'd done in the past when he wasn't really himself…" Steve trusted Peter so he felt more comfortable with telling him things like that and Peter knew that. "But he doesn't seem to have flashbacks while he's awake so he hasn't done anything bad," Steve added, "He's actually gotten a lot kinder with the twins being here, well no more like when we found out I was pregnant it softened him up."

 

Peter nodded, "Same with Wade. He hasn't mentioned actually killing anyone recently. Well, asides from when he came and got me from the lab." He smiled, "He's thinking about his babies more now than actually killing people. Though I know there's someone he'd like to kill with his own hands and I want to be there for that." Peter huffed crossing his arms, a soft hand rubbed at his back. Steve could understand that feeling down to a T.

 

"Don't let that hatred consume you though," He said softly, "You've gotta make sure not to let that effect your everyday life."

 

"I know, and I won't. I just wish he'd stay out of our lives. I'm always afraid he's going to pop up and try to take me, the babies, hurt Wade, anything like that. I would sacrifice myself in a heartbeat to save those three," Peter admitted, "I doubt Wade would be okay with that, but if I knew that the babies and him would be safe and sound it'd be worth it."

 

"Peter, don't stress like that. We've upped the protection in the tower, nothing is going to happen," Steve said softly, "And anyways if something did happen we'd cover for each other, right?"

 

"Right," Peter sighed softly looking back to the kids. He watched as Ava seemed to bubble on while watching Ben, which was interesting enough for Ben as he giggled and added coos here and there as if adding into the conversation. On the other hand the other three seemed to be on a mission to play with the soft blocks. "I'm really happy our babies are all friendly and like each other," Peter smiled happily.

 

"Agreed," Steve said softly, he couldn't help but chuckle at the 'conversation' between Ava and Ben. "Those two are so dang cute," Steve cooed happily.

 

"No kidding," Peter laughed. Peter loved this, being close to the other omega parent, being able to bond and let their kids bond together. This was a good first day back at the tower, being able to relax and not have to worry about someone trying to hurt his babies or some other omega trying to steal his alpha away. The two stayed in the living room with their babies for a while longer before they heard the pitter patter of little girl's feet until Torunn was once back in the living room to play with the kids.

 

"Daddy, daddy! Look at all the babies! I want a baby sister too! Or even a brother," Torunn chirped. Peter had to look back behind him as he watched three alphas and an omega return into the living room. Bucky coming up behind Steve, pressing a kiss to the omega's temple. Wade came and plopped down on the arm of the couch closest to Peter.

 

"Mm, maybe we can talk your mom into that," Thor hummed looking at Loki with an amused grin, "Shall we give Torunn a younger sibling~?"

 

"No," Loki said bluntly looking unamused as Thor had his arm loosely around his waist. "Maybe when we're back home if I'm in the mood," Loki huffed looking away.

 

"Nooo! I want a sibling noooow! And I don't wanna go back, I like the babies," Torunn whined looking up at Loki with pleading eyes that matched Thor's.

 

"Ugh! That's not fair, having the two of you look at me like that. It's cheating," Loki complained crossing his arms.

 

"Loki, you can not complain like that. You've cheated too," Thor sternly huffed.

 

"Fine, whatever," Loki gave in, though it wasn't like he'd tell Thor No and stick with it. He'd gone through so much shit with this god already that he couldn't tell him no for anything. That's how they'd become mates, well that and after finding out that Loki wasn't his blood brother also pushed the blonde god into marking the colder man into his new mate.

 

"Good, Torunn you'll be getting to be a big sister soon," Thor cheered. The little girl beamed and looked at the babies and started to play with them, telling them all about how she'd be their big sister until she got her own little brother or sister. Loki groaned as this meant they'd have to stick around in this world longer as Thor and Torunn seemed content being here.

 

Peter couldn't help but giggle and lean against Wade. "See, we're having fun with our friends," Peter teased looking up at Wade. Wade just rolled his eyes and pressed a simple kiss to the boy's forehead agreeing not to fight with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lame ass title orz  
> 
> 
> Sorry for being late, but hey at least it's up now! ; u ; I might just go with Mondays and Thursdays honestly. I feel like that's safer haha. Either way you guys will get updates twice a week until the series is finished 
> 
> Quick note, because I didn't mention it prior that babies develop faster in this AU. Not by much but just to the point of being able to recognize people, able to crawl + hold their head up. Though past that point not really. This is more so because I like the babies being more active. ♥


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is going to be focusing solely on Loki and Thor. Sorry, not sorry? Remember these two aren't blood brothers.   
> There's bit of dub-con in this as a flashback but kinda not??? Just wanted to warn you guys.

Torunn had pestered the parents until Peter actually agreed to let the girl stay the night with them even with Wade looking at him begging him to back out now before it was too late. But it was too late to back out and peter seemed excited to help take care of the little girl.

 

"Think of it this way Wade, we watch her and that means they owe us," Peter hummed, wearing a smirk on his lips as he glanced at Loki. Loki rolled his eyes.

 

"Gods do not have a need to owe you anything," Loki huffed, annoyed now that he couldn't use his daughter as an excuse not to let Thor try to 'seduce' him.

 

"Of course will is what he means," Thor laughed loudly, his bright and charismatic dulling his omega's rude behavior. The ever so tall blond god squatted down so he was eye-level to his daughter. Her smile matching her father's so identically that it made Loki feel a warmth spread through his chest. Begrudgingly the dark haired god had to admit the two did hold his heart.

 

"Daddy you and mama are going to make me a little brother or sister? Don't make mama mad, though," Torunn said as if she were the adult. That earned her a laugh as she was plucked up and swung up as Thor stood up.

 

"Yes, daddy and mama are going to make you a little brother or a sister," Thor beamed, glancing over at Loki who just rolled his eyes. "So you've got to be a good girl for the spider boy and his family," Thor said sounding more like a father than he had been before, "Understood?"

 

"Yes, papa!" The little girl giggled as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck, nuzzling into him. "I'll be good for them," Torunn promised before looking over at Peter with a bright smile.

 

Peter laughed happily, "Come on. You can help Wade watch the babies while I cook dinner, okay?"

 

"Yes! I love the baby boys, they're so cute," Torunn giggled as she was put back down. She ran over grabbing Peter's free hand as he was holding Ben with the other arm.

 

"We're finally back and we're stuck with babysitting," Wade complained looking at the gods, "Well, get to the action so I can do that with my omega. You're watching our boys in return, right?"

 

"Yes, we can do that. It'll be good practice right Loki," Thor beamed, his whole personality seemed to be way too bright at all times. Well, Loki was the only one who'd seen this god become humbled and soft for him. Loki had to look away to hide his features that reflected the feeling.

 

"Yes, it will be," Loki softly agreed as he looked back at Peter, "I'll be over shortly to bring Torunn her stuff. She can't sleep without her stuffed wolf." Torunn had let go of Peter's hand running back to Loki, wrapping her small arms around Loki's legs.

 

"I love you, mama," Torunn chirped looking up at the cold giant, who just melted at his daughter's words.

 

"I love you too baby girl," He said gently, moving down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Be my good girl for the humans, okay?"

 

"Yes, mama!" The girl chirped before running back to Peter. Peter was amazed at the man's actions towards Torunn. Becoming a parent really did change people. Well, that was obvious with Wade as well.

 

"Come on, Torunn," Peter chimed as he took the girl's hand once again, "Have you tried pizza yet? It's a really tasty human food."

 

"It's good for you too," Wade added in as they walked away. Loki let out an obviously annoyed sigh hating the human for lying to his daughter like that.

 

"It'll be alright Loki," Thor purred as his arm slipped around the smaller man's waist pulling him in close. "Our daughter even wants us to have more kids. We shouldn't deny her that, should we~?"

 

Loki slowly and deliberately looked up at the blond god, rolling his eyes. "You just want to get handsy with me," Loki groaned but leaned into the man's embrace. He'd never admit it but he loved the warmth that poured from this god.

 

"Yes, but this will be a lot different than what it was with her conception," Thor said softer leaning down to nuzzle against the man's neck, brushing back far enough that he could blow air over his binding mark. The simple act made a velvet soft moan slip from the other's lips.

 

"Thor, not in the hallway. I want our bed," Loki demanded. The words made the god grin, slipping his arms down the other's body so he could lift him up bridal style.

 

"Of course, anything for my beloved wife," He purred. Loki didn't fight him, just slipped his arms around the other's neck, pressing his face into Thor's shoulder.

 

"Better," Loki muffled into the other's shoulder, "You marked me without permission, you better at least listen to my requests." Loki breathed in his alpha's scent, felt more alive with each inhale. They didn't have to follow human alpha and omega order. Loki didn't go into heats like a normal omega would, he had absolute control over the bodily action.

 

"I've apologized for that before," Thor murmured in reply. He hadn't planned on touching the other before but…But things were different now, with the info he hadn't known surfacing, it changed so much.  Loki just pressed his face into the familiar fabric of his lover's outfit, letting the smell of the alpha cover his own scent. He didn't speak until they got to their annoyingly small and pathetic sized living quarters, Loki's words.

 

Loki got down and went to collect the things for his daughter's overnight. "Should we pack her blanket? She's so attached to it," Loki mused as he'd picked up the girl's small blanket she'd had since her birth. It was the blanket she'd been swathed in as a newborn.

 

"Mm, yes. We don't want her or Peter walking in while we're in the middle of making our daughter's younger brother," Thor hummed as he walked up behind the omega, slipping his arms around the smaller man's waist. "I'll take the stuff over so you can take the shower you always claim to need before our lovemaking," Thor purred against the other's nape. Loki bit at his lip, he'd love nothing more than to just tell the man to take him now but he had to be more refined than that. He held himself as a god, he couldn't be so crude.

 

"Fine, the bag is ready anyways now," Loki said as he stuffed the blanket in the bag with Torunn's clothes and stuffed animal. "Tell them not to over feed her," He huffed. Thor pulled back and took the bag, kissing Loki gently on the cheek before leaving. The moment Loki was alone the man let out a long sigh.

 

"He's absolutely clueless. I worry he'd lose his head without me," The man sighed as he shook his head. He headed towards the tiny bathroom with his silk robe draped over his arm. Of course, he wanted a shower before they had sex, he wanted to always be clean for the man. He turned on the water for the shower as he stripped in front of the mirror. His skin was snow white, so obviously the complete opposite of Thor's. Part of him wondered how he ever truly believed the other to be his blood brother. They had looked so different.

 

Before he had known the fact that Thor was his brother he felt sick and disgusted with himself for having this attraction towards the blond man. Incest wasn't something far fetched for the Norse gods, or any of the 'ancient' gods from what Loki knew, but to have thought he'd be willing to commit the sin had disgusted him. He stepped into the hot stream of water, his skin reddening as the water hit it.

 

Loki shuddered as he let out a small moan as his skin heated up under the hot water. Roughly five years ago he'd been captured by his 'brother', the blond man he loved so much that he'd already been willing to sin for him. But his emotions had been a complete mess when his brother had caught him, had finally pulled him back to Asgard. Loki's heats were controllable for the man, but with his emotions not being stable neither was that control. The heat had forced a rut for the blond, had forced his buried feelings and lust for Loki surface. With Loki's mouthpiece he hadn't been able to stop him. He'd been bound up, he had no free will through that.

 

Tears beaded as the memory was resurfacing, blindly staring at his hands in front of him. It really wasn't forced, Loki had wanted it even without the heat. What he hadn't wanted was the man he'd grown up with believing was his younger brother to fall from grace by letting his lust take him. It wasn't the first time they'd sinned together, but the first time Thor would remember. Loki swallowed as his hands finally moved down his body, brushing against his awakening dick. The memories making an obvious effect on his body.

 

"Thor," He groaned as he leaned against the cold wall. His eyes fluttered close, fluttering lashes as his memory seemed to wash completely over him. Thor's warm hands held onto his body, keeping him from running. The feeling of Thor's hard on rubbing against Loki's ass, no preparation before thrusting inside of him. Loki inhaled sharply as he remembered the pain that had rushed inside of him, the tears rolling down his cheeks. Loki had struggled but he hadn't put up much of a fight. How could Loki fight off the man he'd wrongly loved.

 

 _"My little brother is sucking me in? That's not right is it Loki?_ " The words played in his head, almost perfectly _, "You're not my brother, are you? You never were. You looked at me differently than a brother would've from the start. My wife are better words to describe you, are they not_?"

 

"Thor," He panted as he grasped his dick, very slowly and tediously running his hand up and down the hard member. "Thor," He bit his lip as his other hand went around to slowly finger his ass. He remembered the pain with each thrust Thor had taken. The pain of his heart breaking at both Thor's words and the truth they held, knowing Thor couldn't hold him like this forever. He'd have to leave to actually take a wife. Though all that went out the window as he'd felt the alpha's teeth sunk into the omega's nape, as his knot had grown inside of him.

 

The moment Thor had released inside of him, he'd felt the baby's heartbeat. Though he knew pregnancy didn't start that soon, he'd felt her heartbeat. Tears had rolled from his cheeks, pooling under his face. Thor had never hurt the other before as bad as he had then. For nearly a week the blond had kept him as a prisoner, had kept the mouthpiece in place. He'd become less of the charismatic and laughing idiot and more sadistic, more like Loki. It was like the alpha had to make sure the omega was pregnant before releasing him. But even then it was too late to run. Loki had become so addicted to the alpha's touch and scent. He'd already had bonded to him, and the words had sunk into him.

 

"I'm his wife, his beloved," Loki moaned as he arched his back, his cum spurting into the stream of hot water. Slowly he'd opened his eyes, pulling his hands away from his body. "I have to be really messed up," He laughed shaking his head, tears still rolling from his eyes, "I love him so much. So, so much. I wouldn't change how we mated…How we bonded." He wiped at his tears before washing his filthy body for his alpha.

 

He knew Thor would never say his body was filthy, that he loved every inch of it. Thor showed him that love any chance he got. He knew Thor regretted how they bonded, how rough and cruel he'd been that week. He wasn't himself that week and Loki blamed his heat for that. His heat always had a negative effect on his lover so he never let himself go into heat. He didn't need to go into heat to conceive as he wasn't mortal. Gods rarely had to follow any kind of order in order to have children. Gods were the only ones that could force a human alpha to carry a child.

 

Eventually, Loki got out of the shower, drying his body. He took his time to dry his long black hair since he'd been bit he'd kept his hair grown out to cover the bonding mark. He slowly pulled his satin robe on, tying it loosely around his waist before walking out. The wave of his alpha's scent only excited him further but he kept a serious façade playing on his face.

 

"You are finally done? You look gorgeous," The alpha chimed, leaning on their bed. He patted his lap looking up at the man.

 

"Seriously Thor," Loki huffed before closing the space between them. As if by magic Thor was completely naked by the time the other man had gotten to him. "That's a waste of your magic," He noted as he slowly climbed up to straddle the blond's lap.

 

"Yes but you like it, do you not?" Thor teased, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

"I do like it," Loki purred, slipping his arms behind his lover's head, grasping his hands. "Shower me tonight with all the love you hold for me so I can have your son," Loki purred leaning in to kiss him deeply. He felt the reassured hands carefully catch the simple fabric that held his robe close come undone. A shiver ran down Loki's back as he felt his lover's strong and ever warm hands flatten on his stomach before traveling down his body to his thighs. Thor's tongue lapped at Loki's lips, parting them and entering the other's mouth.

 

Loki obediently opened his mouth letting his lover's tongue slip inside as he lifted his hips up as he felt Thor's hands resting on his inner thighs. Loki only broke the kiss as he moaned Thor's name as he slowly sunk his hips back down, now with Thor's thick cock stretch his insides, his ass perfectly forming around his lover's dick.

 

"Loki, you look so gorgeous," The man repeated, "Beautiful, perfect. You're so perfect." The god's hand moving up to cup Loki's soft cheek. Loki nuzzled into the man's strong hand, grasping it with both of his small and slender hands.

 

"I love you so much Thor," Loki admitted into the man's palm, looking up at Thor with eyes full of love. "I've always loved you, you know that?" He quietly asked, "I loved you before we even entered adulthood."

 

"I know," Thor softly replied as his free hand slipped around to hold the other's back protectively. "I know, you thought I was drunk and sound asleep when you had straddled me the first time," He said with a slight teasing smirk. He watched as heat rushed to Loki's cheeks, realizing right then and there that his lewd actions might have been enough reason to push Thor into having indecent feelings for him.

 

"You know?" He asked quietly, "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

 

"You never let me," Thor replied simply, "You always kept distance between us so that when we were alone I couldn't confront you."

 

"And if you had been able to confront me?" Loki asked quietly, now embarrassed but curious.

 

"I was going to ask you to be my consort," Thor answered, leaning in to press a kiss to his jaw, "But I am glad you didn't give me time to ask you that. Now that I was able to make you my queen."

 

"Your queen," The other smiled at the words, "Your queen. The one to give you an heir." Loki leaned away from Thor's hand only to press a kiss to the man's lips. His hips finally moving on their own accord, his hips moving up only to drop down. Loki couldn't keep the kiss intact as he arched his back, moaning as he felt the thick cock make a permeant home in his ass.

 

"So damn gorgeous," Thor purred as his hands moved up and down Loki's sides. The man was flushed all the way down to his sides, only looking more red against his pale skin. With each of the god's praises it just sent more static over the frost giant's skin, prickling with goosebumps.

 

"Thor," Loki purred between moans, giving the man longing looks. "Please, you feel so good inside of me," Loki panted losing himself in the pleasure. It was moments like this that Loki lost his façade, becoming so honest that it turned Thor on that much more.

 

"I love you, I love you so much Loki," He purred before he leaned up, moving them around so Loki was on his back in the middle of the bed, his legs thrown over the other's shoulders. "You look so beautiful Loki," Thor praised. A groan escaped the blond god as he felt Loki clench down happily around his dick. He felt his knot throbbing, growing in size.

 

"Fill me up Thor, fill me up with so much love that I’m overflowing with it," Loki moaned arching his back. Thor continued to thrust inside of his lover, directly hitting his prostate to make sure the other felt just as good as he was.

 

"I will," Thor groaned as his knot was swollen now inside of Loki. It was a matter of seconds that he'd start truly filling the other with his sticky substance. "I love you so much my queen, my Loki. You are my love," He continued to praise the other knowing it was what made Loki feel truly good.

 

"Thor, Thor," Loki moaned as his body shuddered and wiggled underneath him. Loki's fingers found Thor's shoulders, digging into his flesh as he felt the warmth flood his ass. Loki's legs were moved so Thor could lean down, kissing him deeply as he filled him. Thor continued to move inside of Loki as much as he could while locked inside of him. It didn't take long before his knot shrunk back down, though he didn't move away.

 

"I love you so much, you're such a good boy," Thor purred as he nuzzled into the other's soft black hair, peppering his temple and ear with kisses. "You're my gorgeous wife, my amazing queen, my breathtaking beloved one."

 

"Thor," Loki said weakly. Thor pulled up for a moment so he could press his forehead against Loki's. "I'm pregnant. I can feel his heartbeat," Loki said with a small but full of happy smile.

 

Thor grinned as he trusted his omega, trusted his queen. Loki might be the god of trickery but he wouldn't joke like that. "Our baby," Thor murmured softly as he gently pulled out of Loki, he felt the warmth of his left over cum slipping out with his dick. He wasn't worried, Loki could already feel the child's presence.

 

"Our baby boy," Loki corrected him as he reached up to cup the man's face in his hands. His face was flushed with his hair sticking to the sides of his face. "I'm going to have your son," Loki repeated. Thor beamed as he peppered his lover's face with kisses.

 

"My queen will be giving me a gorgeous son," Thor softly murmured, "Torunn will have a younger brother." He smiled so purely that it made the frost giant feel so truly loved in that moment he wanted nothing more to stay with him.

 

"I am," He said softly leaning up so he could purr against his ear, "But that doesn't mean we have to stop now. Keep going, I want tonight to last a bit longer Thor." Thor looked down at Loki as if to repeat himself so he didn't force him to do more than what he wanted. "Please Thor, I want you to fill me to the point I really am overflowing with your essence," Loki purred, "Please Thor. I love you so much, all I want is you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Wade and Petey, no love for you in today's update. ;; o ;; I love my boys though ;; x ;;
> 
> I'll see myself out though //sweats


	26. Slumber party

"Why'd you agreeeeeeee?" Wade whined, dragging it out as he pressed his face into the back of Peter's neck. Peter was in the middle of making dinner, which was rather easy as they'd just decided on heating up a frozen pizza.

 

"Because we need allies," Peter said softly as he continued to work while Wade leeched off him. It did feel good to have his alpha's arms around his waist like this though. "If we offer to watch their daughter and she likes us, Loki might become nicer to us. That's huge Wade," Peter sighed leaning back against Wade.

 

"Mm, but we just got back. Why couldn't we do it another night?" Wade questioned with a huff.

 

"Wade, are you saying you just wanted to jump my bones right away?" Peter shot back at the alpha with a similar huff. He glanced down at where the other man was resting his chin now.

 

"Of course not. I mean, if we could that'd be nice, I ain't even gonna lie. But I know your body has finally gotten under control so I don't wanna push it either," Wade rambled.

 

_[You really shouldn't push him]_

 

_{If you do he might end up running away now that he's back to himself}_

 

_[You don't want him to abandon us, right??? Don't push him]_

 

_{[We worked waaaaay too hard to finally get here, don't fuck up!]}_

 

Peter watched the faces Wade was making as he silently listened to the voices. Peter swallowed as he covered Wade's arms with his hands as he saw the look on Wade's face. "Hey, I love you. You know that right? I love you so much Wade, I wouldn't get that mad at you. We are a couple, it's understandable that you wanna do that," Peter gently said as he rubbed his boyfriend's hand before twisting around so he could hug onto the man.

 

"You won't leave me, even though I'm a fuck up?" Wade's voice was tiny to the point only letting Peter hear them.

 

"I won't leave you, and you're not a fuck up. You're my Wade, my alpha, my destined one," Peter soothingly hummed as he rubbed the alpha's back. "Wanna know a secret Wade?" He quietly asked. That perked the alpha's attention, leaning back to look at Peter with gentle eyes.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"When I found out that I was an omega I swore that I'd never let an alpha take me. I had loved MJ but I wasn't willing to have her babies. It never crossed my mind to have them even if we'd ended up together. But when I found you, waaaaaaaaay back when we first met I had a brief moment of thinking, 'Oh this alpha here!! This will be the alpha I end up with, the one I have babies with'. That thought actually scared me," He laughed as he admitted the feelings he'd had before they'd even became a couple.  "I never really believed in the whole fated mates. Like I sorta did with my aunt and uncle but neither were alpha or omega so…But when we met, that changed it all. So maybe that was why I was so against working with you at first too," Peter continued watching Wade. Wade gently nuzzled into Peter's shoulder.

 

"So, I wasn’t the only one who felt like that," Wade mumbled into his shoulder, "I was yours at first glance, you know. But I doubted I'd ever get this far with you, let alone get you to look at me as a real option. Even though you smelled like an alpha, it wasn't enough to deter me."

 

"I'm really glad it didn't deter you either," Peter softly murmured as he rubbed up along Wade's spine, "Through all the hell we've gone through, I'm happy with the end result. We've got each other, we've got the triplets, we have friends we can rely on."

 

Wade slowly stood back up looking down at Peter with a more sober look than before. "You're right," Wade said softly, "We've got our babies, we've got allies. We'll survive through it all, huh?" Peter laughed and nodded in agreement. With Wade in a better mood, the smaller man slipped away and back towards the living room where the little girl was playing with the babies.

 

"Are they being good for you?" Peter asked as he knelt down between Ryan and Ben. Torunn was playing with Jude, seeming to have forgotten the other two and the adults.

 

"Uh! Yeah," Torunn said looking up now acknowledging Peter and the other two babies. "Yeah, Jude and the others are so cute! I love the babies," Torunn chirped. Peter could see a lot of Thor in this girl, the way she acted and her attitude. If it wasn't for the fact she was the spitting image of Loki it'd be hard to believe the god was her parent as well.

 

"Jude seems to really like you. He rarely ever sits still," Peter chuckled. He watched as Jude held Torunn's fingers that she held in front of him, swinging her hands back and forth as he giggled.

 

"He likes me?" She asked happily.

 

"Yep," Peter chuckled. He scooped up Ben in one arm while he played with Ryan with his free hand. "These boys are really sweet huh? Do you want a little brother or sister?" He asked the little girl.

 

"Mmm, I don't know. Maybe a brother, if he acts like momma than I can baby him a lot just like daddy does," She giggled looking up at Peter. "Mommy really loves daddy, he tells me that a lot at night. I think he thinks I'm sleeping when he does, but it's so sweet," She said happily, it was clear that she loved both her parents and knew they loved each other even if Loki acted cold towards Thor. Peter played with the babies and Torunn for a while before returning to the kitchen to pull the pizza out of the oven.

 

"Hey, while I'm cutting this can you go get the blankets from our closet? We'll just sleep in the living room. The kids can lay on the floor and we can get the couch," Peter said while he searched for the pizza cutter.

 

"M'kay," Wade chirped, he was in a better mood and that made Peter very happy. Peter sliced the pizza up in enough pieces for Wade, Torunn, and himself to share. The perks of the babies still feeding from the bottle.

 

"Oh my goodness! This Midgardian food is good! I like it," Torunn explained as soon as she swallowed the first bite of her pizza, "Do Midgardians always eat food like this?"

 

"Nope, we've got better food too," Wade laughed as he plopped down on the couch behind where Torunn was eating at the coffee table.

 

She looked back up at him with wide eyes, "Better food?"

 

"Yep, we've got tacos, burritos, chimichangas," Wade listed off some Mexican food.

 

"As well as healthy foods like salads, grilled chicken, fish," Peter added in, not wanting the girl to go repeat everything Wade said.

 

"Oh my, there's so many different foods," Torunn lit up, food seemed the way to the girl's heart. "I wanna try them all!! Will you guys let me try them? Do you think momma will be okay with that?"

 

"Doubtful, Loki seems keen on you being healthy," Wade laughed, "Maybe we'll sneak you some." They ate and eventually fed the babies when they started to cry. Torunn watched as the parents fed the babies, questioning why they didn't eat pizza, and why they had to feed from the bottles. It was amusing to Peter, watching Wade try to explain things to the little goddess. It was hard to believe that she was a goddess, but with both her parents being gods, it was only right that she would be a goddess.

 

Eventually he laid the girl down with a Disney princess movie, figuring it would be something she'd like. The babies in his and Wade's arms while they got all cozy. Wade of all people was the one that sung along with the songs in the movie, every single song. It at least was really funny listening to this older man sing off-key to the words of a young maiden's song. But somehow through all the singing the kids fell asleep.

 

"This is a miracle," Peter teased, nodding towards the babies and the sleeping kid. "Even with your gorgeous singing they fell asleep," He continued with a wink.

 

"Bully," Wade laughed but laid the boys down on the blanket he'd folded earlier to make them a little bed. "I was trying to woo my cute boyfriend," Wade teased while he took Ben from Peter's arms to lay him with his brothers.

 

"You've already wooed me," Peter laughed softly as he stretched out on the couch. Wade crawled onto the couch next to Peter, slipping his arms around the smaller man.

 

"Good, I'm out of ideas to woo you," He laughed before gently kissing Peter. Peter didn't waste a moment of this, melting into the kiss as he slid his arms up around the other's neck.

 

"I love you so much, you don't have to woo me any further," Peter teased, close enough to brush his lips against Wade's with each word.

 

"I love you too," Wade murmured before kissing him again, deepening the kiss. Though they got hot and heavy with their kisses they didn't go further than that with the little girl only feet away from them. Eventually they just ended up grinning at each other, like they were a pair of teenagers being sneaky.

 

"You're so damn cute Petey," Wade teased as he peppered kisses over the smaller man's face.

 

"Shut up, you're such a goofball," Peter shot back with a bright grin. He loved the sweet kisses from his precious love. Eventually though they ended up just cuddling, Peter falling asleep while nuzzled into the other's chest, Wade's face being pressed into the other's soft brown hair.

 

 

* * *

 

"Thank you," Those two words shocked Peter. He had nearly jumped off the edge of the couch in the group living room, not having expected to actually hear those words from the god of mischief, Loki.

 

"Uh, no problem. It wasn't any trouble. She loved playing with my boys," Peter said with a smile looking up at Loki. He tried not to let the shock show on his face as he watched the man who seemed to detest humans sit down next to him. Though the other sat regal and proper where else Peter was sitting slightly slouched as he'd been leaning on the armrest while watching the kids play.

 

"Good," Loki sighed softly, "She's going to end up having a younger brother, so it's relieving to hear she's okay with boys."

 

Peter smiled up at Loki chirping, "Congrats!" The word seemed to surprise Loki, still not used to the way humans reacted and treated each other kindly like this.

 

"Thank you," Loki said, deciding on being accepting to the human. "I wanted to go home before giving birth but now Thor has decided on keeping us here since he befriended your alpha," Loki informed the other. It was clear Loki was trying to be at least friendly towards the much younger omega parent.

 

"Ah, I mean, Wade and I can help watch Torunn if you need us to. It's actually really nice to have another omega parent, that makes three of us now," Peter smiled softly. Almost as if on cue Steve walked in with his twins in arm, smiling at both of the men before gently putting his babies down with the other kids. Torunn seemed more excited about the arrival of the twins.

 

"You two have become friendly," Steve hummed as he took a seat adjacent from the couch.

 

"Well, yes. I have been instructed to be nice to you two. Can't displease _my alpha,_ " Loki sighed rolling his eyes.

 

"But you two seem to be getting along better now than the other day," Peter pointed out.

 

"Yeah, it's part of the hormones," Loki waved it off trying to sound indifferent. "Plus if I'm bringing another child into this world I figure I should be nicer to him," Loki sighed.

 

"It's okay to show feelings to him. Like you said, he is your alpha. You're his equal," Steve said trying to sound reassuring, "We are in a time now that omegas are being treated more like equals anyways so."

 

"Humans are an odd bunch and I feel bad for you omegas. You have no control over the heat, do you?" Loki asked, he sounded rather cruel and like he was making fun of humans but Peter seemed to see past that exterior and saw that he was actually just asking the question.

 

"No, we really have no control over our heats but they go in cycles so we at least have some kind of clue when our next one is going to hit. We prepare ourselves and since we're mated, our alphas can protect us from other alphas. That or if we plan on having kids do it then since that's when we're most fertile," Peter explained. "It does suck but most of us learn how to deal with it. Before I was marked by Wade I'd hole up in my room. My aunt would lock up the house so no one could break in to touch me."

 

"I've been paired with Buck since we were young so I've always had him to protect me," Steve added in, "Before I got the serum, I was small and got sick a lot so my heats ended up making me more sick. Buck was the only one who could comfort me during those times…even if they resulted in failed pregnancies." He glanced towards his babies, relief flooding him as he watched the two girls playing with the other babies. It was the miracle of the serum that he was able to have Bucky's children, to be able to give the man he loved a family.

 

"But you have control over it?" Peter asked after he'd given Steve a comforting hand squeeze.

 

"Yes. The gods all have control over their heats and ruts unless they're destined mates. Then if the omega isn't mentally stable and they're too close to their destined one they end up going into heat and the rut of the alpha becomes too much for them to think straight," Loki said calmly. He didn't let it cross his features that was the case of how Torunn was conceived. He wouldn't let them know that.

 

"You two are destined ones?" Peter asked quietly, "The gods believe in fated mates?"

 

"Unfortunately, and yes we do. We grow up with that story, and it's proven. The greatest couples are all fated. Though we also have the ability to shift second genders if needed. As in the case of having two alphas or two omegas," Loki answered.

 

Peter just was awed by the fact the gods believed in the fated mate story. To him and Steve both they only had heard the story and thought of it as a fable but now it actually sounded full of truth. Both omegas having felt that way towards their alphas.

 

"You guys can change the second genders? That's incredible," Steve said.

 

"Yes, it is," Loki said softly.

 

"Do you know what she is yet?" Steve asked glancing at Torunn.

 

"No. We don't show until we're at least young adults. I showed as soon as Thor did. We were a case of early bloomers. Of course he was an alpha…I was an omega," He said quietly, watching his daughter, "Of course the almighty Thor was an alpha. No one doubted that. They were shocked that I was an omega though…" Though that was to Loki's own fault. He'd wished to be an omega as soon as Thor showed he was an alpha. Even though he'd known the idea of ending up mates would be revolting at the time, believing they were siblings, he still wished it true.

 

"You actually showed as an omega? Not the case of changing?" Peter asked.

 

"Of course I didn't change. I wouldn't have changed for him," Loki said shooting the younger a slight glare, but softened as he saw the blond in the corner of his eye.

 

"See, I knew my queen would be kind once asked to be," Thor thundered as he entered the room.

 

"You owe me $10," Wade chirped to Bucky. Bucky let out a groan, fishing out the bill and handing it off.

 

"Did you guys really bet on that kinda thing?" Peter asked glancing back in time to receive a kiss to the forehead.

 

"Well, yeah, with my job going slow I need to make the dough for my family," Wade chirped. Peter rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. "Speaking of which I think I found a hit that's within the state so I might take that up," He said softly to Peter as he sat down next to him, pulling him into his lap.

 

"A hit?" Peter asked quietly. He didn't like the idea of him going out to do that kinda thing but that was Wade. That was Deadpool. He took hits to make money. He was good at it.

 

"Yeah, but I won't go if you don't want me to," He replied gently nuzzling into Peter's hair, "Bucky already said he'd let you and the boys stay over in their apartment."

 

"Nah, it's fine Wade. You gotta do what you gotta do," Peter said leaning back. That was when he could smell a sweet scent crawling out of the vent. The other omegas felt a rush of panic as they knew the scent. It was roughly the same scent as one of them going into heat.

 

"Wh-what?" Steve stammered, getting up almost instantly. He glanced at Loki.

 

"I didn't do anything," Loki spat as if Steve had asked him. The three alphas glanced towards their omegas, lust momentarily flashing in their eyes. That was enough to make Peter shove himself off Wade's lap, stumbling towards the babies. 

 

"Don't you dare Wade," Peter said between gritted teeth giving the man a stern look. He knew his alpha could overpower him physically and that's what scared him right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26 chapters in and I still hate ending chapters. Haaa.   
> But yeah, have some cute Peter and Wade ; u ;


	27. Chaos in the Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your seats, this is a long ride.

Panic flooded Tony's veins as he watched nearly helplessly while this man injected him with some form of liquid. Tony Stark always prided himself as being an omega who broke the stereotype. The type of omega who always demanded as much respect as an alpha did, if not more. So it wasn't rare for him to wave others out of his personal lab and decline help when need be. So the fact that he'd been alone and only half paying attention to his surroundings it wasn't that surprising that someone was able to jump him…

 

Tony had been working on figuring out a real cure to the serum that Peter had been injected with. Though biological science wasn't his strong suit, he wanted to find something for Peter. That was when he'd heard someone enter his lab, and again only half paying attention he didn't put the fact the scent didn't belong to his alpha's voice.

 

"Pushing yourself again, Tony?" The familiar voice had purred, which though the sound did sound like Bruce's the tone didn't match. But Tony only figured it was the fact they hadn't done anything in a while as their concern had only been focused on Peter's well-being.

 

"Yeah, you know it doc," Tony just answered over his shoulder, not looking back as he was turning the lens in the microscope with one hand. He was poking at the small cells, adding an agent that might fight against the alien cells that were found in Peter's blood. A shudder ran down his spine as a hiss escaped his lips while a hand that felt familiar yet not run along his spine. "You're getting too handsy Bruce," Tony spat, which usually was enough to get Bruce to step back. But he felt a warm breath hit the back of his neck.

 

"But you've been ignoring your alpha," The voice rung right behind Tony's ear. That earned the man a slight moan as Tony slowly relaxed.

 

"Bruce, knock it off," Tony growled, "I'm so damn close I can taste it. This is what we both want."

 

"No, it's not," Those three words finally snapped Tony's patience. That's when the fear had flooded his eyes, this wasn't his alpha. It sounded like it but it was definitely not him. "Told you it wasn't what we both wanted," The man hissed using Bruce's voice. That sent rage into the omega, about to shove the invader away from his body but just as he raised his arms he felt the prick of the needle press into his skin, breaking the surface, earning a swear from the omega.

 

"What the fuck," He hissed as he managed to shove the man away, though falling to the ground in the process. His body felt hot and heavy. So incredibly heavy as his shoulders slumped forward, his face pressing against the cold floor of his lab.

 

"Damn, you act all powerful but you're just as weak as that boy. Though he put up more of a fight when he realized I wasn't his alpha," The man snickered as he pressed a boot to the middle of Tony's shoulder blades, shoving him into the ground. "The heat should be kicking in just about now. You're lucky I'm sterile, I have no second gender, but the betas in here should be persuaded enough to try to mount their precious boss," The man laughed as he finally lifted his foot up once Tony's face was cherry red, sweat rolling from his hairline down. The liquid the man had injected was a fast acting heat enhancer, the complete opposite of the heat repressing medication.

 

Tony laid there panting, he could feel the familiar heat consume his body. He felt so frustrated as he fumbled to get his hands in front of his face, pressing his watch button that immediately paged Bruce. Tony watched the man destroy his lab, that broke his heart. His lab was more important than having children to him. "Br-Bruce, la-lab," He managed to get out as soon as he heard the little beep. Tears welled in the man's eyes, he'd been so close to finding the solution to help Peter and now he'd end up losing it all now.

 

Noises fell from Tony's lips, lewd and anything but his own sarcastic words. He felt the wet slick coating his ass, seeping into his pants and down his thighs. It was disgusting in his own opinion, he hated this. He hated his heats, he hated being so weak to these biological needs.

 

"Wow, you do smell enticing," The man purred as he walked back over to Tony, squatting down. He looked so fucking smug that it pissed Tony off incredibly. "Well, if I didn't have things Mr. Ajax requested I'd stay and help you with your heat, but, ya' know, business is business." The man shrugged, standing back up. He sauntered over to the door, clicking the button to open the door. The man grinned as he hummed, "Oh, look the first beta man has come to visit you, and he brought some friends~" 

 

Tony struggled to shove himself up but couldn't do anything as he watched the man vanish and in his place came three men. Three employees nonetheless.

 

"Mister Stark," One of the assistants got out, he sounded like some kind of animal. His eyes, his and the others, they all looked like predators about to pounce on their prey.

 

"You smell sooo good Tony," The other licked his lips as they came in, closer and closer.

 

"No, nooo," Tony managed to get out as he tried to fight them but he melted into lewd moans as soon as the men tugged and pulled at his clothes. They'd managed to strip him of his shirt, and started to work on removing his pants when someone managed to fling one of them across the room. Tears blinded Tony as he looked up. Only more fear flooded him as he realized Bruce was there, well, not Bruce but the Hulk.

 

"Bru-Bruce," He stammered as tears rolled down his cheeks, his body once again slumping to the ground as he watched in terror as his normally calm alpha grabbing the men like they were toys and throwing them around. It didn't stop there, no of course not. Tony pressed his face into the floor, though, hiding his shame. This was his fault, he should've listened to Bruce, let him stay in with him while he worked. But the man had been so headstrong that nothing would happen. That Ajax had seemed to only target Peter and Wade, that he was invincible.

 

* * *

 

Mary Jane pounded at the solid door that held her captive in her small room. It wasn't a bad prison, it held a nice bed, a fully functional bathroom. Her fists were bloody, she'd worked at the door day in and day out since she'd been brought to the tower. Though she refused to accept the truth, the false truth that they tried to feed her.

 

But after nearly months now…Things seemed to calm down. The doctor would come in and talk to her. The one they called Banner. He was polite, very professional. He never once touched her but did examine her for any signs of being hurt. They weren't inhumane as Ajax had convinced her they were. He seemed so nice, though he wouldn't listen to her when she tried to warn him that Peter was the cause to all this. That he should just die and let the world become more peaceful…

 

Mary Jane sunk to the floor, her face pressed into her palms. She wanted Peter dead, no matter what happened to her everything else would be right again. Peter was the cause of her misery, to those around him as well. She felt incredibly bad for both Wade and May. They'd been sucked into believing that Peter was such a good person. She would be such a better fit for Wade. That if Peter finally dies she can take his place, that she can claim the Spider power, the name, then take his place as Wade's lover. Though that part would never come to be, she still could take the babies that belonged to her. They were her children, not his.

 

A smile crept along her lips though as she listened to footsteps nearing her cell. "Are you finally coming for me~?" She sang out, pulling herself together, standing up and brushing her hair out of her face. She looked rather happy as she listened to her door unlock and the familiar face appeared in front of her. 

 

"I can't believe you managed to get kidnapped. Here I thought you were stronger than that," The man said crossing his arms and looking rather disapproving.

 

"Aww, that's mean Voss. Ajax told me to let them take me," She huffed crossing her arms, "I know my lines so get out of the way and watch a professional~" She licked her lips as she walked towards the shapeshifter, running her fingertips along his chest as she passed him. Voss didn't hesitate to watch her walk down the hall, completely unaffected by Tony's pheromones that now wafted out of the vents. Gotta love science, the mutant thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

Peter knew Wade wouldn't jump him, though he glanced at the other alphas. None of them seemed nearly as affected, so maybe it was just how Wade normally reacted…

 

"Alright, time for action," Peter said breaking the silence. He knew the kids needed protection over other priorities. He went and grabbed his babies, managing to get them in his arms without dropping any of them. Steve quickly followed suit, grabbing his own twins.

 

"Torunn," Loki called as he stood up from the couch, holding his hand out, "Come with me baby girl." Loki actually looked at Peter for a split second.

 

"Wade," Peter called, not looking towards him as he lead the other two omegas. "Go to the lab I usually work in, there should be a door towards the back that leads to Tony's, see if he's okay."

 

"Got it," Wade replied, knowing roughly what his omega planned to do with the other two and children.

 

Peter didn't hesitate to lead the two other omegas towards his own apartment. He ushered them in, closing the door behind him as well as locking it. Like hell he'd let anyone in to hurt him, his children or his friends.

 

"Why don't you use your magic and get us out of here?" Steve asked on a shaky note as Peter was carefully slipping his children into the play-pin that had been brought from Wade's apartment.

 

Loki rolled his eyes and coldly shot back, "If I could do that, do you really think we'd still be here? While I'm pregnant I can't really use my magic, at least not that much."

 

The two were quiet, Steve going and perching himself on the edge of the couch with his twins in either arm. Clearly ready to fight anyone that got too close to the girls. Loki though stood closer to the kitchenette, watching Torunn stand guard near the triplets.

 

Peter let out a sigh as he leaned on the front door as if that would be enough to keep out anyone trying to sniff them out. "So, what kind of magic can you use while pregnant?" Peter simply asked trying to go through his options to keep the group safe.

 

"I can do simple parlor tricks more or less as a midgardian would say," Loki said, flicking his hand causing little snowflakes to fall.

 

"Oh," Peter sighed raking his fingers through his hair, pushing it back and out of his face. He nearly jumped as someone started to pound on the door.

 

"Peter! Peter please! Open the door, I need to tell you something," A familiar female voice rung out, panic and worry radiating through the door. Instead of concern, rage ran through Peter's veins.

 

"Of course she'd escape, I mean, this is when all hell breaks lose, right?" Peter asked shaking his head.

 

"I-is it really Mary Jane's?" Steve asked arching a brow, "She's locked up. She couldn't have escaped that easily, could she?"

 

Peter rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders, "Who knows at this point." He peeked through the peephole once. Yep, red hair, passionate eyes filled with panic.

 

"Please, Peter! This is for your sake and everyone else's," She called out. Peter made sure the chain lock was set in place, carefully opening the door only a few inches. He even kept his foot solidly to the ground to prevent the door from swinging open if Mary Jane tried anything.

 

His eyes were cold as he looked at her, "Shouldn't you be dead? Didn't you die in the fight?"

 

"Peter," She whimpered looking honestly hurt by his words. He felt a slight wave of guilt. He knew part of the reason she was like this was because of him. Because they'd been friends, had dated. Ajax had taken her specifically to fuck with him. "I know what I've done is unforgivable but I'm really trying to warn you. H-he's got a guy in here…A mutant, a shifter. He's messed with Mr. Stark…He's on his way to get you. Please let me in so I can help you protect your babies. Let me make up for what I've done."

 

"No. I'm not letting you close to me or my children. You are a psycho, you're under his influence," Peter said coldly. He felt so bad for talking down to her, to the alpha he'd once loved and cared for. God, if he could change it all he would. He wouldn't have gotten involved with her or Gwen. But Gwen was dead and now Mary Jane was under the influence of Ajax. He could only imagine what torture he'd put her through to get her to act like this.

 

"Peter, I wasn't me, though! You know I'd never hurt you. That I love you, and even now I still do," She whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Please Peter. We could still have a future together. I'd be willing to raise your babies as mine. We'd protect them, get them out of this kinda environment and raise them normally. I'd be a better parent than that flake of an alpha you have now. How many times did I comfort you while he couldn't even remember your bond together?"

 

Mary Jane's words were supposed to cause doubt in Peter for his alpha, cause worry that things wouldn't work but they only enraged Peter. He wanted to fight her so badly but he could hear his babies whimpering for their mother. He swallowed back his rage, just looking her in the eyes and uttering, "I don't believe you. There's nothing in this world that'd ever make me doubt my children's father. Yes, we've had issues but we work so much better together than you and I ever did, even before all of this."

 

Peter's words clearly broke the woman's façade as she snarled at Peter. "You dumb, whiny ass," She growled, "You really do act like you're so much better than you are. You don't even deserve Wade. He's full of faults and he's still a hundred times better than you. You deserved what Ajax did to you. You deserve watching your world fall apart. You deserve all that and worse. Do you have any idea what I've gone through because of you?" With every word, she got closer to the crack, closer to Peter until she finally reached in clawing at Peter's wrist.

 

Peter didn't hesitate to slam the door on her arm, warning he'd snap her wrist if she didn't pull it out. As soon as she pulled her wrist out he had the door closed and securely locked. Tears rolled down Peter's cheeks as he kept his back towards the others, wiping his tears before turning.

 

"Don't ever trust your ex's," Peter tried to joke as he walked over to the play-pin. He knelt down, reaching in and just gently touching his babies. They were each his and Wade's, there wasn't anything wrong with any of them.

 

"I'm so sorry," Steve gently said, reaching over to rub the younger man's shoulder.

 

"Mommy, what's an ex?" Peter could hear the little girl ask Loki quietly.

 

"Uh, something midgardians have," Loki had simply replied. "Are you going to be okay?" Loki quietly asked Peter as he walked closer. Though he looked like his normally cold self he seemed to have worry play in his eyes.

 

"Yeah," Peter replied, "This comes with the job. Watching people I care about get hurt, and all that. She really was kind at one point. So sweet and loving…It's my fault that she's become like this."

 

"You didn't hurt her, though?" He asked quietly.

 

"No, but it's my fault Ajax even knew about her. If I was just a regular joe on the streets Wade wouldn't have fallen for me, my friends would all be alive and healthy still," Peter said quietly looking back down at his babies. They were all so sweet, young, and completely innocent. He imagined them getting hurt because of his carelessness. Ben had gotten hurt because of Peter, Jude had been experimented because of him.

 

"Peter," Steve murmured as he moved down next to the younger man. "It's not your fault, none of it is. You didn't do anything wrong," He continued to calmly sooth the other. For a while, things seemed to have calmed down, or they'd at least had gotten used to the pounding at the door from MJ. Peter just sat there numbly, leaning against the play-pin, feeling the small hands of his babies pressing at his back to get his attention. But his eyes were focused on the door.

 

He pushed himself up as soon as he heard the unlocking click at the door. Someone had unlocked the door with a key. The only person who had the key was Wade. Had it been long enough for Wade to have returned? Peter glanced at the other two. Steve had gotten up, his babies sleeping on the couch but he looked ready to fight. Loki had the façade of calm but worry flecked in his eyes as he held his daughter behind him, a hand pressed to his stomach. He was in no shape to fight. None of them were.

 

Peter's eyes grew as he watched Wade walk inside, blood splattered across his leather suite. His eyes the cold white of his mask, though normally he could see the alpha's mood reflecting in them, they looked so unreal right now. Wade had his katana in either hand, blood covering the long swords all the way down to his hands.

 

"Wade," Peter managed to get out as he started to walk towards the alpha. Wade looked down at Peter as if only now registering that he wasn't the only one in the room. "Wade? Are you okay? What happened?" Peter quietly asked but stopped as his breath caught in his throat. Wade had straightened the katana in front of him as if keeping Peter at a distance. Peter watched Wade, this wasn't the first time the alpha had acted strange but this was the first time he'd used something sharp to keep him at distance.

 

"Banner is hurt badly, same with Tony. The tower is going to be rather empty," The merc laughed harshly, "They…They wanted what was mine. They are willing to go so far to piss me off. They really want to die, huh?" The alpha tilted his head as if listening to someone speak, though no one was uttering anything.

 

"Wade! Look at me," Peter demanded, and on the spot, the alpha did as he was told. Wade was watching him like a predator would watch their prey, waiting for the moment to strike. Peter kept his breaths even as he squared his shoulders. "Wade Wilson, do you know where you are? Who I am?"

 

"St-Stark tower, and you're…you're Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man. The one who fights crime and refuses to kill anyone because that's morally wrong. That's why you hate me, but you love me too…You love to hate me," Wade laughed shaking his head as if he was reciting something insightful but falling flat.

 

"I don't hate you. Do you know what we are?"

 

"Heartmates if you follow our comics," Wade snorted, "The look on your face was priceless. It made me fall for you more."

 

"Wade, this is the real world. You're my alpha, and I'm your omega," Peter corrected. He knew Wade could jump from universe to universe, see things that he himself couldn't. But he needed Wade to focus on the here and now.

 

"Alpha, omega, beta," Wade said softly, "You're my omega. That means we can make cute babies, right?" The merc smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"We already have cute babies, Wade. Do you know their names?"

 

"Ben, Ryan, Jude," Wade finally replied correctly, blinking a couple times as he was finally seeing Peter in front of him. "Our babies are Ben, Ryan, and Jude. We're in the universe where we actually have each other," He murmured, his arms dropping to his sides. That was enough to make Peter run towards the alpha, his arms slipping around him.

 

"Yes, yes! Wade, you love me, I love you," Peter chirped leaning back to look up at Wade. The older man grasped Peter's shoulders and gently pushed him back.

 

"I love you, I love you so much," Wade repeated as he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, pressing his face into his stomach.

 

"It's okay Wade, it's okay," Peter said softly rubbing the other's back and shoulders. That's when two alphas came crashing in, looking like they'd both been beaten half to death.

 

"Wade!" Bucky called out, he ripped the back of Wade's leather suite, yanking him away from Peter. Peter screamed as he watched Bucky slam the alpha onto his back, pressing a boot to the other's neck.

 

"What are you doing?!" Peter cried racing towards Bucky, nearly shoving him off Wade.

 

"He…He isn't himself," Bucky warned.

 

"No, he is not himself," Thor added, shoving his way between the omega and the two alphas. "No, it's more like he is being exactly himself. He…He slaughtered so many men on the way here. Good men who were under the spell," Thor said looking down at Peter sternly. Steve had gone towards Bucky, grabbing at his arm and shoulder.

 

"But he was replying to Peter! He's himself now," Steve cried, looking rather panicked and that didn't sit with the alpha.

 

"He wanted me to keep him from hurting Peter and the kids…The mutant, he told Wade something that sent him into a blind rage," Bucky glanced at Peter. It was that look that an alpha gave when he knew that an omega had been touched but not willingly. It was straight up pity.

 

"What?! What happened?" Peter demanded answers. Bucky looked back down at Wade who laid there still. He didn't even try to fight Bucky.

 

"I'm myself," Wade muttered as he stared up at Bucky. "I'm leaving. I'm going to _my_ apartment, alone. Without Peter."

 

Bucky carefully pulled his foot away from Wade's neck but didn't help the other to his feet. Peter felt numb as he watched Wade stand up, looking back at Peter with hurt in his eyes.

 

"You're not going anywhere," Peter choked out.

 

"I am," Wade said evenly, "I'm leaving for now. I can't be around you."

 

"But we finally could be together again! No," Peter shouted as he stepped closer. Wade stepped back in sync.

 

"I killed, Peter," Wade replied.

 

"So! You've done it countless times before, and I still love you. I love y-" Peter fought but was cut off.

 

"I killed her, Mary Jane. I killed her with no hesitation. I also killed the one person that could've lead us straight to Ajax to end this whole shit storm. I killed dozens of Tony's employees. I almost killed the Hulk but Thor stopped me there. I'm the reason that he's in critical condition now. I'm the reason this whole shit storm is even happening Peter!" Wade shouted, his voice had risen in volume with each thing he'd added to the list. "Peter fucking Parker, you're smart! Do the right thing and stop loving me. Stop wanting me. Stop. Just take our kids and run for the hills. Cut all ties with me, that would be the sm-" Bucky stopped him, elbowing him hard in the stomach.

 

"You're an ass, a cowardly ass," Bucky said bluntly, "Go clear your head but I'm not letting you run away." Wade looked at Bucky and was about to question his authority when the man gave him this silent look of 'I will literally fight you if I have to'.

 

"Fine," Wade said but didn't look at Peter, he went towards the bedroom to retrieve his stuff. Peter had tears streaming down his cheeks. What the hell was this?

 

"What really happened?" Peter hiccupped looking at Bucky.

 

"The mutant told Wade he slept with you, looking exactly like you but making you cry," Bucky said bluntly.

 

"That never happened!" Peter shouted, looking like he was about to run after Wade now.

 

"No, but Wade believed it…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Rolling in the angst


	28. Point for Spidey House

Peter sat there on his bed, Ben in his arms and the other two in the cradle. He just quietly watched Wade's back as the man grabbed and picked at his clothes, stuffing some into duffle bags. Rage and hurt were flooding the young omega and the alpha could easily pick the scents out. The only time he looked away was when Ben started to wiggle in his arms.

 

"Shh Benny," Peter murmured softly rubbing the baby's back. He knew the baby was only responding to his emotions. He glanced back up, meeting Wade's eyes as he was looking back at him, but the moment was gone just as soon as it came as Wade looked down. The man zipped up his bag before turning. "That's it?" Peter asked quietly breaking the silence between them, "With everything else that's happened you really want to go back alone?"

 

"Not because I want to," Wade answered evenly, "It'll be safer for you and the babies if you guys stay here with your friends." Peter squinted at Wade, just trying to figure this man out but was completely lost.

 

"Wade you know that's bullshit and I'm not buying it," Peter said bluntly as he got up. The smaller man closed the space, holding their child to his chest. "The safest thing for these babies are to be protected by both their parents. By you and me," He said staring up at him, "I know what this is about. You think you're going to have an episode and hurt them or me, but Wade, please just have faith in me that I can help you. That I can protect our children if you do have an episode."

 

Wade had the look of a defeated man, one who's accepted the fact he's not allowed happiness in this life or the next. Peter reached up with one hand, cupping the older man's cheek in his palm.

 

"Wade, I love you so much. More than I ever thought was possible. I love you with all my heart," Peter murmured softly, "I know you love me, that you love our babies. I know it's scary but this is what a couple does. We fight together, we show them all that we are stronger together than alone."

 

"I know," Wade finally murmured, pressing a kiss to his mate's palm, "It is scary, but this is the only way I know you guys are safe. Ajax is aft-"

 

"Don't you dare finish that," Peter huffed, letting his hand fall from Wade's face down to grasp the front of his shirt, refusing to let him go. "Maybe at the very beginning he was. But he's been after me too. He's hurt me not because of wanting to hurt you," He said bluntly, "He sent you back to me after he messed with your memories. If that was just to hurt you, it wouldn't have broken me so badly. Wade, he's hurt my friends. But you know what, they're not my friends, they're our friends. You keep saying shit like, 'Oh they're your friends'. No, they're our friends. They see you as a friend too." Peter shook his head, yanking Wade's shirt so he had to come eye level to him. "You are cared about you big dummy," He huffed before kissing him, not a sweet and delicate kiss but a demanding and needy kiss.

 

He only pulled back because he remembered the baby in his arms. But Wade had this obviously full blown love in his eyes. Wade dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist, burying his face into the smaller boy's stomach.

 

"I don't know what to do anymore Peter," The man hiccupped, tears staining at Peter's shirt. It broke the omega's heart to see his marked alpha break down like this. "I keep hurting you, I keep hurting others that I shouldn't. I have no morals and that's not something I can even change," Wade sobbed.

 

{We're total fuck ups}

 

[There's no way that Peter, the definition of perfection, will love us for much longer]

 

{He will hate us soon, and we all know it]

 

[Holding onto him like thi]

 

The voices stopped in their tracks as Wade felt a hand softly rub the back of his head down his nape to his shoulder blades. A calming and soothing voice bringing him back from the brink of a breakdown.

 

"Wade I love you so much. Our babies love and need you too," Peter murmured, his voice shaking as tears threatened to fall. "You're not alone in this. You are never alone anymore Wade. I won't let you berate yourself. I won't let those voices hurt you either. I know you hear them, I know they're not always kind to you but remember above all else, I love you so much. You don't even know.

 

Wade finally peeked up at his omega. Peter's brown eyes glassy from built up tears, his nose starting to redden as he started to sniffle. Peter was a god and for some forsaken reason he loved Wade with his wonderfully large heart. The mere mutant would never understand where this love came from, or how he even deserved a fraction of it. "I love you," Wade mouthed, words failing to leave his throat as he choked on tears.

 

"I know Wade," Peter replied leaning down to press a kiss to the man's head. Ben started to wiggle more, fighting to clearly get to Wade. "Ben wants you Wade," Peter said softly, "He wants his daddy, the man he knows that will protect him and his brothers. Wade, you're already the most amazing father."

 

Wade looked up at Peter, than peeked at the wiggling baby as if he was asking if he really was allowed to hold the baby. Peter wordlessly held the baby out for him to take. Wade reached up, very, very carefully taking Ben into his arms. The man held the still tiny baby, big blue eyes staring straight up at him.

 

"He's still so tiny," Wade managed to get out, carefully sitting back on his legs. Peter slowly squatted down in front of the alpha.

 

"Yeah, he's a tiny baby, huh?" Peter softly asked, he loved his alpha and seeing him able to slowly calm down with Ben in his arms relaxed his stressed body a bit. "He loves you so much Wade."

 

"I love him too. I love him a lot, and his brothers too. They're our babies," Wade softly mumbled.

 

"Yep, our babies. We made them together. We made perfect babies," Peter said, flopping back onto his butt. He reached over, gently ruffling Ben's hair and smiling up at Wade.

 

"We did make some perfect babies," Wade repeated with a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at Peter. His worries had melted somewhat. He wouldn't run away, though that was what he did best when things got hard or scary. "We are a very good team, huh?"

 

"Yeah, we are," Peter laughed softly. The boy leaned forward, crawling over so he could kiss his alpha's cheek. "You're my alpha, but above that, you're the love of my life, my beautiful children's father. Don't ever forget that," He said softly leaning down to nuzzle against his shoulder and pepper Ben's face with gentle kisses.

 

A small chuckle reverberated from the alpha's chest as he rubbed his face against Peter's soft brown hair, peppering his scalp with kisses. Peter couldn't help but laugh at the feeling as it tickled. Peter leaned back long enough to crawl around and sit next to the man, resting his head on Wade's shoulder to look down at Ben.

 

"Your dad is a huge baby but boy do I love him," Peter teased, "He acts like a bad ass at times and a baby the other times. Momma has to protect this big baby, huh?"

 

"Rude," Wade laughed, "But very true. But I'll let you in on a secret Ben, if you cry enough your momma will spoil you a whole lot." Peter rolled his eyes, tilting his head and chomping down on the older man's shoulder. "Ouch, big bully," Wade whined.

 

Peter laughed, "You deserve it. Telling him a secret like that." He looked up at Wade who met his gaze and actually held it.

 

"Will you bite me harder tonight if I'm rough on you~?" He teased. Peter flushed and looked away.   
 

"Who said you were going to get any loving from me tonight. I mean you were threatening to leave because I didn't tell you something stupid."

 

"It wasn't stupid Peter, and you should've told me."

 

"But you would've left the plan in the dust and would come back to me and not leave no matter what and all our progress would've been for nothing," Peter huffed out. Peter was quiet for a while before mumbling, "I am glad though that you didn't kill MJ. Even though she's done so much shit to me, it's not really her fault, you know? She's under Ajax's influence. She's stubborn and hard to even persuade so I can only imagine the kinda torture she had to have gone through to get to the way she's become."

 

Wade pressed his lips in a tight line. That part still bothered him. He swore up and down that he killed her, that he killed both her and that mutant she'd been with. But somehow MJ was in her prison cell and no one had any idea what happened to the shifter, though they had found a body, or more so what was left of a body that Wade had shredded so that might be it.

 

"Even if she does get better and completely loses all of Ajax's influence, I'm not letting her near you or the babies. At least not close enough to touch any of you guys," Wade said bluntly, "Plus she's an alpha who'd been after you at one point, so-"

 

Peter rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he muttered, "You're a goof. I already told you, I had no plan to ever get mated to anyone before you showed up. I'm a super hero too, so relationships are barely a go unless the other person has a power too."

 

"And you're in luck. Your incredibly gifted mate has immortality, so I'll always come back no matter how dead I end up getting." Peter shook his head with a sigh.

 

"How about you avoid the whole dying thing altogether," Peter huffed.

 

"I'll try," Wade laughed.

 

That night Peter felt reassured watching Wade put his clothes back into the drawer, throwing the bag back into the closet. The both played with their children, stealing kisses from each other when they could. Though that night they had just cuddled till Peter fell asleep. Wade wasn't going to fight his stubborn omega. There was no point in making the boy angry. Though he was cute it wasn't worth it in the long run. But as soon as Wade knew it was safe to move he slid away, checking on the babies before going out to the living room with the laptop. He'd planned on doing research while he went to the other apartment.

 

So he just made a makeshift desk using the coffee table, plopping a notebook down next to his computer. "And the fun starts," Wade murmured to himself. He flipped his notebook open as his laptop turned on. He was on the hunt for any signs of the asshole that refused to leave him and his family alone. He was tired of this ass and he was going to finish him off now. Or at least when he figured out where the fuck the asshat was hiding.

 

"It's a good thing I don't have hair, I swear to god you guys, if I did it'd have fallen out from stress at this point," Wade muttered as if he was talking to someone that wasn't there. He glanced over squinting but didn't say anything, just huffing and shaking his head as he continued searching for at least a shred of information. He lost track of time as he scavenged the internet, looking through hundreds of thousands of cam feed.

 

He nearly had a heart attack as the bed room door flung open and a panic-driven Peter came flying out. Peter's hair stuck in every direction but flat but the panic seemed to subside as he spotted Wade sitting on the ground in front of his laptop.

 

"You okay?" Wade asked, raising a brow.

 

"No, I thought you vanished on me," Peter admitted not even trying to hide the fact. As Peter walked closer Wade closed his laptop, rubbing his eyes as he leaned back.

 

"Nope, just out here," Wade laughed softly. He knew that Peter was in the right to fear that he had up and left after the previous day's events. "What time is it?"

 

"Mmm three in the morning roughly," Peter sighed as he plopped down on the couch, laying down behind Wade's head.

 

"Why'd you get up so early?"

 

"Why are you still awake?" Peter shot back as he slid his hand down so it played along Wade's shoulder, "You should come cuddle with your omega. He's lonely you know."

 

Wade chuckled as he turned around, kissing Peter's forehead. "Okay baby boy," Wade hummed as he crawled up onto the couch. Peter weaved his arms around Wade's neck, hooking his leg up over Wade's hip. "You're so clingy," He teased.

 

"Can you blame me?" Peter laughed as he nuzzled into the man's chest.

 

"Nah, but with you up like this I can't tease your nipples," He teased, "But I do have access to your ass~" Wade happily rolled them a bit so he was laying on his back flatly with Peter on top of him. His hands finding and groping Peter's ass.

 

"Mmm, don't do it too roughly or I'll end up getting hard," Peter whined, nipping at the alpha's Adam's apple.

 

"Maybe that's what I want," He purred, "Lean up here so I can kiss you, baby." Peter didn't hesitate to do as his alpha told him, pressing his soft lips against the older man's lips. Wade slipped his hands down the back of Peter's pants, rubbing and groping the boy's ass.

 

Peter moaned into the kiss, his dick starting to harden against Wade's stomach. Wade grinned as he felt himself getting harder just from his omega's sweet moans and the sweet scent of lust that the younger man was giving off. Wade bit and teased Peter's bottom lip as his fingers brushed against Peter's sweet spot. That earned the older man a long and very happy moan. Peter leaned back, grinding his hips down against the tenting in Wade's sleep pants.

 

"Already rearing to go I see," Wade purred as he ran his fingers up Peter's thighs, "We've gotta get rid of these to have our fun~"

 

"So take them off me," Peter hummed with a wink. Wade licked his lips and was about to say something when a crying started in the other room. A groan left both men, Peter looking down at Wade with a pout now.

 

"We could let them cry long enough for me to let you feel good," Wade offered, "I mean like a blow job or something quick."

 

Peter flushed but nodded, crawling off Wade's lap. "I'll definitely owe you," Peter sighed as he wiggled his pants down enough to let his hard dick pop out of his pants.

 

"I'll take that raincheck," Wade teased as he moved back down to the ground in between Peter's legs, "Let's pull these down a bit further so I can play with your ass too." Peter just nodded, lifting his hips up so Wade could do exactly that. Wade's blow jobs weren't nearly as good as Peter's, Wade knew that much but than again he knew exactly how good Peter's blow jobs were. Peter moaned and seemed to enjoy being engulfed into Wade's mouth, the man's fingers invading his tight ass as well. Being doubled up like that felt incredible.   
  
"There Wade!" Peter gasped as he bucked his hips up when he felt Wade's fingers brush against the sensitive part of his ass. "Fuck, don't stop," He panted. Wade grinned as he had Peter's dick down his throat, sucking and bobbing his head faster as he rubbed against Peter's prostate, slipping a third finger inside of Peter's ass in the process. That was enough to make little white lights explode behind Peter's eyelids, his cum filling Wade's mouth.

 

Wade swallowed, sucking Peter's dick clean in the process of pulling back up. "Better?" Wade asked, pulling his fingers out of Peter's twitching ass.

 

"Yeah, but not as good as if it were your dick," Peter panted, laying back for a moment to ride out the orgasm. As soon as he was able to pull himself back together he got up, pulling his pants up. "Come to bed soon, okay babe?" Peter didn't wait for an answer, he'd come back out if Wade didn't go back in by the time he got the babies settled back down.

 

Wade loved that part of Peter, the fact that he was so confident and had so much power. The man moved back up to the couch to fix his problem in his pants. The only down side about being a parent was the fact they couldn't have sex like rabbits, but at least they had their precious babies.

 

 

* * *

 

The tapping at the desk was driving the shifter closer to losing his cool. The man pressed his lips looking at his boss who wore a very annoyed scowl.

 

"But we did as you told us to do. Wade should be filled with self-doubt and you said he was self-destructive when he is doubting himself so,"  Voss said clasping his hands behind his back to keep himself from showing any emotion.

 

"Yes but you should be there keeping track, but like no-"

 

"I've got guards doing that. You doubt my skill? I managed to convince a handful of the lesser paid employees to see the light. Or at least see more money doing as I say than doing as their own boss tells him to do," Voss smirked confidently. That actually made Ajax look less annoyed and rather amused.

 

"Good. Finally good news from your end," Ajax said then glanced at the other mutant in the room. "And how is Angel doing? Is he showing signs of power yet? How old is he now?"

 

"He's been aged up to roughly ten. He's got the healing factor, we haven't tried the immortality part of it, though. He can generate mock webbing, using it to stick to walls, cushioning his falls but can't swing from it. But he seems smart like the omega," The woman listed off looking up at Ajax from her clipboard, "We suggest another handful of weeks before aging him up further. It seems to take a toll on the boy. His mentality starts to resemble the original alpha. He seems to talk to himself but knows very well that it's to himself and not to 'voices'."

 

"How much longer?"

 

"At least 6 weeks, then another three before using him for anything major. It might very well break the boy." 

 

"Fine," Ajax said leaning in his chair. "Voss go back and keep them preoccupied, keep a note on how the cockroach is doing. Don't hesitate to push the bastard to the breaking point if you see the chance. It'll make things easier  for us when the kid is ready to do what he's been made to do." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously who lets me keep picking stupid titles?? //shot   
> But on another note, just so you guys are aware I won't be posting this coming Thursday because I'll be out of town. I hopefully will be back by Monday to post then. If by chance I'm not back by then I'll post a long chapter for you guys that following Thursday.


	29. Pillow Talk

No one ever got to see Tony Stark at any of his weak points except for his alpha, and that wasn't because Tony wanted him to but because Banner was the only one who could pull him out of that dark place. Tony sat on the edge of his chair, watching over his sleeping alpha.

 

Bruce was bandaged up pretty good, he looked like he'd gone through the fryer and came out the wrong side. Tony weakly grasped at Bruce's hand, this was all his fault. If Tony hadn't been so absorbed in his work he would've known right away that the scent hadn't belonged to his alpha, that he would've been able to put up a fight. Now the omega had both regret as well as other omega feelings flooding him.

 

The two of them were both well into their thirties and neither of them had brought up having children. No, they were too busy to be parents. Tony had said all along that he didn't want children, that he hated the idea of carrying, that his second gender didn't at all reflect himself at all. But honestly now…Now he wanted to give Bruce all of that. He wanted to give this man who did everything to make him feel comfortable during his weak moments of being an omega, a family. He wanted to give Bruce a child that can continue passing his genes on.

 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts once again that he didn't realize the hand that he held had curled up, holding onto his own hand, that eyes were watching him softly. Not until the man finally spoke, "Are you my nurse, Tony?"

 

Tony almost jumped as he was pulled from his thoughts. "Pffft, you wish," He laughed trying to hide the fact he was craving what all omegas did at one point or another.

 

"I do," Bruce chuckled pulling Tony's knuckles to his lips. The alpha brushed his lips against the other's knuckles, rubbing his cheek against the back of Tony's hand. "You're alright, right? I don't remember much before the green guy taking over."

 

"Yeah, I'm fine now," He answered softly, a flush creeping onto his cheeks. "They had injected me with almost the same thing they'd given Peter though with less of an impact on me. It just jumpstarted my heat," He laughed softly trying to keep it light, "I almost half expected the great green Hulk to try and mount me."

 

"He probably would've given the chance," Bruce said softly tugging for Tony to join him on the hospital cot. Bruce groaned a bit as he inched himself over so Tony could actually lay on the bed with him.

 

"We're not kids Bruce. We shouldn't try to act like them," Tony tried to fight him but didn't stop as he moved to crawl into bed with the other man. Bruce had an IV in his wrist so he had to carefully drape that arm over Tony's waist.

 

"I'm glad he didn't mount you. Only I'm allowed to do that," Bruce murmured into Tony's soft brown hair, scenting the omega. Tony just slipped his arms around Bruce's chest, nuzzling into the other man's neck. He knew this was more of his omega peeking out than his normal self. His inner omega knew how close he'd been to being mounted, impregnated by someone other than his own alpha. That scared him so badly.

 

"Bruce do you want kids?" Tony asked bluntly as he stayed hidden from the other man's view. Bruce coughed, totally caught off guard by his omega's words. Bruce pulled back looking down at his flustered omega.

 

"D-did…Did you just ask if I wanted kids? Are you even willing to carry?" He asked his own questions.

 

"If you wanted me to, I would," Tony said softly refusing to look up at him.

 

"I would never make you do it if you didn't want to, you know that, right?"

 

"Of course."

 

"But do you want kids?"

 

"I'm an omega, I'm programed to want to have kids…" Tony answered avoiding his own desires, he nuzzled into the other man's shoulder though careful not to really hurt him.

 

"You're avoiding the actual answer Tony," Bruce teased. The alpha loved his omega especially when he got all docile like this. Bruce knew for a fact that he was the only person that ever got to see this side of Tony and he enjoyed that fact.

 

"Maybe I do," Tony mumbled softly, "But I don't want a whole damn litter. I just want one. I thought we could treat Peter like our child but…I can feel my internal clock ticking closer to the cutoff…I want our own baby. Seeing Steve and Peter like that with their own babies…It's so stupid but I want that feeling." The omega lets a small purr escape his lips as he felt Bruce's hand gently rubbing along his back.

 

"Okay, so when things calm down with the whole Ajax…Why don't we go on a vacation, a honeymoon?" Bruce murmured into Tony's soft brown hair.

 

"What if it doesn't ever calm down though? What if after Ajax someone else tries to fuck us all over?"

 

"After Ajax is dealt with after we know Peter is safe at least for a while and has the protection he needs…We just leave. Leave the avengers. Leave the crime fighting stuff. I won't need to be the hulk anymore, and you won't need to be Iron-Man. You'll be you, and I'll be just me. Okay?" Bruce's words sounded so sweet, so tempting but Tony knew as much as he tried to act tough, he'd made bonds with the others that'd make this difficult to pursue.

 

"Is it really possible just to leave our friends? Our family?" He quietly asked in Banner's shoulder, pressing a small kiss there.

 

"We can…It'll be the only safe way of bringing our babies up, don't you think?"

 

"Yeah, you're probably right. But that won't make it hurt less," He quietly murmured.

 

"We'll stay in contact with them someway. We just won't be doing the fighting. It'll be time for the new generation of heroes to take over anyways," Banner purred softly as he rubbed Tony's back, calming his omega down and trying to keep the stress levels low. "We'll have our family, the one we create together. We'll have a baby and stay busy. We'll find a nice little suburb to raise them up in," Banner continued.

 

"Ha, sounds like the dream," Tony snickered finally peeking up at Bruce, "We'll have a baby together. They'll be the smartest kid on the block." Banner laughed before pressing a soft kiss to Tony's forehead.

 

* * *

 

Peter let out a small sigh when he finally woke up the next morning. For a brief moment, he panicked as he was alone in the bed and he couldn't hear the triplets at all. But calm washed over him as he picked up on Wade's whistling and the soft noise of bacon sizzling. Slowly the younger man climbed out of bed, tip toed out of the room and into the kitchen. He slipped his arms around the alpha's waist as he nuzzled in between his shoulder blades.

 

"Mmm, something smells good," Peter purred before trailing kisses up to Wade's nape making the alpha happily groan.

 

"Yeah, and the reason is standing behind me," Wade replied looking back and pressing a kiss to Peter's nose. But his brows shot up when he felt Peter's smaller hands slip down past his boxer's waist band. "Hey there mister, it's still before 8 am and you're already grabbing at my manhood?"

 

Peter didn't even try to hide the amused grin, "I mean, I was pulled away before things got good last night, and while I fed your babies I heard you continue having fun without me." Peter's fingers were lightly brushing along the length of the alpha's dick, slowly coaxing it awake.

 

"Well it was definitely not as-" Wade was interrupted with a groan as Peter's fingers brushed against his sensitive tip, "you would've made it feel. But if it makes you fe-" Another groan slipped his lips as he leaned more weight against the omega, knowing Peter could handle the weight and enjoy it as well. "Feel better, I was thinking about you the whole time."

 

"Oh? What were you imagining me do that helped you get off~?" Peter purred as he nipped and nibbled at Wade's neck.

 

"Mmm, I was thinking about- Shit," He gasped as he felt Peter's fingers wrap around his girth teasing it in just the perfect way. "About your cute pink lips, how the same lips that pout, that kiss our babies, are the same lips that have hungrily wrapped around my dick. There! Oh god, Peter, that feels so fucking good," He groaned as his breathing started to become more laborious as Peter's hand had started to pump and twist. "And how tight your ass is, even after how many times I've fucked you raw and sore," He grunted before pulling away from Peter, turning with a devious grin. "You're not in heat so you aren't getting pregnant any time soon," He grinned, "And you plan on showering anyways so~"

 

Peter grinned as he leaned against the counter, licking his lips. "That's all very true mister Wilson. So what do you plan to do to your future wife~?" Wade moved in pressing needy kisses to Peter's throat down his shoulder, biting though not breaking the skin as he went.

 

"What do I plan on doing~?" He snickered as his own hands slid along Peter's sides down to his hips. "Well, I plan on filling him up and knotting him. Our babies are slipping so we don't have to worry too much," He licked at Peter's neck once again, "And remarking him sounds like a good idea too."

 

Peter let out a long and pleased moan at the thought of being bitten by his alpha. Of having a fresh mark that showed that he was Wade's lover. "Please do," He moaned happily as Wade grasped Peter's hips and hoisted him up on the counter. Wade's experienced fingers trailing their way along his thighs and spreading them wide for him.

 

"Do you like this pair of boxers?"

 

"Mmm, why? What are you planning?"

 

"Just answer me," Wade purred looking down at Peter's own tenting in his boxers.

 

"I don't care one way or another about them really," Peter answered honestly. Now he was fully curious as to what Wade was planning on doing. He didn't have to wait long before Wade reached down, tearing a hole, showing off Peter's ass only slightly. Wade grinned at the small hole before holding his fingers up to Peter's mouth.

 

Peter licked his lips before spreading his mouth open and slowly taking in Wade's fingers, keeping eye contact the whole time. He slowly sucked on Wade's fingers, slowly taking them further and further down his throat till he had them both completely in his mouth, slowly pulling off as his tongue slid in between the two as sensual as he could muster before popping off with a loud pop. Wade watched the younger man, feeling himself twitch just watching Peter look so damn hot while sucking his fingers. Fuck he was getting weak to this omega but that was just common sense that he would.

 

"Such a naughty momma, huh~?" He purred leaning in to press a kiss to Peter's lips as his wet fingers teased at Peter's ass. Peter's arms tugged at Wade to keep him close as he moaned into the kiss. Wade's fingers slid rather easily into the tight hole, letting two fingers slowly work him loose enough to let Wade's dick inside. Peter was becoming more of a mess as he felt Wade's fingers work him open, breaking the kiss and panting looking up at him with a needy look.

 

"Please Wade, I'm not going to last much longer if you keep this up," Peter panted.

 

"I know Petey, I know. I just don't want you getting hurt," Wade purred softly. He leaned back long enough to move the pan off the hot spot on the stove, not wanting to worry about a fire. But he was quickly back in between Peter's thighs now with his sleep pants and boxers pushed down enough to let his dick free. "Ready baby boy," He purred with his trademark grin.

 

"Always for you Wade," Peter replied without any hesitation. With that Wade slowly pushed himself into Peter's softened hole. The smaller boy grasped Wade's shoulders as he arched his back moaning. "It feels sooo good with you inside," Peter moaned as he looked up at Wade, already glowing in pleasure.

 

"Fuck, you look so hot," Wade muttered. Wade grinned as he nuzzled into Peter's neck, nipping his neck as he started to pull back and thrust back inside of Peter. "You're so tight, so damn tight," He purred as he leaned back looking down at where they're connected with a bemused grin. "It looks so kinky with my dick slipping inside you like this," He teased he started to thrust inside him faster.

 

"Shut up and just kiss me," Peter demanded as he clenched around Wade's cock. That was enough to get Wade to chuckle and start to focus on the meal in front of him. His movements were fluid as he filled Peter's ass, brushing against Peter's prostate gently. He didn't want to overstimulate him, he'd seen that and honestly it scared him more than turned him on. He worried for Peter when he was like that.

 

Wade groaned as Peter's nails dug into his shoulders and back, giving him battle scars of sort. He leaned down letting his teeth gaze against Peter's collarbone, earning himself a moan from his mate. That was a good sign for the placement. As he felt his knot starting to swell his teeth broke flesh. Peter arching his back and digging his nails into the other man's shoulders, moaning as he came in his boxers, soaking the front of his boxers with his own cum.

 

"Wade," He moaned as his eyelids flickered as his orgasm washed over him. The feeling of his mate's cum once again filling him up sending him over the edge. Though part of him ached to be carrying his mate's babies once again the rational part of him enjoyed the fact he wasn't in heat and that the actual chances of him getting pregnant now was almost nonexistent.

 

Slowly Wade un-clenched his jaw from Peter's collarbone leaning in to nuzzle and scent his omega. "My sweet Peter, I love you so much. You know that, right? How much I absolutely love you," He purred, "I truly am lucky to have such an amazing and loving boyfriend."

 

"I love you too," Peter managed to finally purr out as he was slowly coming down from his high. His legs still hooked around Wade's hips as the knot was still enlarged inside of him. "I hate that you think you're the only one that feels so lucky," He murmured peppering kisses along Wade's neck up to his jaw, "I feel so lucky Wade. I know you think you're a broken alpha but you're not. You're perfect the way you are. Don't keep doubting yourself, okay?"

 

Wade chuckled finally leaning back slightly so he could press a kiss to Peter's soft lips. "Okay, we're both lucky. We really are. I've got you and you've got me, and together we've got three sweet boys." Peter softly smiled up to Wade.

 

"We do have really sweet little boys, who look a lot like their handsome dad," Peter teased.

 

"Mm, yeah, pre-fucked up looking me," Wade laughed, "At one point, I really was hot, hot. Like mm, boy I'd even fuck myself." Peter rolled his eyes as he slid his hands up to cup Wade's cheeks.

 

"You're such a nerd. You're hot now, at least to me you are and that's all that matters, right?"

 

"Very true. My hot as fuck mate thinks I'm just as hot as he is so that's all that matters," Wade nodded pressing a kiss to Peter's lips. As his knot finally shrunk Wade slowly started to pull out but Peter tightened his legs.

 

"Noooo, stay still for a bit longer. It feels good this way," Peter purred nuzzling under Wade's chin, "Please, don't move."

 

"My little Peter wants to be spoiled~?"

 

"All the time by you," Peter replied with a small smile.

 

"Then I will always spoil you," Wade teased nuzzling into Peter's soft hair. His sweat smelled rather sweet, but so damn enticing honestly. He stayed still for a few more moments before he started to pull out. "Go take your shower and by the time you're done the food should be too, okay?"

 

Peter let out a long sigh before moving back and smiling up at Wade, "Sounds good. Don't burn down the kitchen, okay?"

 

"If you say so," Wade laughed as he pulled his pants up, where else Peter just hopped off the counter and headed to their master bathroom to take his shower.

* * *

 

"Your eyes looks like Ajax but you look like them," The voice played inside the small alpha's skull. The boy let out a growl, hatred fueling his veins at the simple comment.

 

"Go fucking choke on a dick," The boy growled barring his sharpened teeth.

 

{You do look like your parents~}

 

[Especially your mother.]

 

The boy dug his fingers into his scalp as if to try and shut the voices up inside his head. They'd appeared not long after he was aged up for the second time. It was the side effects the doctors told him, but the hesitant part of him deemed that it was due to his biological father. No, Ajax was his father. He let out a shaky exhale as he let his hands drop to his sides, squaring his shoulders as he looked the instructor dead on.

 

"I'm ready for my mission, I can kill them in a heartbeat," The child said with a slight smirk, one that mimicked Ajax's signature sneer.

 

"I highly doubt that. Peter will still have more of an effect on you than you realize. The same goes with your siblings," the instructor said rather bluntly, only annoying the young man further.

 

"No, it won't. They're the enemies, they're useless scum. If those dumbasses were smart I wouldn't be here and neither would those little hell spawn," Angel growled, once again barring his teeth off. He grasped hold of his single katana and held it in front of him ready to kill this instructor.

 

{Just do it!!}

 

[Unalive him! That'll show Ajax that you're ready]

 

{[Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!]}

 

The thoughts must've reflected on the boy's facial features as the man started to take a step back. "Awww, where are you goin' teach~?" The boy chirped sounding overly sweet, twisted in a sense.

 

"I'm going to t-tell Ajax that yo-you're ready," The man stammered as he realized just how bad it could get and as he turned to leave he coughed up blood. The sharp metal had pierced in between his ribs, stabbing through both lungs, barely missing the heart but hitting enough to cause death.

 

"I don't like liars," Angel spat as he yanked his blade out, smiling as he watched the man's body crumpled at his feet. "They really shouldn't bring in such moron betas to do this job." Angel glanced up smirking as he stepped over the body and left his cell.

 

Fuck it, if they were going to treat him as if he was some kid he'd prove them all wrong. He'd do the fucking job himself. It was proving that Mary Jane couldn't get shit done, and he'd seen that Voss had returned. The boy stuck his katana back in its sheath that hung on his back. It wasn't hard at all to navigate through the mouse maze of the laboratory before slipping out into the night. 

_{[Let's go finish the job that the failures couldn't do]}_  

 

"Tch, for once I actually agree with ya'." 

He knew how to traverse this world. It was simple enough that the dumb shit that was part of his lineage could do it. He smirked as he made his way further into the darkness and away from the 'home' he 'grew' up in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops a doops, I, uh went on a small hiatus because of irl shit. My bad, sorry for the delay. And there's a new schedule. I'm going to just post new chapters on fridays since I've got a couple other stories I'm working on now. u.u


	30. Let's play Doctor

**{Prior to rescuing Peter}**

 

Silence interrupted by the ticking of the wall clock, laced between the scratches of pencil on paper. A sinister smirk playing on the tall bald man's lips. Ajax tapped the tip of his scalpel just below the mound that was Peter's enlarged stomach.

 

"Too bad the drugs are perfected, listening to your screams would be like listening to Beethoven," Ajax purred softly as he dragged the blade along the marks he'd left moments prior. Blood beading for a moment before the 'nurse' dabbed it away.

 

"Ajax focus a bit more please," The velvet voice of the woman rung in his ears. "I'd hate it if all our work went down the drain just because _you_ got distracted. Focus on getting me a baby then do what you want. I want my child."

 

Ajax's eyes flickered upwards towards Mary Jane. He couldn't feel anything but he was very well assured that this would be when he felt contempt and amusement. Amusement from watching the wicked woman he'd been able to manipulate rather easily, under similar treatment he'd done to Wade. Just, Wade was a special case that didn't quite crack the way he was supposed to.

 

"Calm down, I know what I'm doing unlike you," He scuffed before looking down and cutting deeper into Peter's flesh. His hands maneuvering just like a surgeon; Expertly maneuvering around the organs that were not the prime target. A small 'oh' slipping his lips as he found what he was searching for. "Hand me the needle with the green substance," He said flatly, holding his hand out.

 

Mary Jane let out a slight groan before plucking the necessary syringe and handing it over to Ajax. Ajax slightly hummed in a rather flat tone, though he didn't seem to mind it as much as Mary Jane as she rolled her eyes. He pricked the cramped sack of what looked like premature babies. The liquid solidifying long enough for the man to pluck one of the children out of the sack, the bag closing back up and the baby laying still in Ajax's arm for a moment before handing it off to Mary Jane.

 

Mary Jane's face paled as she stared at the baby that was unmoving in her arms. Her mouth gaping for a moment while Ajax started to put things back in order. She finally gasped and hissed, "It's not breathing! Why is it not breathing? Is it dead? Did you get me a dead baby?"

 

Ajax glanced at her, wearing a slightly bemused grin. "Dear, what are you talking about? He's just not awake yet. Clean him before we do anything with him." Mary Jane numbly tottered over to the sink, turning the water on and dampening the rag before cleaning the bloodied child up. Ajax finished stitching Peter's stomach, rubbing a soft cream up that'd clear the scar up fast enough.

 

He simply moved over to his make-shift desk, writing in his journal exactly what he wanted _them_ to know. His lips twitched upwards as if that was the natural reaction to deceiving the easily manipulated 'heroes'. They couldn't even protect one simple omega, how could they actually retain the title hero? Either way, it was a game of cat and mouse to Ajax, screwing with his biggest screw-up was just the most 'amusing' thing to do in his spare time.

 

Finally, the man walked over to where Mary Jane was standing with the baby curled up in a blanket, looking rather numb as the baby seemed dead in her arms. Eyes closed, hair a soft fluff of dirty blonde, a slightly darker complex than Peter, matching perfectly to Wade's skin tone.

 

"Perfect," Ajax snickered as he pricked the child's foot with the needle, shoving light purple liquid into the child. The child's eyes flickered open as his mouth opened, letting out a screech and hiccup. The baby finally gasping for air and crying for the mother that was laying on the cold flat table still rather dead to the world.

 

"Shh, my sweet baby boy," Mary Jane cooed, rocking the child in her arms softly brushing the child's hair out of his face as a mother would. "My sweet little baby boy. Mine and Wade's, right?" She flickered up towards Ajax.

 

"Of course my dear," Ajax lied with confidence. The red head would believe him if he said it was raining cats and dogs, that it was actual cats and dogs. She was his new toy, one that was much easier to control. She had no powers or stupid 'voices' in her head. This child though had a chance of that as it _was_ the product of Wade Wilson. He cast a glance towards Peter. He'd be able to give birth to healthy children, and once that was done he'd be ready to start conceiving again, and again, and again. He'd be able to make an actual profit from it as well as Peter's genes were perfect from the mutation he'd gotten.

 

From what Wade had found while poking around Peter's body, it was perfect to be an incubator. After the first litter though he'd inject him with a serum that'd make it a fast progression. The pregnancy only lasting weeks instead of months, the child coming out as more of a toddler than a baby. The toddler would be able to grow and mature quicker and become weapons for the highest bidder. Peter's genes had reacted to Wade's, boosting Wade's genes within the children. He figured from that it would do the same for any alpha.

 

"Wouldn't that be a good name?" Mary Jane's  voice brought the scheming man back to reality for a moment.

 

"What would be a good name?"

 

"Angel. Since he's my precious little angel," Mary Jane cooed softly acting like a mother who'd just given birth to the perfect alpha. Which wasn't too far-fetched. Peter's child was already emitting strong alpha pheromones. 

 

"It sure will be perfect for him," Ajax agreed. The angel that brought chaos into this world. Maybe Lucifer would've been a better name for the child but he didn't argue with the unstable alpha woman.

 

* * *

 

"It won't be much longer until their arrival. You sure we can actually take them on?" Voss asked softly looking down at Ajax. Ajax looked like he'd gone off the deep end but way too calm for it.

 

"Yes. Just make sure things go according to plan. Take the child and go. Then you'll come back for me, long enough for me to escape," Ajax explained getting up to head to the room Peter was still in.

 

"And Mary Jane?"

 

"Let her die. She is no longer of much use. The most she can do is create enough chaos for us to slip away," He replied like it was obvious to anyone else.

 

"If you say so," Voss said not agreeing or disagreeing with the man's orders.

 

\---

Present time

 

Peter watched his children moving around like little experts. "I'm worried," Peter finally broke the comfortable silence, looking up at Wade. Wade looking at him with a question playing on his lips. "They're growing way too fast, don't you think? I mean, I know Bruce did scans and checked them….but don't you think, they're already moving too fast?"

 

"I think you're worried, Petey," Wade said softly rubbing Peter's back. Wade was laying on his back with Peter laying on his stomach. The two watching over their children who seemed content on exploring things that weren't dangerous, for once.

 

"But when I was feeding Jude, I swear to god he bit me. He's already teething, Wade," Peter admitted remembering his sore nipple. "And I think Ben is getting close to talking actual words where else Ryan is already going 'da-da'."

 

"Wait, Ryan said dada?" Wade lit up like a proud alpha.

 

"Wade, focus please," Peter sighed nuzzling into his neck, peppering it with gentle kisses to pull him back to the here and now before he could go off on some tangent. "I think you know who did something to them…"

 

"Are you sure? We can have Banner do more work…But I don't like him poking at our babies," Wade admitted pressing a kiss to Peter's soft brown hair. "I mean, maybe it’s the side effect of being _our_ offspring. Neither of us are…Well, normal. Your genes are mutated, and mine…it's amazing they were even able to help create life. Especially as something as perfect as our children."

 

"Shhh, it's not surprising Wade," Peter said softly leaning up to press a kiss to the man's lips, light and chaste. "Of course we'd create perfect children. I have the most amazing alpha and you have a cute omega~"

 

Wade chuckled, leaning in to kiss him slightly deeper, well deep enough to nip his lip. Pulling it back slightly before letting it go. "My precious omega, my precious Peter. My amazing Spider-Man," He teased. Peter flushed slightly at the title.

 

"I feel like I've been lacking that…Do you think you…co-could watch the boys tonight without me?" He asked softly, "I miss it…Miss being a superhero."

 

"Of course," Wade said without missing a heartbeat. He didn't even have to think about it. If Peter was willing to have his children, the least he could do was let him continue doing what he loved to do.

 

"Really?" Peter perked up looking at him rather excitedly.

 

"Of course," He repeated peppering the younger boy's face with gentle kisses. "I love you, Peter, I love seeing you happy. And you're happy being the hero you were meant to be."

 

Tears welled in Peter's eyes but as soon as they fell Wade was kissing them off his face.

 

* * *

 

That night Peter was rather excited putting the babies to bed, getting Ryan laid down without him waking his brothers was a real task.

 

"I think you're more adamant about getting them to bed to go out to be Spider-man than you are about getting lucky with me," Wade teased, softly kissing Peter's neck before moving back onto the bed.

 

"Shh, I tried to get them back to sleep just like this the other night so we could resume what we were doing," Peter laughed as he went about getting his uniform out of the closet. Stripping down to just his boxer briefs, slipping on the suit that acted more like another layer of skin that actual clothing.

 

"Does this make my ass look big?" Peter asked looking at his butt in the mirror with an amused grin.

 

"I feel like that's a trap question," Wade laughed, "I mean, either way, your ass looks hella good from my point of view." Peter rolled his eyes as he pulled the mask over his head but keeping his mouth visible as he moved over to Wade.

 

"Good boy for not answering the question, bonus points for saying I look good either way," Peter purred softly as he pressed a kiss to Wade's lips, pushing him back and crawling onto his lap. Peter grasping the other man's wrists before he could grasp his hips, pinning him down to the bed as he deepened the kiss. But the kiss was over as soon as it had started. He pulled off Wade and headed towards their window that out looked the city.

 

"We are definitely fucking in that suite when you get back," Wade warned with an amused grin. Peter looked back at him with a bright grin.

 

"Don't ruin my suite Wade, but I won't mind doing something kinky with you later," Peter purred teasingly just before pulling the mask down completely before slipping out.

 

Peter beamed as he swung from his web, freefalling only to catch himself with the thick rope-like web. It was amazing, he missed the rush of air, being able to cut the winds with his flexible body. Twisting and turning as he swooped down. He grabbed the attention of the children first who got their parents' attention.

 

"Spider-Man!"

 

"He's returned!!"

 

"Amazing Spider-Man!"

 

Peter laughed to himself as he swooped past the crowd, barely missing incoming traffic. The thrill sending him into the high he'd missed so badly. He wasn't upset about being a parent and not being able to do this right away. But he was glad his babies and their father could survive without him for a night. He found the Rhino, happily fighting him, though not laying an actual finger on the criminal, but easily webbing him up from doing anymore damage. He was having an amazing time, swinging around in his town, rescuing people from the dangers of the world, or the dangers of New York city.

 

He turned though and headed towards a building he'd heard that a young man, someone near his teen years was chopping at people with…With a katana…No, it had to be some teenager acting like a tough shot, stabbing at people. But as he neared, he stuck towards the higher shadows rather than swinging into view.

 

"He should be here," A young man's voice beckoned, bouncing off the walls of the buildings. "Fuckin' hell! This is shit. I thought the fucker was a hero, he'd come if he heard that people were dying."

 

Silence echoed in return.

 

"I know! But he's a fucking hero, that's his title right?"

 

More silence.

 

"Whatever, fuck it. We'll keep killin' people till he shows up," The voice barked. Peter raised a brow wondering who the boy was talking to. He slowly moved along the building till the shadows moved enough for him to see the boy in the alleyway, with…fuck, was that bodies behind him? The fucking hell was this kid thinking.

 

"Oh, _amazing Spider-Man_ where, oh where are you~? Are you hiding from what you've created? Trashy hero," He muttered the second part after singing out the first question. He rolled his eyes, "Bullshit. I mean, of course, the shitty alpha would pick equally shitty omega. Neither can do jack-shit about anything."

 

Peter shot glares at the boy as soon as he heard Wade being referenced. But the boy glanced right up at him with an amused grin. "Your fake alpha scents are weak, y'know! You really should change that if you want to smell tough," The kid laughs, beckoning him to come down with his, yep, his katana.

 

"Who are you?" Peter shot out looking at the eyes that matched Wade's perfectly.

 

"You can't tell? Really? I look just like your worthless alpha," He hissed but grinned nonetheless. Peter swallowed but didn't answer. "When he talked about Cuckoo, he was calling you it. He took me to raise. Fuck, you're suppose to be the smart one, right?"

 

Now it made sense. Peter swallowed hard before crawling up the wall and out of the sight of the screaming teenage boy. Fear making it hard for Peter to breath as he swung faster than he'd ever forced himself to go. Through his bond, he sent a warning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :> I hope this answered some questions. Sorry, I didn't reply, I was super busy this week, hence this being late. Sorry guys!! Remember I love hearing your thoughts so far, and what you guys think is going to happen. ♥


End file.
